


Ranma: Sextacular

by DBSommer



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Comedy, F/F, F/M, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 128,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBSommer/pseuds/DBSommer
Summary: Something happened in the past which made the cast more... sexually aggressive. Definitely not a PWP lemon, and an emphasis on humor as well as gratuitous sex.(Spoiler: Since this complaint came up early on, Ranma doesn't have hard luck all the time for those concerned.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The early morning hour made Kasumi Tendou yawn. She raised one hand to her mouth while she continued frying vegetables in the skillet with the other. She observed their blackening condition through bleary eyes, satisfied at their progress. Sometimes cooking for her family was a chore, but she did care for them and her willingness to do such was her way of expressing that. There was also the fact that had Kasumi not done it, Akane would quickly volunteer to take her place, and then it would be over for all of them. No, it was simply better this way.

A second yawn overcame her. She reached into her bathrobe and scratched at an itchy spot under her breast. As she removed the skillet from the stove and placed the vegetables into a mixing bowl, she noted she was far too young to be this tired. She was only nineteen, and should have had far more endurance. It was hard to believe she was feeling the effects of the previous night, or more accurately, the very early morning. Club hopping with Yui and the girls was fun, but it had taken its toll. It used to be she could party all night long, grab a couple hours of sleep, and be wide awake and ready for a full day of school. Now all it took was a six pack and a couple hours of dancing to tire her out; it was disgraceful. 

There was another detail that made Kasumi even more depressed than her lack of endurance. Almost none of the guys at the clubs had hit on her. Usually she had her pick of the lot when going out, but last night there hadn’t been more than a handful of come on’s by only the worst of the men. True, it was a quiet night for the club and there were far fewer men than usual, but even Yui had some luck with a couple of cute guys hitting on her. Maybe now that Kasumi was out of high school, she was beginning to turn frumpy. She hoped that wasn’t the case, but why else would she have no luck with guys trying to pick her up?

The doorbell rang. No one else was awake yet, so Kasumi turned from her food preparation and headed to the front door. Her bare feet crossed the wood floor, chilling her slightly and making her feel more awake than before. She came to the door and opened it. The visitor was a plain-looking boy with several plastic bags in his hands. There was nothing extraordinary about him; he was a standard pimply-faced sixteen year old, one Kasumi didn’t recognize. She wondered if he was one of Akane’s friends. It wasn’t a school day, but perhaps she had agreed to do something early today.

“This is the Tendou residence, isn’t it?” the youth asked, grimacing as he shifted his burden uncomfortably.

Then it finally clicked. “Oh, the groceries.” Kasumi decided she must have been really tired to have forgotten about their delivery this morning. Cooking was bad enough, but she refused to do the shopping as well. Having groceries delivered made things so much easier. “Come inside,” she instructed him.

The youth did so, placing the bags on a nearby stand. He looked at her expectedly. “Ten thousand yen.”

Kasumi looked around. Of course her purse would be upstairs, and she had no money on her. She was about to tell the boy to wait a moment when a second idea came to her. She stood in front of him, undid the tie at her waist and opened her robe.

The boy’s look didn’t change as he went from staring at Kasumi’s face to her body. Eyes riveted to her, he pulled out his wallet, handed her ten thousand yen, then turned and exited the house with a profound stiffness in his stride.

Kasumi retied the robe and closed the door. Oh yes, she still had what it took. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma: Sextacular  
Chapter 1

A lemony alternate universe I’ve been threatening to do for sometime. 

Any and all C+C is appreciated. You can contact me at  
sommer@3rdm.net

All of my fics are stored at the following:

Larry F’s new address at:  
http://www.rakhal.com/florestica

Or R+C books at:  
http://dbsommer.rcbooks.org

And also Angcobra is now storing all but my latest fics, at  
http://dbsommer.web1000.com/dbsommer.html

Standard Disclaimer: I don’t own the Ranma ½ characters. They belong to Takahashi and whomever she sold the rights to.

Since this is a lemon, no one under eighteen should read this for fear of having your eyes burn out of your head.

Writer’s note: Yep, we’re going to start at the very beginning again, but hopefully the twists will keep you interested. We’re going to be humor oriented this time out. There will be an underlying plot to everything, so it’s not a true PWP lemon, but it’s definitely not meant to be a very ‘serious’ work either. It’s really nothing more than an excuse for some basic naughtiness and good fun.

Also this particular chapter has no outright ‘lemon’ scenes. However it does earn its lemon tag for all the fanservice, crude language, suggestive scenes, and dialogue that are included. 

Throughout the series I will be using the ‘Ranma-chan’ appellation to denote female Ranma due to gender being important to this, despite the fact it is technically improper. 

That’s enough notes. On to the fic. And yes, the opening is similar, but the changes, as evidenced in the prologue, will be readily apparent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rain fell heavily upon the streets of Nerima, deluging crowds of people who paid it no mind. Their attention was instead focused on a panda pursuing a red-haired girl. The pair were running through the streets, the girl barely managing to stay ahead of the giant creature. 

The panda held up a sign. *But we have to go meet my old friend.*

The girl shouted, “No way, you stupid old tub of lard! I want to find a cure to my condition! The only reason I came back to Japan was because you told me you knew someone that could fix this! I should have known better!”

The panda lunged at her, only to meet a foot that connected solidly with his jaw. The blow sent the dampened creature hard to the ground, cracking the pavement with the impact.

The girl unleashed a satisfied grin at her handiwork. “That takes care of that. Now to figure out a way to get back to China.” She turned her back to the panda and began to walk off.

Still lying on the street, the panda held up a sign. *He has three teenage daughters.*

The girl stopped in mid-stride, turned around and walked up to the panda. “Well, geez, Pop, why didn’t you say that in the first place?” She helped the panda to his feet and brushed some of the street grime from his fur. Now far more respectful, the girl said, “Lead the way, Old Man.”

Most of the passersby thought they could make out a look of recrimination on the panda’s features when it stared at the girl, if such a feeling could be communicated on its animalistic features. However, whatever expression the creature held disappeared as it lumbered down the street, its human companion following merrily. 

Xxxxxxx

Soun Tendou looked at the postcard in his hand. So it was finally that time, was it? He wondered how the girls were going to react to the information he was about to give them. It would make things… interesting, to say the least. Perhaps he should have informed them beforehand to prepare them for what was to come. No, knowing his girls, any previous knowledge of the issue would not make a bit of difference when it came time to make a choice. Either they would accept things or they would not. In the latter case it would fall to him to convince them of the necessity of the matter. Promises had to be upheld, after all, and this was possibly the most important of them all.

Now the moment of truth was upon him, even more quickly than he would have expected. Today was the date mentioned on the card. Obviously the mail service was becoming inept if it took them that long to deliver a mere postcard. 

Course decided, Soun situated himself at the dinner table, striking the pose he thought would express the importance of the matter. Satisfied, he raised his hand to his mouth and shouted out, “Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane!” There could be no doubt the cry reached throughout his home. The final wheel had been set in motion.

Within moments his three daughters appeared. Seeing their father sitting at the table in a familiar manner, one of seriousness, the three sat down opposite him at the table and regarded him with looks ranging from Kasumi’s warm one, to Nabiki’s guarded pseudo-glare. 

Soun cleared his throat. “I have something very important to inform you about. A friend of mine is arriving with his son today, and they are going to be staying with us for a while.”

“This is sort of at the last minute, isn’t it, Father?” Kasumi clucked at her father’s neglect. “I’ll have to prepare bedding for them in one of the spare rooms.”

“How long are they staying?” Nabiki asked.

Akane stared at her sister in disappointment. “Nabiki, they’re guests and Dad’s friends. It doesn’t matter how long they’re going to stay.”

“True,” Nabiki admitted. “It’s not like I’m the one that’s going to be cleaning up after them.”

Kasumi stiffened slightly. “Exactly how long did you say they were going to stay, Father?”

Soun placed his hand behind his head and laughed embarrassingly.

The response made all three of the girls tense up. Nabiki took the lead. “All right, Daddy, spill it. What aren’t you telling us?”

He shifted nervously. “Yes, well, they might be staying for a very long time is all.”

All three stared at him suspiciously. 

Soun cursed their ability to read him so easily; a trait they had picked up from their mother. Now that there was no hope of easing them into the idea, he decided to come clean and inform them. He knew he should have waited for a better opportunity when they might have been more receptive to the plan. Like when they were drunk, or something. “Oh yes. It was also our intention to have one of you marry the boy. Joining the schools and such. Saotome and I came up with the idea and thought it a good idea at the time.” He laughed again.

Suspicion turned to surprise. 

Kasumi was the first to speak this time. “Is he older? I don’t like younger men. They’re so inexperienced.”

Nabiki asked, “Is he hung? I’m tired of going out with average guys. I want someone that’s really going to make me feel it in the morning.”

Akane stared with disapproval at her sisters. “Come on, you guys. There’s more to men than just how good they are at sex.”

Nabiki gestured grandly. “Oh yes, there’s handsome older guys that are semi-bishonen to really get your motor running.”

Akane blushed. “Cut it out, Nabiki.”

Nabiki continued. “And then there’s their perfectly gentlemanly attitude towards you instead of looking at you like a piece of meat they want to devour. Of course one must consider the reason for that being—“

“I said knock it off!” Akane snapped. 

Nabiki did so, making it clear she was backing off on her own and not because of the implied threat.

Deciding to get back some of her own, Akane said, “Why are you interested, anyway? I thought you were going out with Matsui.”

“I’m always looking for something better,” Nabiki said nonchalantly.

“Oh, so he dumped you.” Kasumi gave her younger sister a sympathetic gaze. 

Nabiki shrugged. “Yeah. Evidently blow jobs weren’t enough to keep him in line anymore.”

“You have fleeced him out of a lot of money,” Akane reminded her.

Rather than be offended, Nabiki shrugged. “Relationships are give and take, and I like being treated right. It’s not like he didn’t get anything out of it, you know. Lots of guys would like to go out with me.”

“Lots of guys have gone out with you,” Akane said snidely. 

“Not the whole soccer team, and not all at the same time,” Nabiki teased.

Akane turned a bright shade of red. “That was only because I lost a bet! It was a one time thing! And it wasn’t the whole team! A lot of them had girlfriends and refused, and others weren’t interested in that sort of thing!”

Kasumi looked at her curiously. “What’s this all about?”

Anger switched to embarrassment. “Well, you see, it was kind of at the start of the school year. Yuka was going on and on about her new boyfriend and how he was such a stud on the soccer team and that they were going to really kick butt this year and win the championship. Except the soccer team sucks. They finished 1-10 last year. So Sayuri and I were making fun of her and I sort of said that if the team could win it all, I’d sleep with the whole lot of them.” Akane shook her fist at the skies. “How was I to know those losers would hear about it and win all of their games by at least three goals?!”

“Never underestimate what a man will go through with the temptation of free sex placed before him,” Nabiki said sagely.

“So how many did you take on?” Kasumi asked. 

Akane considered that. “Well, I was pretty drunk at the time, so it’s not like I kept count. I know I’d never been so sore in my life afterwards. I could barely walk straight for a week. And like I said, not all the guys were interested in it. Around ten or so, probably.”

Kasumi said, “That’s impressive. I only did four a couple of times back in high school. It was never very enjoyable. Boys tend to be very quick and get in the way of one another when they try anything at the same time, so I gave up on that sort of thing. Oh my, is there something wrong, Father?”

The other two girls looked to see their father had turned a bright shade of red and was staring at them awkwardly. “I’d really prefer it if you wouldn’t talk about such things in front of me.”

The girls looked at him quizzically. Akane said, “How come? Mom talked liked this all the time at the dinner table, and you never seemed to mind.”

Nabiki said, “Yeah. I mean, you let her keep working as a ‘Full-Service’ Masseuse even after we were born. She talked shop constantly and you never complained.”

“Everything we learned about sex came from her,” Kasumi said wistfully.

“Which definitely helped our popularity,” Nabiki quipped.

Soun began to sweat. This never became easier to deal with. True, Ayumi had possessed a voracious sexual appetite --it was one of the initial reasons Soun had married her-- but even he couldn’t keep up with her near limitless endurance. After a couple of years of monogamy, he allowed (insisted, actually) his wife return to her job in order to leave him with enough energy to do other things, like eat and breathe. Despite her innate tendencies, he had hoped the girls would have been somewhat more normal when it came to their sex drives --well, they were, compared to their mother-- but they still tended be very energetic, and certainly as liberated in attitude as Ayumi was. He had wanted them to grow up more reserved, but Ayumi would have none of that. She insisted they be as sexually easygoing as she had been, claiming it was one of the keys to her happiness in life. He hadn’t the energy to fight the matter (literally, since she could still wear him out even on top of her job) and so the girls were like this. It made for a very trying fatherhood. 

“It’s all that damned Happosai’s fault,” Soun muttered.

“You’re happy about what?” Kasumi asked.

“I’m happy you’re so receptive to the idea of Ranma coming to live here,” Soun lied. Some secrets were best left where they were, like buried under tons of rubble with spirit wards placed on them.

“His name’s Ranma?” Akane asked.

Nabiki shook her head. “’Wild Horse’. Probably a misname. Sort of like the fat sumo they call ‘Tiny’.”

“Now, Father, keep in mind none of us said we’d marry him,” Kasumi reminded him.

“We’re just keeping our minds open,” Akane said.

“So, what’s he like?” Nabiki asked.

“I don’t know. I’ve never met the boy.”

Silence met Soun. 

However, the encounter didn’t last long.

Nabiki slapped her hand to her forehead. “So he could be some ugly, stupid, poor, loser and you want us to marry him.”

Kasumi shook her head. “I really think you should have learned what he is like before considering him proper marriage material, Father. There might be something unsuitable about him.”

Akane said, “What if he’s some psycho that’s left a trail of dead and maimed people behind him and has a bunch of people trying to kill him and he fixates on me and I don’t realize he’s nuts and end up inadvertently being his accomplice when I try to defend him from those seeking righteous vengeance?”

The others stared at her.

“Okay, it is a completely silly idea,” Akane admitted. “But the point is he could be screwed up and we don’t know it.”

“I have faith that Saotome raised the boy right,” Soun said. Raising him away from Nodoka could only help in that regard. “However, if the boy is completely unsuitable, I will dissolve the arrangement. Ah, there is one other thing, though. I think it would be best if you don’t mention your… colorful pasts.”

Nabiki laughed at that. “Get real, Daddy. I am not going to pretend I’m some proper, pristine virgin. If I think a guy is marriage material, he’s getting to know what I’m really all about long before the wedding night.”

The other girls nodded in agreement. 

“Well, perhaps not bragging about your exploits would suffice,” Soun relented. “Some men are uneasy around women who openly boast about their experiences, and Ranma might be the type that’s easily intimidated.”

“Very well,” Kasumi agreed. “Besides, he’s essentially a stranger. I wouldn’t talk to a stranger that way.”

“Good point,” Akane agreed.

Soun decided that would have to suffice. While it was true the boy might be ‘liberated’ in attitude when it came to sexual partners, it would be best to take things slowly. If he was, the truth would be discovered soon enough. If he wasn’t, he might grow to accept the idea if he was slowly introduced to it. 

A knock on the door ended the conversation. Nabiki went to answer it, before the others could get to their feet. Within moments, she called out, “Daddy, did you order a panda?”

That brought the remaining three Tendous to the front door. Standing on the front step of the doorway was a large panda and a short girl.

“Hi, I’m Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this,” she said with a smile.

Nabiki considered the girl. “Well, Daddy, it appears that little oversight of yours about not feeling out the situation has indeed led to ruin. Tough luck about the family promise and everything.”

“But Saotome told me he had a boy!” Soun insisted.

“Maybe that’s what he started out as, but I’d say the end result is something else.” Nabiki poked the newcomer’s breast. “Silicone enhancement if ever I saw it.”

Ranma-chan “Ooo”d at the sensation. “Actually they’re real, sort of,” she said, then reached out and felt Nabiki’s breast. “I bet these are one hundred percent natural, too.”

When the handling lasted longer than a mere poke, and traveled more into ‘groping’ territory, Nabiki pinched the flesh on the back of the offending appendage. The pain made Ranma-chan wince and release her hold. 

“Actually, I am a guy,” Ranma-chan insisted. 

Nabiki said, “Well, of course you are. No amount of surgery can change what you are. I could dye my hair blonde, but that doesn’t really make me a blonde.”

Ranma-chan was about to say something, when Akane stepped between the two, “Nabiki, stop making fun of Ranma. If someone wishes to change their gender, then they should have the right to do so without having people harass them.”

“Thanks for sticking up for me,” Ranma-chan said, then thought about the statement. “Err, wait a minute. I haven’t had a—“

“No need to explain anything,” Akane said.

“Yes, we’ll accept you for who you are,” Kasumi added. 

“Yeah, what they said. It just wasn’t what I was expecting was all,” Nabiki said. 

“He was supposed to be a boy!” Soun wailed.

The panda held up a sign. *Isn’t it nice they’re so accepting of your condition, Ranma?*

“Pop, there’s a serious misunderstanding here,” Ranma-chan said. 

“I’m sure you had your reasons for doing what you did,” Kasumi supplied happily.

Ranma-chan was about to say something else, and just gave up. “Mind if I clean up?” she finally asked.

Kasumi ushered him inside. “Of course. The bath is this way.”

xxxxxxxxxxx

As Akane made her way back from her workout in the dojo, she felt relieved. The whole situation with the potential fiancee had been fraught with tension. At first it was at the idea her father and sisters might have tried to foist it on her. That would have been bad, since she had her sights set on a man already. True, he had managed to resist her advances so far, but every woman had struck out with him to date, so Akane didn’t feel dejected. She was certain she could win him over. It would just take time is all. She did have something of a reputation after all (a well deserved one, she would admit), but she had vowed to change her ways for him. If she persevered long enough, he would see the truth, realize her sincerity, judge her to be worthy, and then they would be together. 

But that had been a concern for a while, and she had long since learned to deal with that. The real source of her increase in tension was the revelation about Ranma. Like Nabiki, it had caught her off-guard. Unlike Nabiki, her heart had gone out to someone that had undoubtedly had to go through life being a social outcast for their choice in lifestyle. Sort of like Sayuri, though not as extreme. It made Akane want to reach out and help the girl. Acceptance was the way to go. She’d be Ranma’s friend and help him/her anyway she needed. In a non-romantic way, of course. She had no interest in girls, even if a lesbian was one of her best friends. And since Ranma wanted to be a girl, Akane would regard ‘her’ as such. 

Akane paused in her thoughts as she arrived at the bathroom. The occupied sign wasn’t up, which meant Ranma must have finished her bath. That was probably for the best. Akane had no fascination with the end results of whatever was done to Ranma to make her the way she was. It wasn’t the additions that were so bad, but knowing that parts (parts Akane had enjoyed on other men) had been cut off and tossed out in the garbage was kind of creepy. 

Pushing such thoughts from her mind, Akane entered the bath and began to remove her clothing.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The now male Ranma continued luxuriating in the bath. Living life on the road made it rare that he could enjoy the simple pleasures, such as privately soaking in a tub. Public baths were the best he and his father could ever do. Settling down for a while, in an actual home with a roof over his head, sounded pretty darn good to him. No more getting rained on all the time. No more unexpected sex changing. No more chaos or crazy people trying to hunt him down and kill him over stupid misunderstandings. He would have peace at last.

There was also the added bonus of whom he was staying with. The conditions couldn’t be better, especially with three attractive girls living under the same roof, one of which he was supposed to marry. Of course he was only sixteen and didn’t want to settle down yet, but there was no reason why he couldn’t ‘evaluate’ the girls’ marriage potential and get some serious action in the process. After all, he was still young, and had the right to sow his wild oats. Of course, he hadn’t sown any yet, but he sure wanted to. He was just a victim of circumstance was all, and not some loser that couldn’t score with the chicks. Moving around most of the time hadn’t allowed him to get to know any girls. The few times he had settled down in one place for any real length of time… well, there were always complications of some kind that destroyed any chance of romance, let alone cheap sex. And the biggest complication of all had been… 

No. He had to let it go. Anger would serve no purpose now. It was over and in the past. He was free of the ‘Unspoken One’s damnable presence for all time, and it was best to let it remain that way. He had to get on with his life. Although were they to ever cross paths again, well, there was no telling what would happen, other than it wouldn’t be pretty.

Ranma observed the pruney texture his skin had taken. That was the telltale sign he had enjoyed luxuriating in the furo long enough. Reluctantly, he rose out of the bath and headed towards the sliding partition in the bathroom, lost deep in thought of how he was going to explain his curse to the girls.

As Ranma slid the door open, he was confronted with a sight that caught him completely by surprise. There was Akane, naked save for a towel in her hands that only served to cover an indecent portion of her body. He let out a low, “Ooo,” and remained motionless, a deer caught in a pair of oncoming headlights. Unable to react immediately, he saw with his peripheral vision a frown form on her features. Pervious experience informed him of what was to come. His body automatically tensed up (well, the rest of his body tensed up; the part between his legs had already begun to do just that upon seeing a naked girl) as he prepared to receive the thunderous slap she would unleash upon him.

Instead, Akane turned around, wrapping the towel around her body, and stomped out of the bath.

Ranma was left with only one burning thought as she exited the bathroom. “She has a seriously cute butt.”

xxxxxxxxxx

Akane was in a proper anger as she stormed into Nabiki’s room. She saw that the owner of said room was occupying it, sitting at a desk as she chewed on a pencil and read over a book. Nabiki looked up in surprise at the girl. 

Akane said, “Look, from now on tell your boyfriends to put the occupied sign on the bath when they’re using it. I walked in there and the jerk got a free show.”

“Um, Akane, I would except for one tiny detail: I don’t have any boyfriends over.”

“Oh.” Temporarily derailed, Akane considered the new information. “Do you think he’s Kasumi’s?”

“That would be a switch. She usually doesn’t bring them home.” Nabiki rose from her chair. “Let’s go ask.”

Now a party of two, the pair headed to Kasumi’s room and knocked on the door. After identifying themselves, she let them in. 

Kasumi was just starting to dress. At the moment all she wore were a lacy, almost see-through, black bra that enhanced her already ample bust, and a matching garter with one nylon already attached it. She was in the process of rolling the second one up her long, trim leg. All that was left was to attach the remaining nylon and add panties to the ensemble before her undergarments would be complete. She stopped what she was doing, unmindful of her partially dressed state, and said to her sisters, “What is it?”

“Getting ready for a hot date?” Nabiki asked.

“No, I was just going to wear something casual around the house,” Kasumi answered. 

“Not exactly my idea of casual,” Akane commented as she looked the underwear over and felt a twinge of jealousy. She wouldn’t look that good in such sensual garments. 

“That’s only because of who you’ve dated,” Kasumi said. “Young men don’t appreciate provocative underwear. All they’re concerned with is getting you out of them. They don’t take time to understand what a woman goes through to impress them.”

“Makes things easier in my opinion. Less hassle,” Nabiki said.

“We’re getting off track,” Akane said. “Was that your guy who was in the bath?”

“No. I didn’t ask anyone over. Perhaps he was Ranma’s boyfriend?” Kasumi suggested. 

“I do not have a boyfriend,” a male voice said from behind the girls. A moment later, Ranma forced his way between them. “Listen up. Like I was trying to tell you before, I’m really a…” he trailed off as he finally espied Kasumi’s mostly unclothed state. His attention was transfixed by the sight of the tiny triangle of hair between her legs, obviously meticulous maintained in order for it to be so perfect shaped. Not a hair was out of place. It was a work of art.

A backfist delivered perfectly between the eyes ended his ability to appreciate the scenery. He was sent reeling backward and into the hall.

Akane stalked menacingly toward him. “All right. It’s pretty obvious you’re some sort of peeper that broke into the house hoping for some cheap thrills. Well, I’ve got news for you, Pal. What you’re going to get isn’t going to be either cheap or thrilling.” She cracked her knuckles.

“But I’m not—“ Ranma couldn’t get out another word as Akane swung at him again. With forewarning, he backed away from the punch. The move drew Akane away from the room and further out in the hall in order to follow him.

Kasumi, now dressed in a robe, came out from the doorway to stand beside Nabiki and watch the fight. 

Akane evaluated her opponent. “Okay, so you don’t suck. That means I can go all out against you.” She launched a third punch at him. 

Again Ranma darted out of the way by leaping up in the air and going directly above Akane, not allowing her blow to come close. Now that she was overextended, it was simple matter for him to shove her with a hand while he hung upside down above her. He spun his body in mid-air, landing on his feet while she stumbled onto the floor.

“Would you cut it out?!” Ranma said, directing his attention to Akane, who was already starting to return to her feet.

“Excuse me, Peeper. I need your opinion on something,” Nabiki said.

Ranma turned around, “I am not a peeper—“

Nabiki then grabbed the front of Kasumi’s robe and forced it open, allowing Ranma to get an eyeful of her again.

“Ooo,” he said, as his attention was once again riveted to the girl’s lower regions.

The distraction was enough to allow a powerful haymaker to connect with the back of Ranma’s skull. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

“Nabiki!” Kasumi scolded as she closed her robe again, this time making sure to tie the belt at the waist. 

“It was for our protection,” Nabiki contended. “It was obvious he was way better than Akane. We needed an equalizer and that was the only one I had on hand.” 

Akane stared menacingly over the fallen boy. “What should we do with the peeper?”

Nabiki nudged his unconscious form with her toe. “Not bad looking. Not bad at all.” She said to Akane. “You said you saw him naked in the bath, right? What’s he like? Was he hung?”

Akane considered that. “He was definitely in real good shape. It’s obvious he works out constantly, but not with big bodybuilder-type muscles. He’s kind of good-looking. Average length from what I could tell. It is just an estimate since he wasn’t at full extension or anything.”

Nabiki considered that. “Too bad. If he was bigger, I’d say we tie him up and make him our sex slave.”

Kasumi looked at her aghast. “We can’t just tie up any wandering stranger who comes around and use him as a giant sex toy.” She reconsidered her words. “Well, yes, it is theoretically possible, but highly improper. If word ever got out we’d have people trying to break into our home constantly.”

Nabiki rolled her eyes. “I was only kidding, Sis.”

“Oh, sometimes it’s hard to tell,” Kasumi admitted. “Perhaps we should turn him over to the police?”

Nabiki snorted derisively at that. “It would be more humane to drown him in the pond out back then leave him to them. You know how our local constabulary feels about ‘Pre-verts’,” Nabiki drawled the last word. 

Akane said, “I could tie him up and hang him upside down from a tree. Then we could start beating him with kendo sticks. We have enough of them in the dojo.”

“Treat him like a giant piñata?” Nabiki asked, mentally picturing it in her mind. “I can see that.”

Kasumi gave a tiny clap of her hands in delightful anticipation. “Oh, I like hitting piñatas. This sounds like it could be fun.” 

“I’ll get the ropes,” Akane said, quickly heading to the dojo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Genma sighed, now somewhat more happy about having regained his human form. He was a bit put off, though. This was supposed to be a day of joy, the two houses finally on their way to being united at last. But instead of the unbridled enthusiasm he would have dreamed about, he still held deep reservations about the whole thing. Perhaps it would have been better to wait a while, at least until after he and the boy had their respective curses cured. 

On the other hand, Ranma’s curse might have been a blessing in disguise, although that seemed less likely by the day. Shortly after the initial shock of what Jusenkyou had done to them, Genma reconsidered things. Ranma had been growing increasingly unruly of late, especially when it came to the matter of women. Actually he was borderline lascivious at times. Most women didn’t like men quite that enthusiastic when it came to romancing them and to be honest, Ranma was terrible when it came to seducing the opposite sex. It was those tendencies that made Genma worry that he might scare off the Tendou girls. If they had turned out like their mother, then it wouldn’t be a problem, but if they were the least bit normal in their tendencies, it would potentially be disastrous. This was a critical time for the joining of the houses. Any small mistake could cost them everything, and the marriage might not take place.

Really, it was all Nodoka’s fault. Genma knew he should have taken the boy away when he was three or so, but she would not hear of it. Instead, she insisted that Ranma be raised as she saw fit, and the woman had some very odd ideas of what dealings between the two genders entailed. Of course, Genma had no complaints about it in early days of their relationship, but the circumstances surrounding him during that time in his life were far from usual. And as much as he loved his wife, her ideas on appropriate behavior and tremendous sexual appetite proved too great a strain over the long term. So Genma had been forced to steal away with the boy in the middle of the night, hoping to take him away from her harmful influences before it was too late. 

However, the damage seemed to have been done. Ranma was far too aggressive when it came to matters of the opposite sex, even for the giant sack of hormones teenagers became; more of his mother’s influence corrupting him. That he had almost no success with girls only seemed to make him more determined to try again, usually applying the same methods that had already failed once before. Even turning into a girl did nothing to decrease his desires. Already he had used his gender changing to his advantage a number of times when it came to going into women’s public baths and such (and suffered tremendous beatings for it when he was inevitably splashed with hot water). Genma had no doubts it would only get worse unless the boy settled down soon. Which was why Genma was so desperate to make the plan work, and so concerned Ranma would blow such a golden opportunity. 

Sometimes he wondered if it was simply Happosai’s teachings coming back to the fore. True, it was those teachings that had caused he and Soun to tie the old bastard up and chuck him into a cave with the explosives, but perhaps in his haste to escape from the Master and his demanding lifestyle, Genma had gone too far. Now with old age Genma was starting to see some form of sound reasoning in living life the Master’s way. It was exasperating. Sometimes Genma wondered if life wasn’t a giant pendulum and he was stuck forever swinging back and forth from one extreme to the next.

“You seem distracted, Saotome.”

Genma turned to his companion. “Just considering matters. By the way, Tendou, do the girls act overly much like their mother?”

Soun began to sweat. “Perhaps a little. Why do you ask?”

“I suspected as much. That would explain what’s going on outside.” Genma pointed out the window.

Glancing that way, Soun saw Akane hauling the bound and gagged Ranma over a tree limb, allowing him to dangle in mid-air upside down. She then tied him off on a peg leftover from the volleyball net they sometimes hung in back. Once properly secured, the girls spaced themselves evenly apart around him, and drew back their kendo sticks, ignoring the squirming youth’s muffled protests.

Soun shot to his feet. “I don’t think they’re starting a courting ritual with him. I think they really mean to beat him senseless.”

Genma sighed as he followed Soun out the back and shouted at the girls to wait. So much for things turning out easy. It looked like it was going to be the hard way again.

It was always the hard way. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Wow, so you really are a guy.” Nabiki poured a kettle of hot water over the girl’s soaked head and watched in awe as Ranma’s form shifted gender for the sixth time in as many tens of seconds.

Ranma spat out some of the water. “I just had a bath, you know.”

“I just never met someone like that,” Nabiki said, amazed and amused at the same time. “So, do you swing both ways?”

“No way! I’m only straight. Allow me to demonstrate my heterosexuality.” He embraced Nabiki and puckered up.

The kettle met his lips with a resounding clang. “No thanks. I’ll take your word for it.” Nabiki eased herself out of his grasp and situated herself between her sisters again.

Soun was positively beaming as he announced, “Since Ranma is actually a boy, there isn’t any reason for one of you to not marry him. We can decide on who he should marry right now.”

“Unless we have other interests at the moment,” Akane said.

“Or we’re looking for someone more mature,” Kasumi reminded him.

“Or we don’t really want to be tied down at the moment,” Nabiki finished. 

Ranma panicked. Ideally he had hoped the girls would fight over the right to be engaged to him, making it easy to sleep with all of them. That they were all attractive made him burn with desire for that outcome even more. But with all of them balking, he had to think fast before permanent damage was done. This was his big chance to get laid. There was no way he would let it pass up without a fight. Fortunately, he had ‘a plan’ to make things go more smoothly.

Subtly Ranma rolled back the right sleeve of his shirt and turned the inner forearm towards his eyes. He had prepared a list of things to do to get a girl’s interest. And he knew the list was legitimate and would work. After all, he had copied it right out of ‘Cosmo’.

He looked at the words, and mentally cursed. With all the water Nabiki had doused him with, the letters had smeared until they were almost illegible. He brought his arm up and squinted at the first word. Something about flattening them? He made a fist, then realized it was to ‘Flatter’ them.

Ranma unclenched his fist and cleared his throat. “I have to agree, though for different reasons. It’s obvious all of these girls have qualities which would make them suitable to marry.” Seeing he had the girls’ interest, he continued, starting with Kasumi. “I see that you are a mature woman that takes her responsibilities seriously, but it does nothing to diminish your beauty.” Especially her pussy, which he had seen twice already and was eager to catch a glimpse of a third time, and under more intimate conditions.

Seeing Kasumi accept the compliment with a smile, Ranma turned to Nabiki. “And I can see that you’re a bright and charming girl that knows what she wants. Very shrewd and intelligent, which, while some men might find intimidating, I find alluring.”

Ranma felt a surge of pride as she obviously reconsidered her initial assessment. His plan was working. This was the sort of sheer genius even his father could never come up with. He continued on to Akane. “And you are obviously active and into athletics. You also have one of the nicest asses I have ever seen.”

He saw Akane frown slightly at that. Kasumi and Nabiki seemed a bit taken aback.

Panicking, Ranma said, “Um, you also have really firm breasts, and unlike some guys that have a fixation on big ones, I find them really appealing, even if they aren’t as big as mine when I’m in my cursed form.” He saw the effect that had on Kasumi and Nabiki: disapproval and general amusement respectively. 

He turned to them, words coming out with a machine-gun like speed. “Not that you two have bad chests either. I like them too. I like breasts of all sizes, unless they are absolutely flat-chested, since I think a woman should be shaped like a woman, which all three of you are.” He began sweating, even his father and Mr. Tendou looked irritated at his comments. 

Nabiki leaned forward and patted him on the top of the head. “And you were doing so good too, Ranma. Very nice try.” She rose to her feet and said to the two fathers, “How about this? We’ll not reject the engagement out of hand. We’ll have Ranma live under our roof and get to know him better, and after the appropriate amount of time, we can make our choice.”

Both men looked relieved. Soun said, “Yes, there’s no need to rush into anything.”

Genma nodded his head in agreement, but for different reasons. He could not help feeling something was a bit off, and the recriminations about the marriage were still there. It would definitely be for the best to wait until he felt better about the situation. 

Ranma appeared satisfied as well. Spending some time with the girls, they could get to know him better. And once they were impressed with his manliness they would sleep with him. Like his mother always said, women enjoyed having their bodies appreciated by manly men. And the more manly the man, the more appreciation they would show. And Ranma was certainly a manly man, curse notwithstanding. 

It was the natural order to things, and his mother would never steer him wrong. But even if those teachings didn’t result in his desired outcome, one thing was for certain in staying with the Tendous.

It was sure going to be an interesting time.

xxxxxxxxxx

End notes: Now the damage has been done. This chapter was a touch slow and on the tame side since the groundwork needed to be laid in this alternate universe, allowing you to get a feel for what is to come. I can guarantee this will only be worked on sporadically, since I can’t write this style of thing for long stretches of time. Second chapter might not be that long in coming, but don’t count on this being written regularly. I haven’t quit work on my other fics, it’s just that I needed a break on ‘Things We Wish For’, I wanted to get started on Sextacular since it’ll take a long time to finish, (it has been running around in my head for well over a year) and I wanted to experiment with a more humorous style of lemon, which are not that common nowadays. (well, an intentionally silly one, I should qualify). Plans are for only one true lemon scene per chapter, since I do not want to overdo things, and I would like some semblance of structure and plot to the story to make it a more enjoyable read (as opposed to the Ranma’s Girl ‘Orgy’ series *Shudder*). I think I have a few ideas that haven’t been utilized too often in the past that should keep reader interest. Also it should be noted that the point of change in this universe goes farther back then Ranma spending more time with his mother. All will be revealed eventually. 

And as to Ranma and his quest to ‘get some’, come on, this is the Ranmaverse. Even staying with three woman who are a bit loose in the morals department, you know it won’t be that easy. ^_^.

Thanks for reading. 

And special thanks to TH Tiger for looking it over.

D.B. Sommer


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

Bright morning sunlight streamed through the unadorned window and pried Ranma’s eyes open. Reluctantly, he gave in to the sun’s wake up call. He raised his head off his pillow and unleashed a mighty yawn, making a face from the funny taste in his mouth. As he scratched his crotch, rousing from his sleep dulled mind, he discovered a portion of his anatomy was already up and fully aroused well before him. He’d have to do something about the bad case of morning wood was upon him.

As his mind started to catch up with the rest of his body, his attitude shifted from reluctant riser to optimistic seeker of a prosperous future. Things were good. He was living with three attractive girls. He had a roof over his head. And he was an all-around great guy. The signs indicated things would get even better with a little luck and patience. He had a lot to look forward to. 

Noticing the blanket-covered lump of his father still sleeping, and snoring, soundly, Ranma decided to not harass the man and rose quietly. He dressed in his favorite red shirt and black pants and exited the room, careful not to make a sound. Once out in the hall he moved more easily, a hop to his step. This was the start of a brand new morning, and even if he didn’t score with the Tendou girls today, he would make major inroads at the least. Good things took time, and all of the girls were definitely hot enough that it was worthwhile to take some time winning them over.

His original thought of heading to the dojo for his morning warm up before the inevitable workout with his father crashed and derailed when he came across Akane. She was just exiting the lavatory, dressed in a bathrobe, the top of which was tied loosely. The front was open enough to allow him to see a significant portion of the valley between her breasts. At first she failed to see him, eyes closed as she dried her hair with a towel, but she looked up just in time to keep from bumping into his stationary form.

“Don’t stand in the middle of the hall,” Akane reproached, either unaware or unconcerned that his eyes were riveted to the area of her flesh that was showing. She side-stepped him, adding, “Don’t forget, we have school today. Nabiki and I will show you around. Try not to take too long to get ready.” She continued on without a backwards glance, leaving him to stare after her as she headed around the corner and upstairs to her room. 

Going to school with Akane and Nabiki? Right. His father had mentioned school, but not that it would be the same one as the girls. That would be good. Schoolwork would give him some common ground to work with them, as well as giving him the opportunity to meet other girls. It was a situation rife with opportunity, and he vowed to himself that this time it was going to work out. He could feel it in his bones, as well as his boner, which had still refused to go down despite Ranma’s being awake for a while. Though, seeing Akane’s robe so open had only encouraged him to maintain his aroused state.

Rather than risk being late, Ranma decided to skip the morning workout and go directly to the bath, and while cleaning up, he would also take care of the throbbing going on between his legs. It was his first day of school, and walking around with a perpetual hard-on might make meeting people a bit awkward. It was difficult starting a decent discussion with a girl when his thoughts were continuously wandering to what they would look like outside their clothes. Ranma wasn’t naïve enough to believe he would be getting any action the first day he met a chick. He had to make a better first impression than that of ‘Peeper’ like he had with the Tendou girls. Relieving his ‘tension’ would enable him to talk with a clear mind, not make him feel any unnecessary pressure, and make walking considerably easier.

And besides, whacking off just felt darn good.

His hand was on the door knob of the bathroom when a voice behind him seductively purred, “Ranma-kun.” 

Unused to hearing his name uttered in such a manner, Ranma turned, and his cock nearly doubled in hardness. 

Nabiki was leaning against the wall, striking a pose that would have had any man drooling over her. Like her sister, she wore only a bathrobe. Unlike Akane, who had shown only a bit of her top, Nabiki’s robe was just barely belted at the middle. A huge ‘V’ of flesh was visible, stopping just short of her loins. It was so wide towards the top that Ranma swore he was just able to make out a faint hint of coloring right about where her nipples would be. 

Nabiki’s bottom half was in an equally loose state. One shapely leg was thrust forward, poking out far from the robe, which was short around the bottom to begin with. The limb was thrust so far forward that what lay between her legs was shrouded in darkness by only the slimmest of margins.

Struck stupefied by the sight, Ranma remained motionless as Nabiki came out of her pose and approached him, very much matching the appearance of a tigress sizing up a lamed gazelle as its next meal. She sidled up to Ranma, brushing against him as she said, “Good morning. I see you’re up bright and early.” Just as she emphasized the ‘up,’ her hand brushed across his crotch, causing him to nearly shoot his wad then and there. 

Nabiki ran her hand along his arm, caressing the material of his shirt until she came upon the hand that was gripping the doorknob. She rested it on top of his for a moment, fingertips dancing across his flesh and sending a tingling that touched every portion of his body.

The situation was becoming too much for Ranma. This was a complete turnaround from her attitude yesterday. What could it mean? Had she slept on the fiancé matter and decided he was the one for her? Had his manliness overwhelmed her senses and driven her into a lust that could only be satisfied by the two of them grinding their body against one another in passionate sex? Or was he misreading something, and this was only a friendly (very friendly) gesture she used with anyone staying at the house?

Nabiki went from merely playing with his hand, to lifting it up and holding it in her own. That sealed it as far as Ranma was concerned. It was obvious she wanted him in the worst way possible. And who was he to deny such an attractive woman her heart’s desire? No, he could never resist helping a woman in her moment of need. He would take whatever steps were necessary to give her what she obviously needed.

Ranma was about to say as much when Nabiki released his hand, opened the door to the bath, and stepped inside. She smiled, waved at him, and then closed it behind her. 

Ranma stared at the piece of wood in confusion. That hadn’t quite gone the way he had expected. In fact, it hadn’t gone the way he wanted to at all. It took a moment for her to be out of sight, and once his hormones had calmed down, for Ranma to understand what had happened. 

“Argh! That tease!” Ranma rammed his head into the door. Really, she could have asked to use the bathroom first, or flashed him a little tit. Either one would have been enough for him to allow her to use it first. But instead she had simply outmaneuvered him by showing a little flesh and implying he was going to get more than just a look. He was tempted to barge in on her and take a little look at what she had misled him with. 

Now that he thought about it, that idea had merit. Not the barging in, of course, but catching a look at her body. She was a potential fiancee, and he had already seen bits of Akane and Kasumi. It was only fair he got an accurate idea of what Nabiki had to offer, especially since she had teased him with the implication he could look at it once already. 

Besides, having her outmaneuver him like that made him feel like he had lost a fight. And he absolutely hated that feeling.

Course decided, Ranma went to his room to grab a coil of rope from his bag. He then headed upstairs and went out one of the windows on the upper floor, easily leaping up to the roof. The morning air was a touch on the warm side, promising an unusually hot day for this time of Spring. He enjoyed the weather as he walked across the slate tiles until he was directly above where the window to the bath was. He uncoiled the rope, secured it around a television antenna sticking out of the roof, measured out the appropriate amount, then looped the excess around his waist before tying it off in a knot. Eager to embark on his course, he didn’t bother to double check his tie as he skillfully lowered himself over the side of the roof, traveling down the outside of the building until he was directly above the window. 

Giving a quiet snicker at the idea of outmaneuvering Nabiki, but getting what was tacitly implied by her in the corridor, Ranma positioned himself so that he could peek from the top of the window just enough to see everything inside the bath while keeping the absolute minimum of his head showing. It was a difficult balance to maintain, but he was a highly trained martial artist. He could do just about anything.

Ranma paused a moment to make sure he wasn’t going over ‘the line’, as his father put it. Admiring women was one thing, but one had to be careful not to go too far by molesting or mortally offending a girl. Peeping was strictly non-touch, and growing up, his mother had encouraged him to peep on girls when he felt like doing so. She told him it was a sure sign of manliness to express interest in a woman’s body, and all women liked it when someone showed an interest in their bodies. It was healthy and normal, or so she had told him. It was actually something of a shock for Ranma to discover that viewpoint was not held by the majority of society, as evidenced by the number of times he was caught peeping and ended up slapped, kicked, and maced. However, his early indoctrination held firm despite the abuses he suffered. Getting an occasional peep wasn’t really all that wrong in his opinion. Especially when the girl got something out of it too, like Nabiki had in tempting him with her body solely to sneak into the bath ahead of him. She owed him one, and he intended to collect right now.

Conscience laid to rest, Ranma poked his head below the window frame and took a look inside. 

Ranma had an ideal view of the bathroom. He watched as Nabiki, already well into cleaning herself, stood up from a stool and poured water over herself, washing away the soapy bubbles that clung to her recently scrubbed body. Ranma’s “Ooo” was drowned out by the water as it struck the tiles of the floor. 

Ranma was sorely impressed by the sight. Nabiki was certainly well formed and adequately developed for a girl of seventeen. Her breasts, while not as generous as Kasumi’s or as firm as Akane’s, were right in-between, a delectable sight if ever there was. Her bottom was neither voluptuous nor small, very proportional. It wasn’t quite as cute as Akane’s, but no way would he complain about touching it either. Her body was in good shape as well --not Akane’s martial arts kind of fitness-- but a healthy one with no noticeable fat, indicating she worked out enough to stay in shape. 

But the most riveting feature to Ranma’s eyes was her pussy; it was shaven completely bare, something of a rarity from his experiences in the women’s baths he had infiltrated in his cursed form. From his position, he could see that bare slit looking at him, and there was nothing more he wanted to do that to feel it for himself. He wanted to know how the bare skin would feel beneath his fingers. 

Ranma was forced to shift a bit as his hard-on stiffened to as rock-hard a state as possible. Any motion was only serving to rub the material of his boxers across the head of his manhood, exciting him further. He was starting to become incredibly uncomfortable. 

Making certain the last of the suds were washed away from her body, Nabiki walked over to the filled tub. She lifted up one of her shapely legs and tested the water with her toe. Satisfied with the probe, she stepped inside, eventually laying back draping her arms over the side, leaving her breasts poking above the waterline as she relaxed in the tub.

The new position placed Ranma in two minds. On the upside, Nabiki was nearer, and he had a much better view of her body with her close proximity. On the downside, her bottom was now underwater, and he lost his chance to stare at her nether regions. The water was moving too much to get anything other than the most general of details. 

Ranma was trying to look past the distortion created by the water when Nabiki’s hands went to her breasts. She began fondling them, rubbing gently and paying close attention to her nipples. She drew circular motions with her fingers around the nipples, moaning softly as they hardened with each revolution until the tips pointed forward in their aroused state.

Ranma eyes widened to twice their original size. This was something he had never actually seen a woman engage in before, outside of a few hentai tapes he had managed to watch. But seeing it on a television screen was one thing; watching it actually happen before his eyes was quite another. It was far more sensual seeing it for real, and Nabiki’s body could easily compare with most of the actresses he had seen. And all without that cheesy porn music playing in the background.

One of Nabiki’s hands left her breast and disappeared underwater. Almost instantly her low moaning increased, and one of her legs bent enough that it broke the surface of the tub. Her eyes were closed as she began murmuring softly. 

Unconsciously, Ranma started whimpering softly at not being able to see what was going on beneath the surface. Even the playing with her breasts wasn’t enough to keep him from trying to stare through the moving waters to what was happening below. “Come on out,” Ranma whispered to himself.

Almost as if she had heard his plea, Nabiki did indeed rise out of the tub and sat on the edge as water dripped from her body. There was just enough of ledge for her to lie on her back, her legs dangling into the water. Her fingertips were at her lower lips, and once she was situated, began plunging inside her lower regions. With no hair to obscure his vision, Ranma could see everything as the soft folds of flesh parted, showing a bit of pink as two fingers began working their way inside. 

That was all Ranma could take. Balancing himself with one hand, he lowered the zipper on his pants and worked his hand through the opening in his boxers and removed his cock. His free hand began stroking his shaft in conjunction with Nabiki’s own manual manipulations. 

As Nabiki’s thumb began playing over the top of her pussy, fingers still plunging in and out, she removed one hand and began playing with her breast. She moaned out loud, almost pleading as she said, “Oh yes, Ranma. That’s it. Work it in.”

Ranma’s eyes nearly fell out of his head and his mouth was agape. Even his hand stopped working up and down his shaft. She was fantasizing about him? It was too good to be true. His first impulse was to shatter the window and leap on top of her, giving her what she obviously wanted from him. But then his mind, mostly dormant for the majority of the morning, asserted control over his hormones. Just because a girl fantasized about a guy did not mean she would appreciate him barging in on what was meant to be a private matter. Knowledge that he was peeping on her when she was ‘vulnerable’, might even serve to push her away rather than drawing her closer, despite her obvious lust for his manliness. So, with a resolve he regretted possessing, he forced the thoughts of intruding from his mind, satisfying his own heady case of lust by doubling his hand action.

Besides, he could proposition Nabiki later if she was this hot for him. No need to rush in now and make a mistake.

While he had been wracked by indecision, Nabiki had been hard at work. Both fingers were shoved all the way inside now, thrusting more vigorously back and forth. Her pussy made squishy sounds as her inner lining tried to cling to the digits while her thumb played over her clitoris. Her moaning increased as she chanted, “Yes, Ranma, that’s it. Right there. Right there. Right… there.” Her body arched and she bit down on her lip. Her fingers remained buried in her and her legs tried to clamp around a body that wasn’t there, simply curling in reflex at the orgasm that shook her body. 

Seeing her flushed body writhing on the tile was more than Ranma could take. Wired as he was from all of the skin he had seen before and right at this moment, he absolutely needed to explode. He closed his eyes and imagined it was Nabiki’s hand, her own fluids still clinging to her digits, handling his shaft, stroking it up and down with increasingly vigorous motions. 

Ranma’s hand dwelled on his sensitive tip with each stroke, bringing him higher and higher until he couldn’t handle it anymore. He envisioned Nabiki’s mouth poised before his cock and open and waiting for his sperm-filled load. And then his climax hit. He grunted, bursting with powerful spurts; over a week’s worth of cum stored in his sack. He sprayed the wall of the house with each jet, and was barely aware enough to keep his hand over his dick, in order to keep the handful of final dribbles from ending up on his person. Hanging upside down as he came would have been bad if any stuck to him. It would be difficult to explain why cumstains were on his shirt rather than his pants. Why, a person might have thought it was some other guy that came on him, rather than it being a result of his own actions.

A profound sense of contentment and release of tension coursed through him. Self-service or not, it was a relief to finally expend himself. All night his dreams had been wracked with fantasies of the Tendou girls doing with him what they would. Now that he had released some measure of his ardor, he was actually able to think with a clear head. 

Ranma sighed, and opened his eyes.

A smiling Nabiki stared back.

“Ah!” Ranma cried, nearly slipping out of the rope from his panic. Being caught in the act was something he had long since become used to. Now he was really going to get it.

Nabiki slid the window open to confront Ranma. Rather than being offended, she seemed amused. She smiled coyly and said, “Like what you saw?”

Ranma was stupefied. This was an ideal situation to be labeled a pervert and end up hammered through the air. It had happened often enough that he couldn’t think past it. “Um, well, ah.”

She looked above him to see his cock still in his hand, and the results of his ‘handiwork’ on the wall. “I guess you did. Want a kiss?”

Ranma was definitely uncertain what to make of the situation. Kissing some girl that had just masturbated in front of him while he was hanging upside down from the outside of a building after having given himself some hand action at the same time, seemed too surreal to enjoy. “Ah, no. Not now. I mean.”

Nabiki shrugged. “Okay. In that case it’ll be five thousand yen.”

Ranma looked behind him, wondering if she was issuing the demand to someone else. “Ah, what will be five thousand yen?”

“The show I just put on for you.”

“Huh?”

Nabiki sighed. “Surely you don’t think I masturbate like that if someone isn’t watching?”

“You don’t?”

“Crawling out of the tub and giving you an ideal view? And calling out your name? Please.” Nabiki scoffed. “If I’m doing it for my pleasure, it’s fast and efficient. Just simple in and out until I’m done. As soon as I’m finished I move right on to other things. I spotted you when you poked your head in the window. I put that on just for you.”

“Oh.” The knowledge that it had all been an act was somehow disappointing to him. “But I don’t see why I have to pay. It’s not like I asked you to do it.”

Nabiki’s amusement disappeared. She turned her head towards the inside of the house, and began to shout, “Daddy! Ranma’s peeping on me while I’m in the—“ She stopped abruptly as she saw the silencing gestures Ranma was making with his free hand. “Did you have something to say?”

Ranma managed to pull out some money from his pocket and thrust it out for her while maintaining his balance upside down. 

Nabiki plucked the offered bills from his hands. “It was a pleasure doing business with you, Ranma. Any time you want me to put on another show, you just ask.” She waved good bye and slid the window closed. 

Ranma watched with a bit of irritation as she walked away from the window and dried herself off before throwing on her robe and exiting the bath. There was definitely something disappointing in having to pay to watch. Not as much thrill at being so naughty. And there was the fact she was not actually fantasizing about him, but was just using his name for his benefit rather than hers. “Although she did put on a good show,” he admitted. Thinking of it brought a definite smile to his face.

“Whal, whal, whal. Lookie here, boys. It looks like we got ourselves a gen-e-wine pre-vert on our hands,” an unfamiliar voice with a Kansai accent so thick Ranma could barely understand it said from somewhere below his upside down body.

Suddenly put on the spot, Ranma winced. He had barely enough resolve to look down and see the speaker. Below him was a group of men. They wore identical uniforms, consisting of black pants with beige tops and badges pinned to their chests. Mirrored shades adorned each of their faces, Ranma’s surprised face reflecting back in each one. And, most importantly, each had a belt that contained a wide array of equipment that could be used to incapacitate a person, from pepper spray to nightsticks to stun guns. The group all peered upward, their reflective visages staring expectantly at him.

Ranma laughed nervously. “Ah, hello there, Officers. Is there a problem?”

One of the policemen, a man with a big gut that hung out over his equipment belt, said, “Well, Son. We dun got a call about some pre-vert, peeping in a house. And lo and behold, we dun found one.”

The leader’s thick accent served to trigger a memory from long ago that Ranma quickly suppressed. He tried acting as deferential as possible as he said, “Ah, I’m no pervert, Sir. I was just, ah, painting the house.”

“That there is an interesting basecoat you dun applied to it.” The rotund man pointed with his nightstick at the spot Ranma had blasted his load.

Ranma managed to laugh nervously once before he was hit simultaneously with three stun guns. His body jerked so much from the electricity that the knot around his waist came undone and he fell to the ground, landing on his head. 

The fat man stood ominously over Ranma, slapping his nightstick in an open palm. “The only thing that I, Sheriff Heero T. Justice, hates worse than a pre-vert, is a pre-vert that tries and act like he’s not a pre-vert. Beat the hell out of him, boys.”

The group fell upon Ranma enthusiastically.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma: Sextacular  
Chapter 2

A lemony alternate universe I’ve been threatening to do for sometime. 

Any and all C+C is appreciated. You can contact me at  
sommer@3rdm.net

All of my fics are stored at the following:

Larry F’s new address at:  
http://www.rakhal.com/florestica

Or R+C books at:  
http://dbsommer.rcbooks.org

And also Angcobra is now storing all but my latest fics, at   
http://dbsommer.web1000.com/dbsommer.html

Standard Disclaimer: I don’t own the Ranma ½ characters. They belong to Takahashi and whomever she sold the rights to.

Since this is a lemon, no one under eighteen should read this for fear of having your eyes burn out of your head.

Writer’s notes: This chapter is fairly lightweight by lemon standards, though definitely more lemony than the last chapter. But I don’t want to overdo it too soon. The next chapter will have more standard heated lemon scenes and should be more indicative of the lemony tones of the series.

Throughout the series I will be using the ‘Ranma-chan’ appellation to denote female Ranma due to gender being important to this, despite the fact it is technically improper. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Geez, Ranma, it’s a good thing we were able to convince Sheriff Justice you lived here and we let you hang outside of windows like that.” Akane applied a final bandage to his forehead.

“What’s his problem, anyway?” Ranma snapped. It wasn’t so much that he was hurt, his martial arts resilience made shaking off a beating like that easy. It was being publicly labeled a pervert that served as a blow to his dignity.

“He has a personal vendetta against perversion of any kind. If he thinks you’re a pervert, you’re history,” Nabiki explained. 

“But I’m not a pervert!” Ranma insisted.

“What were you doing hanging upside down outside the house anyway?” Akane asked.

Ranma flushed slightly. He looked over to Nabiki, who surprisingly offered nothing in explanation. She just gave Ranma a coy little smile. “I was engaged in a martial arts exercise,” Ranma told Akane.

Nabiki’s smile grew wider, but still she remained silent.

“You’ll have to show me it sometime,” Akane said. 

“Ah, I don’t think so,” Ranma was quick to say.

“How come?” Akane persisted.

“It’s an advanced technique,” Ranma insisted.

“I can handle it,” Akane said.

Nabiki finally interjected herself. “I don’t think you have the right equipment for that sort of technique.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Akane asked.

Ranma was quick to say, “I’ll teach you something a little later.”

“Okay. Now we have to get going, or we’ll be late for class.” Akane grabbed her book bag, then handed Ranma his. 

Nabiki joined them as they exited the house and walked out to the street. By the time they made it to the first corner, Nabiki headed off in a different direction. “I have some people to meet. See you later, Ranma-kun,” she said playfully before walking off.

Once Nabiki was out of earshot, Akane said, “Let me warn you about Nabiki. She’s nice enough when it suits her, but she is a bit on the mercenary side.”

“I hadn’t noticed,” Ranma said flatly. He was about to add more, when a car raced past, splashing some water on Ranma and narrowly missing Akane. The water served to trigger Ranma’s curse.

Ranma-chan looked down at her body’s new dimensions. “Great, just great. I can’t go to school looking like this.”

“You mean you’re going to keep your curse a secret?” Akane asked.

“Of course I am. I don’t want people to think I’m a freak.” It would be impossible to pick up girls if that was the case. Men, on the other hand, were horny little bastards and just might think he was dateable material. The whole idea of guys hitting on him gave him the creeps. 

“I don’t think you’re a freak. I think you just had some bad luck,” Akane said.

“Thanks,” Ranma said sincerely. Besides the obvious moral support, it meant hitting on Akane properly would be easier, once he had a decent opportunity. She seemed interested in martial arts. Perhaps that would be a good place to start with common ground and an offer to train her. 

There were other matters to deal with first. “I need some hot water. Got any idea where I can get some?”

Akane shifted uncomfortably. “Well, there is someone close by that will let you have some. But I’m not so sure if going there is a good idea.”

“How come?”

“It’s kind of hard to explain. But if it’s only you getting some hot water, there shouldn’t be a problem. I think.”

Whatever unease Ranma-chan should have felt by Akane’s caution was quickly undone by the opportunity to get her hands on some hot water. Agreeing to Akane’s proposition, Ranma-chan allowed her to lead the way. 

It was a quick walk to the small building Akane led them to. On the outside of the building was a sign indicating it was a doctor’s office. 

“Here we are,” Akane said as they stood before the front door. Akane knocked on the door, then darted to the side, leaning up against the wall next to the door. “Why don’t I wait out here, and you go on inside?”

“What’s going on?” Ranma-chan asked.

“It would be for the best if Dr. Tofu didn’t see me,” she said in a quiet voice.

“Why?” Ranma-chan asked again.

A “Come on in,” came from within. 

Ranma-chan looked again at Akane, who was holding a finger to her lips to indicate silence. Reluctantly, the martial artist opened the door, expecting the worst.

Much to Ranma-chan’s surprise, the interior looked just like a doctor’s waiting room should. It was tastefully, if sedately, decorated. There were a number of chairs spaced around the room. In the center was a large table with a number of magazines, containing innocuous titles, spread out on the top. Several charts and diagrams of human anatomy hung on the wall, and there was an antiseptic smell to the whole thing. There was nothing suspicious that Ranma-chan could detect. Nothing at all.

A man emerged from a door in the back that presumably led to the examination room. He was in his late twenties or early thirties, and appeared completely ordinary in every way. Even his outfit was a plain-looking brown gi. There was nothing intimidating about him in the slightest. He appeared frighteningly normal.

“Umm, Dr. Tofu?” Ranma-chan asked.

He looked curiously at the smaller girl. “Yes, I am Dr. Tofu, Miss. How can I help you?”

Ranma-chan’s first impulse was to ask for the hot water and to get the heck out. But the guy looked harmless enough, and why was Akane acting so weird, as though he might attack her or something? 

Deciding it was time to discover the truth, and that she could deal with whatever the consequences of it might be, Ranma-chan grabbed Akane by the arm and forced her into view. “Akane here said you could help me get some hot water.”

The doctor’s glasses immediately fogged up. “Ak…Ak… Akane-chan. So nice to see you again. It’s been so long.”

“Now you’ve gone and done it.” Akane’s voice was heavy with recrimination.

Ranma-chan stared between the two, hopelessly confused. “Done what? I just let him see you. What’s going on and why did his glasses get all foggy?”

Dr. Tofu walked up to the pair. “It’s been a long time since you’ve had a check-up, Akane-chan. Why don’t we get started right away?” He grabbed Ranma-chan by the hand and led her to the back.

“What are you doing? I’m not Akane, you idiot!” Ranma-chan shouted as she was forced back into the office. 

“You keep him distracted while I grab the water,” Akane said, then darted into the lavatory connected to the waiting room.

Once Ranma-chan ended up in the medical examining room, she forced herself out of Tofu’s surprisingly firm grasp. “What’s the big idea? I don’t want no physical exam. I just want some hot water.”

Obviously oblivious, Tofu rambled, “No need to be concerned, Akane-chan. We’ll do a thorough examination.” He reached behind the girl’s head. 

Ranma-chan got as far as putting her hand on his elbow when she felt him tap a point at the base of her skull, and her whole body below the neck went limp. Her legs lost all muscle control and she started to slump to the floor, but the doctor was quick enough to grab her under the arms and prevent her from falling.

Tofu was just as quick to bend her over the exam table. With one deft move, he dropped both her pants and boxer shorts around her knees.

“Ah! What are you doing, you pervert?! I’m really a guy! A guy I say!” Ranma-chan tried escaping, but all she could do was pivot her neck to see what was going on behind her.

“I’m just going to take your temperature,” Tofu said, going for one of the instruments on a nearby table. 

Ranma-chan’s eyes bulged as she saw what he had in his hands. “That’s not a thermometer, you jerk! That’s one of them enema things!”

The end of the implement, filled with its liquid payload, seemed to shine in the doctor’s hands as brightly as his glasses. “Don’t worry, Akane-chan. This won’t hurt a bit. And once we’re done with your examination, we can move on to mine.”

“Ack!” Ranma-chan said as, by either design or chance, Tofu got the correct end of the instrument pointed at the motionless girl’s behind. Despite having no muscle control, Ranma-chan could still feel sensations. She felt everything going on back there in painstaking detail. The tip of the instrument pressed against the ‘Exit Only’ portion of her anatomy. She grunted as it was forced past the puckered part of her anus and inside. 

“I don’t want no enema!” Ranma-chan declared, her eyes crossing at the intruder making its way into the tight ring of muscle. “And at least you could use some lube!”

The gleam to the Doctor’s glasses remained as he said in a soft voice, “Don’t worry, Akane, I’ll lube you up very nicely.”

Ranma-chan gasped as the doctor’s fingers brushed against a VERY sensitive portion of her lower lips. Against her will she let out a soft gasp, and a warm fire, heretofore unknown, made its presence known in her lower regions. It was unlike any she had ever felt as a man. While it was clearly not unpleasant, it was disturbing to have her largely unfamiliar cursed form manipulated so easily.

It was at that moment Akane reappeared, bucket of water in hand. She gasped slightly at the scene. Thinking quickly, she pointed out in the waiting room and shouted, “Look, Dr. Tofu! It’s Kasumi and Nabiki!”

Tofu’s gleaming glasses tore themselves away from Ranma-chan’s backside. “Kasumi-chan and Nabiki-chan?”

“Ah, yes. Betty-chan is trying to kidnap them. If you hurry, you might be able to rescue them from her, and I’m sure they’ll show you some of their… gratitude.”

“Gratitude,” Tofu sighed. He looked down at Ranma-chan’s bottom and began talking to it. “Don’t worry, Akane-chan. I’ll rescue your sisters, then we’ll do an intensive examination of all three of you.” Without waiting for a response, Tofu ran out of the office and out the building, shouting, “Betty-chan, you naughty girl. Bring back Kasumi-chan and Nabiki-chan! I’ll let you help examine them too!”

Once in the clear, Akane sat down the bucket and moved closer to the bent over redhead. Akane winced at the object sticking out of her backside. “He did that to me once. Not the most pleasant of experiences, but I sure felt cleaned out afterwards.”

“Just pull it out,” Ranma-chan snarled.

Akane got a firm grip on the middle of the instrument and pulled. Ranma-chan grunted as the object was removed. 

“I can’t move,” Ranma-chan said.

“It’s just a pressure point thing. They usually go away in a few minutes,” Akane assured her. “Let’s see if switching your form helps speed things up.” Akane splashed the contents of the bucket over Ranma-chan’s body. 

The gender switch took only a moment. Ranma found he was able to stand up after the dousing, soggy, but with some degree of motor control. Using that newfound motion, he made a fist and pointed it in the direction the doctor had taken. “That guy’s going to pay for sticking that thing up my ass.”

Akane placed a hand on Ranma’s raised one, gently lowering it. “It’s not Dr. Tofu’s fault. Come on, let’s get out of here and I’ll explain.”

Even after they went outside, it took Akane a few moments to settle Ranma down and not chase after the doctor seeking some sort of revenge. She told Ranma, “Dr. Tofu’s actually a nice man and very competent doctor.”

“Aside from his inability to tell one person from another and trying to give complete strangers enemas!”

“Like I said, it’s not his fault,” Akane insisted. “You see, Dr. Tofu has sort of this condition. He kind of loses it when he encounters a woman he really likes. He becomes unintelligible and has a problem doing anything right.”

“I hadn’t noticed,” Ranma said dryly. “So he thinks you’re hot.”

“Well, it’s not just me,” Akane sheepishly explained. “Kasumi and Nabiki cause him to do the same thing. Originally it was just Kasumi, but later on Nabiki and I had the same effect on him.”

“And it’s just you three?” Ranma asked.

“To the best of my knowledge.”

“What is it about you three that sets you apart from anyone else? Not that you’re unattractive or anything, just that I’m sure the doc sees plenty of other attractive women as well.”

Akane laughed sheepishly. “Well, you know. We all sort of had better than the standard ‘Doctor to Patient’ relationship with him.”

That caused Ranma to miss a step.

Akane went on, cast adrift on memories of yesterday. “When I was younger, Kasumi used to take me to doctor Tofu to help with my injuries. She had some sort of effect on him that she didn’t realize; she thought he was always that way. Well, after a few years of that, one day I sort of told her that he didn’t act goofy except when she was around. I sort of figured out it was because he was attracted to her. So I told her that. She didn’t believe me at first, but I guess she sort of confronted the doctor about it. When she discovered it was the truth, she thought she’d help him get over his infatuation by… well, let’s just say one thing led to another. Unfortunately instead of curing him, after every time she’d stop by, he’d be out of it for the whole day instead of when she was in his line of sight.”

Ranma looked at Akane in confusion. “You mean she slept with him?”

“She tried every trick in the book, but nothing seemed to work,” Akane said. “Pretty soon she stopped dropping by altogether to keep his practice from falling apart.”

Ranma tried visualizing the extremely attractive Kasumi banging a walking goofball like that doctor. His mind revolted at the very idea. The idea of that moron sleeping with Kasumi without even trying while Ranma only got a couple of flashes of her pussy just wasn’t fair. “So Nabiki had the same effect on him too?”

Hesitating a moment, Akane said, “Well, not at first. Which was sort of the problem. Nabiki felt jealous that Kasumi could have such an effect on him when she didn’t seem to have any at all. So she tried to induce the same effect on him by doing the same things Kasumi did.”

Ranma’s mood soured even further. “And then?”

“It worked,” Akane said with an embarrassed laugh.

“And you?”

Akane turned slightly red. “I couldn’t help myself. Dr. Tofu was one of the kindest, nicest men I even knew. I got sort of a crush on him, and one day I couldn’t help myself. I sort of miss the old doctor. Although I will admit the sex was surprisingly good. Even when his brain’s scrambled, he still seems to subconsciously know what to do. And he has some of the softest hands I’ve ever known. It must come from practicing medicine.” 

Akane turned to see Ranma had collapsed on the ground and was convulsing. “Ranma! What’s wrong? Is it some delayed effect from the pressure point thing?”

Ranma gurgled in rage rather than from some aftereffect of the attack. It just wasn’t fair that a walking idiot like Tofu had a piece of not one, but all three of the Tendou girls’ cute asses. And worse, they hadn’t been willing to jump in the sack with a handsome, suave, starved for affection guy like Ranma, who was such a better choice than that deluded putz. 

Not that he could say that to Akane, not in seeing that she held some affection for the doctor, even if it had obviously been left in the past after the whole sex thing. Oh, but he could curse the gods over the fact.

Eventually, Ranma was able to recover some measure of control and continued with Akane, turning once again on their path to school. And Ranma thought he couldn’t be more grumpy after the way the morning had turned out. It was getting worse by the second. But the bright side to that was that things could only get better from here. Maybe he’d meet a cute girl and they’d hit it off right away.

It was as they were almost at the gates that Ranma came up with a way to possibly come out ahead from the whole Tofu mess. He said to Akane, “I’m planning to become a doctor, too.”

“Really? I though you said you wanted to teach martial arts.”

Oops. He had mentioned that the other day. “Um, I was thinking of doing the doctor thing on the side.”

“That’s nice,” Akane said, and turned away from him.

Ranma snapped his fingers. Apparently it wasn’t the medical thing that had lured Akane to Tofu in the first place. He’d have to give it a try around Kasumi later and see if she’d react to medical bait.

Just as the wall surrounding the school came into the pair’s line of sight, they ran into Nabiki.

The new arrival looked curiously at the duo. “What kept you guys from making it here earlier?”

Akane explained the Tofu incident. 

“You turned down a free enema? For shame,” Nabiki teased.

“If you think it’s so hot, I’ll be more than happy to give you one,” Ranma snapped.

Nabiki laughed. “No thanks, Saotome. Nice to see you have some bite in you, though.”

There are lots of places I’d like to bite you, he made sure not to say to her. Instead he opted for a much safer, “Looks like we’re going to make it in plenty of time.”

“Not quite,” Nabiki said as the trio passed by the school gates. “I’m afraid there’s one little thing we still have to get out of the way first before we can get along with classes. It’s sort of a morning ritual.”

“Eh?” Ranma said. It was then he noticed a horde of boys, most of them dressed in various athletic uniforms of many different sports, standing expectedly in front of the school. Their attention was riveted to the front gates.

“There she is!” One of the youths, dressed in a rugby uniform, cried out, pointing in the direction of the trio.

The proclamation had an immediate effect as the horde surged forward in a wave, heading for the same spot right on the inside of the gates. As one, they cried out, “Akane Tendou, in order to have our way with you, we must defeat you!”

Rather than take any sort of aggressive or defensive posture, Akane swooned and said in melodramatic fashion, “Oh, woe is me. I am about to be set upon by a mob of ravenous creatures who seek to have their way with me. Whatever shall I, who am at the mercy of this horde, do?”

Ranma wasn’t sure exactly what was going on, but he knew an unbelievably great opportunity to impress a girl when he saw one. He boldly shouted, “Don’t worry, Akane. I’ll take care of this pack of losers.” And ran forward.

Akane stuck her foot out just as Ranma was about to pass by, tripping him and causing his face to end up in the dirt. 

He rose up and shouted, “What did ya do that for?!”

Nabiki placed a hand on Ranma’s shoulder and moved him away from Akane and the approaching pack. More quietly, she said, “Akane already has a protector and she likes him just fine. She doesn’t want you muscling in on his turf.”

“Protector?” Ranma asked.

His query was answered as a loud explosion came to the left of the horde of attackers. A rippling wave of force kicked up a huge gout of dirt that stretched across the entire length of the front of the crowd. It cut right into them, taking out the first line of the group and sending bodies flying everywhere. 

The horde stopped, the fallen men crawling away from the carnage while the rest stood in mute anger over what had happened to their comrades. 

Through the dust from the inexplicable attack came a shadowy figure. Slowly, dramatically, he walked, eventually emerging from the cloud, which seemed to part for him. Unsullied by the dust, he walked expectantly through the school grounds, the epitome of assurance and confidence. 

All present could make out his features. He was a young man dressed in the traditional garb of a kendoist, wooden sword held idly over his shoulder as he casually strolled to the center of the school yard. He stopped once he was directly between Akane and the horde, and turned so that he was facing the men. He took a moment to glance over his shoulder and give Akane a look of assurance before turning to confront the men. 

Firming his grip on his bokken, he pointed it accusingly at the group of men. “Look at the lot of you. Little more than a pack of animals rutting in the dirt. How dare you foul creatures try to force your attentions on a woman by force of arms! Truly only the lowest of worms would act in such a bestial manner. Have you no shame? No dignity? No honor?”

One of the boys, a baseball player judging by his garb, and the bat in his hands, said, “But everyone knows that if you beat Akane Tendou, you can, uh, you know, do it with her.”

One of the kendoist’s eyebrows began twitching. “And you believe this vague rumor gives you the right to beat senseless a helpless woman? That you may slake your animalistic urges on the opposite sex in such a primitive manner?” He pointed his bokken to the heavens. “Nay. Romance is the key to gaining another’s affections, not the strength of muscles nor skill in arms. Win their hearts by courtship and ritual, by showing them you care about their feelings and thoughts. Let down your false pretenses and show them the light of your inner being, baring unto them your soul rather than baring your body. That is the way to win another’s heart.”

He leveled his bokken at the boys once again. “But no, such thinking is beyond your ilk. Instead, you seek to force your passions on them by prying open their legs and satisfying your urges. You disgust me to the lowest portion of my being. You do not have the right to call yourself men. None of you do! Now taste the ire of the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, Tatewaki Kunou.”

Anger having reached a crescendo, Kunou fell in among them. The mob was prepared for his attack, but preparation proved to be different from the actual ability to defend themselves. The kendoist was a dervish, his bokken seeming to strike everywhere all at once. Ranma watched as, in a blurring of motion too fast to follow a sumo, baseball player, and hockey player all fell at the same time. With one slash of Kunou’s bokken, six others fell at once, obviously unconscious. Everywhere Kunou walked, bodies fell, no one able to come close to striking him. He was all offense, seeming to strike two people on opposite sides at the same time, and making it look as easy as waving an arm. He continued until suddenly, there was no one left to fall. 

Standing in the center of the carnage, surrounded by the littered remains of the rabble, Kunou appeared the picture of serenity. He tucked his bokken to his waistband. Dealing with the mob had taken him less than ten seconds. He had failed to break a sweat. Not a hair was out of place to indicate he had been in a fight at all. He had the air of someone whose accomplishment had been merely walking down the street, not even sparing his handiwork a second glance.

All the girls in the schoolyard gave a thunderous cheer as the youth approached Akane. Ranma overheard the girls saying, “He’s so dreamy.” “No one is as handsome as Kunou.” “He’s the only real man in this entire school.” “I wish my boyfriend would act more like him.” “I wish he was my boyfriend, period.”

Ranma decided he really didn’t like the guy.

Kunou continued with his slow and steady stride until he was directly in front of Akane. “Those animals have been taken care of once again. Your honor is safe and still intact, Akane Tendou.”

“Thank you for protecting me from those awful people, Kunou-chan,” Akane gushed as she turned bright red.

“Akane Tendou, I have told you many times it is improper to be so familiar with me,” Kunou reprimanded. 

“Yes, Kunou-sempai,” Akane said, rebuked.

Kunou accepted the correction. “It is quite the nuisance to have to continually beat upon those voracious animals every morning. I would like to know who it was that spread those awful lies about how if you are defeated one can do as they would with you.”

Akane placed a hand behind her head and laughed embarrassedly. “Yeah, I’d sure like to know who spread those rumors, too.”

“How fortunate you warned me in advance that such a rumor had started so I could be present to protect your honor when they made their attempts to molest you.”

“Yes, how very lucky she knew about them in advance,” Nabiki smirked at her sister, causing Akane shift uneasily and laugh even harder.

Having enough of Akane’s preening over some flashy pretty-boy, Ranma finally decided to insert himself into the conversation. “Ah, those guys weren’t nothing. Just a bunch of undisciplined, untalented punks. I could have taken care of them even faster.”

Kunou turned his nose in Ranma’s direction. “Who are you to belittle my accompl…”

And then Kunou’s eyes fully turned on Ranma, taking him in for he first time. Instantly he was before Ranma, easily violating his personal space. Ranma took a half step back, unprepared for the kendoist’s quickness. 

Kunou bowed and smiled warmly. “You are absolutely correct. They were little more than an afterthought for a man of your obvious talents. Tell me, you are new to this school, are you not?”

“Ah, yeah,” Ranma said, taken aback by the curious absence of the earlier haughtiness Kunou had used with everyone else. 

“I thought as much. One whose appearance is as striking as yours I would remember.”

Ranma accepted the compliment. “Yeah, I’m a striking kind of guy.”

Eagerness dripped from Kunou’s voice. “And your name?”

“Ranma Saotome.”

“Ranma Saotome.” Kunou dangled every syllable upon his tongue as though it was the most delicious of pastries. “It is a name full of strength, courage, and open-mindedness. Welcome to Furinkan High, Saotome-kun.”

The friendliness demonstrated by the kendoist made Ranma’s initial dislike lessen. “Thank you, Kunou-sempai.”

Kunou grabbed Ranma’s hand and held it in his. “Such formality is unnecessary. I insist you address me as, ‘Kunou-kun’.”

“Ah, okay.” Ranma tried extracting his hand, but had little success. 

Kunou made a show of looking at the clock tower on the school. “Alas, I must tear myself away from your charming personality and meet with several members of my team. I am the captain, and have a responsibility to them.” He released Ranma’s hand. “I am certain that with time, we will become the very best of… friends.” Kunou gave an enigmatic smile, and departed. The moment he left, a gaggle of schoolgirls flocked to his side, cooing about his willingness to stand up for a girl’s honor with no expectation of receiving anything in return.

Ranma watched the pack walk away. Once Kunou was out of earshot, he said, “What the heck was all that about?”

In answer, a furious Akane punched him in the face. 

“What was that for?!” Ranma rubbed at his cheek.

Irate, Akane snarled, “You jerk! How dare you act that way in front of Kunou-chan!”

“What are you talking about?!”

“I saw the way you were looking at him,” Akane accused. 

“What?”

Nabiki interjected herself between the two. She said to Ranma, “Don’t get too angry with Akane. She’s just mad that you got further with Kunou in two minutes than she has in two months.”

Ranma scratched his head in confusion. “Further with him? What’s that supposed to mean? He just walked up and said ‘Hi,’ and shook my hand. Except he didn’t really get to the shaking part.” Ranma looked at his hand curiously.

Nabiki looked askance at Ranma. “Um, you do understand that Kunou was coming on to you there, didn’t you? He couldn’t have made it more obvious if he reached down and started stroking your cock.”

“He’s gay?!” Ranma shouted, looking at his hand as though he had been informed he had just handled a bag full of leprosy. “Does anyone else know about it?”

“Duh, everyone knows it,” Nabiki said. “It’s not like he did anything to hide it, now did he?”

Ranma watched Kunou disappear into the building, the flock still crowding around him. “But then why are Akane and all the other girls making such a big deal about him if he’s gay?”

Nabiki shrugged. “He is the most suave, handsome, noble, virtuous guy around. He’ll go out of his way to help any girl in need and do it on principle rather than as a way of trying to impress them and get into their panties. That he’s openly unavailable makes him even more irresistible to some girls. It’s not that surprising. Why do you think bishonen guys are so popular with girls?”

“But why would they be wasting their time hitting on him if he’s gay?” Ranma insisted. 

Irate, Akane said, “Kunou-chan’s not gay. He’s just… confused.”

Nabiki said, “Yeah, he’s so confused he keeps sticking his ‘bokken’ in guys’ butts instead of girl’s.”

“Eww, don’t say stuff like that in front of me.” Ranma squirmed. He was already uncomfortable with his encounter with an enema. He did not need to visualize the sort of action Nabiki was saying on top of that.

Akane said, “I’m sure he’s at least bi-sexual and doesn’t realize it yet. I’m just helping him realize his full potential.”

“What was he said last week? Ah, yes.” Nabiki’s posture shifted as she took in a more haughty air. Her voice deepened as she pontificated, “’A man find comfort in a woman? Such foolishness and naiveté. Only a man can truly understand what another man suffers through on this arduous path that be known as life. It is only in the company of men, lying in the arms of another man, that true peace and happiness can be obtained’.”

“That just means Kunou-chan needs a little convincing,” Akane insisted.

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Ranma began turning a pale green. He desperately tried shifting his thoughts to a more heterosexual topic. It took only a moment before his mind hit on something. He looked to Akane. “What was that about defeating you and being able to… you know?”

Akane laughed nervously again. “Haven’t got the faintest idea.”

Nabiki said, “Actually, Akane is the one that started it, then told Kunou about the ‘rumor’ and asked him to protect her.” Nabiki ignored the glare her sister shot her. “She figured it was a way to get in good with him, but so far, you’ve seen the results.”

Ranma nodded his head. “That makes sense. I sort of figured something was up since she could have handled those guys pretty easily.”

A pair of girls called out, “Hey, Akane,” and waved at her.

Grateful for the distraction, Akane waved back and ran over to them.

Yuka said, “It looks like Kunou rushed to your defense again. Make any headway?”

“Not this time,” Akane said mournfully. 

Sayuri said, “You should give up on him. He is just a guy. They’re all alike.”

Akane crossed her arms. “Not to some of us.”

“Like that guy that was standing next to Akane,” Yuka said, a hungry gleam in her eye. “Who is he?”

Akane looked over her shoulder and realized who she was talking about. “Oh, that’s just Ranma. He moved in with us.”

Yuka said, “He’s cute. Did you sleep with him yet?”

Sayuri swatted her friend on the shoulder with no small amount of force. “That’s just plain rude. You know Akane’s quit doing that sort of thing ever since she set her sights on Kunou. Pathetic as it is.”

“It’s not pathetic,” Akane insisted.

“It’s as bad as some guy wasting his time hitting on me,” Sayuri stated plainly. 

“It’s not the same thing.” There was a hint of doubt in Akane’s voice though.

Yuka, not perturbed in the slightest, asked, “So, is Ranma available?”

Akane weighed the matter of revealing the truth in her mind. She decided there was nothing to be gained by keeping it private, especially since Nabiki would probably talk about it if nothing else. “Actually, my dumb father promised his dumb father that our family lines should be united. Which means either me or my sisters are supposed to marry him. But we’re putting a hold on it until we can decide if one of us wants him.”

“So he’s available?”

Both Akane and Sayuri sighed at their friend’s enthusiasm. Back when Akane first befriended the girl, she was far more reserved and straight-laced, the product of overprotective and conservative parents. They barely let her go out on only the most chaste of dates. But after spending some time with Akane and listening to her views on life, Yuka abandoned that lifestyle and led one that was more akin to Akane’s free wheeling one. Actually, she was far worse than Akane or any of her sisters had been. She was typical of a lot of girls in similar situations: acting like a child allowed to run loose in a candy store for the first time and wanting to sample every ‘treat’ there was. Akane hoped the girl slowed down soon. She was either going to burn herself or every male in their school out before too long. An exaggeration, of course, but not much of one. Yuka usually had three different ‘boyfriends’ at any one time, and would exchange an old one for a completely new one about once a week. Even Kasumi at her worst had never gone through them that fast.

By all rights Akane should have admitted that Ranma was available --neither she nor her sisters were interested in him at the moment-- but there was something that made her hold her tongue. “With that family promise thing hanging over his head, I don’t think we can consider him as such.”

“Oh.” Yuka appeared crestfallen, though not as much as Akane thought she should. 

xxxxxxxxxx

Ranma looked the two newcomers over as they began an animated discussion with Akane. “Hey, those two are pretty good-looking. Are all of Akane’s friends as attractive as them?”

Nabiki started to say something, but then gained a mischievous look to her eye. Ranma’s attention was too wrapped up with the girls for him to notice the shift. 

Smirking, Nabiki said, “Nope. Those two are the only good-looking ones. They’re Akane’s two best friends: Yuka and Sayuri. Yuka’s the one with short hair. On the whole they’re usually nice enough, except for one tiny little problem with each of them.”

That caught Ranma’s attention. “Oh?”

Dropping her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, Nabiki said, “Well, you see. Yuka might not look it, but she’s a major league man hater.”

“Maybe she hasn’t met the right guy.” Ranma struck a bold posture. 

Nabiki was barely able to keep from laughing at his silly look. “Actually, she’s met lots of guys, much to their eternal sorrow. Oh, she’ll act all nice and sweetness, like she’s interested in you. But it’s just that; an act. The moment she gets you alone and gets your pants around your ankles, she’ll starting hitting you in the balls and not stopping until you’re nearly dead.”

Ranma squeaked and crossed his legs. 

Nabiki gave him a level stare. “I heard one of her victims was pissing blood for a week.”

Ranma gave a frightful look at the girl. “Her friend’s the same way, huh?”

“Oh, no. She puts out all the time.”

Ranma’s mood brightened considerably. 

Nabiki passed her hand in front of Ranma’s face several times to regain his attention. “Ah, a word of warning, though. She likes to play hard to get. Actually, she’s only interested in the most persistent men. So she’ll act like she has no interest in you and tell you to go away, but in this case ‘no’ means ‘keep trying because it’s the only way I’ll say yes’. Mind you, don’t force yourself on her; she’s not into that. It’s just that you’re going to have to keep hitting on her no matter how hopeless it seems. Eventually she’ll give in, and then it’s all the pussy you can handle and then some.”

Ranma’s smile threatened to split his face in half. “Thanks a lot for the inside info, Nabiki. I owe you one.”

“Oh, I assure you the pleasure’s all mine,” Nabiki said with an amused grin. She was definitely finding playing with Ranma amusing to no end.

Xxxxxxxxx

Tatewaki Kunou was barely able to sit still in his class seat. A haze had come over his thoughts. He was like some inexperienced schoolboy overcome with joy. But perhaps it was not so unreasonable a reaction. After so many years of searching, Kunou had discovered his soulmate at last. The instant he laid his eyes upon this ‘Ranma Saotome’ he knew he was different from every other man Kunou had ever known. An inseparable bond had formed between the two of them the moment they met. It was the red string of destiny yanking on their pinkies. 

Ranma was incredible. Those deep blue eyes. That cute pig-tail like a teasing finger as he shook his head. That really nice, tight butt. All of it made for the perfect package any man could want. Together they would walk through life hand-in-hand, gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes, their hearts beating in tune with one another. Their souls would know the peace that only true love could bestow. And they would have mad, passionate sex as well. It was all either of them could ever want.

Kunou shot to his feet and shouted, “I cannot stand it anymore!”

An eraser bounced off his head. “Then you’ll stand out in the hall!” the teacher shouted.

A hail of boos assailed the teacher as almost all of the girls told him to quit picking on Kunou. 

Their entreaties went unheard by both teacher and subject. Kunou left, actually delighted at being given an excuse to go out and find Ranma Saotome. He had to relieve his newfound love’s concern, a concern no doubt having been fostered by Kunou’s lack of commitment. That would all change. They could now officially be a couple. They would begin dating today. All Kunou had to come up with was how to maximize Ranma’s joy by informing him of the news. Kunou began prowling the halls in search of his beloved.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Yuka Fujinami was deep in thought as she made her way through the halls between periods, returning from an errand a teacher had given her. Yuka’s mind was awash with plans for what to do next about the new guy that was supposed to be Akane’s potential fiancee. Yuka had to make him hers somehow.

It wasn’t that Yuka disliked Akane; they were friends, very good friends, and Akane’s viewpoint on life had helped to change Yuka’s for the better. She had been a miserable wreck with no self-confidence when she had first met Akane. In the beginning, Yuka had been a bit cautious about hanging out with someone like Akane, who, like her sisters before her, had a reputation for being loose and easy with the boys. But after a while, Akane’s shining personality won her over. Then, after they got to know one another, Akane’s openness in living life more hedonistically convinced Yuka that was the way life was meant to be lived. And after the first time she had sex, she knew there was no going back.

Within a couple of months, Yuka had started to get a reputation of her own, one she lacked the least bit of shame about. In fact, she was very proud of the way guys cast their hungry glances her way, whereas before her newfound freedom, she might as well not have existed to them. Jocks, studs, and rich boys all vied for her attentions. And oftentimes she gave them some, though not for very long. She had no intention of being tied down to any one man. She had a lot of catching up to do, and was intent on making up that lost ground as quickly as possible.

However, after a while of indulging herself, Yuka became aware of something: no matter what her own reputation was, Akane’s was still held in higher esteem. In the beginning it didn’t matter to her, but as time passed it became increasingly obvious that she was not making any headway throughout the school’s gossip line.

And then came the worst. Yuka was making out with Miki, one of her longer boyfriends (about two weeks) in the front seat of his car at a drive-in. They had already gone all the way on earlier dates, and this one was shaping up the same way. She already had his cock out of his pants and was getting him ready for a little oral satisfaction to warm things up (and to make sure he lasted longer when they finally fucked, since he had a bad tendency to come fast the first time), when she had remembered Akane mentioning going out with Miki earlier in the year. Out of curiosity, Yuka asked. “So, how do I compare to Akane?” And proceeded to give him a few licks.

Miki’s response was to snort derisively and say, “You got a long way to go before you get as good as her.”

The quickness of the reply made Yuka almost bite down. But she recovered her senses and came up with a different form of revenge. She took her time and concentrated on unleashing the best head she had ever dealt to any guy. Just as Miki was on the brink (he made girlish-like sounds when he was about to come, a very distracting tendency) she abruptly stopped and told him she had to go to the bathroom. Left protesting with a painful case of blue balls, Yuka exited the car and left the drive in altogether. She stopped at the closest bus stop and headed directly home from there. The next day she let the ignorant jerk know he had been dumped via sleeping with his best friend and making the friend brag about it. She judged it appropriate revenge for his snide little comment.

After that, Yuka made it her mission in life to get one up on Akane. However, it proved to be a near impossible task. Yuka targeted guys Akane had slept with before, and after several times would work in the question of how she compared to Akane. Most of them had enough sense to either evade answering the question or hesitate a moment before claiming the girl they were with was far better than they one they had previously had. But Yuka could tell the truth in their eyes; she just wasn’t as good at sex as Akane was. Even with Akane out of circulation for a while over the whole Kunou mess, she was still held in higher esteem than Yuka.

The unfairness of it began eating away at her. Yuka had finally come up with the idea of stealing a man away from Akane to prove she was better, but for some reason Akane had fixated on Kunou, (like so many of their classmates) and Yuka had more sense than to try tilting that particular windmill. Lately she was becoming extremely bitter over the matter, when the events of the morning happened and a new idea popped into her head. Before her was a guy Akane was potentially supposed to marry. Obviously Akane had not tried sleeping with him yet, but once she grew tired of throwing herself at Kunou (and Akane had privately admitted she was becoming very horny with the lack of sex she had endured), she would revert to her previous ways and sleep around with one of the first men available. Perhaps even Ranma. 

And there was the catch. If Yuka slept with him first, she would spoil him and make him refuse Akane, or at least have Akane come in second in his eyes. That would be a way for her to finally come out on top and have their friendship be on more equal terms, at least in Yuka’s opinion. 

Of course there was the problem of actually getting Ranma alone so she could seduce him before Akane did it herself out of interest or boredom. The seduction part wouldn’t be a problem: it’s not like he had a girlfriend, and from the number of men that had been eager to sleep with her, Yuka was obviously regarded as very attractive. All she really needed was a chance to snag Ranma while he was alone. She was still trying to come up with a solution when one presented itself for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma grumbled in a low voice as he made his way down one of the halls of the school between classes. It wasn’t his fault his paperwork was incomplete. Making him leave class and go to the administration office to finish it was annoying. But at least it was out of the way and he could get back to class. The actual schoolwork was as boring as it was in every other school he had attended, but at least the class was loaded with cute girls, Akane being one of them.

Ranma’s mind was filled with visions of those beauties when he found one right in front of him, giving him a warm and happy (almost hungry) smile. He looked more closely at the girl. There was something familiar about her. 

“You’re one of Akane’s friends, right?” he asked.

“Yuka Fujinami,” she provided. “And you’re Ranma Saotome.”

“Yep.”

“It’s an honor to meet you.” Yuka bowed. “Say, you haven’t been given a proper introduction to the layout of the school. Allow me to show you around.” Without waiting for a response, she grabbed his hand and began leading him away.

“Um, I was supposed to go back to class.” Despite being able to easily extricate himself, Ranma found he couldn’t resist her tug. The hand-to-hand contact was quite pleasant. 

“They won’t mind if a student is just being friendly and showing you around,” Yuka said.

That made sense, Ranma stopped resisting and allowed her to lead the way.

They traveled through the halls at a somewhat quickened pace. Passing by most of the rooms in a near blur. 

“These are the science labs.” Yuka pointed out the classroom as they made their way quickly past.

“Shouldn’t we check them out?” Ranma asked.

“Why bother? They just have chemicals and bunsen burners and things.”

“Oh.”

“This is the nurse’s office.” 

“I see.” Ranma watched it go past as quickly as it came.

Finally Yuka slowed down, then came to a complete stop in front of a nondescript door. “And this is where they keep the extra gym equipment.”

“Okay.” Ranma said, wondering why they had stopped in front of such a dull place.

“Why don’t we check it out?” Yuka opened the door and gestured him inside.

Ranma scratched his head. “But it’s just a storage room.”

“Oh, I can guarantee you’ll find something of interest in here.”

The way she said it, with an enigmatic smile, aroused Ranma’s curiosity. He went inside, noting she closed and locked the door behind her. Her move made Ranma gulp audibly.

Yuka moved into the room. The sunlight that streamed through a rear window was the only illumination in the otherwise darkened chamber. There was indeed a large amount of gym equipment stored there. Pommel horses, kendo practice dummies, archery targets, gym mats, among a host of others.

It was one of the latter Yuka grabbed, flipping it on an open spot in the floor, one it fit perfectly in. “This is a gym mat. It’s nice and cushioned.” She stood on the middle of it.

“I can see that,” Ranma said, mystified at her behavior. 

Yuka then reached under her skirt, looping her fingers through the sides of her panties and sliding them down her legs. She picked one foot up, then the other. She held the garment up for Ranma to inspect. “These are my panties.”

Ranma couldn’t find figure out how to work his jaw anymore. He just stood there, staring at the item as though it was the key to his very survival.

Yuka lay down on her side, right in the middle of the mat. She hiked up her skirt and parted one leg so Ranma could have a clear view of the bounty that lay there. “And this is my pussy. Why don’t you take a closer look?”

All moisture seemed to abandon Ranma’s mouth as he continued standing there, dumbfounded. It was just like in all his dreams. Some cute girl was so turned on by his presence that she immediately took him aside and fucked him, all pretext of romance, annoying small talk, and meeting her parents first abandoned. It would just be a hot, sweaty fuck without all the hassle of saying the right things and spending money on two or three dates before she’d let him into her pants. It was too good to be true. 

Ranma was in the process of unzipping his fly and freeing his raging hard on when a sudden thought forced its way through his veil of lust: it WAS too good to be true. Higher brain functions reasserted themselves as he hesitated momentarily. Why would some girl randomly pull him from a crowd and be so eager to fuck him? As confident as he was in his looks, no other girl had ever come close to doing that. What was so different about him to make her do this? He couldn’t come up with anything, so he turned his thoughts to her. What was so different about her that she would do this to him?

And then Nabiki’s warning flashed in his mind. 

His heart nearly exploded in his chest. Now it all made sense. Of course. It was a trap, and a darn good one, too. Without that little warning, courtesy of Nabiki, Ranma would have chucked off his pants and tried to jump right on Yuka. And just as he was about to nestle himself for a pleasant fuck between her legs… WHAM! Mr. Happy would be Mr. Beaten And Twisted Into A Crumpled Mess. Now he really owed Nabiki one.

Panicked at how close he had come to near castration, Ranma blurted out, “Sorry, I really have to get to class.” He quickly turned around and exited the equipment room.

“What the hell just happened?” Yuka said, still in her pose, legs spread wide.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Concealed by a nearby corner, Kunou watched closely as Ranma exited the gym equipment room in an obvious hurry. That was a relief. Leaving his cover, Kunou began once again to tail Ranma, staying just out of his sight.

It was obviously Fate that had led Ranma to be wandering about the halls just as Kunou was searching for him; another sign that they were meant to be together. He was about to approach Ranma and inform him of the good news of their official union when he spotted that Yuka girl approach Ranma and began leading him away. That was cause for concern. He knew from rumors (and the fact a couple members of the kendo team had bragged about it) that the girl was a slut that tried to seduce the fair gender from the far more proper path of brotherhood of men. A path an icon of manliness like Ranma undoubtedly followed. 

Kunou chose to follow surreptitiously from the shadows, concerned as to why Ranma was being so tolerant of the girl’s far too familiar behavior. When she led the pair to an equipment room, one that had a reputation of being an out of the way place for a quickie, her intentions became obvious. The kendoist’s concern grew when Ranma failed to immediately return. Kunou was convinced he was going to have to enter the room and interject himself when Ranma reappeared in a highly agitated state. What had happened within the private confines was evident; Yuka had mistakenly tried to seduce someone who was complete immune to her charms. It was another clear sign he and Ranma were meant for one another.

Kunou continued following until Ranma headed towards a men’s bath. A place that was off limits to members of the opposite gender. Once again Fate had asserted itself by giving them the perfect place for men to declare their love for one another.

All that was left were the words. Kunou mentally came up with them as he headed to the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ranma entered the men’s bath, nearly out of breath. Despite having masturbated once in the morning, he was going to have to do it again. The situation put him such an aroused state that the image of Yuka’s pussy would give him a perpetual hard on for the rest of the day unless he took care of it now. What a waste it was for such a hot chick to be such an angry man hater. But there were plenty of girls in the ocean. He didn’t have to settle for trying to reform some psycho one when there were plenty of others eager to accept his manly charms.

Ranma went to the cleanest sink to wash off his hands. Cleaning up before and after one jacked off was something that should always be done, circumstances allowing. 

With a flick of the wrist, Ranma twisted the knob and held his hands under the spray. Instantly he was hit with cold water, triggering the change. “Shoot, gotta pay more attention to what I’m doing,” the now female Ranma-chan grumbled.

She was about to twist the knob for the hot water when the door to the bathroom burst open and Kunou strode in. 

Kunou declared, “Ranma-kun, I have come to set your mind at ease, my tiger of passion. There is no need to be concerned for my feelings. They run as deep within my breast as yours does. Let your heart rest easy, as I now give you permission to date me.”

“Who the hell would want to date you, you creep?!” Ranma-chan shouted. 

Kunou looked contemptuously at the speaker. “I was not addressing you, girl.”

“The heck you were… Oh, right.” Ranma-chan suddenly remembered what gender she was. That had been a close one. 

“Ranma-kun, where are you?” Kunou thrust his head in each stall, only to discover them empty. He looked at the solitary window in the bath, the covering it bars still intact. Concerned he turned to the girl and shot her an accusatory glare. “Where is my beloved Ranma-kun?”

“He ain’t your beloved anything, you limp-wristed fairy!” 

“I see the green-eyed monster has reared its repellent features.” Kunou considered the situation. “I know I saw my beloved Ranma-kun enter through the only aperture to this room. However, but mere moments later, he is not present. Only a girl, who has no right to be in a men’s room, is. A fiery-haired temptress who is concerned about Ranma Saotome, as though his concerns were hers. A serious matter, this is.”

Ranma-chan felt increasingly nervous with each accusation. She wanted to protest, try to continue to hide her condition, but each fact he mentioned made trying to come up with an excuse impossible. 

Kunou declared, “There is only one reasonable explanation.”

That was it. The jig was up. Ranma-chan started to babble, “Look, it’s not my fault and I’m not no pervert. It was an accident. I--”

Kunou leveled his bokken at the girl. “Save your excuses. I know that you have stolen my beloved Ranma-kun away through sorcerous powers.”

Ranma-chan flinched. “Well, I guess that’s one way of putting it, except I’m sort of—“

“No excuses!” Kunou waved the bokken under her nose. “I can see plainly that you are trying to tempt my Ranma-kun away from the path of true men under which he belongs. I will never allow some sluttish harlot to steal him away from his one true love.”

That statement made the girl realize that Kunou was not accusing her of being Ranma. The sorcery remark threw her for a moment. Then she realized what Kunou was saying. “Hey, look, pal. Whatever my connection to Ranma is, I can tell you one thing for certain. He is not some fudgepacking homosexual.”

Kunou sniffed the air disdainfully. “Such crude appellations show your ignorance to the natural order of things. Only a man can appreciate the hardships another man undergoes. Women are little more than leaches that drain away man’s life, a bane holding them under their thumb by seduction and guile, not truly able to understand what makes a man’s heart beat like thunder and what salve his soul needs when it is wounded. Too few understand that basic truth. But I tell you Ranma is a man that does, and he will never relinquish his heart to one such as you, no matter what spells you cast upon him.”

“And I’m telling you he’s not gay!”

Kunou tightened his grip on his bokken. “I see. Words will not sway you from your evil course. I have no choice but to employ force of arms to make you renounce your hold upon him. Have at--.”

Kunou was cut off as Ranma-chan leaped over his head, using it as a springboard to vault past him and out into the hall. In the closed confines of the bathroom, Kunou would have the advantage with his weapon. Out in the open, where Ranma-chan could use her mobility, she would be able to dispatch him with ease.

Ranma-chan did an elaborate handspring backward to gain more distance from her opponent. She could have just run to achieve the same thing, but she wanted to gain the psychological edge by rubbing her superiority in the kendoist’s face.

“I’m giving you one more chance to back off,” Ranma-chan warned.

Refusing to answer, Kunou advanced with an impressive show of speed of his own, bokken drawn back to unleash his strike. 

Ranma-chan was easily able to take a hop backward and out of the way of the slash he tried to deliver at her. The swipe fell an entire meter short of its intended target.

Kunou smirked, “I regard that blow as fair warning to you. Now I demand you swear to me that you will forever forsake Ranma-kun, pig-tailed tramp.”

“Warning my butt. You weren’t even close,” Ranma-chan bragged. But then something happened. The material above her breasts suddenly parted, as though a blade had slashed through the shirt. She looked down at it in surprise. She knew the bokken hadn’t come close to touching her, so how had Kunou caused that to happen?

“Do you yield?” An air of assured superiority surrounded the kendoist.

The arrogance was too much to take. Ranma-chan turned to the side, only giving him her profile, and squared her shoulders, throwing her chest out slightly. With the shirt already stretched farther that it was intended, combined with a lack of any sort of bra, the slit in the chest was both long and low enough that the weakened material gave out. Ranma-chan’s impressive bust increased the size of the tear and spilled out, allowing both her globes to burst free of any restraint.

Kunou sneered at the display. “I see you endeavor to seduce me as well, revealing the gross deformity nature has bestowed upon you. I assure you I am immune to your sluttish ways, man-seducing bitch.”

“I’m not trying to seduce or reveal anything! You’re the one that slashed my top open, you pervert!”

The shouting caused the door to the nearest classroom --Ranma-chan’s own-- to explode outward with a swarm of students. All of them stared in surprise at the tableau before them. Reactions were evenly divided, given the fifty-fifty ratio of the genders in the class. 

From the boys’ half were comments along the lines of “Whoa! Look at that hot chick with the big tits!”

The girls’ exclamations were along the lines of, “That little bitch is trying to seduce Kunou-sempai!”

Ranma-chan, already irritated at Kunou’s interest in her male half, was even more put off by all the guys leering at her. True, they weren’t knowingly ogling a naked guy, but in the martial artist’s mind it still boiled down to a bunch of guys looking at her as a sexual object, creeping her out worse than she already was. 

She covered her chest and shouted, “Quit staring, you bunch of perverts!”

Two boys (Ranma-chan thought she remembered them as Hiroshi and Daisuke) looked at one another, then emerged out of the room and headed towards Ranma-chan. She thought they were going to attack her, but then they turned around and faced Kunou. 

Hiroshi said, “We cannot allow you to harm this girl, Kunou.”

Daisuke also took a stand. “We’ll protect her with our lives if necessary.”

Ranma-chan was taken aback. Not too many people ever put themselves at risk for her. “Gee, thanks for sticking up for me, guys.”

The pair turned around. Daisuke said, “And after we’ve defended your honor and everything, how about if we go out on a date?” 

Hiroshi nodded his head in agreement. “It would be only fair for us risking our necks out for you.”

“I ain’t datin’ no guys!” Ranma-chan shouted.

“A proclamation I agree wholeheartedly with: You shall date no men!” Kunou again lashed out with his bokken, the swipe falling far short of its mark. Ranma-chan, sensing something amiss, leaped upward. Something invisible slammed into Hiroshi and Daisuke, hurling them halfway down the hall and leaving them weakened to the point where they could not rise.

“Do you think she’ll go out with us even if we failed?” Hiroshi asked his friend.

“Yeah. All the girls like it when a guy tries to defend their honor,” Daisuke muttered. 

Towards the back of the pack, Akane decided she did not like what she was seeing. As good as Ranma-chan was from their workout the day before, she knew from previous experience Kunou was highly skilled as well. In her opinion, it was probably an even match. However there seemed to be something wrong with Kunou. Unless Akane was mistaken, he was a bit out of it. There seemed to be a glaze over his eyes, somewhat similar to Tofu in his love blind state, though not to that terrible degree. Moreover Kunou was clearly the aggressor and Ranma-chan was trying to avoid the fight. If Akane talked some sense to her would be fiancee, that could probably end the fight quickly. Of course that would mean siding against Kunou, which Akane was reluctant to do. She wanted to help someone, but didn’t know who. She really wanted Kunou, but Ranma-chan was sort of being picked on here, and Akane hated seeing people picked upon. And Kunou was acting like he was no longer interested in Ranma-chan anymore, which lightened Akane’s view of the boy-girl considerably.

While Akane stood by, wrapped in indecision, the rest of the class backed away, either content that Kunou was winning or unwilling to risk Kunou’s ire, even if the short redhead had an unbelievable rack.

Kunou launched an attack again. It was a vertical stroke, falling short like the other blows did. Ranma dodged right, just in time as the wall and floor split open as easily as her shirt had earlier. She was beginning to get a feel for what Kunou was doing. It was something with the air.

A second vertical stroke, slightly to the left of the first made Ranma-chan dodge left, the floor and wall opening up again. A neck level strike was ducked under, sundering the wall behind her. Now she understood. Kunou’s strikes were somehow fast enough to cause the air to hurl forward with such speed it could cause just as much damage as if it was made of steel. It was like a windshear multiplied a hundredfold. It also meant she would have to move in close to strike him, otherwise he would simply continue to slice away until he started connecting with the hardened air blades.

Surprisingly, Kunou was the one that lunged forward, bokken drawn back again. “It ends now,” he boasted. 

Ranma-chan was watching the bokken carefully, intent on avoiding the next strike, then retaliating since her opponent would be within striking distance. Instead, Kunou surprised her by cutting across the ground in front of Ranma-chan’s feet instead of directly at her.

And then Ranma-chan felt the floor under her feet buckle and fall away. Now she understood what had happened. Kunou had set her up with his previous thrusts, shearing away the support for the side of the building Ranma-chan had been standing on, right next to the wall leading outside. With the floor destroyed, she would have no choice but to fall three stories down and to the ground below outside the building. 

“And so it ends.” Kunou saluted her as Ranma-chan began plummeting downward with the section of the hallway he had loosened. 

Ranma-chan’s hand lashed out just as she was falling, snagging the bottom of Kunou’s hakama. The garment, never fitted tightly given Kunou’s slender waist, in conjunction with Ranma-chan’s full weight, was pulled down and around his ankles, leaving him with only his underwear -- in the form of a leopard spotted thong-- to cover the lower portion of his anatomy. To make matters worse, the hakama caught around his ankles, wrapping around them and pulling him down as well. Caught off balance, he went plunging over the side of the hole he had created himself. 

The class watched as the third floor hit the second floor. Rather than simply continuing to drop straight through to the first floor, the second floor held, causing both Ranma-chan and Kunou to hit it hard. Then the wall of the second floor gave completely out just as the second floor sagged, causing the third floor the pair rested on to tilt downward. They slid across the length of the ruined section, hands scrabbling and failing to grip anything. With the second floor’s wall to the outside destroyed, there was nothing to stop them from sliding out into the open air, only to land in the pool directly below, causing a huge splash.

Everyone stared as the two figures disappeared into the water.

Most of the boys felt their stomachs lurch at having to see Kunou’s pale butt cheeks stare back at them as he fell downward. Most of the girls thought it was one of the most divine sights they had ever seen and vowed to buy even more such underwear and bestow them upon him as gifts.

Only Akane, as delighted at the sight of Kunou’s bottom as the other girls, maintained enough of her wits to know she had to help before serious damage was inflicted on one or the other of the combatants. 

While the others were distracted, Akane grabbed one of the buckets --used for punishing disobedient students-- from the class, and raced to the nearest washroom.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ranma-chan swam upward, close to panic. She hadn’t had a chance to catch her breath before falling into the pool. Worse, she had to dodge falling masonry from the building’s destruction as it fell into the pool after her. Most of the pieces of debris were large enough end up hurting or even pinning her under water. Death would be a rather ignominious end to her first day of school.

It took several moments for Ranma-chan to reorient herself underwater. Once she managed to do so, she saw the daylight above her head, and the life-giving air that awaited her above. She kicked out, intent on swimming straight up, but then something snared her pants from behind. It gripped them at the waist and prevented her from swimming even a single centimeter further upward. 

Ranma-chan turned to see that Kunou had recovered as well. To complicate matters, judging by his bulging cheeks, he had managed to catch his breath before hitting the water and plunging into the cold depths of the pool. 

Ranma-chan tried kicking harder, but her female body simply didn’t have the strength to pull both herself and the weight attached to her pants --a weight pulling against her-- to the surface. With his one-handed grip firmly on her bottom, and being behind her, Ranma-chan couldn’t manage a decent kick, and didn’t have much in the way of underwater combat training to begin with. The situation was not good. 

Desperate for some air, Ranma-chan fumbled with the drawstring of her pants, her struggles preventing Kunou from striking her with the bokken in his other hand. Eventually her kicking allowed her to wiggle free of her pants. Her legs now free, she managed to plant a foot right in the middle of Kunou’s face, using it to help propel her to the surface.

Vision starting to falter, Ranma-chan swam as quickly as she could for the surface. In what felt like an hour, but was only a trio of second, the girl broke the surface of the water, bad air bursting from her lungs and immediately taking in the good. 

Ranma-chan swam to the edge of the pool, keeping her gasping head above the water at all times. Sluggishly she dragged her water-drenched body out from the pool, never so grateful for the feel of dry ground beneath her in her life.

A chorus of male voices began clamoring, “Hey, I think she isn’t wearing any panties!”

Ranma-chan looked up to see faces now filled every window of the school, the entire student body observing the events outside. Her view switched to looking down. The martial artist grimaced as she noted that not only had she lost her pants to Kunou’s deathgrip, but her boxers as well. A cool breeze sent a tingling sensation across her damp pussy. 

Embarrassed and annoyed at her cursed body’s betrayal at this critical time, Ranma-chan immediately shot to her feet and began tugging her shirt downward in an effort to hide her pussy from the prying eyes of the boys. The downward motion had the effect of ripping the cut in her top even wider, completely freeing her entire breasts and putting them on display.

Now competing chants of “Take it off!” and “Put your clothes back on, tramp!” filled the air. Ranma-chan noted this was easily the second worst school experience she had ever suffered in her entire life.

As the martial artist found herself at a loss for what to do, a huge gout of water shot out of the pool. She looked up to see at the peak of the waterspout an enraged kendoist emerge; one intent on making it the worst school experience Ranma-chan ever faced courtesy of his bokken. 

Ranma-chan leaped back out of the way of the airborne attack launched in her direction. The ground where she had been standing on moments before ripped up, hurling a shower of rocks her way and battering her body. None of the blows were telling, but they did not feel good either. 

Kunou landed on the ground in front of her. Now the students' cries switched, the boys making disgusting noises while the girls made catcalls and cheered. Ranma-chan got her first good look at Kunou since she had began her fall from the building. 

“Ewww!” she recoiled at seeing him in his tiny thong. Worse, he seemed to be packing a good bit of equipment inside. Not the largest she had seen, but more than enough to encourage women to want to become acquainted with Kunou better. At least he wasn’t as large as… Well, she didn’t like to think about that one.

The crowd’s attention and cries were proving too much of a distraction for Ranma-chan. She decided it was time to change the battlefield to one where she could be unconcerned about her unclothed state and ran for it, gritting her teeth as she heard guys whistling and complimenting her on her behind. Why oh why couldn’t she have been a guy and have the girls calling out like that? It just wasn’t fair!

Ranma-chan looked over her shoulder to see Kunou was following hot on her heels. At least he wasn’t leering at her body. Not that knowing the body he really wanted to leer at made Ranma-chan feel much better. 

The girl led a merry chase, her speed forcing Kunou to use all of his strength on pursuit rather than attack. Eventually Ranma-chan discovered an out of the way location behind a run down looking equipment shed. Surrounded by trees, no one would be able to see inside easily. It was the perfect spot to have a private, final showdown. 

Turning in an instant from hunted to hunter, Ranma-chan caught Kunou off-guard, the kendoist mistakenly believing that she had been running away in naked fear rather than selecting a different battleground. She managed to plant a kick cleanly into his gut, the blow sending him backward and to the ground.

Sensing she finally had the advantage, Ranma-chan came in ready to deliver a punch that would make Kunou’s head go spinning. Instead she found that he had rolled with the blow, able to come up in a stance and jab forward with his bokken. He caught her cleanly in the ribs. A hiss of pain slipped past her lips as she pulled back before he could unleash a second thrust and possibly cause some serious damage. However, as Ranma-chan pulled back, her top snagged on the end of the bokken. The backward motion was strong enough that instead of stopping her, it ripped completely off, leaving her completely naked. She made a gurgling sound of protest at her unclothed state.

Kunou looked with distaste at the garment on the end of his bokken. “Ignorant slut. How many times must I tell you I am immune to your pathetic attempts at seduction? And yet you continue to throw your garments at me.” He flung the torn shirt aside.

“You’re the one that ripped my pants and shirt off, you idiot!” She tried covering herself, but the realized it would just handicap her ability to fight, and it wasn’t as though Kunou cared in any case.

Angry at having her clothing, as well as a good bit of her dignity, stripped from her, Ranma-chan attacked once more with a punch for his jaw. Again Kunou surprised her with his skill by flowing out of the way of the punch, sinking low and to the side. As he spun, he built up velocity in his strike and came up out of the crouch, striking Ranma-chan in the back of her unprotected neck. The blow, easily the worst yet, caused a girlish squeal of pain to slip past the martial artist’s lips. She fell several steps forward and ended up leaning against a tree. The rough bark scraped against her nipples, a painful sensation rather than a pleasant one.

“Give my Ranma-kun back to me!” Kunou snarled, and unleashed another of his hard air attacks towards the girl’s unprotected back. 

Ranma-chan sprang up at the last second, the slash of air cutting a six centimeter deep groove in the trunk of the tree. While executing a flip in mid-air, she lashed out with a foot at the base of a leafy branch. Her foot, hardened over the years by tens of thousands of kicks against every object imaginable, impacted with the wood, splintering it and freeing it from the tree. She continued on her flip, grabbing the branch with her hands. Using her other leg, she coiled it against the trunk of the tree and kicked out, the limb in her hands and leading the way straight to Kunou. 

The limb struck him in the chest. It landed on top of him, the wood and girl’s weight pinning him to the ground. Instinctively he lashed out with the bokken, severing the branch in half. He barely rolled out of the way of a kick aimed at his skull. 

Kunou came up in an aggressive stance again, bokken held in front. Gasping for breath, he grudgingly admitted, “You have some small measure of skill. Never has anyone provided me with such competition.”

“I’m going to provide a fist down your throat in a second.” Ranma-chan waved her fist in front of him for emphasis, jiggling slightly.

“The next blow ends this conflict,” Kunou swore. 

“Only if I land it.” Ranma-chan thought she could, too. For all of Kunou’s obvious skill, he seemed more offensive than defense oriented. The blows Ranma-chan landed seemed to have more of an effect than his on hers, despite her attacks being less powerful than his. Considering how the morning fight went, he probably wasn’t used to absorbing the punishment he had taken so far. One truly solid blow could conceivably end it all. She just needed an opening. 

And then Ranma-chan spotted a figure emerge from a tree behind Kunou. For some reason, Akane had a pair of panties wrapped around her head, as though it could somehow conceal her identity. Ranma-chan was about to ask what Akane thought she thought she was doing, when the youngest of the Tendou girls pointed to a bucket with steam rising out of the top of it. 

A smile crept across Ranma-chan’s features. Yes. A little hot water would enable her to end the fight in a heartbeat.

Sensing Ranma-chan knew what she intended, Akane swung the bucket back, then forward. Given her strength, it was an easy matter to hurl the bucket far and high enough so that it would land next to Ranma-chan.

Seeing a movement out of the corner of Kunou instinctively brought his sword up and unleashed his hard air attack as the bucket passed overhead.

Sensing Kunou start to react. Ranma-chan too acted instinctively as she formulated an attack and leapt high up in the air her course taking her directly over Kunou.

The hard air strike severed the bucket in half, sending the wood away, well before it reached its intended target. The air went through the contents of the bucket just as easily. However, the rest of the water simply flowed around the attack and continued on its original course. 

Ranma-chan met the stream in mid-air, instantly triggering her change. Reaching the apex of his arc, Ranma then came downward, right where he had intended to from the beginning.

Kunou brought his bokken back, intending to launch yet another attack at the impetuous girl. He aimed at the person headed toward him when he noticed an unexpected feature on his attacker, an altogether pleasant sight that brought a smile to Kunou’s features. 

And also made him drop his guard momentarily. It was in that moment that Ranma landed his kick right between the kendoist’s eyes. With his guard drop, Kunou absorbed the entire force behind the blow. It dropped him like a rock. 

Ranma stood poised over Kunou, hands still curled into fists. “All right, you stupid fairy. I’m really going to let you have it nOW!” Ranma cried as a hard fist planted itself in his face, throwing him to the ground and away from Kunou.

“What’d ya do that for?!” Ranma shouted at Akane.

Akane went to her knees and cradled Kunou’s head on her lap. “Dummy, I gave you the water so you could change into a guy and end the fight peaceful by explaining things. I didn’t mean for you to beat up poor Kunou-chan.”

“Poor Kunou?! He’s the one that picked the fight with me!” Ranma complained. 

“I’m sure it was a simple misunderstanding. Kunou-chan is too noble and good of heart to attack someone without good reason.”

“He thought I seduced me,” Ranma explained, and then realized it wasn’t much of an explanation. “And why do you have a pair of panties around your head?”

Akane appeared embarrassed. “I was trying to conceal my identity from Kunou-chan. I didn’t want him to know I’d helped you against him, even if I was only trying to bring a peaceful resolution to the fight.”

“Right,” Ranma said slowly. “Anyway, I need to cover up with something so I can get out of here.”

Akane removed the panties form her head and held them out for Ranma.

“I don’t think so,” he said dryly. 

Akane reconsidered things. Then she looked more closely at the person resting in her lap. A small smile crept across her features. Hands moving from obvious experience, she removed Kunou’s top, making certain to run her hands over his chest as often as she could as she slowly peeled it away. 

She held it out for Ranma, “Here you go.”

Ranma was not enthusiastic about the choice of clothing, but since it was either that or a pair of panties, he reluctantly accepted it, trying it around his waist so it covered his lower features

“Perhaps you should wear his underwear, too.” Akane licked her lips as her hand began working its way down to the front of the thong, the fingers finding purchase on the part between his leg.

“I’d sooner wear your panties than any of his underwear,” Ranma said with open distaste. 

Akane pouted, but left her hand right where it was. “I’ll stay here and nurse Kunou-chan back to health.”

Seeing the way Akane was handling Kunou, Ranma made a show of wincing in pain at the bruise along his ribcage and said, “I think I can use some nursing too.”

“Nurse’s office is on the second floor, right wing, number 201.” Akane continued stroking Kunou’s body in an effort to ‘revive’ him. 

Seeing what part was threatening to revive first, given Akane’s ministrations, Ranma hurried off. 

Akane looked down in joy. This was her big chance to look good in Kunou’s eyes. She continued stroking his body until he mumbled, “Oh, Ranma-kun, you do that so well.”

Akane made a disgusted noise and stopped. That darn Ranma. Why did he have to come along and make things more difficult than the already were? Kunou and Ranma. There was a situation doomed before it began. She had to figure out a way to convince Kunou that Ranma was never going to be interested in him, and at the same time make herself look good in Kunou’s eyes, so he would realize what a nice girl she was. Then that would lead to dating, and then they would be together, just like they were destined for.

Akane wondered if she should foster Kunou’s dislike for the ‘pig-tailed harlot’ then inform him it was merely Ranma in a cursed form. But that was a bad idea. Kunou had already lost his temper once, and she didn’t want him to attack Ranma again. There were limits, after all, and she did find herself sort of liking Ranma. Not the same way she liked Kunou of course, but he wasn’t all that bad-looking and his personality seemed interesting on the surface. Seeing his male form standing there naked did get her pretty hot, not that seeing Kunou in a thong had a different effect. It had been quite a while since she had any form of sexual relief. Forsaking other men to impress Kunou was proving increasingly difficult by the day, and Ranma looked like he wouldn’t be a half bad lay, at least if he stopped trying so hard to get laid. It wouldn’t have been so bad if it wasn’t so painfully obvious he was desperate. Heck, now that she thought about it, it was a pity Kunou wasn’t more normal, since taking both him and Ranma on at the same time in this out of the way place would have definitely cured her abstinence woes. 

Akane shook those sort of thoughts from her head. Kunou-chan was the one (and only one) for her and that was that. She was just going to have to keep working at it. Good relationships required a lot or work anyway. This one would just take a lot more than usual was all.

But for some reason, Akane had a feeling that, thanks to Ranma’s presence, it was going to make the work that much harder.

Why did it always seem to be the hard way?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[End notes: And here endth chapter 2. This was one of the reasons chapter one was so short. I knew this chapter would be way longer, and I wanted people to get adjusted to this world at first. Hopefully a somewhat more dangerous, (and light on his feet) Kunou will make for an interesting variation. I sort of liked the idea of Kunou actually being a school idol for a change and respected and desired in the way mainstream Kunou always wanted to be. Of course, the only way it would really be fun is if this Kunou didn’t care for such attentions. 

As to Ranma getting a hard time in this new world, he is. But it’s an adjustment period for him. Once he gets on his feet and oriented, he’ll be changing his luck. Of course, knowing Ranma, it’ll probably be for better and for worse. ^_^

Next up we have Ryouga renew his own feud with Ranma, although it too will have a little twist of its own. And as an added note, this things isn’t completely Ranmacentric, and rather there will be a definite ‘sharing of the wealth’ for various characters in a number of different scenes, though Ranma is still the primary protagonist of the series.

Thanks for reading. 

And special thanks to TH Tiger, Ginrai, and Jim Bader for looking this over.

D.B. Sommer


	3. Chapter 3

Prologue

All tension left Ranma’s body as he laid back on the silk divan and relaxed. The loose-fitting toga he wore (and nothing else) allowed the smooth cloth to delicately caress his flesh. That he wore a toga was a bit of an oddity, but it was appropriate garb considering the Roman-style architecture surrounding the palatial room. Fluted columns and marble tile stretched to curtain-covered walls. It was like something out of those old blockbuster movies that lost tons of money but won critical acclaim. 

Ranma savored the sensations. He wasn’t usually given to being pampered, but only because he had never had a chance at having that sort of lifestyle. Life on the road was hard, and martial arts training even more difficult, oftentimes torturous. His father seemed to enjoy living like a nomad, but Ranma wanted something a little more normal. While this wasn’t exactly normal, he felt he could adjust to it.

The sound of Ranma’s stomach rumbling disrupted the luxurious mood. He patted it in an effort to placate it. “Man, I sure could go for some food.”

As if in answer to his wish, three serving girls entered through one of the curtains, each bearing a platter piled high with brightly colored fruits. A smile came to Ranma’s face as he recognized the three Tendou girls. The trio were dressed in elegant, semi-transparent gowns that just barely hid their various assets. The bottoms of their dresses were incredibly short, scarcely hiding their lower anatomy, while the tops had so much cleavage showing that their breasts threatened to spill out. He had always liked revealing garb over pure nudity, not that he had anything against nudity, just that almost being able to see something could be a greater turn-on than actually seeing it. Sometimes.

The trio looked down upon his relaxed form, genuflecting in his presence. 

“Your food, My Lord.” Nabiki placed the platter on a nearby stand, and began to peel a grape for him.

He accepted the food dangled before him. “Thanks, but enough of this ‘my Lord’ stuff. Just call me Ranma.” 

“As you wish,” she gushed, continuing to feed the grapes to him one at a time. 

All Ranma had to do was lay back and open his mouth. As Nabiki leaned over to feed him, he took the time to look down her loose-fitting gown and admire the way her nipples poked through the material. He could almost see through the gauze and make out the coloring beneath. 

“Did a bit of renovating to the bedroom, I see,” Ranma said in an effort to make small talk.

“All of this has been done for your benefit, my Lord Ranma,” Akane said, her tray of food having seemingly disappeared as she stood, obviously waiting for him to request something of her.

“It’s just Ranma,” he corrected, accepting another grape. “Still, you didn’t have to go to all this trouble. Though I really like the sofa here.” He patted the divan under him. “It’s nice and comfy.”

“Allow me to make you even more comfortable,” Kasumi said, smiling hopefully.

Ranma could feel parts of his body stiffen at the sensuous way the suggestion was given. “Uh, how?”

“With a back massage,” Kasumi said happily.

“Oh,” Ranma was a bit crestfallen, but his enjoyment returned when he understood what Kasumi was offering. A massage would be nice. He had never received one before. He didn’t have the money to pay for one, and none of the women he had known would let him get to first base, let alone give him a massage. “Go ahead,” he told her.

Kasumi clapped her hands, delighted. She placed herself behind Ranma, cradling his head in her pillowy breasts as she began kneading his shoulders. He was in heaven, as much from what his head rested between as from the way his muscles were being massaged. He gave a sigh of contentment as Nabiki continued to feed him.

Akane piped up from her position next to Ranma’s legs. “Ranma, it appears another part of your body is tense. Allow me to massage it as well.”

“What are you—“ Ranma began, then stopped as, a moment later, he felt what part of his body Akane was referring to as her hand slipped up the bottom of his toga and began fondling his hardened member. Lacking underwear had made things feel a bit breezy, but it was all worth it now. She was gentle at first, her hand moving up and down slowly and in no great hurry to relieve him of his tension. Actually, she was having quite the opposite effect. 

“Ooo,” Ranma moaned as he enjoyed the sensations for several minutes. Now this sort of treatment went far beyond what normal hospitality called for. All of the girls were going on his Christmas list for the rest of his life for this one.

Ranma was close to climaxing when the sound of a gong resounded through the palace. From a different section of the room, curtains parted to reveal a tall figure dressed in so much silken gown that not a glimpse of flesh could be seen. The giant pile of silk sashayed into the room, presenting itself before Ranma. He could just make out brown eyes above a veil looking upon him demurely.

“Who’s that?” Ranma asked, trying to see past the veils surrounding her face.

“You’re so, fortunate, my Lord,” Akane cooed.

“Ranma,” he automatically corrected.

Akane continued. “It’s the most beautiful servant in your entire harem, here to serve your every need in ways we mere serving wenches could never hope to best.”

The figure giggled slightly.

“Wow! You mean she’s even hotter than you three?” Ranma gaped in disbelief.

“Indeed,” the figure said, its voice muffled by the numerous veils. It pulled off its voluminous material in one wave of the hand, and revealed itself for Ranma to savor the spread of almost completely naked flesh.

Ranma recoiled in horror as Kunou stood before him, clad only in a leopard-spotted thong.

“Now we shall consummate our relationship in the way that can only be accomplished by warriors of the same breed.” Kunou posed once, then made his way towards Ranma, sashaying once again.

“Noooo!” Ranma tried to flee from the insidious trap, but Kasumi’s hands pinned his shoulders to the divan, her grip stronger than iron. Akane and Nabiki had his legs spread apart, each holding him still and preventing him from gaining any leverage to escape with.

Kunou got down on his hands and knees and stalked towards Ranma seductively. “Worry not, Ranma-kun. I shall be as gentle with you as the wind is upon a newborn’s flesh.”

“I don’t want you to be gentle with me!” Ranma cried out.

“Then we can do it roughly.” Kunou was suddenly dressed in tight black leather chaps and bore a set of arm and leg irons. 

“Noooo!” Ranma cried out. He closed his eyes, but the sight of the leering Kunou was burned in his mind.

Something hard struck him in the face. He was about to cry out, but then feared what might be stuck into his open mouth.

A second blow hit. This time Ranma couldn’t help shouting, “Knock it off!”

A third blow, and suddenly Ranma sat bolt upright.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the lack of lighting. Once they did, he realized that he was no longer in the palace, but in a normal version of his room at the Tendou house.

A fourth blow from something hard and flat struck him in the face. Ranma stopped a fifth with his hand. He scowled at his father, and the sign he was batting him with. “What did ya do that for, Pop?”

*Have quieter nightmares. You’re messing up my beauty sleep,* the panda signed. 

“Nightmare?” It took Ranma a moment to remember what had nearly happened to him in his dream state. It had been a nightmare. A horrifying one. The most horrifying ever. The very thought of Kunou feeling him up, and filling him up, sent shivers down his spine. 

“Man, I ain’t never going to get back to sleep again,” he complained. 

*Whatever. Just be quiet about it.* The panda rolled over on his futon once again.

Ranma lay back down and closed his eyes, snuggling up with his pillow. “Man, why couldn’t I have normal dreams about hot chicks?” He meant what he said about not going back to sleep. No way after that horrible nightmare….

The trio of bikini clad Tendou girls led Ranma through the curtains and to center of the titanic arena and to the ring beyond. The crowd of hundreds of thousands cheered his name loudly enough to cause the ground to quake under foot. Ranma was surprised at the attention and praise that was being heaped upon him. 

Looking down, Ranma saw that he was only adorned in trunks with ‘Everlast’ written in English along the waistband. He tried scratching his nose, only to discover his hands had bright red boxing gloves over them. Boxing gloves made poor replacements for hands when it came to scratching, Ranma quickly discovered, as he was unable to get to the itchy spot.

Each of the girls took turns snuggling with him as they led him to the boxing ring dominating the center of the arena. They ground their luscious bodies against his flesh, mashing their breasts against him, and allowing their hands to brush across his crotch. Unfortunately, none of them touched the place he really wanted them to: that damn itch. 

“Could one of you scratch my nose? On the left side, high and close to my eye?”

The girls didn’t respond, instead ushering him into the ring. The ringside bell clanged three times, indicating a match was about to start.

Ranma looked across the ring to see the all too familiar form of Kunou dressed in a pair of trunks that said “A Man’s Man” on his waistband. 

“That creep’s going to get it now,” Ranma vowed, then began batting at his face like a madman in an effort to get to that one unreachable spot on his nose. 

A garishly dressed ring announcer entered the ring as a microphone was dropped from the ceiling. The announcer said in a deep voice, “Ladies and Gentlemen, this match is one fall with no time limit, the winner getting the lover of his choice.”

Ranma’s head jerked at that. “Hey! I never agreed to nothing like that!”

“Contract’s right here.” A long scroll unfurled from the man’s hands, Ranma’s signature clearly on the bottom.

Ranma turned to see that Kunou now held a bokken in his hand. He went through a warm up, wielding it as easily as if the gloves weren’t there.

“Hey! He can’t do that. It’s not possible!” Ranma shouted.

“Don’t worry, we’ll help out,” Nabiki said, grabbing Ranma’s arms and holding them up before him.

“Thanks,” Ranma said.

Nabiki attached a pair of handcuffs to Ranma’s wrists.

“Hey!” Ranma shouted. 

“Go for it, Ranma!” Akane shouted and shoved him forward.

“AHHH!” Ranma screamed as Kunou aimed for his head, shouting out about the love only men could have for one another being the purest of all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma: Sextacular  
Chapter 3

Any and all C+C is appreciated. You can contact me at  
sommer@3rdm.net

All of my fics are stored at the following:

Larry F’s new address at:  
http://www.rakhal.com/florestica

Or R+C books at:  
http://dbsommer.rcbooks.org

And also Angcobra is now storing all but my latest fics, at   
http://dbsommer.web1000.com/dbsommer.html

Standard Disclaimer: I don’t own the Ranma ½ characters. They belong to Takahashi and whomever she sold the rights to.

Since this is a lemon, no one under eighteen should read this for fear of having your eyes burn out of your head.

Throughout the series I will be using the ‘Ranma-chan’ appellation to denote female Ranma due to gender being important to this, despite the fact it is technically improper. 

And there’s a teaser at the end of the chapter would should address some concerns some people have indicated concerning the direction Ranma’s life has been taking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Oh dear, Ranma, you appear very tired,” Kasumi worried as she removed the empty breakfast plates from the table.

“Yeah, those rings under his eyes are so dark it looks like he’s wearing mascara,” Nabiki said.

“Didn’t get much sleep,” Ranma mumbled. 

Kasumi said, “If you’re having problems sleeping, I can recommend some good books. I find reading a little right before I go to bed helps me sleep, and usually I have happy dreams.” Kasumi went to where she kept her cookbooks. From between two of the larger tomes, she removed out a well-worn paperback, the corners wrinkled from being fingered through so often. She handed him the book. 

Ranma looked at the cover with disdain. It had some sickeningly bishonen pretty boy and a woman in his arms, gazing lovingly at him. It looked like one of those stupid harlequin romance novels. “The Passion and the Pirate,” he commented with distaste. He opened the book to a random page and began reading it aloud. “Sweat poured from her body, traveling through the valley of her bosom as his hands delicately caressed her pale flesh. His tongue…” Ranma turned the page and continued reading to himself.

“Anyway, try not to pick on Kunou-chan today,” Akane told him.

“As long as he doesn’t hit on me, it’ll be fine. It’s not like I want anything to do with him,” Ranma said absently as his eyes continued to pour over the pages. 

“Just tell him you’re straight, and he’ll leave you alone,” Akane insisted. 

“I did. Multiple times. He doesn’t want to take ‘no’ for an answer.”

Akane considered that. “That doesn’t sound like Kunou-chan. Usually he isn’t so forceful. He did seem a bit out of sorts yesterday.”

“Maybe he suffers from the same thing Dr. Tofu does and Ranma is his type,” Kasumi suggested.

“Maybe Ranma can try to cure him the same way we tried to cure Tofu,” Nabiki said.

“No thanks!” Ranma shouted, then went back to the book.

Akane had a distant look to her eye. “I’ll work on curing Kunou-chan of his problem.”

“You’d need Ranma’s little gender curse thing for that to work,” Nabiki said with a smile. 

Akane shook her head. “No, thanks. I like the equipment I have now. I’d rather not have any additions.”

“You got that right. I hate how sensitive my nipples get. Don’t get me started on how my center of gravity shifts. And having to sit down to take a leak sucks, too,” Ranma said distractedly, absorbed in the book once again.

“It’s time to go to school,” Akane said, grabbing her bookbag and Ranma’s. She had to thrust it into his face before he would accept it, then had to lead him away from the table in order to get him headed towards class.

As they left, Kasumi said to Genma, “Ranma seems quite literary.”

Genma stopped setting up the shogi board for a moment. “Actually that’s the first time I’ve seen him voluntarily read anything that didn’t have pictures in it. His usual choices for reading are ‘Juggs,’ ‘Breast Fetishist,’ and any manga with a tentacle in it. Oh yes, he also reads Cosmo.”

“Cosmo?” Kasumi said in open surprise. “Interesting. That demonstrates a confidence in both his heterosexuality and interest in feminine topics.”

Genma just shook his head. Cosmo was one of the few things Genma identified as being highly unmanly, but at least it proved his boy wasn’t a total lech. Maybe it would even teach him a thing or two about women as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“We’re here. You can take that book out of your face, Ranma.” Seeing her suggestion went unheard, Akane plucked the novel out of Ranma’s hands. 

Ranma protested at having it taken away. “But it was getting to the good part. Marigold had just been saved from the pirates by Lance and she was going to shower him with appreciation for her rescue.”

Akane sighed. “You can finish it after school. Kasumi has a ton of those cheesy romance novels.”

“They aren’t cheesy,” Ranma said, highly offended. “They show healthy relationships between hero and heroine in a romantic setting, properly setting the stage with conflict and vivid imagery.”

“God, you sound like Kasumi every time we make fun of her for reading that trash,” Nabiki complained.

“You have no appreciation for higher forms of writing,” Ranma scoffed as the trio passed by the gates and entered the school grounds.

Xxxxxxxxx

At the far end of the school yard, a pack of youths waited at their usual spot in anticipation of the arrival of their intended prey.

“Man, I’m getting tired of this,” a hockey player said as he tightened his hold in his stick.

“Same here. How many times have we been beaten?” a rugby player asked.

One of the five baseball players present took a practice swing with his bat. “Forty-five times. Consecutive.”

“It’s all that stupid Kunou’s fault,” one of the sumo complained. “We’d have had our way with her if it wasn’t for him.”

A shorter boy with glasses snickered. 

The rugby player looked at him in annoyance. “You’re Yuji Yamakawa, with the Science Club, right? What are you laughing about? If us sports jocks can’t take him, you sure as heck can’t.”

Yuji continued laughing as his glasses took on a maniacal gleam. “Actually, I’m going to be instrumental in our victory today. You see, I did a little research for this upcoming fight. I found out that Kunou has a sweet tooth. So I had a box of special chocolates whipped up by the Home Ec. Club, one with a special super industrial laxative as the primary ingredient, and left it in his locker.”

The sumo sneered. “Yeah, right. Like he’s going to be stupid enough to eat some strange box of chocolates in his locker.”

“He’ll eat these. I signed them, ‘With Love, Ranma Saotome’.” Yuji laughed hard.

A glimmer of hope sprang in the pack’s eyes. “We stand a chance!” a baseball player said.

Yuji said, “And in return for our victory today, I want to get Akane first. I don’t want to be the last in line when she’s all messy and stuff.”

“You can be fifth,” the rugby player said.

“Third,” Yuji countered.

“Agreed,” the sumo said. 

The pack was really starting to salivate when a voice from in the middle of them said in hesitating tones, “Um, excuse me. But could you give me directions to Furinkan High?”

All the eyes turned to the speaker. There was little remarkable about him. He was roughly their age, of average height, and with a somewhat wider frame, especially across the shoulders. His clothing had obviously seen a great deal of wear, and a sizable pack was strapped to his back. A bamboo umbrella was slung across the top, and a black striped yellow bandanna tied prominently across his forehead.

The baseball player said, “I don’t recognize you. You’re not from our school, are you?”

Yuji shot the newcomer a suspicious glare. “I bet he’s some guy from another school that wants in on the Akane action.”

A member of the karate team fell into an attack stance. “Akane Tendou can only be vied for by guys from Furinkan. She belongs exclusively to our school. No outsiders allowed.”

“Yeah, it’s a school spirit thing!” the rugby player announced with no small measure of pride. 

“What are you all talking about?” the stranger asked.

His question fell on deaf ears as the crowd had already passed judgment on him. 

One higher voice from the crowd shouted, “Are we going to let this guy encroach on our turf?”

A “Hell no!” rose in response. 

“Let’s kick his ass!” Yuji declared, then moved to the back of the pack.

“But all I want are directions!” the newcomer protested as the pack fell upon him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki saw the crowd attacking someone in their midst. There were so many bodies trying to dog pile a lone figure in the center that they couldn’t see who was the victim of the attack. 

“Looks like Kunou-chan jumped them early. He’s so eager to come to my defense.” Akane swooned.

Ranma watched the body of one of the soccer players go flying. “I don’t know. Something isn’t right about the way those guys are getting the crap beat out of them.” 

A sumo skipped across the ground, like a flat rock across a pond, and collided with the base of a statue of the school’s founder. 

“Yeah, Kunou-chan usually takes out a lot of them at once, not one at a time,” Akane agreed. 

More bodies continued to fly, until there were only two figures remaining: a short boy with glasses, who grimaced at the carnage, and the figure that had been jumped upon.

Yuji tried whistling innocently and walking away, but before he could escape, he was grabbed by the scruff of the neck by the stranger.

“All I want to know is where is Furinkan High?” the newcomer growled, not even breathing hard despite dispatching the entire pack.

“This is it,” Yuji said, wetting himself in the process.

The boy let go of Yuji, who scampered away. “At last! I’m finally here! Now, after traveling nearly halfway around the world, at last I’ll have my revenge on—“

“Ryouga Hibiki!”

Ryouga turned, searching for whoever had shouted out his name with such hatred. Then his eyes focused on an oh so very familiar face. He leveled an accusatory finger at Ranma. “There you are, Ranma Saotome! I’ve found you at last! You can’t escape me now, Ranma! Because of you,—“

“Because of you, my life was a living Hell!” Ranma took a menacing step towards Ryouga.

“Hey! That’s my line!” Ryouga protested, taken aback by Ranma’s aggressive attitude. 

Ranma heard none of it. Fists clenched, he continued closing the distance threateningly between him and his target. “You have the nerve to once again show up at a school I’m attending and try to ruin my life here too? You idiot! Like I’d ever give you a chance to do that! You still have to pay for what you did to me!”

Caught off-guard, some of Ryouga’ righteous anger faltered. “Why are you angry with me? You’re the one that humiliated me and ruined my life.”

“I went through ten times the hell that you did,” Ranma said, trembling with rage as he continued walking until he stood next to Ryouga. “Every day was like torture thanks to you! It was like I was stabbed in the heart over and over again, and it’s all… your… fault!”

Ryouga backed away in the face of such anger. “I’m missing something here.”

Ranma cracked his knuckles. “I would have had my revenge a long time ago, but you ran out on the challenge I made. Now you’ve finally returned, and you’ll pay the price.”

“I did too show up!” Ryouga protested. 

“I waited three days for you! I would have waited longer, but Pop dragged me away!”

“Um, I did show up on the fourth day,” Ryouga admitted. 

“Sounds like you chickened out to me,” Nabiki said, she and Akane having followed Ranma while maintaining a safe distance from the pair.

“I just have a bad direction sense,” Ryouga protested.

Ranma laughed. “I’ll say. It’s led you to your final fate.” 

“What did Ryouga do to you?” Akane asked.

Ranma leveled an accusatory finger Ryouga. “He ruined my life in junior high by…” Ranma’s finger wavered slightly. A sweat broke out across his forehead. After a moment, he said, “It’s a private guy thing I can’t talk about.”

“He beat you up?” Nabiki asked.

“No,” Ranma said, offended at the idea.

“Did he slap your nuts with a wet towel in the locker room?” Akane asked.

“No!” Ranma shouted.

“He sodomized you?” Nabiki asked.

“NO!” Ranma and Ryouga answered as one.

“You’ve got to give me something to work with here,” Nabiki complained.

“It’s personal,” Ranma said as he drew a fist back and aimed it at the object of his ire. “Ryouga Hibiki, prepare to di—“

“Akane Tendou!” a voice shouted from across the school yard, catching everyone’s attention, including Ranma’s.

All eyes turned from the tableau of impending violence and went to the newcomer. Within moments, Kunou rushed up to Akane’s side, huffing out of breath from the sprint. “Forgive me for being late. I fear I was… indisposed. But now I am here to protect your honor. Let all these animals prepare to feel my righteous fury. Even if they have already defeated you, I shall see to it they recant their claim.” Kunou took survey of his surroundings. “Actually, it appears they have already suffered greatly. Your doing?” he asked Akane.

“Oh no. I need you to protect my honor, Kunou-sempai,” Akane insisted. “It was that boy who beat them up.” 

Kunou looked Ryouga over. “And you are?”

“Ryouga Hibiki.”

Nabiki leaned in close to Kunou. “He’s some character from Ranma’s past. Someone Ranma’s really angry at, but he won’t say why. I think it’s something pretty sordid.”

Kunou considered that information. Within moments he triumphantly pointed his bokken high into the air and declared, “I know what it is!”

Ranma appeared nervous while the girls eagerly waited to hear the explanation.

“Tell us,” Nabiki insisted, when Kunou didn’t immediately follow up his statement.

“The answer is painfully obvious.” Kunou leveled the bokken towards Ryouga. “This Hibiki person is a past lover of my Ranma-kun’s, one who callously betrayed his heart. Worry not, my love. I shall defend your honor with my dying breath.”

Ranma’s fist struck Kunou in the head. “He is not my lover, and I am not your anything!”

Kunou placed himself between Ranma and Ryouga again. “I see. The return of your former love has clouded your judgment and you seek to defend him. Again, I implore you to cast away what feelings you had for him and regard him as the cad he truly is.”

“This is so moving,” Nabiki said.

Akane was in tears and looked up to the heavens imploringly. “Why can’t that be me he’s talking about?”

“I have no interest in Ranma, outside of beating him senseless,” Ryouga said.

Kunou sneered at the claim. “I shall never allow you to harm my Ranma-kun again. Or at least, I shall not allow you to harm him after I go to the restroom. Wait here, and I shall mete out your punishment in a few minutes or so.” Kunou then took off, in evident discomfort, unable to even run properly.

Using the distraction Kunou provided, Ranma grabbed Ryouga by the front of his shirt. “Come on. We’re taking this private.” He then half dragged the lost boy away from the school yard. 

Ryouga agreed with Ranma, tearing his hand away and following his old foe. After a few moments, they found a quiet spot near where Kunou and Ranma had fought the day before.

“Now that we’re away from prying eyes,” Ranma said, then turned menacingly upon Ryouga. “We’ll settle our old score and I can have my vengeance at last.”

Ryouga snarled, “Cut that out! I’m the one seeking revenge here. You’re the one that ruined my life by…

xxxxxx

Ryouga stood next to his locker, uneaten banana in hand, looking bashfully down the school hallway at the trio of girls as they talked among themselves. They were so involved in conversation that there were unaware of the way he stared at them, especially Yumiko. He tried daydreaming of walking up to her and asking her out, but every time he imagined making it to the locker, all his fantasy self could do was stutter, “I… I… I…” then run away.

A hand slapped Ryouga on the back, hard, shaking him out of his failed fantasy. He turned in anger at the familiar gesture. “Ranma, you jerk.” He tried taking a swipe at Ranma, but his foe was too quick and ducked under the blow. All Ryouga managed to do was destroy one of the locker doors and crush the banana that he had planned to snack upon. Disgusted with the gooey remnants, Ryouga flung the remains to the floor.

Ranma smiled, unconcerned with the blow. “Take it easy. You got better things to do than failing to get a hand on me. You were staring at Yumiko again, weren’t you?”

Ryouga turned bright red. “No.”

“She does have a nice pair of tits. She’s really well developed for a girl our age,” Ranma said, openly admiring the way she filled out her school uniform.

“Don’t look at her that way!” Ryouga took another swipe at Ranma, who casually evaded the blow again.

“Relax,” Ranma said soothingly. “I’ll tell you what. Since you’re such a good buddy of mine, how about I set you up with her?”

“So she turned you down again, huh?”

“She did not!” Ranma insisted. 

“Did that make four failures or five?”

“It was only three. And she didn’t turn me down. I decided she’s too frigid for me, which means she ought to be perfect for a shy guy like you.”

Ryouga looked at her longingly. “If you couldn’t set yourself up with her, how can you set me up with her?”

Ranma appeared offended. “Hey, who tricked Pop into enrolling us into a coed school instead of an all boy’s one?”

“I was perfectly happy in an all boy’s school.” Ryouga flinched slightly. “I didn’t feel so nervous there.”

“Who managed to keep you from getting caught peeping in the girl’s locker room?”

“You’re the one that tricked me into going there in the first place. You said it was something we had to do for a research project for human anatomy.”

“It was. Mom always told me it was perfectly normal to learn firsthand about female anatomy. It’s what manly men do. Mom would never steer me wrong,” Ranma said in an almost lecturing tone. “Besides, if the girls want to peep in our locker room, it would be perfectly fine for me.”

“I wouldn’t want them to,” Ryouga complained.

“Look, I’ll ask her out for you,” Ranma said soothingly. “After all, who’s the guy that comes through for you ten times out of ten?”

Ryouga stared at Ranma through half-lidded eyes.

“Five out of ten?”

The stare continued. 

“One out of ten?”

“And usually by accident,” Ryouga said. “You can’t set me up with her. You can’t set yourself up with any girl.”

Ranma appeared offended. “I’ll have you know just today a couple of girls agreed to go out with me. Not at the same time, of course. On different days, but they agreed. So there.” Ranma stuck his tongue out at Ryouga. “Anyway, I’m on a roll. I’ll get you your date. Just watch.” 

Ranma began advancing toward the girls, barely evading a protesting Ryouga’s hand as the lost one tried to snare him by the collar. He sauntered toward the trio of girls, gaining their attention long before arriving. “Hey, ladies,” he said smoothly. “I’d like for you to meet—“

“I told you to get lost, Saotome!” Yumiko slapped Ranma hard across the face. 

Flummoxed, Ranma retreated. Ryouga was barely able to reign in his laughter.

Ranma returned to his side, confounded. “Sorry about that. She’s even more frigid than I thought. You’d be better off hitting on someone that actually likes guys.”

Ryouga shook his head. “I told you it wouldn’t work. But that’s all right. At least you didn’t say something about me that made her hate me. I still have my dreams.” He sighed wistfully and looked at Yumiko again.

Ranma shook his head sadly. “You can’t go on living your life in a dream world. You got to work up the courage and go for it. If you fail, at least you get the comfort of knowing you tried and it wouldn’t have worked out anyway. Trust me. It’s better that way. I can attest to it firsthand. Say what you will, but I’m never left wallowing in the ‘what if’ game.” Ranma started to walk past Ryouga.

Ryouga was still staring longingly at Yumiko when he heard Ranma give a loud, “AH!” and then felt a violent tugging at his pants. The pull was so powerful that Ryouga’s pants fell to around his ankles, despite wearing a belt. To compound matters, the shout had grabbed everyone’s attention. Ryouga, too shocked to react simply stood motionless as everyone stared open mouthed at him….

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

“…It was so humiliating, and it was entirely your fault. Pantsing me like that in front of everyone,” Ryouga wailed. 

“Pantsing my ass! I slipped on that stupid banana you tossed on the floor, and I reflexively grabbed onto the first thing I could to keep from falling. It was an accident. Anyway, it’s your fault you weren’t wearing any underwear!”

“I can’t help it if I misplaced them after gym class!” Ryouga complained.

Ranma snarled, “Believe me, if I had to do it all over again, I would do anything to prevent it.”

“It was so embarrassing,” Ryouga sobbed. “Everyone saw me naked. Oh, it wasn’t bad among the guys, they blew it off, but it was another story with the girls. It was so horrible. They stared at it like it was a deformity. It’s not easy having one my size. It gets in the way sometimes, and it’s hard to manage when I get, you know, excited.”

Ranma’s eyebrow began twitching.

Ryouga took no notice of Ranma’s reaction. “Yumiko wouldn’t even talk to me again. She was terrified, thinking I was some kind of monstrous pervert. But her friends didn’t feel the same way. What happened afterwards was just as horrible as her rejection, if not worse….”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misato had a firm grasp of Ryouga’s hand as she led him to a location underneath the bleachers to the outdoor athletic stadium. She sequestered them far under the bleachers and well out of sight of anyone, affording them a high degree of privacy, at least as much as one could have in a public school.

Ryouga allowed himself to be led, spouting a continuing mantra of, “I’m not a pervert, honest. Ranma was the one that pantsed me. I would never flash women that way.”

“I know you’re not,” Misato assured him, as they finally stopped.

His face was looking directly at the ground as he spoke. “Yumiko thinks I am.”

“Yumiko’s way too uptight for her own good. She’s totally frigid, whereas I am not,” Misato informed him.

“Why did you want to bring me back here then? I assumed it was to have some privacy so you could beat me up because you think I’m a pervert.”

Misato wrung her hands nervously. She then said, “Oh, I can’t take it anymore.” She dropped to her knees in front of Ryouga and went for the belt around his pants. 

Too stunned to move, she had already managed to undo his belt and was unbuttoning his pants before Ryouga finally found enough resolve to gasp out, “What are you doing?”

“I have to see it again.” There was the sound of fascination in Misato’s voice.

Realizing what she was doing, Ryouga stammered out, “Bu… but we don’t even know each other.”

“We’re about to get to know each other really well.”

Ryouga shook his head. “This is too fast. We need to go out on dates, learn what each other is like, determine if we’re compatible enough to make a relationship work, and then get permission from our parents to marry before we can do this.”

“I think we can skip all that in-between stuff and go right to the sex part,” Misato said.

Seeing she was determined, Ryouga was about to force her away when Misato got a firm hold of his cock through his pants. Suddenly, the strength seemed to leave his body, and his hands settled on her hair instead.

Misato finally worked his pants and boxers down to his knees. She stared in awe at the rapidly hardening shaft in front of her. Within seconds, it had achieved its maximum length. “My god, it’s even bigger up close.”

“Don’t look,” Ryouga pleaded.

Misato was mesmerized by the rod that was close enough for her to breathe on. A look of regret passed her face. “I’m sorry. I thought I could handle it at first, but there’s no way I can get that in me. But I’m no dicktease. I’ll take care of you,” she assured him. She grabbed onto his shaft, opened her mouth, and directed the head of his cock inside. 

Any power Ryouga had to resist immediately left him. The sensations of her tongue making circles around the head of his shaft overrode any sense of propriety that told him it was immoral to engage in sex before marriage. He just stood there, drooling insensate as Misato did all the work. The pleasure from her oral attentions was more than anything he had ever conceived. He had never done anything with his dick, other than wash it, and even then he was careful not to stimulate it too much. For one thing it gave him a lot more surface area to wash, and everyone knew only perverts masturbated. It was the sort of thing Ranma would do.

Misato made loud, slurping sounds as she engulfed the entire head, but little of the shaft despite her best efforts. Instead of trying to gag herself, she would occasionally abandon the head of his cock and opted to lick the shaft, playing her tongue up and down its veiny length before taking in the head once again.

It was a sloppy thing, and clearly showed Misato had no experience at giving head, but Ryouga had none either. Instead, he thought he had suffered a painless death and been drawn up into Heaven. The incredible sensations were a million times better than the void that had existed in his pleasure centers until that moment. Not having the faintest idea of how to hold back, or any desire to stave off his increasing heights of ecstasy, it took less than two minutes before Ryouga gave a wild cry and climaxed while the head of his dick was in still Misato’s mouth.

Misato tried swallowing it all, but Ryouga was coming too hard and too fast. She coughed some back up, then released his head and let the rest shoot out on the ground, trying to keep it from landing on her school uniform, but still had some strike her on the cheek. 

In what seemed too short a time to Ryouga’s senses, he finally stopped ejaculating, his eyes almost rolling back in his head from the overloading of his pleasure centers. All the strength seemed to leave his body along with the release of his passion. He went limp and slumped back against one of the bleacher’s supports. 

Misato searched her pockets several seconds before pulling out a tissue and wiping her mouth and cheek free of the sperm she had coughed back up. As she wiped at her face, she said, “Not only do you have a monster cock, but you come by the gallon. That was my first time blowing a guy. Did you enjoy that?”

“It was…” Ryouga started to say, then the impact of what had just happened hit him all at once. The stupid grin left his face, and he clutched his head, shouting, “Oh no! What have I done?”

Misato was openly confused. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m a pervert!” Ryouga wailed, and tried to run away. The pants, now around his ankles, caused him to trip, landing in some of the sperm that landed on the ground. Unmindful of the white fluid now decorating his shirt, he pulled up his pants, and ran away, screaming…

Xxxxxxxxxxx

“It was so humiliating,” Ryouga wailed. “She didn’t care about my feelings at all. All she was interested in was my penis. There was no romance, no talking, no learning about one another. It was all about a blow job. It was terrible.”

Ranma’s hand curled into a fist at his side. It trembled fiercely from the strength he poured into it.

“Oh, and it got worse, much worse than just blow jobs. There was sex involved as well. I was planning on saving myself for marriage, but I was tricked out of my virginity,” Ryouga informed Ranma in a depressed voice. “It was after the Senior High baseball team made the regional finals. I was invited by one of the junior cheerleaders, Achika, whose little sister was one of Misato’s friends…”

xxxxxxxxxxx

Ryouga looked around at all the partying high schoolers, all of them drinking heavily from beer kegs, hard liquor bottles, and any other container that could contain a liquid with even the smallest amount of alcohol content. The festive occasion, as well as most of the booze, had been provided at the house of the head cheerleader, Karou, who was throwing the party. From what Ryouga had heard, her parents were out of town, and she had been allowed to have some people over. About forty, if he was any judge. Obviously her parents had a great deal of faith in their daughter’s responsibility to let her have so many people to entertain. It was going to be quite the mess left over, from what he could tell.

Ryouga looked to the girl at his side, Achika, who had brought him along to celebrate the team’s victory. “It was very nice of you to invite me, Arisugawa-sempai, but I feel a little out of place. Me being just a junior high student and all.”

Achika, who had already had four beers of her own, placed a hand affectionately around Ryouga’s shoulder, causing him to blush. “My little sister assures me you are more than a big enough man to be here.”

Ryouga blushed at the compliment. What a nice and understanding, as well as incredibly attractive, girl. She respected his desire to be an upstanding, virtuous individual. It was so wonderful to be recognized for his efforts. All the junior high girls were either frightened of him or tried seducing him because he had a large dick. Obviously older girls were different, and respected a man for who he was instead of what he had between his legs.

Achika offered him a glass filled to the top with beer. Foam dripped over the sides and onto her hand. “Here.”

Ryouga hesitated. “I think I’m a bit too young to drink.”

“Everyone else is drinking,” Achika said, and indeed everyone was. Most of the people were reveling even louder than before. “You don’t want to be stuck up and act like you don’t want to be here, do you?”

“Ah, no.” Insulting the other partygoers and members of the team during their moment of triumph was the last thing in the world Ryouga wanted to do. He accepted the offered beer. The moment he was finished, he found another filled glass thrust in his direction. Achika’s expectant look told him refusing this one was unacceptable as well. 

That continued for a while until Ryouga lost count, and didn’t really care to try. He was feeling incredibly mellow, a rare state for him. He wondered if he should drink more often if it made him feel that easygoing and relaxed. Usually he was basketcase of nerves, and depressed when things didn’t work out for him, which was often.

Then nature called, interrupting his reverie. He rose up and nearly fell over, only grabbing onto the chair at the last second to keep from ending up on the floor. It took him a moment to regain his sense of balance. Once he was certain he wouldn’t fall over without a prop, he informed Achika, “I have to use the lavatory.”

Achika, who had a multitude of empty glasses in front of her as well, but was dealing with their effects much better, quickly attached herself to his arm. “Oh no you don’t. I heard about your problem getting lost. I’m not letting you out of my sight.”

That Achika would look out for his well-being only heightened Ryouga’s opinion of her. She was so kind and gentle. It was too bad she was several years older, or he might have even found the courage to ask her on a date. He barely felt nervous at all about the idea, surprisingly. It appeared alcohol was good for him.

Achika escorted him past the revelers, down a hallway, and to the front of the bathroom door. After waiting for the person already using it to exit, Ryouga entered. Much to his surprise, Achika followed right on his heels.

Ryouga turned to her, “Ah, I can find my way out of here on my own.”

“I’m sure you can.” She didn’t move a centimeter.

Now she was being a bit overprotective. “I can’t go if you’re watching.”

That made Achika frown, but this time she did as he wanted and exited the bathroom. After a long and very protracted release of an excess of fluids, he sighed in relief. Swaying a bit, he fumbled with the doorknob before finally opening it.

Much to his relief, Achika was there, waiting for him. Now there was no fear they would be separated and she would think he had rudely walked out on her. He offered her his arm, as much because he was a gentleman as he needed the guidance and support. Perhaps he had drank a little too much. He had a miserable direction sense, not a bad sense of balance.

Within a dozen steps, Ryouga found himself in front of a door in a hallway deeper in the house instead of in the living room with the rest of the partygoers. “You seem to have gotten lost.” Ryouga laughed at the ironic joke.

“Not exactly.” Achika opened the door and pushed Ryouga inside. Keeping an arm on him, she closed the door behind them, then flipped on the light. With the interior lit, Ryouga could see it was a bedroom. Probably the master bedroom, given the size of both room and bed. 

The bed seemed to beckon Ryouga. “I could use a chance to lay down. I’m feeling a bit tipsy.”

“Good,” Achika cooed. When he tried to lie down on his stomach, she stopped him and made him lie down on his back.

Ryouga sank into the soft mattress. The gentle texture made him relax further. “Ah, I feel so much better now.” 

Then he felt a pair of hands fondling his thighs. Tired, his eyebrows rose quizzically as the appendages rode up the length of his hardened muscles. All doubts about the hands’ purpose were eradicated as they went to his waistband and began undoing his belt. 

Ryouga lifted his head up, the rest of his body refusing to rise from its comfortable position. “What are you doing?”

A hungry look smoldered in Achika’s eyes. “Getting to the good part.” She was stronger than she looked, as within seconds she had his belt undone and his pants and boxers pulled down to his ankles. “My god, it is as big as my sister said. I definitely owe her one now.”

“B… but I thought you just wanted to invite me to the party as a gesture of being nice and getting to know me, maybe.”

“I am getting to know you,” she said as she stared hungrily at his cock. 

Ryouga was about to get up and leave, but then Achika finally grasped the hunk of meat. Only his strength and resolve vacated the room as, just like before with Misato, the sensations from Achika’s manual manipulation shut all other unnecessary functions down. Even the alcohol dulling his senses was not enough to prevent his rod from becoming ever longer with each stroke of her hand. Once it was more than halfway hard, she applied her mouth to it, and enabled it to firm up as solidly as it could.

Achika quickly proved this was not the first time she had engaged in such behavior. Whereas Misato was all wildness and random licking, Achika used fewer and more controlled lashes with her tongue and mouth, eliciting a series of low moans immediately from Ryouga. Every time she threatened to send him over the top, she’d back off and stimulate another part of his penis, allowing him to cool down slightly without allowing him to fully relax. 

And then the door to the room flew open. Achika’s mouth left Ryouga’s rod, and he had enough sense to squeal in panic at being discovered in such a risqué position. 

“I’m not a pervert!” he protested to the three girls standing in the doorway. He knew it wouldn’t do any good. His reputation was ruined. The whole baseball team would probably beat him senseless for daring to engage in this sort of behavior at the party.

The girl who had thrown open the door, an attractive, buxom brunette, pointed an accusatory finger at Achika. “You little tramp. I let you be co-captain of the squad. I let you use my house when I throw a party. And you go behind my back and use my parent’s bedroom to… Oh my god! He’s huge. That’s gotta be ‘Mule’ Hibiki.”

Achika appeared annoyed at the intrusion. “Yeah, Karou. I invited him myself. Although, I have to admit even I didn’t think he was this big.” She moved it back and forth to show her point, eliciting another groan from Ryouga.

Karou reconsidered things while her two companion’s eyes bulged at the sight of Ryouga’s upright member. “Well, seeing as how it’s my house, and I’m captain of the squad, I demand you share him. Not that that should be any problem. There’s obviously more than enough of the Mule to go around.”

“Mule? Why did you call me that?” Ryouga asked.

“Everyone calls you that. It’s because of that mule-sized cock you’ve got,” Karou explained.

Ryouga felt like crying. Now everyone was thinking of him in terms of his physical attributes rather than the sort of person he was on the inside. It was so degrading.

“Fine, I’ll share,” Achika said as she rolled her eyes in obvious displeasure. “Just shut the door behind you. And make sure you lock it this time. Things were just getting good.”

“Come on,” Karou said to her two companions. 

One of the trio of girls looked stunned at Karou’s suggestion. “No way. He’s too big.”

Karou shook her head sadly at the girl, then turned to the other. “What about you?”

Her eyes were transfixed at the sight between Ryouga’s legs. She didn’t even look at Karou as she said, “I was going to save myself for someone special, but even I know they don’t grow them as big as Mule here. I shouldn’t do it, but I know I’ll have a lifetime of regret if I let this opportunity pass me by. Count me in.”

Karou turned her attention to the girl that had refused to take Ryouga on and shoved her out the door. “Run interference with Sho,” Karou ordered.

“Why?” she asked. 

“I sort of dropped some hints he’d be getting some action with me, but I’m afraid I’m going to be busy the rest of the night. If he asks, tell him I went on a ride with Achika. Which is sort of the truth.” Without another word, Karou closed the door behind her. There was the sound of a lock clicking a moment later. 

“I get to ride him first,” Achika claimed. She immediately began undressing. She drew her shirt over her top, then quickly undid her bra, allowing her average-sized breasts to be revealed. Her skirt and panties were on the floor a moment later, and Ryouga had his first sight of a woman’s fully naked body. 

Technically that wasn’t true. There was one time Ryouga had seen girls naked. It was when Ranma had tricked him into sneaking into the girls' locker room. The moment Ryouga saw them in their undressed state, he developed a massive nosebleed and passed out. Ranma woke him up later, incredibly disgusted by the reaction and claiming Ryouga had to get over his weenie problems or he’d never find himself a girlfriend. Angered at both being tricked and the lecture, Ryouga tried to avenge himself on Ranma by beating him up, but the pig-tailed boy tricked him somehow and ended up winning, like he always did. 

Looking at Achika, as well as her two companions who were also undressing, Ryouga noted the differences in these high schoolers’ bodies compared to the junior high girls he had seen. These girls were much more developed, especially Karou, whose breasts were noticeably bigger than her companions’. 

Seeing so much naked flesh made Ryouga feel lightheaded, like he had when he first gazed through the window of the locker room. But just as a small trickle of blood began to emit from his nose, his lightheadedness passed as his brain reminded him of Misato, and the delights that could be had from women playing with his cock. As much as part of Ryouga wanted to pass out to escape, his lust wouldn’t let him. It kept him conscious. Between that and the alcohol, he failed to find the strength to either pass out or leave. Instead, he just lay there while Achika squatted over his cock and began to impale herself on—

xxxxxxxxxx

Ryouga’s warning senses suddenly blared, and he barely ducked out of the way of a fist aimed at his skull. His reflexive move threw him off balance, and he landed several feet away, falling down and ending up flat on his stomach. He snarled, “Ranma, you jerk! I was right in the middle of a flashback! How dare you interrupt me like that. And I still have one to go about how the gym teacher, Miss Sentaro seduced me too.” Ryouga dusted himself off and began to rise to his feet. “Oh, sure she called it sex education, and I did learn a lot, but all it really amounted to was me being used once again as a giant sex toy for a woman’s amusement…” 

Ryouga’s complaint died on his lip as his eyes settled on Ranma, and found himself looking into an abyss of pure, unrelenting hatred that threatened to drag Ryouga’s very soul to the brink of sanity. Most of Ryouga’s anger was muted in the face of such rage, especially since the overwhelming emotion was directed at him by the last person in the world that had any right to be angry with him. “What’s your problem?”

The black miasma of anger clung to Ranma’s form like a shroud. “Back in junior high, ever since your goods got showed off, I hated you. From that day forward, all the girls either avoided me because they knew you hung around me and you frightened them, or they tried using me to get to you. Even the couple of girls that had agreed to go out with me suddenly changed their minds and switched their attention to you. It was always ‘Does Ryouga have a girlfriend?’ ‘Could you put in a good word to Ryouga for me?’ ‘Could you give Ryouga this love letter?’ No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t get them interested in me or not interested in you. I told them it was a fake. I told them you were impotent. I told them you were into being spanked and calling girls ‘Mommy’. It didn’t dissuade any of them. All the girls wanted a piece of ‘The Mule,’ and nothing to do with plain old Ranma Saotome. It was like being in a candy store with enough money to buy anything, but your jaw’s broken and wired shut. Every day was like torture. And then I couldn’t take it anymore, so I challenged you to that duel, but you didn’t have the guts to show up and take what you had coming to you. And then Pop dragged me away, withdrawing me from school, and taking me on another training trip. The only thing that made me feel better was that you were out of my life and could never ruin my chance with girls ever again.

“But no, you just had to show up here with your big, bad balls dragging behind you, intent on ruining my chances with the girls again. And now I find out that not only did you have sex with practically every hot chick in both junior and senior high, but also the hottest teacher in the school,. and you have the nerve to COMPLAIN about it! You have everything any guy could want, and you act like it’s some albatross tied around your neck and you’d do anything to get rid of it. You stand there acting like you’re the !#$% victim!”

“Ah, but I am.” Ryouga’s protest came out as almost a whimper. He really wanted to shout at Ranma, but somehow he couldn’t quite maintain much anger in the face of a rage that put Ryouga’s own to shame. 

Ranma laughed. It wasn’t a ‘Ha! You made one heck of a joke’ laugh, it was more like a ‘I just lost that tenuous thread of sanity I was hanging by’ kind of laugh. He said, “Oh no, you’re not the victim yet. But you’re about to be.” He tensed up like a jungle cat, ready to spring on its prey.

The familiar posture, one the two had displayed frequently toward one another in their numerous fights, firmed up Ryouga’s resolve. He was the one that had pursued Ranma in revenge for being made into little more than a sex slave, and he was going to get vengeance now. This whole thing was just another trick by Ranma. Ranma always tried to trick him. But not this time. Nothing would save Ranma from the upcoming beating.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Ranma charged. Ryouga saw that Ranma had left himself wide open, and launched a fist straight for Ranma’s jaw. 

The blow connected solidly, snapping Ranma’s head back from the force of the strike. Ryouga mentally congratulated himself on landing the first punch. Backed by his tremendous strength, it meant he would have the advantage for the rest of the fight and probably make short work of his arch-nemesis. 

But that sense of assurance passed in the split second that it arrived, as Ranma’s head snapped right back to its original position, as though Ryouga had done nothing. Now it was Ranma’s turn to attack, and he sank a fist of his own deep into Ryouga’s gut. 

A loud whoosh of air left Ryouga’s lungs courtesy of the fist planted in his stomach. Panic overtook Ryouga. What was going on? Ranma had never been that strong before. Even Ryouga, who had been the most powerful person (for his age) that he had ever met, doubted he could have summoned that sort of strength behind a blow.

A second fist came towards Ryouga’s head. He raised his arm up in a block, but was instantly made sorry by the impact of Ranma’s fist; it felt like someone had struck him in the arm with a crowbar. Ryouga leaped back, shaking his arm and trying to get some sensation flowing back into it. 

“Quit running and take your punishment like a man!” Ranma shouted in rage.

Reviving some of the feeling in his arm, Ryouga decided it might be best to try a range attack. He pulled his bamboo umbrella from the top of his pack employed it like a giant javelin, hurling it with all of his strength directly at Ranma. He hoped it would cause some major damage, or at least slow down Ranma enough so that he could retake the initiative. 

Instead, Ranma seemed to move faster than the eye could follow, snatching the umbrella out of mid-air before it could hit him. The force behind the throw was so tremendous it made Ranma back up several steps until its momentum was killed by muscle power alone. Ranma looked the improvised spear over for a moment, the tossed it in the air, like a baton, catching it so the tip was pointing at Ryouga.

Ryouga was taken aback by how easily Ranma flipped the umbrella around. It was incredibly heavy, and only the strongest of people could even lift it. Ranma was handling it as though it was made out of paper mache.

“Back at you!” The weapon was launched back at Ryouga even faster than he had thrown it. Rather than relying on his coordination and dexterity to snatch the missile, like Ranma had done, Ryouga elected to dodge it. It went sailing past his head, coming so close he could feel the wind’s passage mess up the hair at the top of his head. 

Ryouga turned to follow the progress of the shaft. It struck a tree with a tremendous crash, embedding itself halfway through the trunk and sending splinters everywhere. Ryouga’s eyes bulged at the damage. That would have hurt more than a little if it had struck even a glancing blow.

This was getting out of hand. Ryouga held his hands up in a warding gesture. “Wait a minute, Ranma. Perhaps we’re being a bit hasty. We’re reasonable people. Why don’t we try talking this over and settling it peacefully?”

“This is peaceful compared to what I really want to do to you!” Ranma launched a kick at the object of his ire. 

Ryouga barely got out of the way of the attack. Deciding this ground was not to his liking, he elected to find a better battlefield, preferably one far away from Ranma, and began running away. “Ranma, calm down!” he shouted over his shoulder.

Ranma did nothing of the kind. “Come on back here and I’ll see to it you don’t have to worry about women using you for sex anymore.”

Not slowing down for a second, Ryouga shouted, “How?”

“I’ll pound on you so badly, no woman will be able to look at you without recoiling in horror.”

“No thanks!” Ryouga was beginning to adjust to the idea that there were fates worse than women not respecting you. Especially since Ranma seemed to want to visit most of said fates upon him. 

As Ryouga ran, he assured himself that he was not being a coward. Ranma was using some sort of trick to make himself stronger and immune to pain was all. It was an unfair contest, and Ryouga couldn’t be expected to fight under those conditions. He just had to figure out some way to negate that advantage, and then he could help himself to a heaping serving of revenge. 

After he escaped from Ranma, of course. 

Despite his usually superior endurance, Ryouga quickly found himself gasping for breath as he ran at top speed, barely keeping ahead of the unreasonably angry Ranma. A familiar burn started to set in his muscles from being pushed to their limits, and yet Ranma still seemed as energetic and as quick as when the race had started. Ryouga’s pace was starting to flag when he ran into a park. Seeking a way to duck out of sight and give Ranma the slip, he ran into a cluster of trees. Emerging through them, he found himself in the middle of a clearing, more trees on all sides. 

And then a set of the sprinklers came on, dousing Ryouga with a healthy quantity of cold water and triggering his curse. 

The black piglet squealed in terror. There was no way he could outrun Ranma, not on four tiny hooves. He was so dead.

And then his fear began to subside. What was he afraid of? He was a piglet now. Ranma was looking for a human being. There was no way he would connect a tiny piglet with Ryouga. The lost boy released a sigh of relief.

Ryouga considered ducking into some bushes anyway when a screaming Ranma emerged from the same spot he had just come from, the look of blood still deep in his eyes. As Ranma entered the clearing, he too was hit with water and underwent a change from man to girl. In a moment, Ryouga understood what had happened. Ranma had been cursed as well during his visit to the springs. That also meant Ranma knew about the curses, and that Ryouga’s own cursed form would be no protection from his old foe.

Ryouga froze, knowing this was the end. He closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

All that met his ears was the sound of running feet and bushes being parted as the screaming dwindled. Daring to open his eyes, Ryouga looked to see that Ranma-chan had gone past, not even taking notice of the piglet in the clearing. He was safe after all.

And then a memory tickled at the back of Ryouga’s senses. A memory of the day he was cursed. A girl chasing a panda had struck Ryouga in the face, knocking him into the Spring of Drowned Piglet. A red-haired girl bellowing in Japanese, a curious language to be using in China. A red-haired girl with a pig-tail and with an angry expression on her features… just like the one that had passed through. 

That rotten Ranma! He was the one responsible for the curse as well. And not in the sense that Ryouga happened to end up cursed because he was chasing Ranma, but in that Ranma personally cursed him. That made Ryouga twice as angry as before. Ranma would really pay for ruining his life.

And then Ranma-chan burst back through the trees, making Ryouga nearly wet himself in the face of such rage. 

“Damn it! He escaped!” Ranma-chan cursed. “When I get my hands on him, he’s really going to get it. I can’t believe that bastard totally ruins my dating life, then complains to me about getting more pussy than he knows what to do with. That whole innocent thing was an act. I just know he was really rubbing my face in it. That jerk bragged to the wrong guy. And there’s no way I’m letting him flash his dick at school this time. He tries it, and I’ll feed it to him. And with no condiments either.” 

Ryouga was trembling uncontrollably, paralyzed to the spot by the promises Ranma-chan was making, even if he couldn’t understand what Ranma-chan was upset about. Ryouga would have given anything to have that level of anonymity when it came to women. Then he would be liked for who he was instead of what he had. It was just Ranma being a jerk, like he always was, trying to taunt Ryouga by proclaiming he had everything Ryouga wanted and implying he didn’t want it. Ryouga decided he was really going to get revenge.

And then Ranma-chan looked down, as though seeing the piglet for the first time. Fear became the overwhelming emotion in Ryouga as the girl frowned at him. She then leaned down and picked him up, looking at him with a mix of curiosity and anger.

She considered the quivering pig in her hands. “Hey, what are you doing here? A little piglet, wearing a bandanna just like Ryouga’s, sitting in the middle of a clearing he ducked into. A clearing with enough cold water to activate a Jusenkyou curse.”

Tears welled in Ryouga’s eyes. 

Ranma-chan began shaking him like a rag doll, one a child decided would look better without any stuffing in it. “You’re Ryouga, aren’t you?! You’re Ryouga with a dumb pig curse and are sitting there mocking me because you think I can’t see through your pathetic disguise, aren’t you?!”

Ryouga shook his head until it was a blur.

Then the grip shifted to Ryouga’s neck. His eyes bulged as Ranma-chan’s hands grew ever tighter, cutting off his oxygen supply. “You think you can sit there and try to make fun of me while you plan on taking all the women for yourself again?! Think again, Mule! If you think for one second I’m gonna let you strut your goods around here while leaving me without, you can think again!”

Ryouga was starting to black out. This was it. Oh, the indignity of it all, dying at the hands of his most bitter enemy, who was more angry at Ryouga than Ryouga was at him. The only saving grace was that at least he hadn’t been cursed to turn into a mule. That would have been too much to handle.

Suddenly, Ryouga was able to breathe again. Ranma-chan looked at him in confusion. Ryouga coughed a few times, sucking in as much air as he could between gasps. It might only be a temporary reprieve before the throttling continued, but he was damned if he would die easily for Ranma-chan’s benefit.

Ranma-chan appeared a little frightened. “Whoa there. I got to get a grip. I’m getting paranoid thinking this poor, innocent, little piglet could be related to Ryouga. I mean, what are the odds that he followed me to Jusenkyou, got cursed as well, and just happened to stumble onto some water here and was left at my mercy? Pretty silly, huh?” she asked the piglet.

Ryouga furiously nodded up and down.

She held the pig in her hands and scratched him between the ears. “Yeah, I got to ease back a little. I’m just out of sorts ‘cause it’s the first time I’ve seen Ryouga in years. And to learn he was sleeping away with all the chicks, and was acting like he was pissed about it, well, that was pretty much the one thing that would send me off the deep end. It’s not like I want to kill him. Just mutilate him a little and get some measure of revenge for ruining my life.”

Well the feeling’s mutual, Ryouga thought. 

It was then an out-of-breath Akane burst into the clearing. She looked at Ranma-chan and said, “There you are.”

“You were following me?” Ranma-chan asked. 

Akane nodded. “Of course. You looked like you were pretty angry back there. I didn’t want you doing anything stupid. I’m sure whatever misunderstanding you had with that Ryouga guy could be resolved peacefully.”

Ranma-chan laughed embarrassingly. Too embarrassingly. “Yeah, you’re probably right. It’s not like I’m obsessive or violent or want to kick the living…” Ranma-chan caught herself. “What I mean to say is, he offended me a great deal by doing something to me which hurt my feelings a lot. To make things worse, he’s acting as though he was the victim, which upset me even more.” 

Akane considered the explanation. “Well, I guess I can see why you were so mad at him when he showed up. But he seemed pretty angry at you. Are you sure you didn’t do anything to him?”

“Hell, no, I didn’t! That’s why I’m even more angry at him than before!”

“Okay, okay,” Akane said soothingly. “What was it that went down between you two anyway?”

Ranma-chan began sweating slightly. “I can’t say. It’s very personal.”

“Fine, I’ll respect your privacy. But try to go easy on the guy. I get the feeling he’s just as upset about the matter as you and not acting rationally. Promise me you won’t pick any fights with him.” 

Ranma-chan’s made a strangled sound and her eyes bulged in disbelief, but somehow, through an unbelievable amount of strain, she got out, “Fine, I won’t pick any fights with him. But like you said, he isn’t rational and he’s being unreasonably angry with me, so if he was to start a fight, I’d have to fight him.”

Akane nodded in agreement. “Of course. You’d have to defend yourself. I wouldn’t want you to just stand there and get beaten up. Just don’t throw the first punch.”

“Fine,” Ranma-chan said, scuffing her foot like a petulant child.

Ryouga snorted a bit at Ranma-chan’s display.

The noise caught Akane’s attention. She looked at the piglet in Ranma-chan’s arms. Now it was her turn to have her eyes light up, though they were in adoration rather than anger. “Oh, he’s so cute. Is he yours?”

Ranma-chan started to say something, then quickly shut her mouth. She looked more closely at the piglet. After a moment, she held him out and said, “You can have him.”

Ryouga jerked in Ranma-chan’s hands. 

“Really?” Akane asked, continuing to look upon Ryouga in adoration.

“I’m giving him as a gift for letting me move in with you and you helping me so much with school and everything.”

“That’s so sweet,” Akane said. “Why does he have that funny-looking thing around his neck?”

Ranma-chan looked at the bandanna. Ryouga was terrified that she would put two and two together, and turn him into pork rinds instead of a gift, but then the girl switched to holding Ryouga with one hand and retied the bandanna.

“It’s a bow for your present.” Ranma-chan said.

Ryouga breathed a sigh of relief.

“What’s his name?” Akane asked.

“I figured you could name him.” Ranma-chan offered the piglet to Akane.

She accepted the gift. Looking upon him lovingly, she cooed, “I think I’ll name him P-Chan.”

“That’s a good name,” Ranma-chan agreed. 

Akane kissed Ryouga on the snout. He blushed slightly. Here was a girl showing him affection, and not because of his dick size. Then he remembered she was showing this attention to her ‘pet’. Thinking about it, Ryouga decided that it was only marginally better than being used for sex, at least in principle. Perhaps the situation wasn’t so great after all.

And then something about the conversation clicked in Ryouga’s head. Ranma was apparently living with this girl. If Ryouga was her pet, that meant he would be around Ranma constantly without the annoying jerk being any the wiser. Ryouga could wait until Ranma’s defenses were dropped, then he could strike when his enemy was at his, or her, most vulnerable. Yes, the idea had merit. Ryouga would pretend to be Akane’s pet, while waiting for a golden opportunity to allow himself his revenge against Ranma. Then victory would be his.

“Is he a boy or girl?” Akane asked Ranma-chan.

“I didn’t check,” she admitted. 

Akane held Ryouga up and checked him out. “Oh, he’s a boy all right. One that keeps the girl pigs pretty happy, judging by the size of him.”

Ranma-chan scowled. “He reminds me of Ryouga.”

“Why would you say that?” she asked as she snuggled Ryouga into her bosom. 

“Ah, same vacuous look in his eyes,” Ranma-chan said. 

Ryouga growled a little. Ranma would pay for that slight too. At some point. Once the odds were tilted more in Ryouga’s favor.

Akane continued gushing over her new ‘pet’. “This is easily the best present anyone had ever given me. Thank you, Ranma.” 

Akane gave Ranma-chan a kiss on the lips. It was quick, but carried neither a hint of shyness or hesitation. The kiss caused Ranma-chan to laugh a bit and get a satisfied grin on her features. Ryouga mentally added ‘Being Treated Like an Animal So Ranma Could Seduce a Girl’ to the tally of crimes attributed to his nemesis, a list that was going to be checked off very soon.

Ryouga finally let the tension flow out of his body as he allowed Akane to take him to school. It was going to be a long day. But he’d keep his eyes open for an opportunity for revenge, even if it took all day and all night. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kasumi noted it was dark in the alleyway, a darkness heightened by the fact there was no moon out tonight. Even with the faint light shining from several of the windows higher up the buildings walls, everything was shrouded in a pale, oppressive gray. Though she admitted to herself that she did not particularly want to see the garbage and refuse cluttered about in all of its colorful glory. It was just that everything was so painfully drab it could not help depressing her. 

That was to say nothing of the odor. Some of the garbage had been left to sit far too long. Not that it had ever smelled pleasant, just that allowing it to settle for a couple of weeks in the outdoors gave it an even more flavorful fragrance than what it had originally possessed. It was that indescribable mix of decay and repugnance mingled together for a week that curled her nose so badly.

At least the noise wasn’t too distracting. Occasionally there would be bursts of loud music coming from the dance club that made up one of the walls of the alley, indicating one of the doors towards the back of the structure around the corner had been opened. But aside from that, and the occasional skittering of tiny four-legged creatures that had taken up residence in the alleyway, it was mostly silent. 

It was that sort of vulgar atmosphere that Kasumi found herself in as she was pressed up against one of the alley walls, having her pussy pounded by the man she had picked up in the club. 

It was turning out to be one crappy evening. 

In the beginning, Kasumi had set out with high hopes. She had gone out dancing with Yui and a couple of other girls, intent on having better luck this night and letting some stud pick her up for a good ride. It had been several weeks of going without sex, and she was feeling horny enough to not be overly selective in choosing someone for a one night stand. 

Kasumi had chosen to wear a simple ensemble for the evening. Something that would show off her attributes, implying she was available without looking too slutty. A white halter top that was a touch on the tight side, showing off her chest and with a low cut that didn’t dip too low. The bottom of the garment ended just above her navel. A leather mini-skirt, not indecent either, but close to it, showed off her legs. Kasumi might not have had a work-out regimen like Akane, but she exercised more than enough to keep good muscle tone. 

The make up had been a bit trickier. She chose just enough to enhance her already appealing looks. Too tasteful made her look too elegant to be picked up at a dance club. Too much would make her look like a prostitute. Neither was the effect she was going for. She wanted just the right touch of desirability without looking desperate. She had been very satisfied with the results, and a quick check with Yui and the girls had agreed with the assessment. 

Luck had been with Kasumi. The club was crowded and men outnumbered girls by about five to three. Many of the men were obviously sharks cruising the waters of the club and looking for a girl that wanted a good time. Enough of them hit on Kasumi, some of them quite attractive, as opposed to the losers that had come on to her the other night. 

Kasumi drank a little more than usual, wanting to really loosen up, and there was no shortage of men eager to pay for her drinks and help her ease into that relaxed mood of enjoying a stranger’s company. A couple of hours in, after her blood got flowing from the dancing, the drinking, and the increasingly aroused state the gyrating bodies put her in, she settled on a very handsome man with large muscles that had been trying to snare her interest since the earliest part of the evening. He was a fair dancer, though a bit too eager to have his hands all over her body. But since that was what Kasumi was looking for, she tolerated the groping. He also had good marks from Yui, who apparently knew him and had been picked up by him before. 

About two and a half hours in, when Kasumi was really starting to feel loose, the man had suggested they leave the club and find a quiet spot where they could get to know one another better. To Kasumi, that sounded good, as she was in the mood for a bit of privacy by that point. 

What she had assumed was going to be a hotel room turned out to be the back alley behind the club. That had been irritating. Didn’t she at least rate him paying the bill for a decent bed? It got worse from there. Instead of being given a chance to relax and enjoy a little affection, slowly building up to things with some foreplay, he instead kissed her for all of thirty seconds before pinning her against a wall, slipping off her panties, pulling down his own pants, and proceeding to go right in without even playing with her pussy. It might have caused some major discomfort, save that she had been a bit moist from the arousing dancing and he was below average in length. Which, while making things easier, made the night infinitely less satisfying.

Despite his obvious strength, he didn’t pick her up and support her in the standing position. Instead, in order to find a more comfortable position and to keep from having the hell scratched out of her back by the brick wall, she grabbed onto his shoulders, and heaved herself up, then wrapped her legs around him. He finally picked up on the message and supported her bottom with his hands, though that served to make his what little existed of his own rhythm even more uneven.

The crude way she was being treated, the environment she was in, combined with the disappointment --both in physical attributes as well as form-- of her partner was enough to actually bring Kasumi down from the arousal high she had been in (and desperately wanted) despite the fact she was actively being screwed. She tried to relax and shut down her senses, concentrating solely on the dick pounding inside her. The only thing the guy had going for him was an energetic pace. Really, she would have expected better form from someone with the experience he surely had considering how muscular and attractive he was. Either that or he just didn’t care about his partner’s comfort. 

Finally, Kasumi was just beginning to get into the screwing, the first embers of a true fire starting in her loins, when someone staggered into the alleyway, nearly collapsing against a wall and grabbing her full attention. That wasn’t good. She was neither into public sex nor having people watch while she fucked, at least if they weren’t participants. She had engaged in both and, while not being a turn off, didn’t arouse her in the slightest. What made matters worse was that the man was both ugly and dressed in very worn clothing; a very repulsive sight. The only thing that was vaguely good about it was that he seemed to be in his own little world, to the point of which he was unaware of the screwing going on within four meters of him.

And then the man bent over against the wall and gave a tremendous groan. Within seconds the contents of his stomach were heaved out loudly and hit the ground, joining with the refuse already there.

Just perfect. 

And then to top things off, Kasumi felt the man within her stop pumping and remained inside. She couldn’t believe it as he began grunting and blasted a load inside her. He hadn’t come close to lasting five minutes. 

When it became obvious he wasn’t going for a ‘double header’ Kasumi relaxed her leg lock and eased herself to the ground, his rapidly softening member slipping out. 

Her partner leaned against her for support, saying, “Oh yeah. That was good,” more to himself than to her.

It took everything Kasumi had to keep from lashing out with some asinine comment. Her mother had taught her that men were temperamental creatures when it came to sex, and a few words delivered at the right time could render them useless for weeks to months. As dull and uninspiring as the sex had been, he had not managed to make Kasumi actually angry at him. Still, there was no way she would endorse his performance. So instead she remained silent. She considered recovering her panties, but noticed they had fallen into some unidentifiable substance that had soaked into them. It was best to leave the garment where it lie. It wasn’t like she would ever wear them again.

He at least had the decency to kiss her once afterwards. He asked, “Mind if I have your number so we can get together again?”

That was too much. “382-5633.” Nabiki had taught Kasumi that one. She wondered if he would figure out it was the old ‘Fuck Off’ line. Probably not. As unsophisticated as he was, if a girl answered the number, he would probably try to pick her up instead. It was just as well. Kasumi had no intention of going out with him again.

Kasumi left him recovering and returned to the club, now far too depressed to try to pick up another man; She didn’t feel motivated enough for another abject failure. What was worse was that the brief screwing had the opposite of its intended effect, only serving to fuel her horniness rather than slake its hunger. 

Kasumi stopped by Yui’s table. Her friend was completely drunk as she slurred out, “So how was he?”

“A five by five back alley wonder.” An affectionate term coined among her group of friends, meaning under five inches and five minutes. 

“Oh, maybe it was some other guy I was thinking of,” Yui said, scratching her head in a futile effort to restore her memory. 

Kasumi rolled her eyes. She should have known better than to trust Yui’s judgment. “I’m going home,” Kasumi informed her.

“It’s a bit early,” Yui got out reasonably well. “Let’s dance some more. I’ll find another guy for you, or even share one with you.”

That would be just what Kasumi needed: a man with only half his normal attention span. “No thanks. You have fun. I’ll catch a taxi.”

Yui went into her handbag and stuffed some money into Kasumi’s hand. “Sorry tonight was a such a bust. We’ll have better luck next time. Maybe I’ll dig up somebody for you to bring along. I know a doctor.”

“I have bad luck with doctors.” Kasumi gave her friend a kiss on the cheek before heading out to catch a cab, feeling horny and frustrated by the events of the night. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The newly dubbed ‘P-Chan’ lay in a small ball at the foot of Akane’s bed. He remained silent and motionless on a soft comforter, patiently waiting for his ‘owner’s breathing to become regular, indicating she was truly fast asleep. Once that happened, he would have the run of the house to himself, and he could enact his plans of vengeance. 

It was a bit surprising that being relegated to the role of Akane’s pet wasn’t more demeaning to him. Of course, he had been demeaned –in a manner of speaking– by women most of his life, so perhaps being thought of in actual terms of a pet wasn’t that difficult to get used to. It wasn’t like she was actually using him for anything, other than snuggling with him and lauding on how cute he was. But those were actual shows of affection instead of the lust most women directed his way. That Akane acted like she cared about him in a non-sexual way made him feel better than he usually did. Of course she did think of him only as a pig, which put a bit of a damper on the mood. But aside from that, the simple affection felt nice. 

Talk of the past during his encounter with Ranma had made Ryouga a bit uncomfortable. It had been quite a while since he had sex. One thing Ryouga absolutely loathed to admit was that he enjoyed the actual act of sex immensely. It wasn’t like he was gay or anything. Feeling a woman tighten on his shaft as they came (usually quite quickly, since he could provide so much more stimulation to them than most other men) was one of the best feelings in the world. So of course he wanted to have sex with women, but only if it was part of an involved, meaningful relationship. Romance was what Ryouga wanted in his life to accompany the act of lovemaking. But thanks to Ranma, there was no romance whatsoever. All it was about was sex, sex, sex. Looking back on it, no wonder Ryouga had been perpetually tired while he was attending school. The women treated him like he was a slot machine. They would just keep pulling his ‘one-armed bandit’ until they hit the jackpot. 

But due to his long journey, it had been several months that Ryouga had gone without female accompaniment. It was almost a year without getting it regularly. He had grown so used to constantly being forced to perform for women that he had become desensitized to sex. Now that he had gone without it for so long, a part of him was starting to miss it. One of the signs was that he started having erotic dreams again, and sometimes he would walk around with a hard on, which was very uncomfortable. Even though Ryouga openly professed to be relieved about not having to put out constantly, there were certain other parts of his body that wanted to get back into the old swing of things. The frustration caused by this paradox of decency and perversion was all Ranma’s fault.

What had happened right before bed was a perfect example. Ryouga had become extremely aroused when watching a nonself-conscious Akane changing into her nightgown, stripping naked right before donning something that was a touch on the risqué side. He could not help watching with rapt attention, noting she had a well-toned body, nicely shaped breasts, and a really cute bottom. Definitely a memorable figure compared to some of the girls he had been forced into having sex with. He had made certain he lay flat on the bed, so Akane didn’t notice his excited state and dub him a perverted pig. 

And thinking about Akane’s nude body served to make him hard yet again. For a brief moment, he fantasized about getting some hot water, revealing his true form to her, and the two of them getting busy on her bed. But he shook those improper thoughts from his head. True, she might be eager to hop in the sack with him if he flashed his goods, but that would kill any chance of romance between them. It would just be about the sex, like it always was. And it would get worse if she had loose lips and word got out about how big he was. It would be a repeat of junior high again. 

But he was so hard, and he really, really wanted some relief of some kind…

A soft snarl escaped Ryouga’s porcine lips. That he would even considering turning into a lust driven pervert was all that darn Ranma’s fault! It was time to settle accounts and for Ryouga to receive his much deserved revenge against his mortal enemy. Ranma hadn’t just ruined his romantic life (and had the audacity to act like he was the victim), but he had deliberately thrown him into that stupid cursed pool and ruined every other facet of his life as well. Oh yes, payback was about to be visited on that conceited jerk. It would be easy. While in pig form, Akane had given her ‘Little P-chan’ a guided tour of his new home, and had shown him the part of the house Ranma and his father slept it. By now Ranma would be fast asleep, and Ryouga could employ a little ‘tactical advantage’ to negate Ranma’s trickery from earlier in the day. 

But it was hard to throttle someone when you only had hooves. First Ryouga needed to get some hot water before he could take care of business. He exited Akane’s bedroom, and tried to remember the direction to the bath.

xxxxxxx

Kasumi sighed as she quietly entered the house, intent on not awakening anyone. It was a school night, and her father never stayed up late anymore, so she would be the only one up. It felt a bit lonely, but since she was going to be heading to bed anyway, it made little difference

Kasumi’s mood got progressively worse instead of better. It was looking to be a vibrator night. She certainly needed something to take the edge of her horniness. But devices were so mechanical in every sense of the word. She’d take flesh and blood over plastic any day, even if there were times the flesh could give out before she was satisfied. It was so much more enjoyable to have an actual person on the other end of what was shuttling in and out of her pussy. It made her feel more real and alive. 

Such thoughts only served to further sour her mood. For a brief moment she considered dropping by Ranma and having him help her. He was in the house and certainly available. He wasn’t bad-looking, even if he was a younger man. He couldn’t possibly be as big a disappointment as ‘Back Alley Boy’ was. But no, sleeping with Ranma would complicate things. He might read too much into the act and think she wanted a relationship instead of a one night stand. While it would unquestionably serve to get to know him better, it might move things a too fast. Worse, her father might interpret it as a sign she wanted to get married to Ranma, and make them become officially engaged. Kasumi was still young, and was definitely not fit to be tied down that way yet. As much carousing as she did, once she settled down, she wanted it to be just her and the man she loved. Her mother might have continued to fool around even after she was married, and certainly Kasumi looked up to the woman who had brought her forth into this world, but that was not the sort of relationship she was looking for.

Kasumi decided to grab a bath before she went to bed. There was still some dirt, grime, and dried seminal fluid coating her body as a result of her little escapade. It was definitely a bad night, and there was no way anything could salvage it at this point.

Kasumi stopped at the partially ajar bathroom door. There was a gentle glow from lights coming from within. She pushed it open a bit further. Steam curled out from the opening and into the hall, dissipating a second later. She heard a slosh of water, like a tiny splash, from someone already in the furo moving around.

How curious. Who would be up at this hour? She could have sworn she had heard the twin snores of Ranma and his father coming through the door of their room when she walked past. Each had their own unique bellow, Genma’s being deeper than his son’s. Perhaps it was Nabiki. Sometimes she had trouble sleeping and would take a hot bath to soothe her nerves. If so, that would make things easier for Kasumi. She’d clean off and offer to share the furo with Nabiki before going to bed and taking care of her horniness problem. 

Kasumi fully opened the door and entered the bath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryouga burst up from the water and stood, delighted at having regained his true masculine form for the first time in over half the day. He absolutely hated his curse, even worse than being used by women. Being a pig was demeaning, and walking around on all fours was just too weird. And then there were the people that treated him like a meal on the hoof. Now, that he was a normal guy again, he could finally act on his need for revenge and end matters. Then he could go out and… do something else with his life. He’d know what to do after he defeated Ranma and discovered happiness once again.

It was as Ryouga stepped out of the tub that Kasumi entered. He froze as he looked at the girl. He remembered her from earlier in the evening, when she made dinner for everyone before heading out somewhere. Ryouga hadn’t really paid attention; his sole focus had been on not blowing his cover and coming up with ways to attack Ranma. 

Her presence made Ryouga panic. This was really not good. Here he was, a stranger in this girl’s house, completely naked and stepping out of the bath. He had to come up with something before she screamed, hit him, then called the police and had him imprisoned with guys that would use him for sex. That would be even worse than women doing it.

Ryouga blurted out, “I’m not a pervert. I’m… I’m Ryouga. Ryouga Hibiki. I’m Ranma’s friend from school.” He saw the girl wasn’t paying much attention to him. Instead her regard was solely on what was between his legs. He looked down, and realized that his earlier arousal had stayed with him and he was still at full extension. 

Kasumi’s eyes were as round as saucers as she pointed and said, “That thing can’t be real, can it?” She moved forward. 

There was an all too familiar look on Kasumi’s face. Not one that Ryouga had seen on her before, but rather one he associated with many other females that looked upon him in all his ‘glory’ for the first time. He took a step back, but faltered. He really was horny, much worse than he could ever remember, thanks to knowing what he was missing. If nature took its course, like it usually did in such matters, she was about to take care of that problem. And she was very attractive.

Eyes transfixed in Ryouga’s lower anatomy, Kasumi continued moving carefully forward until she was directly in front of him. “I just have to touch it.” She raised her hand. 

Ryouga regained his sense of propriety. Sex outside of a marriage was wrong. He need to get away. He tried moving backward, but the back of his legs hit the furo, and he was barely able to keep his balance. He rambled, “Maybe we should talk a little and get to know one another fir—Ahhh!” Her hand had encircled his shaft, touching the head and playing with the slit at the tip in a gentle, yet firm way. Waves of pleasure began emitting themselves, and Ryouga became less tense. 

It was on her third, slow, deliberate, hand stroke that another feeling began to exert itself, one Ryouga was familiar with as his subconscious went from having minor skirmishes over Kasumi’s presence, to a full-fledged war.

On Ryouga’s left shoulder popped up a chibi-version of him, decked out in simple, unadorned monk’s robes. They were brown, and a nylon rope was tied around the waist. Sandals decorated his feet, and a yellow and black striped bandanna tied to his brow. A wide-eyed look of doe-like innocence marked its face as it turned its attention to Ryouga.

The Chibi-Chaste Ryouga pleaded, “Stop, Ryouga. Don’t give in to temptation. Sex is the most important aspect of a relationship, and should only be taken when you’re certain your partner is the one with whom you wish to spend the rest of your life.”

Yes, that made sense. He shouldn’t allow this strange girl to continue. Ryouga’s hands began to rise up, aiming for Kasumi’s head and intent on gently pushing her away. Then he would explain in detail why he couldn’t have sex with her now, and perhaps ask her out on a date so he could meet her family, and not as a new pet.

With an audible pop another chibi figure appeared on Ryouga’s right shoulder. It cut a dashing figure in an impeccable tuxedo. It had slick back, greasy, black hair tied in a ponytail with a yellow and black striped bandanna. A toothpick dangled from his mouth like a cigarette. Chibi-Lust snapped his fingers to get Ryouga’s attention. “Yo, stupid. Get youse hands away from dat chick’s head and let her work. We got some serious hardness going on, and need some major relief. ‘Sides somethin’ tells me dis chick knows what she’s doin. Don’t get all wishy-washy. We got needs dat have to be taken care of, and she’s volunteerin’ ta handle it, if y’know what I mean.”

Ryouga lowered his hands back to his side. That made sense as well. He had needs and urges, and this girl was eager to fulfill them. Perhaps she was horny too, and was looking for someone to satisfy her desires as well. Who was he to deny her the right to satisfy herself? It was the noble thing to do.

Chibi-Chaste spoke louder. “Don’t listen to that primitive brute, Ryouga. He’s only concerned about himself and getting laid. His is the easy path, but one that will lead to ruin by satisfying only animalistic urges. Only mine will take us down the path of true happiness, the one where the heart lies.”

“Actually dis chick’s hand’s doin a pretty good job a makin us happy, and it’s makin my heart feel pretty damn good,” Chibi-Lust countered. 

“You’re such a disgusting pig,” Chibi-Chaste said to Chibi-Lust.

The toothpick in Chibi-Lust’s mouth began dancing up and down with how quickly his mouth was moving. “Quit givin’ me lip, you little fairy. We’ve been hard up for months now, and you ain’t let us do nuthin’. We go walkin around with dis perpetual hard on, and can’t even whack off cause you think it’s dirty. Well not dis time. Need I remind youse know how it goes? You get control over da body right up until the moment some broad handles our cock. Then I get ta take over and let nature take its course.”

“You’re always trying to take over,” Chibi-Chaste spat.

“And you’re always tryin’ to ride roughshod over me, even during times like dis. You kept me buried all a poor Ryouga’s life here. You keep makin’ us stumble around all shy and embarrassed and actin’ like some dipshit when it comes to chicks. You don’t want poor Ryouga here to get any measure of relief, You think I don’t know what youse was tryin ta do when Misato gave us our first blow job? I mean really, a fuckin’ nosebleed and passing out? Ranma’s right. Only da most lame of lame weenie boys does dat. And youse almost did it too, except once someone finally handled our cock, I got da strength ta take charge for da first time in our lives. Maybe you get ta call da shots when we’re just walkin around. But if some hot chick gets a chance to jump our bones, ya can count me in every time. So piss off! Me and Ryouga here are gonna show dis chick dat Hibiki Express always delivers.”

Miffed, Chibi-Chaste pointed his tiny nose in the air and disappeared. 

Chibi-Lust shouted out at the now empty shoulder. “That’s it! Run with your tail between your legs, you pansy. ‘Sides, youse is just gonna come back and blame Ranma when its all over, like you always do.” The diminutive figure returned his attention to Ryouga, slapped him in the back of the head, and ordered, “Now, let’s get dis show on da road,” before disappearing as well. 

The mental debate took less than a couple of seconds. Once Ryouga’s subconscious decided his course of action, his hesitation disappeared as he relaxed and allowed himself to enjoy Kasumi’s ministrations. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kasumi was down on her knees, slowly savoring the meaty shaft in her hands. Knowing she would be unable to come close to taking that entire monster down, she instead opted to tease and tantalize it by only taking in the head and playing with the sack with her hands. Given the way this Ryouga was moaning, he had no complaints about the method she was using in handling him.

Even as she went to town on Ryouga’s manhood, Kasumi did afford some thoughts to her unusual behavior. She wasn’t used to being quite so brazen in front of total strangers, and certainly never given head to someone whom she had met seconds before, even when it came to one night stands, she talked with them for at least a couple of hours to make certain there wasn’t something seriously wrong with them, but this was different. Just as her frustrations at the night’s events had reached their peak, kami-sama had seen fit to bestow upon her the biggest cock she had ever seen. It was clearly a sign, Ryouga’s manhood jutting proudly in her direction, waiting for her to be used. Taking that thing up her pussy would be the perfect remedy to an otherwise miserable evening. 

She might not have had Nabiki’s fixation on well-endowed men, but Kasumi had been around long enough to know one didn’t come along a cock that size more than a couple of occasions in one’s lifetime, if that. Ryouga’s rod was easily the largest she had ever seen, and as a bonus it was thick as well. Some of the larger men she had known tended to be on the thin side. Usually, Kasumi preferred thickness over length, and this young man represented the best of both worlds. There was no way she would let this perfect situation pass by without enjoying herself. 

Deciding to move things along, before he sprayed his load on her instead of inside, Kasumi briefly stopped her oral attention and removed her top. She smiled at Ryouga, who stared at the white lacy material that bound her breasts. Slowly, teasing him slightly, she undid the bra’s clasp. Rather than just tossing it aside, like she had the halter top, she gradually removed it, keeping her arms close to her breasts and hiding her nipples from view until the last moment when she removed the bra, dangling it a moment before letting it fall to the floor next to Ryouga’s legs.

Despite his obvious admiration, Ryouga made no move towards her. Kasumi could feel the power within him. Instinctively, she knew he could have pinned her to the floor and ripped off her garments and forced his way in. Instead, he was content to allow her to control the pace. That served to turn Kasumi on further, especially with how awful things had turned out when she let Five by Five control the tempo earlier in the night. It was all going perfectly. 

She stood up and found herself a touch disappointed when she realized she was taller than Ryouga. Earlier, she had been so focused on his dick she hadn’t even realized the difference in height. She preferred her men taller, but Ryouga’s tool made up for that quite nicely. She also preferred her men to be of obvious strength, either of a physical nature or character. Ryouga clearly possessed the former, and at the moment, the latter didn’t matter in the slightest.

Kasumi bent down slightly, removing her mini-skirt and appeared totally in the nude, her panties left in the alley. Again she found Ryouga’s burning gaze focused upon her now bare body, especially what lay between her own legs. That was nice. She was going to give him an opportunity for a closer look and allow him to really enjoy himself. 

She moved to the right of Ryouga, making certain to stay within his easy reach. She then bent over, placing her hands firmly on the side of the furo. Her body was nearly perpendicular to the floor, and her bottom was thrust out slightly. “Would you terribly mind getting me ready?” She wiggled her posterior invitingly.

xxxxxxxxxx

The offer shook Ryouga out of the trance he had fallen into while admiring Kasumi’s body. She was built differently from most of the girls he had seen naked. Most of his former lovers were around the same as age as him, or a couple of years older, as rumors about him filtered up to the high school and some of the older girls hit on him, despite his junior high status. But Kasumi, despite only being a year out of high school herself, was built far more maturely than those other girls. There wasn’t a trace of baby fat left on her entire body, her bust was ample and fully developed, and her bottom was filled out, yet still firm. Only Miss Sentaro came close, and her body wasn’t quite as amply built as Kasumi’s own. The girl before him was probably the most attractive he had ever seen, and he was about to find out what it was like inside as well. 

Ryouga maneuvered behind Kasumi and went to his knees. Given her longer legs, it made her the perfect height for him to look at her pussy, which was at eye level. Up close, he could not help admiring how perfectly trimmed the girl maintained herself. Obviously she groomed it meticulously, as not a hair was out of place. The only thing that was disconcerting was the dried residue that had been left behind from a previous lover. But even the knowledge that another man had recently come inside her could do nothing to detract from Ryouga’s lust. He would just have to deal with it and get to work.

After admiring the view for a moment, Ryouga decided to take the next step. He was actually quite experienced in such matters, thanks to Miss Sentaro. As glib as she had been in describing their trysts as ‘Practical Sex Education,’ she did take the time out to teach him, in vivid detail, how to pleasure women. Despite his previous encounters, they were with other relatively inexperienced girls still in the learning stages of screwing. Miss Sentaro was definitely not a virgin, and had more than enough years of experience to hand down to Ryouga to make him a better lover. One of the first things she all but stamped directly on his brain was that a woman needed to be prepared to receive, especially given his size, otherwise the act could turn painful. Even as rambunctious as Ryouga’s lust could be when given free reign, the idea of inflicting pain on a girl was just as repellent to it as to his chaste side. So he took the information to heart and paid attention, learning all she had to teach him. 

Training took over as Ryouga brought his fingers up and began tracing a pattern around Kasumi’s outer lips. He started delicately at first, going for a slow build up, though he quickly discovered that was unnecessary as Kasumi was already in a highly aroused state to begin with. She grew extremely moist within moments. 

Once she loosened up, Ryouga parted her lips with his fingers and darted his tongue inside. His actions were instantly rewarded with a low moan and a sway to her hips, momentarily taking her pussy away from his tongue. He repositioned his hands, reaching up under her to hold her hips in place, an easy feat with his superior strength. Once the base was firm, he moved in with tongue alone, and proceeded to eat her out, using a quicker pace since she seemed so excited to begin with. She began bucking again, but his grip remained firm and he held her motionless while he went to work.

The tongue lashing lasted less than a minute before Kasumi pleaded, “Stick it in me now.”

As much as Ryouga had savored the taste of the girl’s pussy, he really needed some relief of his own. He quickly rose to his feet and positioned himself directly behind her, lining his cock up with her opening. She was taller than him, and so his own hips were slightly lower than hers. Other men might have forced her hips down a couple of centimeters in order to fit better, but given Ryouga’s prodigious length, he could still insert himself with ease.

He placed the head of his cock directly at her entrance. It was always at this point he paused a moment. Despite all the experience he had, a part of him was always in awe at to what was about to happen, knowing the pleasures he would feel as her passageway touched him in ways that only members of the opposite sex could. 

Ryouga said, “I’m going in now. Let me know when you’re full and I’ll stop.” No woman had been able to take him all the way. Most could only manage a little over half. Miss Sentaro herself could only get in slightly more than three quarters before calling a halt to things. 

“Do it.” Kasumi’s voice was all but dripping with lust. She looked over her shoulder at the monster poised behind her and trembled not in fear, but in anticipation. 

Ryouga paused at her entrance, made certain the grasp on her hips was firm, then slowly pushed the head of his cock into her. Like the rest of his rod, it was larger than the norm, and the widest part that would be entering her. But she accepted it with no real difficulty. It wasn’t the tightest opening he had entered, and he managed to get the entire head in on the first try, instead of having to work it in.

Ryouga sighed in pleasure as for the first time in months, he was inside a woman, even if only a little of the way. During the act, he just couldn’t feel recriminations; it felt too good. Afterwards was another story, but for now, only his partner could call a halt to the proceedings, and even then he would do so reluctantly. As much as he might have tried to deny it, he was still a man, and joining with a woman was a natural as anything in the world. 

The pause served two functions, both to allow him to enjoy himself, as well as allowing his partner to adjust to his width. Hearing no sounds of protest, only those of pleasure, Ryouga began working himself in with well-timed thrusts. Each one was slow, and only placed a little more of his length in. Nor did he pull very far out, instead only drawing a little back, then thrust forward again, so her pussy didn’t relax too much and make going forward more difficult.

His moans joined Kasumi’s own as each hip motion allowed more of his length to enter her. His pace was slow by necessity, which suited Ryouga just fine. He was never in a hurry, and it seemed slow thrusting only served to stoke the fires in his loins even more. The lack of sex over the course of the last few months had taken its toll, and he probably could have came right now, but he wanted the pleasurable sensations to last as long as possible. Also Miss Sentaro had been emphatic about him making certain the woman got off before him. She explained that given his impressive length, he could stimulate women far more easily than normal men, and therefore had less of an excuse to not allow the woman to climax before him. When he was getting it from her almost every day, it was easy for him to hold off, allowing her to come two or three times before he had to release himself. With the lack of sex over the recent months, he was having problems holding back already.

Ryouga was at halfway point before he started slowing down his thrusts. Kasumi had been remarkable in accommodating him so far. Most girls would have asked him to slow down by this point, but her pussy seemed unusually receptive. Not that she was loose, her inner lining hugged his cock firmly and the sensations coming from his rod were divine, but entering her was proving an easier task than usual.

Despite his slower pace, she was still able to accept him. Each thrust made him sigh in pleasure, until he was three quarters of the way in. Then she became noticeably tighter. Still, she issued no protests, so he continued pushing back and forth.

Finally, she asked, “Is it all in yet?” 

“Not yet,” he said. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Keep going.” While Kasumi did sound like she was still enjoying the fucking, there was an edge of tension in her voice. 

Moving even more slowly. Ryouga acceded to her wishes, and watched as his more of his cock disappeared into Kasumi’s tight pussy, feeling increasing heights of pleasure as more of his length was stimulated. Soon he was at the level Miss Sentaro could take, then passed it as Kasumi continued gasping, but said nothing. 

It was like heaven to Ryouga. He had never had so much of his rod stimulated at once. He wondered what it would like to be fully in a girl, like other guys could do. As impossible as it seemed, it had to feel better than just getting most of it in. 

Ryouga was almost certain he was about to find out when Kasumi finally hissed out, “No more. Oh god. It’s so big.”

Remaining motionless, Ryouga released one of his hands from Kasumi’s hips and placed his thumb and forefinger around where his cock was in her partner’s pussy, effectively marking it off. He would leave it there the rest of the time, just to make sure he didn’t become too excited and try to put more than that in. It would make the fucking very awkward for him, and trying to build a fast tempo impossible, but he was unwilling to take a chance of making a mistake and hurting his partner. 

Despite the awkwardness, it didn’t take him long to reestablish a slow rhythm. And now with no more entering her, her pussy grew more accommodating to the large intruder touching her in places no one ever had before. Ryouga found it easier to plunge in and out, and maintained a steady pace. 

They were both gasping at heavily. Ryouga could feel the sperm in his balls practically exploding, but still Kasumi hadn’t come yet. She was holding out way longer than any of his other partners had. He wondered if she was trying to draw it out and torture him, knowing he wouldn’t come until she did. 

Ryouga’s eyes were practically tearing from the effort to hold back. He was tempted to remove his fingers and stick more of his shaft inside in the hopes of getting her off, but instead opted to nearly draw his cock nearly all the way out, until the head was all that was inside, and then thrust forcefully forward, stopping when his fingers touched her pussy. 

That elicited a little squeal from Kasumi. Not one of pain, but of pleasure. Ryouga repeated the action, again getting the same response. By the third time, as he hit the furthest point he could in her, he felt her cry out an ecstasy and the walls of her pussy clamp onto his cock like the tightest of vices. 

That sent him far over the edge as well, and he was barely able to suppress his howl of pleasure as his cock pumped blast after blast of sperm, decorating his partner’s insides. He held nothing back, pulsing repeatedly until he had nothing left to spend. 

Both of them came down from their sexual high at about the same time. Ryouga felt like falling to the ground and rolling over so he could fall asleep, not that he was stupid enough to try it. Instead he contented himself with withdrawing his rapidly loosening cock. As he removed it, he could see a mix of his and her fluids already escaping her pussy and running down her leg. A part of him held an odd fascination of what it would be like to lick it up, but the idea of having to taste his own come was decidedly too perverted.

Kasumi quickly went from standing to a sitting position on the floor. Ryouga noted a slight sheen of sweat dripping from her brow, plastering her forelocks to her scalp. That and the matching smile on her face, the first he had seen her flash, made her look even more beautiful than before and only enhanced the appeal of her nude form.

Tired as well, Ryouga sat down on the tile next to her, basking in the unique afterglow that only sex could provide. He took measure of Kasumi as well. She seemed spent, but satisfied. The disgruntled look that had been apparent on her features when she entered the bath was long gone, replaced by a more pleasant expression that communicated a sense of satisfaction and peace.

Kasumi gave Ryouga a look of affection. “That was absolutely wonderful.” She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. 

He was too surprised at the gesture to kiss back. Most women didn’t bother to kiss him afterwards. It was rare they even bothered to say, “Thank you.” As she broke it off, he laughed embarrassingly.

The familiar gesture awakened Ryouga’s more conservative instincts. His hunger satiated, his headiness drifting away, the lost one slowly began to think like he used to. Looking at the situation with a critical eye, Ryouga realized it was not good. Once again he had been used for sex. Nerima had been ‘virgin territory’ so to speak, with no one aware of his endowment. Given Ranma’s surprisingly hostile attitude, it was unlikely he’d be mentioning Ryouga’s attributes either, even under torture. However, this Kasumi was now fully aware of what he had to offer, and once word got out, he would be in the same miserable situation that he had been in school unless he took steps to keep things quiet.

Ryouga said to Kasumi, “Could you do me a favor and not mention this to anyone? Not that I’m ashamed or anything, I really enjoyed it and you’re a nice girl to be with. It’s just that.” He desperately tried to come up with a reason for her silence. One came to mind, distasteful though it was. “With me being Ranma’s… friend,” he barely kept from snarling. “You know. I wouldn’t want him to find out. He might get angry.”

Kasumi nodded knowingly. “All right. I’ll keep quiet. I guess it would be awkward with him living here and our fathers considering me possibly being engaged to him. Our sleeping together might build resentment between the two of you.” Besides, staying silent would protect Ryouga from Nabiki. The way she had been going on about her desire for a well hung man, the instant she found out what Ryouga was packing, she’d make him her personal plaything. And the more Ryouga spoke, the more of an impression Kasumi had that he wouldn’t stand a chance against her younger sister. Not that she disliked Nabiki, just that she felt this Ryouga might not be the type to fare well under her care.

“Thanks,” Ryouga said in genuine relief. He turned to head out of the bathroom.

“Where are you going?” Kasumi asked.

“Huh?” Ryouga looked at her, mystified.

“You haven’t washed off yet, and you are a bit sticky,” she explained to him. “This is the bath, after all. Come on over. I’ll wash you off, and then you can do me.”

Ryouga cringed inwardly. “Um, aren’t you a little tired?”

Kasumi giggled. “Silly. I mean you can wash me off. I’m definitely too exhausted to do it again tonight. Actually I’m starting to feel a little sore.”

Ryouga looked down at the tile in shame. It was a common complaint, one he had no true control over. “Sorry.”

Kasumi giggled again. “It’s not your fault. Besides, it’s definitely what I would call a good sort of soreness. Now come over here.” She set a foot stool up and began running hot water into a basin and retrieved some soap. 

Ryouga did as he was bade, and sure enough, Kasumi meant what she said about only cleaning him. His spirits lifted a bit at the kindness she was demonstrating, despite the fact her initial purpose was using him to quench her sexual appetite. Once he was done satisfying a woman, they tended to show no interest in him beyond that. The concern was a nice change of pace. If only he had met such a nice girl under better circumstances, or at least not had sex with her and ruin any chance at a relationship they might have had. But no, it was over before anything could possibly have begun, and it was all Ranma’s fault in some roundabout way.

As he was being cleaned, Ryouga decided to just call it a night once Kasumi was finished. The sex had tired him out far more than usual, and he’d have a hard enough time getting out of Kasumi’s sight, changing back to a pig, then finding Akane’s room without getting lost. He’d wait for a better opportunity to gain his revenge. And while he was waiting, at the same time he’d make certain Ranma didn’t trick either Kasumi or her sisters into thinking he was a good guy and marriage material. Kasumi was sweet (after she had sex, anyway), and didn’t deserve to be forced into a marriage with the likes of Ranma. Akane seemed like a nice type as well. Nabiki was still an enigma, but he’d wager she was just like her sisters. They needed to be protected from the awful scum that Ranma was.

Ryouga relaxed as Kasumi’s hands played over his body. Oh yes. This was only the beginning. Ranma would get his just desserts. Ryouga would personally see to that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Teaser for next chapter]

Ranma couldn’t believe his luck. At last, he was exactly in a position he had fantasized nearly half his life about. Here he was, naked and flat on his back with a girl straddling his face. Usually, considering his luck, had someone told Ranma at the beginning of the day he would be in such a situation in exactly those terms, he would have assumed the girl in question would have been fully clothed and only sitting on his head because she had fallen from a great height and that was where she had happened to land. And afterwards she would have slapped him for being a pervert, despite the fact he had probably saved her from great physical harm. But no, the situation was exactly what it had implied. What he had always wanted. She was there willingly, and just as naked as him, wanting him to give her physical pleasure he wanted to give. He stared up lovingly at those pussy lips, with that small, delightful sliver of hair running above them, just waiting for his gentle ministrations to give them pleasure. He sighed, savoring the situation, fearful something would happen and it would disappear, leaving him with a memory of what almost was.

“Well?” 

Ranma heard the question poised from the girl above him. He was more sensitive to the note of expectation in the voice, due to his inability to see with her sitting on his face and all. It heightened his awareness, letting him know this was reality and not a dream. Resolve firmed, Ranma was about to give her what she wanted when he paused, suddenly realizing there was one, tiny problem.

He had no idea of what to do next.

Xxxxxxxxx

Here endth the chapter and teaser. Had a devil of a time adjusting the Ryouga flashback sequence, trying to keep it from being too much and slowing things down. Ended up settling for one full flashback, one interrupted one, and a brief mention of who taught him some skills in satisfying women.

Next chapter we have yet another Ranma regular introducing herself in an unusual way, and we get to see Ranma’s reaction to yet another attractive girl hanging around him. 

Special thanks to   
TH Tiger  
Ginrai  
Kichigai

for looking this over.


	4. Chapter 4

Prologue

The figure’s eyes fluttered open, torn away from their restful slumber and oh, so enjoyable dreams. There was no time to savor the nighttime images, though. Something had forced them awake, and they had to know why. The figure rose from the bed, sunlight filtering through shades closed to the outside world. They growled at the light. Sleeping in was a joy, and so much more happened during the night anyway. Why anyone would want to put up with mornings was beyond comprehension. But this could be something important, for only one thing could disturb the slumber the exhausted state last night had brought about.

The figure walked over to the dresser and removed the box. It was ornate, and about the size of a common jewelry box, though it was anything but common. Carved from a single piece of mirror black obsidian and with a variety of magical sigils emblazoned across its surface, it held a sinister bent that only the most daring could bring themselves to touch.

Skilled fingers accessed special, hidden points across the surface, ensuring that none of the traps meant to catch the unwary were activated. It wouldn’t do to fall dead from safety precautions that ensured no one would ever learn the truth. At least no one outside of the conclave.

The lid was raised, and the contents revealed. A set of five bloodstones were inlayed on special points of an arcane symbol embedded in the obsidian that lined the bottom. All five stones shone brightly, two of them a deeper red than the other three.

Another one had arrived. A smile spread across the figure’s face. At long last, after nearly fifty years, all the pawns were in place. All that was left was for the game to play itself out. One move had already been made. With any luck, the winning combination of remaining moves would follow shortly. And if it took too long, well, then a helping hand would have to be applied. But that was only if events strayed from their proper course. For now, patience would have to serve until victory was at hand. And then all would be as it should, and all those who were part of the conclave would be blessed with the reward they so richly deserved for a lifetime of devotion to the greater good. All would come to them in time.

Still, perhaps it would not hurt to oversee matters, remaining apart in the shadows, unless some assistance was required. That was a consideration as well, but there was time to dwell on it. It would be interesting to see what impact the newcomer would have speeding things along on their proper course. 

The figure continued staring at the stones, waiting and watching.

xxxxxx

Ranma: Sextacular  
Chapter 4

Any and all C+C is appreciated. You can contact me at  
sommer@3rdm.net

All of my fics are stored at the following:

Larry F’s new address at:  
http://www.rakhal.com/florestica

Or R+C books at:  
http://dbsommer.rcbooks.org

And also Angcobra is now storing all but my latest fics, at   
http://dbsommer.web1000.com/dbsommer.html

Standard Disclaimer: I don’t own the Ranma ½ characters. They belong to Takahashi and whomever she sold the rights to.

Since this is a lemon, no one under eighteen should read this for fear of having your eyes burn out of your head.

Throughout the series I will be using the ‘Ranma-chan’ appellation to denote female Ranma due to gender being important to this, despite the fact it is technically improper. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The heat from the water loosened Ryouga’s muscles as he allowed himself to lay back and relax, enjoying the soak provided by the public bath. Initially, he had received a few curious looks from those that had watched a little pig jump into the large pool of warm water, only to be replaced by a young man. Ryouga’s quick explanation of being a magician trying out a new trick seemed to assuage the handful of men present, and they went back to bathing themselves. 

No longer concerned about changing, Ryouga recalled the frustration from the events of this morning. He forced himself to not cry out in anger at the injustice of it all. Things like this happened to him, and he had learned to live with it. Still, it would probably take all day to relocate the Tendou household with the way events had unfolded.

After Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki had left for school, Ryouga had tried to find the bath so that he could return to his human form and plan a proper trap for Ranma. Unfortunately, instead of the bathroom, he found he had wandered outside. When he tried to go back in the house, he instead wandered through the gate and out on the street. Instead of finding the gate, he wandered away and got completely lost. Luckily, he had stumbled on the public bath. A little patience resulted in an opening to sneak past the inattentive clerk and slip inside to revert to his human form and plan his next step from there. It was just that ‘next step’ that was proving a problem. 

“I have to get revenge on Ranma, but how?” Ryouga mumbled aloud.

His musings were interrupted by a tumultuous clamor from the far side bath. One of the walls exploded in a loud crash, a section of it collapsing inward and kicking up a cloud of dust that obscured the cause of the destruction from sight. 

Reflexively, Ryouga stood up and prepared himself for battle. Had Ranma somehow located him and set an ambush of his own? If so, he’d find Ryouga ready and waiting. He would win no matter what; justice was on his side. 

The dust settled and a figure appeared, standing in the middle of the debris. Ryouga saw it was not Ranma, but rather an attractive girl, about his age, with an unusual shade of lavender hair. She wore a pink and blue Chinese style outfit, with an elaborate leather breast guard across the front. Not that the guard did anything to hide the girl’s obviously ample bust. 

She moved into the bath, bearing a sword in one hand and a bonbori in the other. The remaining men in the bath pulled their eyes from the attractive girl and finally took notice of the weapons. Coming to the same conclusion, that she was not present to give them a free massage, they grabbed the nearest towels and ran out of the bath at top speed.

The girl looked annoyed at their departure, then her eyes settled on Ryouga, who had remained where he was. Unlike the others, he was nowhere near as unsettled at the presence of such weapons. More than one person he had fought had such implements. Still, the curved sword looked particularly sharp, and, without his umbrella to deflect it, put Ryouga at a serious disadvantage. 

The girl began to head toward him. Ryouga decided it might be a good idea to put some distance between them, or at least until he could find something that could block her blade. He rose out of the bath and began to back up, keeping his eyes focused on the girl the entire time. Unfortunately, since his attention was centered on her, he failed to notice the wet spot on the tiles behind him. Ryouga slipped, losing his footing and executing a graceful, acrobatic flip, which ended when he landed hard on his back on the tiles.

By the time Ryouga recovered his wits, he found the girl standing over his prone form. It was then he realized the true horror of the situation. He was naked. This girl had seen his cock in all of its glory. Even limp, it hung down low and clearly indicated he was of tremendous size. What would come next was the same thing that always happened: her eyes would light up, she would rip off her clothes, and proceed to screw the hell out of him, not caring a whit about his feelings on the matter. It was all so terrible!

Desperate to avoid such a painful situation, Ryouga got out, “Wait a second! I don’t want to sleep with you. I’m looking for a girlfriend interested in a serious relationship, not hot and sweaty sex—“ he stopped talking as he found the blade pressed against his throat. Wonderful, if he didn’t put out for her, she was going to kill him. Talk about someone obsessed with riding a huge guy. Ryouga resigned himself to being used for sex yet again.

Rather than bending down and fondling him, the girl gave a snort of derision. “No be stupid. Shampoo is no interested in having sex with too big man.”

“You’re not?” Ryouga said in disbelief. 

The girl shook her head. “Shampoo only wants to know one thing: Where is Ranma Saotome?”

Ryouga blinked at that, not believing his ears.

Shampoo prodded him by nudging his member with her foot, leaving unspoken the implication that she would nudge it a lot harder if he didn’t tell her what she wanted to hear. “Where is Ranma Saotome?” she repeated.

The nudge snapped Ryouga out of his reverie. He looked the girl over. She did not seem terribly happy, she was armed, and she was looking for Ranma. Every indication was that this was someone who had met Ranma and knew him very well, and they had fallen right into Ryouga’s lap. Well, maybe his hands. Girls that ‘fell into his lap’ usually did so for a reason, one he didn’t care for.

A beaming Ryouga gleefully said, “It just so happens I know exactly where Ranma is…”

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The school stairwell was a little used one that led to the janitor’s storage room located next to the roof. Given that the janitor was usually dead drunk in the furnace room this time of the day, it made for a convenient, out of the way place for some privacy. That was exactly what Nabiki needed as she sat on one of the steps and admired the object she held in her hands. She regarded it for a second, playing a finger across the tip twice, then placed her mouth over it. She inhaled slightly, relaxed, and took the entire length inside, letting it touch the back of her tonsils.

“Oh god, no one can do that as good as you,” the man in her grasp moaned as she deep throated him once again.

Nabiki smiled as she moved back so only the head of the dick was in her mouth, then began playing over the purple head with her tongue. Matsui was correct. No one was as good as Nabiki Tendou when it came to oral talents, both verbal and otherwise. Though in Matsui’s case, he wasn’t that large, so taking him all the way was easy. Still, praise of her skills was always a way to get on her good side. That, and his open admission, made what she had planned next easier. 

Nabiki deep throated him one more time, eliciting another low groan, before she removed her mouth from his shaft altogether. Deciding he was in as amicable a state as possible, she continued fondling the veined member with her fingers and said, “I’ve missed doing this to you. You always taste so good. Maybe we should get back together?”

Matsui let out another groan, this one not of pleasure. “I already told you to forget about it. I can’t afford it.”

Rather than respond with words, she instead opted to lick the head of his cock, which was even more sensitive then most guys she knew. She followed up by saying, “Come on, I know you’ve missed me, and this.” She added one more lick. “We had a great relationship together.”

Matsui refrained from groaning this time. “No, we didn’t. A relationship does not consist of making me spend ungodly amounts of money on you until you piss me off, then giving me blow jobs to calm me down.”

“Some relationships are like that,” Nabiki offered, unable to bend the truth with the way he stated it.

Much to Nabiki’s surprise, Matsui removed his cock from her hand. “Ah, just forget it. It was stupid to come up here anyway.” He adjusted his pants, putting his cock back inside, and zipping up, not bothering to wipe off the saliva she had coated it with.

Nabiki said, “Wait. Let me finish you off.”

Now thoroughly irate, Matsui snarled, “I said I’m not interested in getting back together.”

“I know, I understand,” Nabiki admitted, sensing that she had lost what she knew going in would be a difficult battle from the start. “I’ll do it for old time’s sake. I am the one that dragged you up here and got you fired up. It’s only common courtesy I finish what I started.”

A moment of indecision passed, then Matsui’s face showed a resolve that was twice what he had before. “You know what? Forget about it. It’s not worth it.” He then turned and went down the stairs.

Nabiki remained where she was, listening to his footsteps grow fainter until she heard the sound of a door opening quickly, then slamming shut. She expected this was going to happen. Matsui had been unusually firm when he broke up with her last week. Nabiki had asked around, in case it was some other girl putting out for him, but it wasn’t. He had simply grown tired with the nature of their relationship and decided to pull the plug on it. Still, it had been worth the chance of trying to salvage it with some oral action. Aside from having a rich father that practically threw wads of cash at his son to buy his affection, Nabiki had actually liked the guy. He was above average in looks, in good shape, acted classy, and knew how to treat a woman like she was important instead of something to rest his cock in from time to time. She wasn’t naïve enough to refer to it as love, but it had been interesting and entertaining. Her life proved to be neither all too often. 

Now it was officially time to move on. There wasn’t anyone she was particularly interested in, so she’d have to look around a bit and see if someone would turn up. In the meantime, Ranma was an awful lot of fun to play with, and he wasn’t hard on the eyes either. He didn’t have money, and wasn’t hung like a horse, but maybe there were other ways he could entertain her. Getting to know him a bit would be in line with what she had told her father at the outset about not dismissing him out of hand as a potential fiancé. Unless something better showed up, then the bets were off. In the meantime, she’d try to hit him up for information concerning the Ryouga matter. That had really piqued her curiosity, and when Nabiki Tendou became curious, people coughed up the answers she wanted.

Nabiki was in the middle of pondering exactly how to go about pumping Ranma for information when a section of the wall, higher up the stairs, detonated. She froze, looking in shock at where the destruction had occurred. She had just managed to rise to her feet when she saw the cause of the disturbance, a young girl with lavender hair.

The girl stepped through the hole she had created and walked up next to Nabiki. From her higher position on the step above, the girl looked down at Nabiki and asked, “Where is Ranma Saotome?”

Whereas a lesser person would have been caught off guard by both the startling entrance and unusual question, Nabiki was calm and collected. She instantly processed the information. It appeared Ranma had quite the interesting collection of acquaintances. She would simply have to learn what it was about him that drew such colorful people to him. But first, she had to deal with the matter at hand. She considered several possible responses to the question, then opted for the one that would gain her more information.

Nabiki placed her hand to her chin and gained a thoughtful expression, all for the newcomer’s benefit. “You seem very interested in locating Ranma.”

The girl nodded her head.

Nabiki smirked on the inside. That this girl would admit such without thinking twice meant she was eager or desperate. In either case, it made bargaining that much easier. “Well, it just so happens I know where Ranma is. The only question is, what’s it worth to you?”

The girl scratched her head in thought, as though she was considering what was said, rather than the actual value of information. Then her eyes lit up. “You want to know what the information is worth to Shampoo?”

Nabiki nodded. 

Shampoo walked down a step so she was standing next to Nabiki, smiled warmly, then grabbed her by shoulders and shoved her up and over the railing. 

For a moment, Nabiki found her heart leap into her chest as she stared ‘up’ at the floor several stories below. She felt herself begin the long fall downward when something snatched her ankle in a grip of iron, arresting her fall, but keeping her suspended upside down in mid-air.

Wide-eyed, Nabiki looked over to see Shampoo holding her leg and smiling pleasantly. “Shampoo is thinking the information worth not letting go of, ” her face scrunched up in confusion, until her eyes settled on Nabiki’s lower half. “Red Panty Girl’s ankle.”

“Unquestionably a bargain,” Nabiki agreed, willing to ignore the name this ‘Shampoo’ had given her. Now was not the time to complain.

Nabiki found herself pulled back over the railing and set gently down on her feet. She straightened up her dress, and took an assessment of her condition. Her ankle was a little tender from how powerfully it had been grasped, and her leg was a bit sore from the quick jerk, but considering what the alternative to being caught was, it was difficult to complain. 

An impatient tapping of a foot brought Nabiki back around. She looked to see Shampoo staring at her expectedly. Not wishing to take any further flights, Nabiki quit stalling and said, “Around this time of day, Ranma should be in the locker room on the first floor. Go to the bottom of the stairs, just take a left, and you should eventually get there.”

Shampoo turned from Nabiki and began to walk down the steps. Once the girl was halfway down to the landing on the third floor, Nabiki allowed herself a smile. While it was true that Ranma should have been in the locker room at this time of day, he probably wasn’t. Over half the gym teachers had fallen victim to food poisoning at an after school meeting and all gym classes had been canceled. Nabiki hadn’t lied; it was just that ‘should’ didn’t mean the same thing as ‘was’. It was Shampoo’s own fault for assuming such. Deals made under duress could hardly be made on good faith, now could they?

Shampoo suddenly turned on her heel, forcing Nabiki to hide her smile. She walked back up the stairs and considered Nabiki again.

“Yes?” Nabiki asked.

“Strip,” Shampoo ordered. 

That made Nabiki blink. It wasn’t often a single word could do that, but this was definitely one of those times. “I beg your pardon,” she said.

“Strip,” the Amazon repeated. “Shampoo suspect Red Panty Girl might lie to her, so Shampoo will make sure Red Panty Girl no wander off, just in case. Shampoo give back clothes once she finds Ranma. If Red Panty Girl lying, then Shampoo make sure clothes is the least thing Red Panty Girl worried about.”

Nabiki could see the challenge in the girl’s eyes, daring her to recant her story. Nabiki considered going ahead and ratting out Ranma rather than risking her own neck, it wasn’t like she owed him anything, but he hadn’t done anything to gain her ire either. Even worse, she hated the idea that she could be outmaneuvered so easily by this stranger. 

On the other hand, Nabiki could laugh, play it off as mis-remembering something, and probably get away with it. This girl was in a hurry to nail Ranma, and the more time she wasted here, the more likely Ranma might slip past. It wasn’t really any choice at all. 

Nabiki grabbed the hem of her dress and slipped it over her head. She folded it over, then handed it to the closely watching Shampoo. She was a testament to efficiency as she unhesitatingly rolled down her nylons and undid her bra, allowing them to join the pile in Shampoo’s hands. Nabiki hooked her thumbs into her panties and bent over to pull them down. As she did so, she felt a hand apply a light smack across her bottom.

“Red Panty Girl better watch what she eat, or else her cute ass start to get too, too big.”

Nabiki shot the grinning Shampoo an evil glare, then finished removing her panties, making certain not to offer her bottom to the girl again. She then held out her last item of clothing to the smiling Amazon.

Shampoo bundled the lot of clothing in a ball, tucked it under her arm, smiled, and waved goodbye to Nabiki. Rather than taking the stairs, she simply leaped over the railing, and plummeted three stories to the ground. Nabiki watched with reluctant admiration as Shampoo landed on her feet with feline grace, then headed out the first level door.

Nabiki crossed her arms under her bosom. Now that the decidedly shifty girl was gone, it was time to get out of there before she found out she had been misled. The clothing issue was something of a problem. Nabiki might have been proud of her body (and her bottom, which was NOT too large), but she had no intention of giving the entire student body a free show. No one received anything free from Nabiki Tendou.

She was still pondering her dilemma when the door at the landing swung open and two boys stepped into the stairwell. Nabiki noted they were both underclassmen, a bit on the pimply side, and a touch overweight. The one that had opened the door was engaged in an intense argument with his companion. Neither had bothered to look up upon entering. 

“And I’m telling you I heard something loud coming from up here,” the first one said, continuing a conversation that had begun outside the stairwell.

“Why drag me along?” the second asked.

There was a moment of hesitation before the first one offered lamely, “I, uh, thought it might be important and we’d be the first to, um, hear about it.”

“What you mean to say is, you’re scared.”

“I am no… t,” the first boy trailed off as he looked up for the first time and saw Nabiki standing a half flight above him, one hand across her bosom and the other over her nether regions.

The second youth slapped his gaping partner on the back. “Thanks for asking me along. I owe you one big time.”

Nabiki smiled at the guys, then removed her hands and placed them on her hips. She looked down at them and said, “Enjoying the show?”

Both boys nodded, slow trails of drool trailing from their mouths. 

“Good,” Nabiki said as she slowly, sensuously made her way down. “I need to ask you two for a little favor.”

“Anything you want,” the boys said as one.

“That’s music to my ears.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

“I’ve had better days,” Ranma grumbled to himself as he walked through the halls of the high school. It was just his luck that a little bit of curiosity at adding a vial of blue fluid to his chemistry experiment blew up in his face. The resulting cloud had covered him in blackened soot and produced an odor that seemed to seep into his pores. The teacher had sent him to go cleaned up, and given how the scent seemed to linger, that meant a full body shower rather than simply washing his hands and face. 

Ranma entered the locker room and undressed. On the bright side, since all the gym classes had been canceled, it meant he could shower in peace. And if he took his time, he would miss the rest of class and not have to listen to the science teacher’s droning voice, one that could put a hyperactive person to sleep. It appeared there was an upside to the accident after all.

Now in better spirits, Ranma disrobed, placing his clothing in a locker, and walked over to the communal showers. He stopped halfway down and chose one at random. He turned on the water, reveling at the way the warm water splashed across his body. After a few minutes of enjoying himself, he grabbed a bar of soap and started to lather himself up. He was whistling a merry tune when he heard the sound to the locker room door open and a voice call out, “Ranma-kun, I am here to offer my services in washing your back.”

Ranma yelped. How the hell had Kunou found out he was alone in the showers? Had the kendoist paid someone to spy on him? If so, there would be hell to pay once Ranma discovered the snitch’s identity. In the meantime, he had to do something fast. The idea of Kunou seeing him naked, and being turned on, was just plain freaky. 

Ranma looked back and forth, completely at a loss. There was no time to go for his clothes, he could hear Kunou saying in a far too happy voice that he was coming closer. Running out of time, Ranma had just about determined that the only measure of peace he would have would be to beat Kunou senseless when an alternate plan sprang to mind. He could see a shadow approaching from around the corner as his hand lashed out and spun one of the knobs on the shower in front of him.

Kunou’s head poked from around the corner. “Ranma-kun, there you… are.” Kunou stared in surprise at the naked redhead that was doing a poor job of covering up her privates.

Kunou bowed deeply. “A thousand pardons. I thought this was the men’s locker room. I shall leave you to your own devices.” He turned and left without a second glance.

Ranma-chan breathed a sigh of relief. That had been easier than she thought. Now the idiot was gone and she could finish her shower in peace.

Such thoughts were eradicated as Kunou popped back into view, bokken drawn and leveled in Ranma-chan’s direction. His eyebrow twitched madly as he stated in cold, harsh tones, “No women’s lavatory possesses standing urinals back there. This is the men’s locker room, which means you are in the wrong one. Though I suspect in your case, harlot, that you are just where you want to be.”

Ranma-chan quit covering up and placed her hands on her hips in indignation. “And just what the heck’s that supposed to mean?”

“I had it on good authority that my beloved Ranma-kun was coming down here. Obviously you heard the same rumors, and sought to seduce him by throwing your repulsive body at him. I will not allow such a travesty to occur!”

Ranma-chan snarled, “I’ll have you know Ranma is not gay and would be very happy if some naked chick threw herself at him.”

“Lies, lies, all lies!” Kunou shouted. “Since you have all but admitted your crime, I shall mete out divine justice! Have at you!” Kunou charged forth with his bokken.

“Bring it on, you fairy!” Ranma-chan fell into an attack stance, waiting for the opportunity to dish out some ‘divine justice’ of her own.

Kunou rushed the girl, bokken back, ready to be brought forward and into the redhead’s stomach for a disabling blow. Just as he was about to deliver his strike, he slipped on an errant bar of soap. His attack was thwarted as Kunou staggered forward, his arms spinning like giant pinwheels blowing in a tornado in an effort to stay upright.

Expecting a swipe with the bokken, Ranma-chan was caught off-guard as Kunou instead ran at her headfirst. She tried to shift her stance, but found the wet tiles slick, and ended up slipping instead. 

Kunou, his balance hopelessly lost, began to fall at the same moment. His head impacted squarely with the girl’s midsection, knocking them both to the ground. The back of Ranma-chan’s head bounced hard off the tiles, stunning her momentarily. Kunou’s impact wasn’t anywhere near as bad, as his face smashed against the prone girl’s soft body instead of hardened ceramic tile.

Xxxxxxxx

A deep, booming, male voice came from around the corner of the showers. “Just what is going on around here? These locker rooms are supposed to be empty!” As Coach Hiro Tamiya, head of the Furinkan’s Track and Field teams (and one of the few gym personnel not violently ill), strode around the corner, he saw a sight that made his jaw nearly drop to the floor. There was some guy, with his face buried in some cute redhead’s muff, laying right in the middle of the shower.

Veins began popping up from Coach Tamiya’s forehead. How brazen the youths of today were. It was shameful. Why, in his day if you wanted to go muffdiving on some girl during school hours, you did it somewhere discreet, like behind the bleachers, down in the basement, or in the extra storage room with the gym equipment. The latter was the best since you could use the gym mats for comfort. Coach Tamiya wagered those mats had seen more action in one year from horny teenagers than from ten years of wrestling teams. 

The sight before him was decidedly different, outrageously so. Such behavior conducted in the open like this was unacceptable. Teenagers might be teenagers, but discipline had to be maintained. The coach rolled up his sleeves, showing off tremendous biceps, and prepared to enter the showers. “All right, break it up and get dressed, young lady. You too, pal. It’s the vice- principal’s office for both of…” Coach Tamiya trailed off as the boy finally rose from his position between the girl’s thighs and faced the coach for the first time. 

“Kunou, it’s you,” Coach Tamiya said, his eyes wide open in shock.

Kunou noticed the Coach’s surprise, looked at where his face had been resting, and realized what the situation would appear to an outsider’s perspective. Instantly, the kendoist shot to his feet and proclaimed, “It’s not what you think!”

The Coach’s surprise disappeared. He smiled at Kunou, then said, “This is great!”

“It is?” Kunou said in bewilderment.

Coach Tamiya smiled. “It sure is. Thank god! All this time everyone’s thought you were queer. I get picked on by the coaches at a lot of the other schools because of it. I mean, kendo is the only things we’re good at, except for the soccer team last year. Whenever anyone admits the kendo team doesn’t suck, they always qualify it by pointing out we’re led by ‘The Gay Blade,’ and make really crappy jokes about where you store your bokken. But not anymore. Wait until I tell them you’re as straight as an arrow and make them eat their words.”

“No, I’m not! I have no interest in women!” Kunou insisted. “Let me explain.”

Coach Tamiya was off in his own little world. “You go right ahead and continue what you were doing. Anytime you want to have sex in the showers with some girl, it’s all right with me. Let me know in advance, and I’ll even run interference for you.”

Kunou was at the coach’s side in an instant. “But I’m telling you it’s not what it looks like.”

The coach continued walking away. “No need to worry. I’ll let everyone know the truth.”

“But it’s not the truth,” Kunou insisted as he exited the locker room, dogging the coach’s heels every step of the way.

xxxxxxx

Ranma-chan shook her head free of the cobwebs that had gathered from hitting it squarely on the floor. Now how about that? Instead of getting in trouble for what appeared to be open sexual misconduct, the misunderstanding instead worked in her favor as not only did the coach not try to turn her in, but he had managed to lure Kunou away as well.

“About time something went my way.” Ranma-chan smiled in relief.

Then a nearby section of the shower wall exploded, making Ranma-chan cringe. There was something horrifyingly familiar about exploding walls. She watched in increasing unease as, striding through the destruction, she spotted the very figure that was connected to obstacle removal. “Sh… Sh… Shampoo,” she stammered in gaping wonder.

Shampoo, who had been looking the other way, turned in the direction of the voice. Her eyes fell on the short redhead, and she unleashed an almost feral grin. “Ranma,” the word slid from her tongue like honey. She took one step in the girl’s direction .

Ranma-chan let out an “AHHH!” at the top of her lungs, then burst out of the locker room as though the all the demons of hell were hot on her tail.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Sayuri Mizuhara was alone in the hall as she opened her locker door and dug under some of the debris littering it to retrieve her trigonometry book. She gave a wistful sigh, depressed that today wasn’t anywhere near as interesting as two days ago. A smile came to her face as she recalled how the events that had unfolded made it one of the most memorable in her entire life. After all, how could she forget the luscious-looking redhead who had flashed the best set of tits Sayuri had ever seen? And that cute little derriere hadn’t been bad to look at either. It wasn’t like she got to see all that many naked bodies, not since openly proclaiming her interest in girls. Only Akane and Yuka weren’t self-conscience about changing in front of her. While both had nice bodies, especially Akane’s athletic one, neither could compare to the exotic-looking newcomer that had been attacked by that vicious Kunou. The girl was so hot that for the last two nights Sayuri had fantasized about the redhead going down on her while she masturbated, orgasming in record time. Why, just thinking about the girl was getting her hot and bothered again. It looked like it was going to be another night of playing with herself and letting off some steam, or else she feared she would explode.

It seemed Sayuri couldn’t get the stranger out of her mind. She seemed to see the hot newcomer everywhere. Even the naked girl running toward her reminded her of the redhead.

Naked girl running toward her?

Sayuri rubbed her eyes, but the buxom redhead still there, running at top speed, breasts bouncing up and down in the most delicious way as they headed directly toward her. Sayuri’s brain stopped all coherent functions as the girl pulled to a stop right in front of her. 

The redhead said, “You’re Akane’s friend Sayuri, right?”

The hot little number was not only naked and right in front of her, but knew her name as well? It had to have been a dream. It was the only rational explanation. With that decided, Sayuri chose to relax a bit and enjoy the realistic fantasy. “I sure am.”

The girl looked over her shoulder in the direction she had run. “Some crazy chick is after me. You have to hide me quick.”

Since this was a dream, Sayuri started applying the knowledge she had gleaned from her psychology class. She wondered if the implication from the girl’s plight were somehow related to Sayuri’s subconscious. Perhaps the ‘crazy girl’ chasing after the redhead was representative of Sayuri’s own desires to have the girl for herself, and this was her subconscious’s way of warning her that her attentions might be unwanted. 

However, the girl was naked before Sayuri and seeking her help. Perhaps the implication was Sayuri had picked up on subtle impulses from the one time meeting with the redhead, impulses that implied she would like to be hit on. Thinking about it, the girl had not only rejected Kunou, but had declared all the guys crying out their love for her as ‘perverts’. Those could definitely be signs that the girl had no interest in men, and wanted attention from the fairer gender.

Seeing the cute girl so panicked made Sayuri stop her self-analysis and pay attention to the situation at hand. She had to assist her. What could she do to help? Sayuri’s eyes settled on where her hand was and the answer came to her. “Hide in here.” She indicated her open locker. 

“Perfect.” The redhead squeezed past Sayuri and into the locker. 

Sayuri couldn’t refrain from ‘helping’ the girl in by grabbing her bottom (and what a delightful bottom it was; petite with just the right mix of softness while still being firm), and then briefly groping the chest (and all but tweaking the raised nipples) as she ‘pushed’ the girl in. Though the fit was tight, and the redhead looked like a lumpy sardine, Sayuri managed to close the door.

Just as the door clicked shut, a figure raced around the corner and into Sayuri’s line of sight. The school-girl cocked her head quizzically as the newcomer ran up to her. The lust she felt for the redhead suddenly had a contender as this new girl definitely caught Sayuri’s eye. This one had an even more exotic shade to her hair, was very attractive, and had an outstanding bust. Sayuri would have wagered the rest of the body in that snug outfit was every bit as alluring as the more obvious assets the girl possessed. 

Sayuri’s lust was momentarily derailed when she realized the newcomer was searching for something. This must have been the girl the redhead had feared. Sayuri’s subconscious had certainly dug up an unusual girl to be the cause of such dismay.

“Did girl see someone run past here?” the newcomer asked.

As pretty as the lavender-haired stranger was, an attractive naked girl in the locker was worth four attractive clothed women asking for information. “Can’t say I have.”

“Shampoo knows Ranma around here,” the girl grumbled.

That made Sayuri reconsider things. “Oh, heck. If you’re looking for Ranma, he should be in his homeroom by now.” Sayuri gave the girl directions. 

“Thanks,” Shampoo said.

“You’re welcome,” Sayuri replied. This was the weirdest dream she had ever had. Erotic, but definitely weird.

The sound of movement came from within the locker. Sayuri stared at it for a moment before daring to open it. The moment the door opened, the redhead popped out. More importantly, she was no longer naked, but instead wore a spare uniform that had been inside.

Sayuri was aghast, and disappointed. “How did you manage to put that on? There was no room whatsoever in there.”

“I’ve picked up a bit of contortionism over the years,” she explained.

That skill invoked some vivid imagery. Sayuri said, “I thought you told me that girl was after you. But she wasn’t. She wanted to know where Ranma was.”

“I am Ran…” the girl started, then abruptly stopped. 

“Ran who?” Sayuri asked.

“Ran… ko. I’m Ranma’s sis… cousin,” she said. “We look a lot alike, so that girl oftentimes mistakes me for him.

“You have some features he lacks,” Sayuri pointed at the shorter girl’s chest, resisting the urge to go for the grope.

“Ah, yes. Well, she’s a bit near-sighted. And Chinese. You know foreigners. They think we all look alike.” Ranko laughed nervously.

“I see,” Sayuri said, not really understanding, but deciding she would rather blindly agree than sound like an idiot who couldn’t understand something that was apparently obvious to others. 

Ranko considered the girl before her, and a slightly sly smile spread across her face. “Thanks for everything. I’ll tell you what. I might not be able to repay you, but my bro… I mean cousin can. He’ll drop by sometime and see what he can do.”

Maybe he’ll give me your number, Sayuri almost said, but caught herself in time. There was no sense in sounding like some hard up guy. She had more class than that, and wasn’t like stupid men that only wanted to use girls to pleasure themselves instead of engaging in loving relationships. Although Sayuri was tempted to discard her pride if it meant scoring points with someone as hot as Ranko. Maybe the guys weren’t completely wrong, and a little cheap sex could be good for the soul.

“Thanks,” Ranko said, and headed off.

Once Ranko was out of sight, Sayuri slapped her face. “Ouch, this is really a vivid dream. I’m even imagining pain.” She rubbed her check, and began to wonder if it really was a dream. It just seemed so real. Maybe she was awake, and really had fondled the hot girl’s chest. Maybe she should catch up to Ranko and ask her out, because, after all, it was reality, and she might not get such a golden opportunity again.

“Hey, Sayuri,” Nabiki said as she strolled on past, dressed in a boy’s uniform that was obviously several sizes too large for her. 

Once Nabiki was out of sight Sayuri laughed harder than was appropriate. How silly. Of course it was a dream. It all made sense. She was projecting Nabiki as a boy because she regarded Akane’s older sister as unpleasantly devious, just like many guys. No doubt the loose outfit represented her subconscious’s belief that Nabiki wasn’t as important as she liked to think she was. It all made sense. Sort of.

Since this was a dream, Sayuri decided she was really going to have fun. As she headed to her next class, her step considerably lighter than it had been for a while, she spotted Nobuhiro and Umi, a close couple that was the envy of many students due to their good looks and open, affectionate relationship. 

Sayuri went up to Nobuhiro and said, “I think it’s disgusting the way you’re sleeping with Karou behind Umi’s back,” and promptly kicked him in the shin.

Nobuhiro jumped up and down on one leg while holding the other in pain. He exclaimed, “How did you… I mean, that’s a lie!”

Umi’s eyes were wide with betrayal at Nobuhiro’s slip.

Sayuri walked up to her and said, “You should be with someone who’d appreciate you for who you are,” then gave her a deep kiss.

Umi was left twitching uncontrollably as Sayuri broke off the kiss and walked away. She stopped in front of a classroom, slid open the door, poked her head inside and shouted, “Sensei Tanaka, you’re a boring jerk that tries ramming his own ideology down student’s throats rather than actually teaching them!”

Sayuri skipped away, leaving an angry teacher and a laughing class behind. This whole experience was very liberating. She decided it was now time to go through the whole school and do everything she wanted to do, but was afraid to in the real world. It wasn’t like anyone could to anything to her. After all, it was her dream, and she was mistress of all she surveyed. 

xxxxxxxx

Ranma-chan breathed a sigh of relief. That had been close. Luckily, Sayuri had been on hand to bail her out from the psychotic Amazon. Now she had an opportunity to thank Akane’s cute friend later for rescuing ‘Ranko’, by asking her out on a date, when Ranma-chan was male, of course. And she kept in mind Nabiki’s warning that Sayuri liked playing hard to get. Ranma-chan would just have to be persistent, and then it would be all the pussy she could handle. 

As she turned a corner, she ran into another familiar figure. “Hey, Akane.”

A fist met the redhead’s face.

“What’d ya do that for?!” Ranma-chan said as she rubbed her jaw.

Trembling in rage, Akane bit out, “I heard about how Kunou was going down on you in the boy’s locker room!”

“He did not!” Ranma-chan shot back.

Akane seethed in fury. “Don’t play dumb. I overheard Coach Tamiya telling Kunou-chan not to worry about him ‘eating out that hot redhead’ in the locker room. It didn’t take a genius to figure out who he was talking about.” Akane brought her fist back again. “Now, for seducing the man I love away from me, you’re really going to pay.”

Ranma-chan held her hands up in a warding gesture. “Wait, wait, you got it all wrong! Kunou’s still gay!”

Akane paused momentarily. “You mean he went down on you when you were a guy?”

“He didn’t go down on me at all,” Ranma-chan clarified, making a sick face at the very idea of Kunou doing anything to her, except maybe bleeding on her from his wounds.

Seeing Akane was confused, and had calmed down enough to listen, Ranma-chan explained everything. 

Akane’s anger died. She sighed. “That’s a relief. Although now that I think about it, if he had gone down on you when you were a girl, that would have meant he was developing heterosexual habits. I probably could have seduced him away from you.” Akane snapped her fingers. “Shoot, I probably would have been better off if he had ate you out.”

“Eww, don’t say things like that.” Ranma-chan recoiled in disgust at the idea of Kunou putting his tongue in there, or anywhere, for that matter. Just that that was the grossest place she could imagine.

The sound of an explosion came from nearby, and a feminine cry of “Ranma!” rang out through the halls.

“Someone’s looking for you, but it doesn’t sound like that Ryouga guy,” Akane commented.

At that moment, Shampoo turned the corner, her eyes alighting on the redhead. She smiled, and shouted, “Airen!” before charging at her.

“Ahh, she’s found me!” Ranma-chan grabbed Akane’s hand and ran off towards the nearest exit to the school. They arrived within moments. Ranma-chan pushed Akane through the doorway and well clear of it, then struck both sides of the door frame before running outside as well. A moment later, the aperture collapsed, blocking the exit.

Ranma-chan grabbed Akane’s hand again and led her away, running at top speed. “That won’t hold her for long. She can go through walls pretty easily.”

Akane removed her hand from Ranma’s and ran alongside her. “Why is that girl looking for you? Did you dump her and now she wants revenge?”

“Ha! If only it was that simple!” Ranma-chan said as she and Akane exited the school grounds and kept on running. “That girl’s out to kill me.”

“So you knocked her up and then dumped her?”

“No!” Ranma-chan shouted. “I didn’t sleep with her at all.”

Akane considered his denials, and thought about the girl again. “She didn’t seem all that angry. Actually, she was smiling when she saw you.”

“She’s been chasing me since China. I’m sure she’s delighted she picked up my trail again,” Ranma-chan gasped out.

“What does ‘Airen’ mean?”

“Given the context, I’m pretty sure it’s something along the lines of, ‘You’re dead meat, Sucker’,” Ranma-chan explained as she decided to take a detour through the market district before heading back home, hoping to blend in with the crowds of shoppers on the chance Shampoo had kept up with them. Her tracking skills were unbelievable.

Once satisfied they weren’t being pursued, the duo slowed down to further blend in, appearing as inconspicuous as any pair of school girls cutting class could. They paused every now and then to look at some vendor’s wares or display’s in store windows, all the while keeping one eye peeled for any sign of pursuit.

When none appeared, Ranma-chan decided she had the time to explain everything in detail to Akane. “Look, here’s what happened. It was just a little while after me and Pop got cursed. We were still in China, adjusting to things. We decided to hit the road, and that useless guide was supposed to be taking us back to civilization. But we made a stop at this Amazon village where they were in the middle of this tournament. Me and Pop were in our cursed forms, basically minding our own business….”

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Wow, that girl’s pretty good, Pop,” Ranma-chan said through a mouthful of the shank of some sort of roasted animal she had grabbed from one of the serving platters.

The panda looked over the rim of the bowl his face was currently buried in. He watched as the girl in question sent her larger opponent flying off the log. As the loser continued to ascend, he held up a sign. *Nice arc on that kick. No question about it, she is a strong fighter. And speaking of kicks, pass me one of those chicken legs, Boy.*

“Actually, I was commenting on her looks, but you’re right. Her martial arts ain’t half bad either,” Ranma-chan admitted as she went for one of the legs in question.

Just as her fingers brushed against the chicken, a thrown bonbori came sailing right towards it. Ranma-chan barely snatched her hand away in time as the weighted mace slammed into the table, shattering the wood below it into kindling. Ranma-chan tensed up for a fight as she watched the girl, whose looks she had commented on, approach. A scowl marred her attractive features. Ranma-chan’s trained eye sensed she was prepared for yet another fight.

The Amazon started to say something harsh, then paused before she was more than a few words in. Her gaze shifted from anger to something else. Ranma-chan wasn’t quite sure what, since she couldn’t recall it being directed her way before. She also noticed that the entirety of the village was now staring at her. They were decidedly more hostile, almost as though she had done something to them instead of minding her own business eating.

The Amazon, who Ranma-chan now realized was the winner of the tournament, stated something that was much more pleasant than what she had started to say. At least it sounded less harsh to Ranma-chan’s ears.

The Guide seemed somewhat confused by what she said. Hesitantly, he translated. “Her name Shampoo. She says, why does outsider girl with big… attitude, eat her prize?”

Ranma-chan looked at the piece of meat in her hand. “Umm, because I was hungry?”

The Guide translated the answer to Shampoo. Again she replied, this time with a smile. 

The Guide translated much more easily now. “She says it very insulting to destroy her prize right in front of entire village right after she win it. She want to know what you do to compensate for damage. She say she have some ideas of how to work that out.”

Ranma-chan was about to tell him to ask her what Shampoo had in mind when one of the villagers, a large woman with an even larger spear, shouted out in broken Japanese, “Give Panda!”

Genma held up a sign. *I’m not for sale.*

Shampoo appeared cross and barked out something unpleasant at the woman. It was met with an unpleasant response, one that seemed to foul the mood of the village further.

Ranma-chan shook her head. No way was she giving her father to them, no matter how stupid he was at times. With the mood getting worse, she decided she had to end things fast. “Tell her I’ll challenge her to a fight for the food.”

The Guide translated. A pout soured Shampoo’s features as she responded. 

Hesitantly, the Guide said, “She say she disappointed that the way you want to fix things. She think there much better way of doing it. She promise to go easy on you, since you such a… interesting girl.”

Ranma-chan looked at him curiously. Apparently he was having problems translating what Shampoo was saying into Japanese, given his hesitation. Still, this girl had made a critical mistake; she had implied that not only would she defeat Ranma-chan, but that she was so much better she could afford to not go all out. Such an offense could not be tolerated. Ranma-chan smirked, then in one powerful leap cleared the distance between table and challenge log. She lazed casually in a relaxed stance, looking at Shampoo expectantly.

Shampoo appeared surprised at the move, then did the same, though it was nowhere near as impressive given that she had less ground to cover. 

The two squared off against one another. Ranma-chan saw that, remarkably, the girl’s posture was looser than in her previous fight. Oh well. It was the Amazon’s own fault for not taking her seriously. In return, Ranma-chan would end things as quickly as the girl had promised. It was the least she could do, even if Shampoo’s generosity was neither necessary nor wanted.

With the Amazon so badly underestimating her opponent, it was a simple matter for Ranma-chan to land in a single devastating blow that sent Shampoo sailing off the log. The Amazon appeared so bewildered by the move that she didn’t react. Instead she sailed through the air, then ended up landing on her head, momentarily stunned. 

There was a palpable silence hanging in the air. Ranma-chan suddenly felt very uneasy, despite the casual nature of her win. Every eye on the village stared evilly at her, as though she had committed some grave sin. She could feel the dark cloud of anger boiling over, waiting to lash out at her and strike her down for daring whatever it was she had dared.

Slowly, Shampoo dragged herself up from the ground, a touch of dirt now plastered to her chin. She shook her head free of her confusion. She looked at Ranma-chan as though she still couldn’t believe what happened. After a few seconds of intense scrutiny, she moved closer until she was standing right next to Ranma-chan. The redhead felt uneasy under that gaze. With the two standing nose-to-nose, the lingering tension throughout the village’s citizenry doubled. Ranma-chan knew something was about to happen, and that it wouldn’t be good. 

Then the Amazon smiled. She grabbed Ranma-chan’s face, firmly but gently, and said, “Wo ai ni, Woda Airen,” and kissed her on the lips. 

Ranma-chan was caught totally off-guard by the unexpected gesture, and simply stood there. She felt Shampoo’s tongue dart past her lips and into her mouth. It began playing with her own, before the Amazon broke the liplock and stood back, almost as though she was an artist admiring her handiwork.

At that moment, the dam that had held back the gathered emotions burst as the entire village cried out in a cacophony of near homicidal rage. Ranma-chan took a step back, stunned at such in open display of vitriolic hatred thrown in her direction.

The Guide was at her side in an instant, panda in his grasp as well. He grabbed Ranma-chan, and bolted off at top speed with the pair of tourists in hand.

“What’s going on?!” Ranma-chan cried out, ripping her hand free and running alongside the Guide as she had no wish to remain in the village any longer. There was no telling what that angry mob might do, other than it would be excruciatingly painful to Ranma-chan.

“Oh, Mr. Customer, you make terrible mistake,” the Guide said. “When outsider girl beat Amazon in combat, Amazon give ‘Kiss of Death’.”

Ranma-chan shook her head. “Well, it was a pretty good kiss, especially with the tongue part, but I’d hardly call it something lethal.”

“It not mean she kill you by kissing you. It a gesture. It mean she will hunt you down to ends of Earth to kill you.”

“Kill me?! Why?!”

“Who know how Amazon mind work? Is very strange why they do things they do. All the locals know that,” the Guide admitted. “That girl is very odd, even by Amazon standards. She must have fun toying with Mr. Customer, because she say very funny thing when she give you Kiss of Death.”

Ranma-chan said, “That crowd sure wasn’t amused. As pissed as they were, I wouldn’t be surprised if all of them joined in the hunt and tried to kill me, too. Let’s get the hell out of here and lose that bunch of psycho-chicks!”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

“…And so we kept on running, but I’ll be damned if she didn’t keep popping up hot on our heels, busting through walls and shouting out that Airen thing. I thought we lost her when we finally made it to Japan, but she’s managed to find me again,” Ranma-chan said, obviously annoyed.

“So what are you going to do about it?” Akane asked, engrossed in the story.

Ranma-chan shrugged helplessly. “Run and hide. Not like there’s much else I can do. She’ll eventually get tired and quit hassling me.”

“She seemed pretty determined to me,” Akane said warily.

Ranma-chan placed her hands behind her head and smirked. “Yeah, but no one can beat me when I set my mind to it. I’m not in any real danger. You’ll see.”

Akane considered the gesture with a slightly incredulous look, “I guess I will.”

The roundabout journey took the pair four times as long to return to the Tendou home. Once they arrived, the quickly entered, glad that the ordeal from school, and Shampoo, was far behind them.

Once inside, Akane shouted, “We’re home!”

A shout of, “Good afternoon! I hope you had a good time at school!” came from the kitchen, courtesy of Kasumi.

Nabiki entered through the front door just as Ranma-chan and Akane were removing their shoes. “Nice dress,” she casually noted to the redhead, amused grin in place at the sight of seeing Ranma-chan in such female wear.

Ranma-chan pulled at the blouse. “It’s a bit tight in the chest, but when you got one like mine, it’s to be expected. I notice the outfit you’re wearing is a bit baggy.” He returned the grin.

Nabiki fingered the boy’s uniform she wore. “I guess crossdressing just doesn’t work for me the way it does for you.”

“Um, Nabiki, if you don’t mind me asking, why are you wearing a boy’s uniform?” Akane asked.

Nabiki shifted uncomfortably. “I sort of had a difficult situation arise, but I got out of it easily enough.” Flashing her goods to two guys that never got any was enough for the boys to cough up a pair of pants from one and a shirt from the other.

“I know the feeling,” Ranma-chan said sympathetically, but not elaborating. Thoroughly tired from the day’s events, she grunted in appreciation of everything being over and headed to the bathroom to find some hot water and change.

Akane and Nabiki headed to the living room and sat down at the table. Akane turned on the television and the pair relaxed some before changing into everyday clothes.

Kasumi poked her head in from the kitchen. “How did school go today?”

“Matsui and I are officially through,” Nabiki informed her.

Akane said, “Ranma was chased around by a Chinese Amazon that wants to kill him.”

“Did he knock her up and dump her?” Kasumi asked.

Akane shook her head. “He says it’s all over him stealing some food of hers and then beating her up, but something sounded off in the story. I don’t think he’s lying. He doesn’t seem like he’d be good at it, unlike some people I know,” she said pointedly to Nabiki.

With nothing on television catching Nabiki’s interest, she instead lay idly on the floor, playing with one of the buttons on the uniform. “Claiming I don’t know what you mean would just be playing into your hands. Let’s just say life is like a game of poker, and I have no problems bluffing when it suits me.”

“That could be why you have so many problems keeping boyfriends around for long,” Akane said, with just a hint of annoyance in her voice.

The snipe failed to rattle Nabiki. “I don’t lie to the guys I go out with. It’s just I’m a high maintenance gal, and none of the boys I’ve met have been interested enough in maintaining me for long.”

“It would take a team of mechanics to do that,” Akane said pointedly. 

“Now there’s an idea. Oh, wait, doing a team is your thing, not mine.” Nabiki laughed.

Akane turned slightly red. “I only did a gang bang once, thank you very much.”

A choking sound came from the doorway leading into the room.

“Hey, Ranma. Are you all right?” Nabiki asked.

“Yeah.” The now male Ranma regained his composure. He had probably misheard, or it was a joke on the girls’ part. Well, he wasn’t going to fall for it. He’d act like Akane hadn’t said a word.

Kasumi placed her hand to her chin in thought. “By the way, this Amazon person, did she wear a pink Chinese style outfit and have lavender hair?”

“Uh, yes, she did,” Ranma said, noting that Kasumi had gained Akane and Nabiki’s full attention as well.

“Oh, well she’s already here. I thought she was Ryouga’s girlfriend since he was with her when they dropped by.”

“Ryouga’s here with Shampoo?!” Ranma shouted.

The sound of Ranma’s voice made the duo appear from the kitchen. Behind them, a panda held up a sign that read. *I told her I’ve never been to China. I was born in a circus. Watch.* Genma began juggling plates into the air.

“Shampoo recognize fat panda anywhere.” She elbowed him in the gut, causing him to drop several of the plates on his head. “Where Ranma?”

“Right there!” Ryouga pointed at where Ranma was standing. Ranma was so surprised by the appearance of the Amazon he froze, making the perfect target. “Now get your righteous vengeance,” Ryouga urged.

Shampoo continued looking around. “Where?”

“Right there.” Ryouga shouted. Everyone, even Genma, pointed at Ranma.

Shampoo grunted in disgust. She walked up to Ranma. “That no Ranma. Ranma is girl. Shampoo no see how you can make mistake. Stupid boy is nothing like Shampoo’s airen, who have nice, big chest.” She poked Ranma in his chest. “See? Is flat, like plain.”

“It’s not flat. I work out and have great pecs.” Ranma flexed for her benefit, making his chest bulge out as best as he could.

Nabiki’s stare kept shifting between poser and foreigner. She said to Ranma, “You mean she’s never—“

“—Seen me after it rained,” Ranma provided as cover. “Now that I think about it, I guess not.”

Nabiki rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe it never occurred to you to give her the slip that way.”

Now that Nabiki had entered the conversation, Shampoo took notice of her for the first time. “Shampoo recognize you. Why Red Panty Girl no naked in stairs where Shampoo left her?”

“Red Panty Girl? Naked?” Akane asked, showing her family resemblance to Nabiki as her eyebrow perked in interest.

Even Nabiki seemed uneasy from the question. “Yes, it’s sort of a long story.”

“Do tell us,” Akane said, delighted at retaking the initiative from her sister’s gang bang commentary from earlier.

Off to the side, Ryouga seethed. Why wasn’t this Chinese girl killing Ranma like she should? It had been luck on both their parts that she had stumbled upon him while he was lost in the shopping district. He had called out to her and asked if she had found Ranma, only to discover the jerk had eluded her in school and ran off. Ryouga volunteered to show the Amazon where Ranma lived, since he would eventually turn up there. Unable to actually lead her to the Tendou home, he remembered the name of the street where it was located. Shampoo was able to guide them to it, and he was able to point out which house she wanted. He was a bit uneasy when they were greeted by Kasumi, who seemed happy to see Ryouga. Luckily, she saved him from coming up with some lame excuse by assuming Shampoo was his girlfriend and that he was waiting for his ‘friend’, Ranma, to return from school. That she was so trusting of his motives made Ryouga a bit uneasy, but he needed revenge, and could live with the shame. It seemed he had lived with some all of his life, in one way or another. A little more just added to the total.

Given Shampoo’s refusal to see Ranma standing in front of her, and that she was now in deep conversation of Nabiki instead of attacking her foe, Ryouga decided to take matters into his own hands. He unsheathed his umbrella and cried out, “Ranma, prepare to die!”

“Quit stealing my lines!” Ranma snarled, evading the blow that shattered the table, sending all of the contents that had been sitting on it flying in every direction.

None headed for Kasumi. Akane and Genma easily evaded the splinters sent their way. However, a vase that was thrown off with a high amount of force headed straight for Nabiki’s head.

All Nabiki had time to do was widen her eyes as the white ceramic headed for her face. At the last second, the vase was plucked deftly out of the air by Shampoo.

Nabiki breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks.”

Shampoo nodded, casually twirling the item in her hand. “What it worth to Red Panty Girl for not getting hit in face by flying object?”

A small part of Nabiki admired the way Shampoo was parodying her from earlier. All the rest resented the fact that Shampoo was able to parody her from earlier. “I beg your pardon, but I don’t recall asking you to catch that. I don’t see why I owe you anything.”

Shampoo shrugged. “Okay. Shampoo pretend she no stopped it and start throw again as fast as when she grab it.” She drew back her arm.

“Wait, I’m sure we can come to some sort of agreement,” Nabiki hastily amended.

While the bargaining began, the battle between Ryouga and Ranma raged on. Ryouga tried to take another swipe at Ranma with the umbrella, but Ranma darted into the arc. As he moved in closer to his opponent, Ranma caught the weapon under his arm before it had a chance to build any true velocity. He pinned it to his side with one arm, then used his free hand to strike Ryouga in the chin with a palm thrust that drove him back and made him release his hold on the umbrella. 

Ranma released the umbrella from under his arm and began wielding it like a giant baseball bat. “Now let’s see how you like it when someone tries to hit a home run with that empty skull of yours!” He drew back to swing at Ryouga’s head.

Unused to the weapon, Ranma’s blow was slow and inaccurate, Ryouga easily dodged out of the way. The person standing directly behind Ryouga, Shampoo, was so deeply enjoying her turnabout with Nabiki that she was unaware of the attack until it struck her in the back of the head. She then became aware of how freeing unconsciousness was, as she fell into it. She pitched forward, right into Nabiki’s arms.

“And so ends the negotiation,” Nabiki said, laying the Amazon gently down to the floor.

Horrified, Ranma dropped the umbrella, the heavy weapon making a loud thud as it impacted with the floor. “I didn’t mean to do it!” he said hastily, then saw that Shampoo was not moving. Panic shifted to concern. “Is she all right?”

In answer, Shampoo’s eyes fluttered open. Slowly, she rose up to a standing position. Her hand traveled to the back of her head, feeling it as though to make certain it was still there. Her eyes scanned the room, taking in all of the occupants. “Who… who hit Shampoo?”

Everyone pointed to Ranma. 

Ranma held his hands up in a warding gesture. “It was an accident. Ryouga’s the one responsible. It’s his umbrella, and I was trying to hit him. He was the one that made you get hit.”

Ryouga snorted. “That’s like saying if somebody’s shooting at me, and I duck, and the bullet hits someone else, it’s my fault they got shot.”

“He’s got you there,” Nabiki said to Ranma. 

Akane added, “And what’s worse is, now that you’ve defeated her as a guy, she’s honor bound to kill you no matter what you look like.”

Ranma slapped his hand to his forehead. “Oh man, I hadn’t even thought of that.”

All eyes turned to Shampoo, who had the look of bloody murder etched on her face. “Everyone says this man beat Shampoo?” she spat.

From Akane’s reluctant nodding to Ryouga’s gleeful two-handed pointing, everyone but Ranma answered the question. And in a way, even Ranma responded with a cringing look of guilt.

Seeing no other option, Ranma decided to fall back on the tried and true method of running from Shampoo. Before he could move, Ryouga, prepared for the response, reacted faster. He snared Ranma with an arm and managed to lock him in a full nelson before he could flee. 

“Let me go, you jerk!” Ranma shouted, struggling to get out of the hold

Finally in a position that took full advantage of his superior strength, Ryouga held on to the squirming Ranma and said, “For once in your life, accept your rightful punishment.”

Shampoo stalked forward, her eyes seeming to burn holes clean through Ranma. The captured youth stopped struggling when it became obvious he would be unable to slip out of Ryouga’s grasp in time. He was motionless as Shampoo drew closer until her face was near his. His heart raced as he felt her breath dance across his cheek. She took his head firmly in her hands, squeezing his face until he resembled a fish with how hard she pressed. She kissed him on his puckered lips, and said in a voice that held as much viciousness as spitting venom. “Wo ai ni. Woda Airen.”

She released Ranma’s face. That snapped him out of his reverie, and he reacted by struggling twice as hard and shouting, “Crap! Now she’s vowed to kill me again.”

Nabiki said, “Ah, I hate to break this to you, Ranma, but she didn’t just swear to kill you.”

Ranma stopped struggling. “She didn’t?”

“Nope. It roughly translates into ‘I love you, beloved husband’. I’m not sure because I’m not that familiar with the dialect.”

“You mean you understand what she’s saying?” Ranma asked.

Nabiki nodded. “I had a Chinese boyfriend once. He had lots of cash and didn’t mind spending it. Of course what I didn’t realize at the time was that he had money because he was involved with the Chinese mob. Got caught and deported. It was a shame. He was a definitely what you would call a bad boy, and was very interesting.”

Ranma said, “But I thought she gave me a Kiss of Death, like she did in China. Except she didn’t give me tongue this time around.” He saw the daggers Shampoo was shooting him with her eyes. “And seems way more pissed.”

“Kiss of Death?” Nabiki turned to Shampoo. “What’s this Kiss of Death thing?”

In answer, Shampoo pulled a book from under her shirt, opened it to a certain page, and handed it to Nabiki. 

Nabiki read the pages. “Hmm, it says here that if a girl from outside the village defeats an Amazon warrior in combat, the Amazon has to give a ‘Kiss of Death’ and hunt that girl down to the ends of the Earth to avenge themselves.”

“I already know that part,” Ranma said.

Nabiki held up a warning finger, “My, my, my, here’s where things get even more interesting. Apparently if the Amazon is defeated by a man, she has to make him her husband.”

Everyone but Shampoo stared at Nabiki in surprise. Even Ryouga loosened his hold on his long time foe.

“Husband?” Ranma repeated.

“Afraid so. Congratulations, Ranma. You’ve got yourself a foreign bride.”

Genma held up a sign. *No dowry, no deal.*

“Sounds pretty silly to me,” Akane said. Kasumi nodded in agreement to the statement.

“That’s not fair,” Ryouga complained. “She’s supposed to kill him for hitting her.” 

Ranma, who had finally processed the information, began to smile. It was an inexorable thing that slowly crept across his face as his mind continued pondering the situation, and enjoyed the conclusions it was reaching. To Nabiki he said, “Tell me, is this marriage thing just ceremonial, or does it include, you know, actually having sex?”

Nabiki looked it over. “I’d say consummating it is a requirement. The idea here is that strong women with stronger husbands make for strong babies. Sort of a primitive eugenics program.” Nabiki looked Shampoo over. “Might be some validity in it.”

Ranma could barely contain his glee. With an effort, he forced himself to not jump up in victory. He was finally going to get some. He composed himself, and in as chivalrous a demeanor as he could muster, said, “Don’t worry, Shampoo. I shall be a perfect gentleman and treat you nicely as my wife, even if our coming together is unusual. I’ve always had an admiration for the Chinese, and I like a woman who’s not only fit and able-bodied, but isn’t afraid to take the initiative.” Satisfied he had put her at ease, he paid close attention to gauge how she’d react to the statements…

… and barely evaded a sword thrust aimed at his crotch.

“Ahhhh! What are you doing, you crazy chick?!” he shouted, leaping backward and keeping his hands low to ward off any further slashes to his privates.

Shampoo held her sword up, ready to slice away again. “Is simple. If mans can no perform husbandly duties, then Shampoo no have to be married. Stand still, and Shampoo castrate as painless as possible.”

“There is no way you can hack off my balls off and make it painless!” Ranma barely evaded a second thrust at his crotch.

Fearing for ‘Mr. Happy’s continued welfare, Ranma jumped over the remains of the table (which was then sliced in quarter sections by Shampoo’s sword) and headed for the main door of the house. The Amazon stayed close on his heels in pursuit, shouting for him to stand still and get things over with.

“I think she’s overreacting a bit to the whole marriage thing, don’t you?” Kasumi asked, surveying the destruction.

Akane nodded in agreement, kicking one of the pieces of table. “Yeah. I’ve known some people that didn’t want to get married, but that’s taking things too far.”

Nabiki placed her hand to her chin in thought. “Something’s not quite right. There’s definitely something we’re missing.”

Akane said, “Ranma’s going to be missing something if he stops running.”

“I’ll go help!” Ryouga shouted.

Kasumi watched him race out of the room in the same direction Ranma had departed. “That’s so nice of Ryouga to risk himself like that to help Ranma.”

“Actually, he probably meant he’s going to help Shampoo,” Akane explained.

The statement surprised Kasumi. “You mean they’re not getting along?”

Akane said, “If you mean not getting along in the sense they’re trying to beat each other senseless when they come into line of sight of one another, then the answer is yes, they are not getting along.” 

“Oh dear, Ranma must have found out,” Kasumi fretted. 

“Found out what?” Akane asked.

Kasumi started to say something, then shut her mouth. “It’s nothing. What do you want for dinner?”

For a moment, Akane was going to press on, then stopped. It was obvious Kasumi didn’t want to say anything else on the matter, and trying to pry at her simply didn’t work. Worse, when Kasumi was harassed, she reacted in completely passive aggressive ways. The offending party would find their clothing unwashed, food portions small and poorly cooked, and sheets unchanged. And it would remain such until whoever it was that irritated Kasumi stopped doing it. Being pestered with questions about her personal life was a sure way to end up the recipient of Kasumi’s ire. Akane decided to let the matter drop, although she still wondered why her sister was taking such a sudden interest in the two guys.

There were matters of a more immediate concern. Akane hoped Ranma was doing all right. He was pretty nimble, and with the stakes involved, she’d have wagered he could run across a bed of nails without stepping on a single one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside, Ranma found himself hard pressed by Shampoo’s aggressive, and precise, strikes. Under ordinary circumstances, he probably would have had an easier time of evading the attacks and formulating counter-strikes, but the fear of losing a potential body part was overriding his normal judgment in a fight. Worse, Shampoo showed no signs of tiring or shifting targets on his body.

Ranma finally decided to seek higher ground and jumped upward for a tree branch, planning to use it to vault over the wall surrounding the yard and put some distance between himself and his attacker. Just as his hands grasped the lower branch, a spinning circle of yellow and black severed it from the tree. With nothing to support him, Ranma fell downward and landed on the ground. As he struck the grass he rolled, again barely evading a thrust at his crotch. 

Ranma brought his legs up and used his hands to spring up and flipped so that he landed in a standing position. The instant he was vertical, Ryouga attacked him with punches and kicks. 

“Stand still and take your punishment like a man!” Ryouga shouted. 

Ranma deflected Ryouga’s assault, and was about to retaliate, when he sensed an attack from behind. He did an airborne leap which took him over his rearward attacker.

Shampoo’s running thrust didn’t come close to striking Ranma, but the blade just barely missed Ryouga’s own crotch. Only by standing on his tip-toes at the last second did he prevent his own, longer member from becoming a bit shorter, though the blade did slice open both his pants and underwear. 

“Watch what you’re doing!” Ryouga squeaked, feeling the cool metal against his leg.

The distraction proved invaluable to Ranma as he landed behind Shampoo, then shoved her in the back. Already off balance from overthrusting, she toppled forward and ended up colliding with Ryouga, who also went to the ground. The pair was lost in a tangle of limbs. 

Ranma waved good-bye at the two of them, taunting, “So long, suckers!” as he leapt up to the top of the roof and surveyed the terrain. He plotted his course to take him off the big boulder next to the pond, then use it to go over the top of the fence and out the back.

Just as he started to leap, a hurled bonbori struck him in mid-air. It failed to do any real damage, but altered the course of his trajectory so that he ended up bouncing face first off the rock, then landed in the koi pond with a loud splash. 

The blow stunned Ranma-chan for a moment. By the time she started to regain her bearings, while still sitting in the pond, she heard a noise come from overhead and looked up. Poised directly above was an Amazon silhouetted by the sun. Her sword was high overhead, just at the apex of a swing which could slice through stone as easily human flesh. There was no time to react. Ranma-chan cringed and closed her eyes, preparing for the end.

Rather than a sword thrust into her body, she instead felt something splash alongside her. A moment later, she felt a wet, but still warm body, snuggling up to her. Ranma-chan felt someone moving up and down, mashing something soft and pillowy against her breasts. The movement caused some very pleasurable sensations from that area of her body.

Ranma-chan opened her eyes to see it was Shampoo that was treating her so familiarly. “Huh?” was the most coherent statement Ranma-chan could manage.

Shampoo continued snuggling gleefully against the redhead, especially her chest. “Oh, airen, Shampoo is too, too happy to see you.”

Again, all that came to Ranma-chan was, “Huh?” 

The shock going unnoticed, Shampoo continued snuggling against Ranma-chan. “Shame on Ranma for running away from Shampoo. Shampoo should punish her, but is willing to let bygones be bygones.”

“Huh?” Ranma-chan said, still not receiving a satisfactory answer.

Shampoo stopped rubbing against Ranma-chan. She tenderly cradled the smaller girl’s face and said, “Wo ai ni,” then kissed Ranma-chan passionately on the lips. 

That snapped Ranma-chan out of her reverie. This was her third ‘Kiss of Death’ and she was starting to become used to it. Although this was like the first one, only longer and better. Deciding that if she was going to continue being the recipient of these things, she might as well enjoy them, she embraced Shampoo and kissed back. Shampoo responded by forcing her tongue into Ranma-chan’s mouth. Unwilling to back off, the shorter girl retaliated by doing the same thing, trying to work her tongue over more. Shampoo upped matters by outright fondling Ranma-chan’s breast through her shirt. Again Ranma-chan met the move by doing the same.

A “What the hell are you doing?!” broke up the mood before things could escalate further. Both Shampoo and Ranma-chan looked up at the top of the roof, where the shout had come from. 

Ryouga leveled an accusatory finger at Shampoo. “Why are you kissing him? Cut off his, oh, you can’t do that now. Well, kill him anyway! Just because he doesn’t have a body part is no reason to stop. Improvise something, damn it!”

Shampoo spat, “No be stupid! Shampoo is no going to kill her airen!”

“But you were a second ago!” Ryouga protested.

Shampoo shook her head. “Stupid Lost Boy not only can no find his way out of closet, but he blind too. This is Girl Type Ranma. See?” she fondled both of Ranma’s breasts, eliciting a groan from the girl.

Ryouga was completely lost. The Amazon’s own book of laws said she was supposed to kill girls that beat her. By Ranma’s own admission she had chased his girl form all the way across China and Japan. Hell, Shampoo was going to kill Ranma as a guy as well despite the fact she was supposed to marry him. It wasn’t supposed to get any better than that. But instead of trying to cut off either one of Ranma’s heads, depending on which one was available, she was making out with him instead.

Ryouga seethed in anger. “I don’t know how you seduced that girl into not attacking you, Ranma, but it doesn’t matter! You will pay!” He launched himself at the pair.

Shampoo reacted by hurling her remaining bonbori at him. Ryouga deflected the blow off his arm, but let himself open to Ranma-chan’s attack. She kicked him in the gut before he could land. Despite not having as much strength in female form, she still struck hard enough to send him flying halfway across the lawn. 

“Here’s what you get for trying to help cut my nuts off!” Ranma-chan leapt high in the air, intent on bringing the heels of both her feet into Ryouga’s gut. 

Ryouga barely rolled out of the way in time, Ranma-chan’s feet hitting squarely where his body had been. While prone on the ground, Ryouga lashed out with a leg, striking her in the back of her knees. The blow brought Ranma-chan down so that she landed flat on her back. 

Ryouga rolled back over and on top of the smaller girl. Using his superior strength, he pinned her hands to the ground above her head, then sat up, straddling her chest. “Ha! I have you now! Now you’re going to get what you deserve!”

“Ahhhh!” Ranma-chan screeched. “Get that thing away from my mouth, you disgusting pervert!” 

Ryouga looked down and remembered that Shampoo’s earlier cut had gone through not only his pants, but his underwear too, freeing his member so that it had been dangling through the opening. Worse, from the way he was sitting on Ranma-chan’s chest, his cock had flopped out so that it was lying dangerously near her face. 

“Ah!” Ryouga cried out, releasing his hold on her and shooting to his feet. “I didn’t mean it! I’m sorry!”

Before further apologies could be blurted out, a hard kick, courtesy of an irate Amazon, met Ryouga squarely in-between the legs. He didn’t even cry out. He simply stood there, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Like an oak tree that had been cut just enough at its base, he slowly tilted backward, then fell with a resounding thump and remained motionless.

Shampoo gave a triumphant stare at Ryouga. “That what disgusting man gets for trying to force himself on Shampoo’s airen.”

Ranma-chan, who had risen to her feet, grimaced and crossed her legs in sympathetic pain, despite not currently being equipped in a like manner. The move might have saved her from Ryouga doing something perverted, and she held no goodwill whatsoever for the eternally lost jerk, but that was just plain wrong.

Within the house, Akane’s voice could be heard saying, “I think I heard the fight move on back here. Let’s see what’s going on.”

Ranma-chan looked down at Ryouga, then realized that if he was left in his current state, the girls would see how he was equipped. If that happened Ranma-chan would lose any chance at scoring with them. Besides, according to Ryouga, he didn’t like women, so this would be doing him a favor. There was no way Ryouga would get angry over that.

Bending down, Ranma-chan ripped the front of Ryouga’s shirt off, and threw it on top of the lower portion of his prone form.

The girls emerged a second later. They took in the scene, their eyes settling on the prone boy on the ground. All three looked at Ranma-chan, who was trying to appear innocent.

“He’s not dead, is he?” Kasumi asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

“No,” Ranma-chan said, though he’d probably wish he was for a long while.

“I’d better help him,” Kasumi said, moving forward to examine Ryouga.

Ranma-chan was quick to react. “I think it would be better if he was seen by a professional. I’ll see to it he gets the sort of treatment he deserves.” Ranma-chan hoisted Ryouga’s unconscious body over her shoulder, all the while making certain the shirt continued to cover the space between his legs. She turned toward the group. “All of you stay here. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Without another word, she leaped over the fence and ran off in the direction of Dr. Tofu’s.

Once she was out of sight of the Tendou house, Ranma-chan slowed down to a much more casual walk, searching for something. She paused in front of an alleyway, quickly spotting what she needed. She walked up to a half-filled garbage can, stuffed Ryouga inside it, then set the lid securely on the top. She wiped off her hands, and said satisfactorily, “There. That’s the sort of treatment you deserve, jerk.” 

It took even less time to return, sans her burden. However it was a tentative Ranma-chan that returned to the house, uncertain of what awaited her. As she opened the door and announced her return, she was all but tackled by the Amazon that, until a half hour ago, had been intent upon killing her.

“Oh, Ranma, Shampoo was afraid you try to run away again and would have to keep chasing you. Shampoo so happy you back so soon. Shampoo miss you, too, too much!” She proceeded to shower kisses upon the smaller girl. 

“I, uh, guess you did,” Ranma-chan managed to say during the show of affection. 

The three Tendou girls approached the scene, a certain panda curiously absent. Akane appeared the most confused, and said to Shampoo, “Hold on a second. I thought that book of yours said you were supposed to kill girls that defeated you.”

“Uh, yeah,” Ranma-chan suddenly became uneasy, as though Akane’s reminder might trigger the Amazon’s homicidal tendencies again.

Shampoo laughed. “No be silly. Ranma is Shampoo’s airen. Shampoo would never kill her.”

The answer irritated Akane. Before she could complain, Nabiki interrupted. “What about your other, ‘airen.’ The guy Ranma?”

Shampoo’s demeanor instantly shifted to one of anger. “Shampoo take care of disgusting man when he come again.” She became adoring of the redhead in her grip again. “Girl-type Ranma no worry. Shampoo take care of evil boy-type Ranma.” She made a slashing motion in the direction of the redhead’s crotch. “Then he no be other airen anymore and no try to sleep with us.”

Ranma-chan shuddered at the implication, despite the affection she was being showered with.

Nabiki placed her hand to her chin thoughtfully. “I think I’m starting to get a handle on this. Let’s sit down, though. I want to make sure I got it right.”

The quintet made their way to the living room, using the shattered remains of the table to sit around, even if the piece of furniture itself was unusable. Shampoo snuggled up to Ranma-chan, her hands settling in a very familiar way on her airen’s body. Ranma-chan not only allowed it, but placed her hands somewhat tentatively on similar areas of Shampoo. When there was no protest, she relaxed and enjoyed the hold. 

Nabiki took charge on the interrogation side. “Shampoo, how do you feel about men?”

Shampoo’s face changed to anger again. “Mens is disgusting. All they want to do is try to make Shampoo sleep with them. Shampoo no like mens. Not want anything to do with them.” 

“And girls?”

Shampoo’s mood lightened. “It depend on girl. Some annoying and irritating, like mens, though they no want the same thing mens want. Others like airen, are nice, and Shampoo like them lots.”

“I’m nice, all right,” Ranma-chan assured her, Shampoo’s declaration still troubling him.

Nabiki nodded in confirmation. “It’s as I thought.”

Akane interrupted. “But Ranma said Shampoo gave him, I mean her, a Kiss of Death when she defeated him, I mean her, back in China.”

Ranma-chan started to slip out of Shampoo’s grasp. “That’s right, you did. I mean, that’s what the Guide and your book said you’re supposed to do.” She left out that Shampoo had been much more affectionate in giving his female side the Kiss than the male side. “I mean, I thought that whole village was going to gut me on the spot.”

Shampoo released her hold and looked at Ranma-chan in surprise. “Is that why Ranma run away from Shampoo? Because Ranma think Shampoo give Kiss of Death?” 

“Of course it is!” Ranma-chan nearly shouted. “Why do you think every time you popped up I’d scream ‘Ah, she’s trying to kill me again,’ and run the heck out of there?”

“Shampoo thought Ranma was just playing hard to get.”

“Playing hard to get is not one of Ranma’s problems,” Nabiki assured her with a smile. 

Shampoo finally appeared irate at the girl sitting next to her. “Silly Ranma, you waste too much time running away. Shampoo was beginning to think you no liked her.”

Ranma-chan shrugged helplessly. “Well, you know how it is. When you think a girl’s out to kill you, you don’t stick around and wait for her to explain why she’s doing it.”

Nodding in satisfaction, Nabiki said, “It appears you lucked out, Saotome. Shampoo here didn’t try to whack you after your little fight in China because she’s a die-hard, rugmunching lesbian.”

“Shampoo not eat carpet,” she explained, more than a little confused at the accusation. 

“It’s a very disrespectful term applied to girls who prefer other girls over guys,” Akane explained, more than a little irritated by her sister’s behavior. 

“I’m just being blunt, not casting aspersions,” Nabiki said. 

Ranma-chan was still confused. “Well, I can see why the Guide was off, but what was up with everyone else in the village wanting me dead?”

Shampoo gave a disgusted noise. “They get angry because Shampoo say Ranma married to her instead of giving Kiss of Death. Actually, they probably more angry at Shampoo than Ranma for breaking tradition. But Shampoo no care.” She grasped Ranma-chan by the face and stared deeply into her eyes. “Shampoo knew by the way Ranma look at her that Ranma like girls too. There was no way Shampoo would kill someone who like girls, and who have too, too perfect chest.” She fondled Ranma-chan’s breasts in appreciation. 

“Yeah, I do have a top class rack, don’t I?” Ranma-chan said without a hint of modesty.

Kasumi appeared a bit off kilter by all that was happening. “I’ll go make some tea,” she said, and headed to the kitchen.

Nabiki was openly amused by the whole issue. “It’s a good thing it was a girl that defeated her instead of a guy, wasn’t it, Ranma?”

Ranma-chan picked up on the hint. “Oh, yes. It REALLY is a good thing I’m REALLY a girl.” Judging by the way her ear was being nibbled on, Ranma-chan decided there was at least one tolerable benefit of the curse.

“Would you two knock that off?” Akane said, the open show of affection starting to get to her.

Shampoo shot her a sly look. “No get jealous because Akane’s small breasts not as nice as Ranma’s.”

“I have a perfectly fine chest!” Akane shot back. 

“Yeah, Akane’s chest is nice,” Ranma-chan agreed.

“But not as nice as Shampoo’s. Shampoo prove it.” The Amazon placed Ranma-chan’s hand directly on top of her breast. 

Unable to resist the invitation, Ranma-chan did as she was offered. She savored every inch of the soft, pliable flesh that was sheathed in soft silk, taking a moment to fondle the hardened nipple underneath. Ranma-chan decided there was no better sensation her sense of touch could give her. “These are just fabulous.” She resisted the urge to lay her head down on Shampoo’s ample bosom and rub her head up and down in the valley formed by it.

Now properly irate at the challenge, and losing it, Akane walked over to Ranma-chan and place the redhead’s free hand on her own breast. “Feel this, Ranma. Tell Shampoo that firm and supple is better than big and soft.”

Ranma-chan’s hair nearly stood on end. She had gone from nearly being castrated to having two girls force her into groping their chests. It was better than a dream, especially since Kunou’s presence was making those bad experiences rather than good ones.

“Well?” Akane insisted.

Realizing both girls were expecting her to make a judgment, and that it was unlikely she could stall for more time by insisting on a more intensive study, Ranma-chan considered the matter. The answer was actually pretty easy. Amazingly, her survival instincts agreed with the assessment. “You both have great chests. It’s not so much one is better than the other, it’s just that they’re different.” 

The diplomatic, if sincere, answer, was not what either girl wanted to hear. Instead Shampoo moved forward and began fondling Akane’s chest for herself. “Shampoo not know what Ranma talking about. There hardly anything there. It feel like even bra is padded.”

Akane snarled. “Oh yeah?” And grabbed Shampoo’s chest. “Ha! These have all the firmness of a sack of jello. And what’s this? Why it’s sag. And so much of it, too. A couple of years and they’ll be knocking on the old knees.”

“Shampoo is no saggy!”

Ranma-chan continued fondling Shampoo’s chest. “Nope. Not a hint of sag.” She shifted her grip on Akane’s chest again. “Definitely not padded. It’s all real.”

“I have some tea…” Kasumi trailed off at the sight before her. While she was liberated, and not repulsed in the slightest about girls being interested in girls, it was an entirely different matter to leave a room where two people were cuddling, and then come back to find a trio of girls, including one’s youngest sister, enthusiastically groping each other’s chest.

The surprise was enough that her hold on the tray slipped. The contents of it slid across the metal of the tray and over the side, tipping out and down to the floor. Only there was one obstacle between the liquid and the target gravity had provided. 

“Ah! That’s hot!” The now decidedly male Ranma shouted. 

Shampoo’s grip shifted from Akane’s chest to solely on Ranma’s. “What, what going on?” she asked as she reexamined her ‘airen,’ and did not like what she saw.

Ranma watched as confusion began changing to anger, and guessed what would follow next. He decided to explain things the only way that came to mind. As though he was reading lines from a script, he said, “Oh my goodness. I have been doused with cursed tea, which changed me into a boy. But I bet if I get some cold water, it will reverse things and change me back into my true, very female, form.” Ranma smiled hopefully.

“Cursed tea? Cold water?” Shampoo continued staring at Ranma. Within seconds her eyes took on a knowing light. She drew some of the tea that was dripping from Ranma’s wet locks. She played with it between her hand, and murmured. “It warm. It make Ranma turn into boy. Just like Jusenkyou water do. Except warm water no cause curse. Warm water make person lose curse.”

“Oh, heard about Jusenkyou, did you?” Ranma rose to his feet. Much to his chagrin, Shampoo did so as well. However, instead of backing off like he was, she remained crouched down, as though ready to spring on him.

“Ranma lie to Shampoo,” she said.

“You jumped to conclusions,” Ranma corrected. 

“Ranma is really a boy,” Shampoo continued.

“But I turn into a girl, so it’s not like I’m all bad, right?” Ranma said hopefully.

“Ranma know how Shampoo feel, but trick her anyway.”

Ranma held up his hands defensively. “I really think the whole basis of me lying to keep you from killing me should really count for something.”

The words fell on deaf ears. Tears formed in Shampoo’s eyes. “Ranma play with Shampoo’s heart. Not many girls are like Shampoo in small village. And few that like girls, not like Shampoo, or she not like them. Ranma make her think she finally find someone who like her and she can settle down and have relationship, like she always wanted.”

Hearing such pain in the girl’s voice, even if said girl wanted him dead, made Ranma feel bad. His shoulders slumped slightly. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. You’re making me feel really guilty here.”

“Shampoo make you feel dead!” she spat, drawing her sword and thrusting it not at Ranma’s crotch this time, but rather his heart. 

He barely dodged to the left in time, the blade only slicing through air. Another thrust, made lighting quick by sorrow and rage, danced for his head. He turned it to the left, losing a handful of stray hairs. The shorn locks floated toward the floor. 

Ranma backed up with the next several thrusts, only having time to evade the blurring blade as it sang through the air and tried to impale his vital organs. He had established a rhythm, and was about to make a run for the outside, when he felt something soft press up behind him and heard a, “Oh.”

Instinctively, even as one part of his mind had formulated a stratagem of retreat for more space, another part identified the cry as coming from Kasumi. Years of training honed his mind to react without thinking. Familiarity with the layout of the room let him know one of the outside walls was less than a half meter behind him, and Kasumi was between he and the wall. Obviously, when the fight had broken out, she had opted to retreat in the same path he had. His focus had been solely on evading the blade, making him unaware of her retreat. He could tell the next thrust was another straight one aimed for his chest. Disarming was impossible at this angle, not with the skill Shampoo was demonstrating. He could move left and avoid the thrust, but Kasumi would still be in the path of the weapon. He could try to catch it in his hands, but intense lessons with his father showed he lacked the skills to realistically do that, especially with the speed of the blade. And if the sword went through him and out the back it could still stab Kasumi. By now he was familiar enough with the oldest Tendou girl to know she lacked the reflexes to flee before being impaled.

With only one course left, Ranma half turned and shoved Kasumi out of the way, leaving himself open for a perfect strike at his torso. He saw a blur as the blade moved toward his chest, and a calm settled over him as he realized this was the end. 

The blade suddenly became visible, stopping just as it pressed against him, slicing through a loose piece of shirt as though it hadn’t been there. The metal was so close that it almost broke the skin, it was just barely caressing him.

The blade drew back, and Shampoo tried stabbing forward again. A part of Ranma’s mind informed him he could dodge the strike, Kasumi was out of the way, but another part told him the safest thing to do was remain motionless.

Ranma was as unmoving as stone when the blade came towards his unprotected neck. Again it stopped just as it pressed against the flesh.

Tears streaming down her face, trickling off her chin and to the floorboards, Shampoo brought the sword back again. She had it raised up high and back, more like an axe than a sword, and in a pose that was more appropriate for chopping down trees instead of men. Instead of going through the formality of an actual swing, she let the sword fall from limp fingers and clatter on the floor. 

Shampoo gave Ranma one more sorrowful look, one that was worse than all the previous misery combined, and said so softly it was almost inaudible, “Bie Lao.”

She then ran past the stunned Ranma, purple locks flowing behind her, and escaped through the open back door. She raced halfway across the yard, then leapt, landing on top of the wall surrounding the yard. One more jump, and she sank below the sight of those standing in the house.

All eyes watched in pity at where the Amazon had last stood.

Nabiki and Akane moved forward until they flanked Ranma. 

“’Bie lao’ means something along the lines of ‘Good bye forever’,” Nabiki informed him.

“Maybe you should go after her?” Akane suggested.

Ranma shook his head. “We come from different cultures. Different worlds. I made her think I was something I’m not, and could never be, not even for her. It could never work out between us. Far better we pass like ships in the night, never destined for the same port. No, this is the way it must be; a quick, final severing of the ties that bind us together, rather than a protracted relationship that could only end in pain. And so, I let her go, now and forever.” Ranma sighed with a pained resolve

Akane looked at Ranma, very impressed. “That was pretty deep.”

“That was downright philosophical,” Nabiki whistled.

“That was from ‘Two Crossed Hearts at Sea’,” Kasumi said.

“I read it yesterday when you loaned it to me,” Ranma admitted. “It seemed appropriate, given the circumstances.” He sighed wistfully and stared at where Shampoo had gone, as though she would reappear if he stared long enough.

“You know, maybe her chest wasn’t that bad,” Akane admitted reluctantly.

“I have to find her!” Ranma cried out. He was a blur, hurling over the wall in one mighty leap and shouting out, “Wait up, Shampoo! Maybe we can work something out! My turning into a girl should count for something!”

Akane listened until the cries drifted off into nothingness, which took a while, given how loudly Ranma was shouting. She gave a satisfied nod. “I thought that would push him in the right direction.” 

Nabiki laughed, impressed at Akane’s manipulation. “Why, little sister, you’re becoming more like me every day.”

The compliment had the opposite of its intended effect. “I did it for Ranma’s sake. He would have been mooning over her for months… well, maybe a couple of weeks,” she conceded. “Anyway, if he didn’t explain things to her and at least tried to make some kind of peace, it would have bothered him.”

“Just so long as he finds her,” Nabiki pointed out. “Hey, Kasumi, how about another round of tea. Akane, I think there’s an extra table stashed with the stored weapons for the dojo. We can make Ranma clean up the rest of the mess when he gets back, since it’s his fault for picking fights with strangers in the first place.”

The girls nodded in agreement, and went inside to wait for Ranma’s return.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darkness had fallen by the time a despondent Ranma trudged his way back to the Tendou home. His, shoulders sagged low, and his tired gait cried out that he had clearly failed in his goal, and that he was too exhausted to continue.

He didn’t even bother knocking. He simply opened the door and announced to whomever was still around, “I’m back.” 

Akane’s voice drifted to him. “We’re in the living room.”

Slowly, Ranma removed his shoes and left them on the mat next to the door. He plodded along towards the living room, head hung low. “I couldn’t find her. I did everything I could. I ran around for hours. I searched in a twenty kilometer radius. I asked every person I came across, which had to be over a thousand, if they’d seen an Amazon running around or knocking down walls, but nobody saw anything.” He entered the living room, dejectedly watching the floor. “She must be halfway back to China by now.”

“Nihao!”

Ranma did a facefault directly into the floor. He picked himself up, defeat replaced by anger. “What the heck are you doing here?!” he shouted at the Amazon casually seated at the living room table with the Tendou girls, both fathers, one human, one cursed, finally making their presence known as well.

“She came back about five minutes after you left,” Nabiki explained.

The Amazon nodded her head in agreement. “Shampoo decide maybe she act too hasty in running away. It better to come back and try to work things out.”

Ranma’s anger drifted away, replaced by an abject tiredness. “You mean I did all that searching for nothing?”

The Amazon shook her head. “No, Shampoo very impressed Ranma try to find her so hard.”

Sensing he had scored some points, Ranma hurried to Shampoo’s side, hoping for the opportunity to fondle her again. “It’s nice to see you, too.” He leaned over to cozy up to her, just like they had before.

She dumped a glass of cold water on him, then hugged the surprised, and wet, girl. “Shampoo is very moved Ranma go to such great lengths to find her.”

“Well, now that Ranma’s back, what are your plans?” Nabiki asked Shampoo.

Shampoo shrugged. “Like Shampoo said, she need to stick around and see if she can work around curse problem. So Shampoo going to live here until she know for certain.”

Kasumi tensed up. “You mean I have to cook and clean up for someone else? But I already do that for five other people.”

“Shampoo can help cook and clean,” she assured Kasumi.

“Oh, that’s all right then.” Kasumi visibly relaxed.

Nabiki asked, “What about a little rent money? It’s not cheap feeding freeloaders.” She stared pointedly in Ranma and Genma’s direction.

“Shampoo can get part time work somewhere,” she explained.

“I’m cool with it then.”

Akane didn’t seem enthusiastic about her sisters giving their permission for the Amazon to room with them. Warningly, she said to Shampoo, “Are you sure it’s a good idea to stick around? I mean, won’t your people or your family miss you or something?”

“No!” Shampoo answered far too quickly. She then tittered nervously. “What Shampoo mean is, Shampoo no have anything important to do. And Shampoo very happy to get vacation away from home. Am in no hurry to go back.” Her nervous energy seemed to stay with her.

Akane’s annoyance increased, but she didn’t protest further. 

Soun finally spoke up. “Um, shouldn’t I get some say in this matter?” 

“Why?” Shampoo asked. 

Soun found his daughters all seemed to be asking the same thing with their eyes. Lacking anything remotely like a compelling argument, or at least one that would be compelling to his progeny, Soun’s shoulders slumped in defeat. “Nevermind.”

Nabiki said, “So the only question remaining is, where is she going to sleep?”

“With airen, of course.” Shampoo snuggled closer with Ranma-chan. 

Genma held up a sign. *No way. I need my beauty sleep.*

“There aren’t enough days in the year, for that,” Ranma-chan said. “Why don’t you sleep with Mr. Tendou?” he asked his father.

*Forget it. He snores.*

“I do not!” Soun insisted. 

“It’s probably not a good idea for you to sleep with Ranma just yet,” Nabiki said. Aside from Genma’s protests, she had Shampoo pegged as a screamer, and Nabiki wanted her own beauty sleep. 

“Then where Shampoo sleep?” 

Nabiki considered that. “Akane’s room would be for the best.”

“Why mine?!” Akane protested with unusual vehemence.

Shampoo mirrored the sentiment. “Yes, why Shampoo have to stay with her?”

Nabiki stood up and moved next to Kasumi. She draped one hand over Kasumi’s shoulder, much to the older girl’s confusion. Nabiki then made a sweeping gesture with her other hand and asked Shampoo, “Do you think Kasumi here is attractive?”

Shampoo looked Kasumi over with an appealing leer. “Kasumi pretty hot. Has really nice breasts, too.”

Kasumi blushed and shifted uncomfortably.

Nabiki moved away and posed for Shampoo. “And myself?”

The gaze was an admiring one, though not as leering as it had been with Kasumi. “Aside from butt being on big side, Red Panty Girl is pretty good.”

Nabiki kept her anger in check. “And Akane?” She motioned with the same sweeping gesture as she had with Kasumi. 

Shampoo immediately shook her head. “Breasts is too small. Shampoo like girl that shaped like girl, not like brick.”

“Hey!” Akane protested.

“And that is exactly why you should be sleeping with Akane. I mean in the same room with Akane,” Nabiki clarified. “We wouldn’t want you to be tempted into being unfaithful with your airen by sleeping with a girl you find attractive, now would we?”

Reluctantly, Shampoo nodded. “Is good point.”

“I didn’t agree to her sleeping in my room,” Akane pointed out.

Nabiki said, “But Akane, she isn’t attracted to you at all. Kasumi and I would be uncomfortable sleeping with a girl that was sexually aroused by us, but you don’t mind it. You hang out with that lesbian friend of yours all the time and I know you’ve had her over for sleepovers.”

“They are not alike, and I would appreciate you not comparing them with one another,” Akane insisted. She then said, “All right. Since it would make you and Kasumi uncomfortable, I’ll let her sleep with me. But on the floor. My bed isn’t really big enough for two.”

“Shampoo have no interest in sleeping in bed with Akane either. Shampoo slept on worse than floor.”

“We have a futon you can sleep on,” Kasumi told her, and left to retrieve it so she could set it up in Akane’s room.

Nabiki walked over to Ranma-chan and pinched her cheek. “This is what I like about you, Ranma. You make things interesting.” 

“Yeah, interesting,” Ranma-chan said, more than a touch on the exhausted side from how quickly situations had changed from one extreme to the next throughout the day. It was trying, even by her somewhat manic standards.

With the situation more or less settled, and the hour getting late, everyone headed off for bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma sat in his chair in class, waiting for the bell to ring and announce class had begun. Curiously, the room was filled with nothing but girls. Not just the ones from his class, but from every grade of the school, at least the hot ones. Even Kasumi was there, dressed in the same style of schoolgirl outfit. Ranma had to admit, the look didn’t really suit her: she was too mature, and belonged in something that accentuated her maturity, like the black stockings and garter he had seen her wear during his first day at the Tendou house. But it definitely worked for the other girls, including Shampoo, who was also present for some peculiar reason.

All the girls rose from their chairs and surrounded Ranma. They all looked at him expectedly. 

“What is it?” he asked.

Akane was the first to speak. “Ranma, we need your opinion on something.”

Every single girl nodded their head in agreement.

Ranma said, “Sure, I’ll be more than happy to help you out.”

Akane clapped her hands in delight. “We need you to judge who has the best chest in the school.” She grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. “Tell me, does my chest feel good?”

“It sure does,” Ranma said.

“Keep feeling,” Akane insisted.

Ranma did, delighting in the feel of her firm chest. 

“Do Shampoo next,” she said, grabbing his free hand and forcing it on her own breast.

“Then mine,” Nabiki said.

“And mine as well,” Kasumi insisted.

All the girls began shouting out enthusiastically about how they wanted to be next..

Ranma laughed in lascivious glee. “Don’t worry, girls. There’ll be more than enough time for me to do an intensive study.”

And then a splash of cold water made everything go away. The now female Ranma sat up, spluttering and spitting water out. She was about to shout in rage at having her dream interrupted when a hand clamped itself across her mouth, muffling her incoherent cries.

“Shhh, no make so much noise or you wake up fat panda.”

Ranma-chan blinked. She recognized the voice, but it took a second for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Once they focused, she immediately blinked and rubbed them again, certain she wasn’t seeing what she thought she was seeing.

No, Shampoo was still there, half-sitting, half-laying on top of Ranma-chan, completely naked. Her first impulse was to jump the incredibly hot girl then and there, but she held back. It couldn’t be this easy. It defied explanation.

“I must be dreaming,” Ranma-chan said.

Shampoo slapped the girl hard across the face.

Ranma-chan’s eyes bulged. “What’d you doHURMPH,” she found a hand clamped over her mouth again. Once Ranma-chan indicated she would not be shouting, Shampoo released her hold. “Why did you slap me?” she said, not really whispering.

“Did it hurt?” Shampoo asked.

“Of course it did,” Ranma-chan said.

“Then obviously it not a dream.”

“Oh… yeah.” The redhead rubbed her cheek. It did prove a point, but there had to have been a less painful way of illustrating it.

Convinced this was reality, Ranma-chan’s now wide-open eyes took in every inch of the Amazon’s luscious form. From her well-toned body, to her rounded bottom, to her generous bosom, every curve was perfection that no artist could hope to duplicate. That she was allowing Ranma-chan to see it, no, encouraging her to, only enhanced the Amazon’s beauty in her eyes.

Keeping her voice low, the Amazon said, “Shampoo can no take it anymore. She want her airen’s hot little body.” She moved forward and began kissing Ranma-chan passionately on the lips. After a moment of the intense osculation, the redhead had no choice but to kiss back. 

This wasn’t like the other kisses Shampoo had given her, mostly off-guard and far too brief. This time they had more than enough time to drink in one another’s flavor as their tongues intertwined and played with one another. It was much better than anything Ranma-chan had experienced before, which consisted only of brief kisses here and there with the occasional girl, events never going beyond first base, and barely that. This was different, French kissing to the extreme, even if there were no French involved. And it was way better than the normal stuff.

While Ranma-chan was enjoying the contact, Shampoo’s hands were busy at work. They threw off the soaked blanket that had been covering the sleeping girl, tossing it far to the side. Quickly, her hands moved under Ranma-chan’s white tee-shirt, moving it upward until it was above her breasts. She then released her hold on the material, letting it remain rolled up between the neck and top of the chest, and proceeded to fondle the redhead’s now bared breasts, encompassing them as best as she could with her grip. She didn’t cover much, her hands were not that large, nor Ranma-chan that small, but she still took great pleasure in it.

The fondling made Ranma-chan even hotter, and she returned the favor by grasping at Shampoo’s own impressive bounty. A hint of fascination at actually handling a woman helped Ranma-chan focus past her rising passions. She played with the nipples, rolling them between her fingertips and amazed at how hard and pointy they became with so little attention.

Shampoo broke off her kissing. “Yes, airen, it been too long since someone touch Shampoo that way.”

Ranma-chan couldn’t think of what to say, but since the move met with obvious approval, she continued doing it.

Shampoo eventually removed Ranma-chan’s hands from her. She then grabbed the shirt, and forced it the rest of the way over the girl’s head, removing it from her body. She used the interruption to roll over so she was on top of the smaller girl. Shampoo looked hungrily down at Ranma-chan’s chest again, and lowered her head down until her mouth was encompassing one of the nipples. She then proceeded to greedily suckle, like a newborn calf with its mother.

Ranma-chan moaned at the sensation. She knew her nipples were more sensitive as a girl, enough so that she rarely played with them since the heightened sensitivity was so weird, but now she was starting to understand what she had been missing as Shampoo relentlessly assaulted her tiny nubs, going back and forth between them and making Ranma-chan start to feel a familiar, yet different, sensation coming from her loins. 

The feeling from her nether regions was further intensified as Shampoo’s hand found its way into the waistband of Ranma-chan’s boxers and, without hesitation, proceeded to dance along her pussy lips. Now the redhead found it impossible not to squirm. Despite having a girl’s body, she had no desire to experiment with how different it felt, especially down there. Having an ‘outlet’ instead of the ‘plug’ that was supposed to be there was disturbing, so much so that she had been unwilling to examine it too closely. But now she was finding out firsthand just what it was capable of as Shampoo’s hands caressed her lower lips, releasing some of her juices and loosening her up. It got to the point where it allowed Shampoo’s fingers to actually plunge inside the crevice in her loins. A whole new wave of sensations washed over Ranma-chan, sensations she didn’t want to end any time soon.

Shampoo rose up form her oral attention on the breasts. She announced, “Shampoo can no take it anymore.” 

Ranma-chan remained motionless, still adjusting to the similar but different feelings coming from her body. Rather than a more exterior sense of pleasure that centered mostly on a cock, her entire pelvic region seemed to be alight with a burning of lust. It was still every bit as enjoyable as a man, just different.

Shampoo took advantage of Ranma-chan’s immobile state by pulling her boxers down until they were free of her short, but powerful legs. She then turned around on her hands and knees, so that her face was above Ranma-chan’s wild tangle of red bush, while her own pussy was poised directly on top of her lover’s head. 

“Give it to Shampoo,” she said.

Ranma-chan stared wide eyed at the sight above her face, and the reality of the situation came to her. At last, she was exactly in a position she had fantasized for nearly half her life, or at least once the hormones from becoming a teenager sank in. She was naked and flat on her back with a girl straddling her face. Had someone told her at the beginning of the day she would be in such a situation in exactly those terms, she would have assumed the girl in question would have been fully clothed and only sitting on her head because she had fallen from a great height and that was where she happened to land. Afterwards, the girl would have slapped Ranma-chan for being a pervert, despite the fact the martial artist had probably saved her from great physical harm. 

But no, the situation was exactly what was implied. Shampoo was there willingly, and just as naked as her, wanting Ranma-chan to unleash a physical pleasure she wanted to give. She stared up lovingly at those pussy lips, with that delightful triangle of purple hair running above them, just waiting for the redhead’s gentle ministrations to unleash her pleasure. Ranma-chan sighed, savoring the situation, fearful something would happen and it would disappear, leaving her with a memory of what almost was.

“Well?” 

Ranma-chan heard the question poised from the girl above her. She was more aware of the note of expectation in the voice, due to her inability to see Shampoo’s face. Resolve firmed, Ranma-chan was about to do what Shampoo had asked, then suddenly realized there was one, tiny problem.

She had no idea of what to do next. 

Well, technically that was untrue. She had an idea, but only in the vaguest of terms. She had never actually done anything like it before, and at this point, she didn’t want to take the chance of screwing up and having Shampoo get disappointed and walk out. Oh, why hadn’t she played with her cursed-form’s pussy and gotten some experience? Given how wonderful Shampoo’s manipulations had been so far, Ranma-chan realized she had been stupid in denying herself pleasure from her cursed body. It was a mistake that might doom this ideal situation.

Then a way out came to Ranma-chan “Uh, why don’t you start?”

Shampoo laughed, a surprisingly girlish giggle for one as powerful as she was. “So airen want to get off first. All right.” Shampoo followed up by lowering her face and delving right into the folds of Ranma-chan’s pussy.

The girl underneath arched her back and nearly threw off Shampoo. And she had thought the fingers were something else. That tongue was far more dexterous. Almost prehensile, from the way it was savagely lashing itself into her loins. Ranma-chan was too overcome by waves of pleasure that had been alien to her existence, for the sensations as a girl were very different from those as a male, though no less pleasurable. All she could do was try to hold still and make Shampoo’s ‘ride’ easier, and savor the ectasy that was making her gasp in delight. 

Again and again that tongue seemed to hit just the right spot (which was practically everywhere) to heighten the fires in Ranma-chan’s loins and increasing her stimulation. Shampoo tightened her grip on her lover’s lower legs, holding the wiggling limbs in place so she could tongue all over and in precisely the areas she wanted, not allowing Ranma-chan to move. Eventually Shampoo settled on one spot that seemed even more sensitive to the redhead, and focused most of her attention there. 

No experimentation meant having little in the way of stamina when it came to experiencing female sexual arousal, and Ranma-chan had no idea of what her breaking point was. So she was caught by surprise when, in mere minutes, Shampoo’s lapping tongue on the redhead’s clitoris finally sent her over the edge and she came. Despite wanting to remain quiet, Ranma-chan wailed in ecstasy as the orgasm overcame her senses. The writhing was intense enough to force Shampoo to relinquish her tight grip on Ranma-chan’s legs and allow the redhead’s fluids to leak out to the floor, rather than into the Amazon’s waiting mouth.

After what seemed an eternity, the orgasm subsided. A part of Ranma-chan’s mind curiously noted that instead of feeling that touch of exhaustion and relief that came after ejaculating as a man, she instead felt more aware and alive. She wouldn’t have minded talking a little, as well as being held. The difference was… peculiar.

The pussy above her wiggled slightly. “Now Airen take care of Shampoo.”

Ranma-chan smiled. Time enough for talk and cuddling later. Not only was she still very much aroused, but now had an idea of what to do. It wasn’t all that different from martial arts. She was a genius when it came to learning a move from someone after watching them do it. Obviously sex wasn’t like martial arts, not exactly, but she could apply the same method and have a better idea of what to do, especially after being on the receiving end of such a thorough oral examination. Despite the Amazon’s complaints about finding a lover, it was obvious this was hardly her first time with a girl, and she knew damn well what she was doing. With such an educated teacher, how could Ranma-chan not do at least a decent job?

Ranma-chan placed a hand to Shampoo’s lower lips, which had already moistened in arousal from her oral attentions, and raised her head up so she could stick her tongue inside. Rather than going for it all at once, she went slowly, taking her time and trying to remember exactly where Shampoo had gone first with her tongue, and copying it as best as she could. 

Judging by the way the body above her started to shift, Ranma-chan was using the technique correctly. As much as she had planned on doing things slowly, Shampoo’s reaction, as well as the taste of her loins, was exciting the redhead too much, and she lashed out with her tongue faster and faster. 

Shampoo’s low moans increased, and she began talking in Chinese. Ranma-chan tried remembering which spot to work on next. She closed her eyes, recalled where her own pussy had experienced the fastest rising, and tried finding the same spot on Shampoo. 

At first she had success, mirroring what Shampoo had done. However Ranma-chan was quick to discover that the Amazon didn’t react exactly the same way. She had lashed Ranma-chan all over, but not all that deeply, which had been more than enough to get the redhead’s engine roaring. But Shampoo wasn’t reacting quite as strongly. Worried that she was doing something wrong. Ranma-chan decided to add a twist of her own, and drove her tongue as far in as she could go. That produced in immediate response, as Shampoo nearly bucked off her lover’s mouth. 

Relaxing a bit, now that the initial trepidation of messing up her oral attentions, Ranma-chan’s hands shifted so that they dug into Shampoo’s ample, but firm backside, bringing it down and further impaling her pussy with that tongue. That sent Shampoo over the edge, as she said, “Deeper Airen, deeper.”

Ranma-chan tried reaching as far as she could with her tongue, right up until it felt like she was in danger of dislocating her jaw, but she refused to give in to the discomfort, and instead kept at it, using her tongue like a miniature piston, plunging into Shampoo’s pussy and relishing the way the folds of flesh seemed to close on it.

And then Shampoo bucked hard, giving a yelp, and Ranma-chan felt a wet substance come splashing forth from the opening she had been ravaging. Instinctively she clamped down on Shampoo’s pussy with her mouth and drank deeply of her lover’s offered bounty. Everyone, including Ranma-chan herself, would admit she had a big mouth, and she proved it by catching most of what Shampoo had to offer. She was surprised by how wonderful it tasted, and decided she could get used to the flavor.

Eventually Shampoo sagged, collapsing on top of Ranma-chan. “That was too, too, good Airen. A bit sloppy, but more than make up for it with how long you tongue is.”

A muffled sound came from beneath the Amazon.

“Oops.” Shampoo rolled off the redhead’s face before she suffocated. 

Able to breathe once again, Ranma-chan sighed contentedly, despite the fact it was Shampoo who had just came. “That was beautiful. I didn’t think it would be so… good.”

Shampoo turned around so she could cradle Ranma-chan’s face. “And that only first time. Give Shampoo a minute, and she show you what she can really do once she get warmed up.”

Ranma-chan saw a sign pop up over Shampoo’s shoulder. *I don’t think so!”

A giant paw suddenly grabbed Shampoo by the back of the neck. She was lifted off Ranma effortlessly, and dangled in the air for only a moment before Genma carried her off. His large, meaty paw encompassed the entire base of Shampoo’s neck from behind, while keeping any true pressure from being exerted on it. He then took her outside the room, and deposited her unceremoniously on her bare bottom in the hall. He then slid the door shut behind her, leaving her to blink in confusion.

Ranma-chan jumped up to her feet and pointed at the panda accusingly. “What’d ya do that for, rotten old man?!” 

The panda shot him an angry glare. *I heard enough of you two getting it on next to me. You want to continue, take it outside.*

“Fine, I will.” Chin upraised in defiance, Ranma-chan walked out into the hall, slamming the door behind her.

Outside, Shampoo was sitting in the same position she had been deposited. She said to Ranma-chan, “Stupid panda sure is moody.”

“Yeah, he just can’t stand the idea of me being a bigger stud than he is, as a girl, no less.” Ranma-chan suddenly realized she felt sticky and sweaty, not the best of feelings. “Maybe we should go to the furo and clean off.”

Shampoo sidled up to Ranma-chan. “Is good idea. Shampoo be more than happy to wash airen’s hot little body off.”

“Oh yeah,” Ranma-chan said. 

The two kissed as they walked toward the furo, hands starting out around the waist, but eventually traveling downward to rest on each other’s backsides. Feeling increasingly at ease, Ranma-chan sighed contentedly. It was about time something went her way. At last, she had a hot girlfriend who wanted all the sex she could handle, and Ranma-chan was going to see to it she got exactly what she wanted. A more perfect situation she couldn’t imagine.

The pair entered the bath. Now in better lighting, Ranma-chan again took a moment to admire Shampoo’s incredibly hot, naked form. There was no bad point about her. From her good looks, knockout body, and eagerness to jump into bed to the point that she was the aggressor, just perfect. She was everything a teenager could want. Ranma-chan knew her mother had been correct about women admiring guys like him. It had just taken a while to find one that understood what Ranma Saotome was really all about.

The examination of Shampoo’s body, from her long, flowing hair to those still flush pussy lips, aroused Ranma-chan once more. Maybe they should go at it again, before washing off, otherwise they would have to clean themselves a second time. It was the most efficient thing to do.

It was also time to try something a little different. Ranma-chan went to the faucet and ran some water into a cleaning bucket, smiling at Shampoo the entire time. The Amazon understood what the smile meant, and returned it with twice the lasciviousness.

Oh yes, Ranma-chan thought as she dumped the bucket of hot water over her head, they were definitely kindred spirits. 

Ranma wiped the water away from his eyes, and took in Shampoo’s beautiful form again, feeling himself instantly start to get hard. It was interesting how some things carried over from cursed form to his natural body. He smiled at Shampoo, but noticed there was something decidedly different about her. Her smile disappeared, only to be replaced by confusion, then repulsion.

“What Ranma think she doing?” she asked.

Ranma looked at himself. “I just thought we could try it the other way.”

Shampoo recoiled. “No be stupid. Shampoo not going to do it with stupid mens.”

“Aw, come on. I did it as a girl once. Now let me do it as a guy.” He unleashed his best smile again. “I bet I can make it worth your while.”

Rather than mollifying her, Shampoo’s anger increased. “No way! Shampoo never do it with disgusting mans!” She turned and stomped off for the exit.

Realizing there wasn’t the slightest chance Shampoo was going to back down, Ranma said, “Wait! Let me get some cold water and I’ll change back.”

Shampoo hesitated, then shook her head. Bitterly, she said, “Is too late. Ranma ruin mood. Shampoo going to bed.” She spun on her heel and exited through the door, slamming it behind her so it rattled in its frame.

Ranma didn’t try to pursue. Not even his lust was foolish enough to trick himself into thinking he could bring her back tonight. Instead he stood there, wanting to cry at how quickly his fates had changed. Perfect to shit in less than a minute. 

“Why can’t it ever be the easy way?” he cried.

Xxxxxxxx

[End notes]

Not as happy with this as the previous chapters, but it accomplished what I needed in introducing elements of the underlying plot, meeting Shampoo and showing her changes, as well as getting some more interaction between the characters, and Ranma actually getting some, even if it wasn’t quite in the way he had expected (not that he’s exactly complaining about it, mind you ^_^). Next chapter we find out what happens when we discover that ‘Mars Needs Women.’

Special thanks to  
TH Tiger  
Michael Chase


	5. Chapter 5

Prologue

Akane’s heart was pounding so hard she was halfway convinced it would leap out of her chest. Never had she believed she could find herself in such a dire predicament from which there was no escape. It was horrible. She should never have let her guard down. Rather than waiting at the front of the school building and openly proclaiming their challenge, those horny brutes that always lusted after her had ambushed her just as she passed by the outside gates. Caught completely off-guard, she instantly found herself surrounded by the mob and gang tackled before she had a chance to defend herself. The horde proved far too numerous and powerful to overcome, despite her impressive martial arts skills, and Akane soon found herself rendered helpless. Rough, callused hands ripped her school uniform from her body, tearing it and her undergarments to shreds and leaving her completely nude. The torn remnants of cloth ended up paraded about by the mob as if they were trophies from some great conquest. 

The same powerful hands forced her to the ground on her back, spread-eagled. Others pounded tent pegs in the ground next to her limbs. Next they bound her wrists and ankles with soft, yet strong, nylon cord, then tied the excess to the pegs that were firmly entrenched in the hard earth. Secured, the men removed their hands from her body. Akane tried struggling, but it was to no avail. Her bindings were too tight. She was defeated and completely at their mercy.

Helpless, Akane lay there limply and watched events unfold around her, nothing more than a helpless spectator. She stared with rapt attention as the men eagerly removed their clothing, revealing well-toned muscles and hardened dicks all pointing in her direction. In perfect unison, their blended voice stated in enthusiastic tones, “Akane Tendou, in order to have our way with you, we must defeat you, and now we have!”

The declaration made Akane squirm futilely in her bonds. “No! Wait! It’s all a misunderstanding! It was just a rumor! It’s not true!”

“We’ll make it true,” the group promised as it moved closer.

Akane’s eyes bulged in fear as she found herself surrounded on all sides by lust-filled men. No way could she take that many guys, no matter how horny she was with abstaining for so long. “Won’t someone save me?!” she cried.

From the very back of the crowd, a deep sonorous voice announced, “Let those who would ambush women and force their unwanted attentions upon them, feel the wrath of the boldest and most handsome of men!”

The proclamation caused the horde to turn their attention from their bound prey to the newcomer. They parted for the intruder, like a sea making way for some Biblical figure, revealing him to Akane’s prone view. It was a bold Tatewaki Kunou who strode through the bisected mob as though they were little more than ants that were worth less than a moment’s concern. 

“Kunou-chan,” Akane sighed, her eyes taking on a starry gleam.

“She’s ours!” The horde cried out. Just as they had parted for Kunou, so now did the mob reverse itself and descend upon him in two waves from both sides, momentarily obscuring him from Akane’s view.

“Nooo!” Akane cried out, wishing with all her might that she was free and able to fight at Kunou’s side.

“Away, unworthy fools!” came a cry from the center of the mob. 

A thunderous roar filled the air, causing the very ground itself to tremble. Suddenly the air was filled with flying bodies that were tossed about like leaves in a tornado. A hundred men were thrown back, left to soar through the air before crashing hard into the ground. Their bodies filled the entire length of the school yard, all of them groaning in various states of senselessness. 

At the epicenter of the destruction, Kunou stood confidently, bokken idly resting across one shoulder. “Fleas should bother dogs, not men.” His teeth gleamed as he unleashed a smile in Akane’s direction.

The bound girl swooned at the sight of Kunou’s easy triumph. A hundred foes dispatched with one blow. Truly he was the mightiest of men. 

Kunou had a swaggering gait as he strode toward Akane. He eventually came to a stop, standing not more than a meter from her as his eyes roved over her body in a decidedly hungry manner. “Now that I am victorious, I claim for myself the prize those boorish dolts sought.”

“Yes!” Akane cried out in a joyous delirium. “I’m yours! Do with me what you will!”

Kunou smirked. “Oh indeed, I shall.” With a wave of his hand, his clothes were hurled aside, leaving him clad in nothing more than a leopard print thong, his impressive manhood all but threatening to rip through the thin material. 

Akane’s eyes were transfixed on what lay between his legs. “Take me now!” she pleaded.

Kunou responded by leaping upon her nude body and burying his face in her cleavage. He rubbed his head vigorously up and down, all but mauling her breasts as he squeezed them and played with her taut nipples.

She could feel her lower lips moistening from the rough manipulations. “Oh yes, I knew you had it in you,” Akane cooed.

Abruptly, the mauling stopped. In a high pitched, feminine voice, Kunou asked, “Ranma, when you chest get so small?”

xxxxxxxxx

Akane woke with a start in the familiar confines of her bedroom. She found her arms poised above her head, hands clenched tightly to her headboard in a deathlock, her legs spread wide, and a body lay on top of her. The persons’ face was buried in her cleavage while their hands remained attached to her breasts, almost exactly like in what had obviously been a dream. 

However, the one thing that stood apart from the dream was the identity of the figure. Fondling Akane’s breasts in a very skillful manner was a completely naked Shampoo, whose eyes were closed as she dreamily said, “Ranma no worry. Shampoo figure out a way to make her chest too, too perfect again.”

A vein in Akane’s forehead twitched. Then her whole face twitched. Then her entire body twitched. 

And then…

xxxxxxxxxx

A cry of “Shampoo no baka!” and the sound of a fist striking something hard filled the Tendou house.

Nabiki sat bolt upright in her bed. Her previously sleepy mind processed the information that had roused it from its slumber. Identifying the source of the disturbance as the room next to hers, Nabiki pounded on the wall and shouted out, “Keep the lesbian action down in there! Some of us are trying to get some sleep! Stupid dykes.”

Nabiki cursed her misjudgment as she lay back down and threw the covers over her head. Here she had Shampoo pegged as a screamer, rather than Akane. She’d have to go shopping tomorrow and buy a gag for her sister if she was ever going to get any peace and quiet.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ranma: Sextacular  
Chapter 5

Any and all C+C is appreciated. You can contact me at  
sommer@3rdm.net

All of my fics are stored at the following:

Larry F’s new address at:  
http://www.rakhal.com/florestica

Or R+C books at:  
http://dbsommer.rcbooks.org

And also Angcobra is now storing all but my latest fics, at   
http://dbsommer.web1000.com/dbsommer.html

Standard Disclaimer: I don’t own the Ranma ½ characters. They belong to Takahashi and whomever she sold the rights to.  
Since this is a lemon, no one under eighteen should read this for fear of having your eyes burn out of your head.

Throughout the series I will be using the ‘Ranma-chan’ appellation to denote female Ranma due to gender being important to this, despite the fact it is technically improper. 

This one will have less lemon than the others, but I had fun with it and it has the plot elements I want. And on to the fic…

xxxxxxxxxx

Shampoo rubbed the back of her head with one hand as she continued holding the pan of rice over the burner with her other. Once Kasumi was finished cutting the vegetables, it would be the last of the preparation needed before the two of them would serve breakfast. “Stupid Akane. Shampoo explain she wake up and go to bathroom and so groggy when she get back she forget where she was supposed to sleep. Was no need to hit so hard.”

Seated at the breakfast table with the rest of the two families, Akane released a derisive snort. “Yeah, right. I know you. You were trying to come on to me. You just couldn’t control yourself.”

Shampoo shot Akane an annoyed look and set the skillet aside. “No be stupid. If Shampoo wanted to feel up someone other than her airen, she pick someone with nice tits. Like Kasumi.” To illustrate her point, she moved behind Kasumi, reached under the older girl’s arms, and grabbed her breasts. 

Kasumi gave a surprised, “Oh!” as she stopped cutting and stared wide-eyed at the hands that had attached themselves to her chest.

Shampoo began fondling them, making certain Akane had a clear view. “See? This what a real chest look like. Nice big breasts, firm and generous. Shampoo could play with them all day.” She stared pointedly at Akane while working over the object of contention vigorously. “These so good and so much better than Akane’s, Shampoo can no see how you two is related. Maybe Akane is adopted.”

Kasumi turned flush as she all but groaned, “Ah, Shampoo, I’m not quite finished cooking.”

That seemed to shake Shampoo out of the staring contest she was having with Akane. “Oh, sorry. Shampoo was just making point.”

“You made them nice and pointy, all right,” Ranma said as he leered at Kasumi’s chest. Her nipples were in such a state of arousal that they were clearly defined through her bra and dress. 

“You can use my tits as an example if you want, but you’ll owe me one,” Nabiki said as she continued leafing through the morning paper.

“Shampoo satisfied Akane understand now.” At least judging by the glare Akane was shooting at her, the Amazon assumed she understood.

Akane’s dark mood brightened considerably as a tiny piglet made its way through the room, obviously relieved at locating some of the house’s residents. Akane reached over and picked up her pet. “Good morning, P-Chan.” She kissed him on the snout.

P-Chan blushed slightly as he was gently placed in Akane’s lap. 

Ranma reached over and tried to scratch the piglet’s head. “How’s it going, Mr. P?”

P-Chan snapped out, biting down hard on Ranma’s hand just as he was about to reach him. 

“Ow!” Ranma drew his hand back, but the piglet remained attached, snarling fiercely through its grip. “Why you little,” the martial artist started to growl before catching sight of an angry Akane drawing her open hand back and raising it high above her head.

It was a pose Ranma recognized --women had slapped him over the course of his life far too many times to count-- and he winced reflexively at the impending swat. However, instead of slapping him, the irate girl’s hand connected with something else.

P-Chan was struck hard enough to be knocked clear of Ranma’s hand. She wagged her finger at the piglet. “Bad, P-Chan! Quit picking on Ranma!” she admonished. 

Ranma sucked on his sore digits. He said around the fingers, “Ah, don’t get too bent out of shape. He’s probably just attached to you and gets jealous when I get close.”

“I don’t want him biting people.” Akane insisted. “If he’s too unruly, I’ll have to get him neutered.”

P-Chan gave a high-pitched squeal, curled into a ball, and trembled uncontrollably. 

“Nah, that’s too extreme. It’ll just take a while for the little guy to warm up to me. Right, P-Chan?” Ranma held his hand out again.

Reluctantly, as though someone was prodding him with a sharp knife, P-Chan walked over to Ranma and allowed himself to be pet on the head.

Seeing P-Chan accept the token of affection, Akane visibly relaxed and returned her pet to her lap. 

Xxxxxxxxxx

Several light years away, a spaceship soared through the darkness between star systems, no particular destination plotted out.

It was over that matter that a figure was hunched over a terminal, skimming through the database in the ship’s primary computer system. He ran a hand through his tousled, sandy hair as he scowled at the screen. “This stinks.”

Behind him, his designated superior, 2 for 9, stared in disapproval. “Haven’t you found a suitable planet yet?”

“Yes, I’m just keeping the information from you,” 0 for 10 answered.

“What? Why?” 2 for 9 asked.

“I’m just kidding,” 0 for 10 quipped. “If I had found a suitable planet, I would have told you.”

“This is not a time for humor! It is of utmost importance that we locate a planet with suitable subjects for our mission. We are the Lead Hunters. We must retrieve some proper specimens. We must!”

“We’ll find some.”

A door to the control center opened with a loud ‘whoosh’ and a third figure entered, catching the tail end of the conversation. “I still say we go for some Oni. They’re genetically compatible.”

“The Oni are powerful, 1 for 23,” 2 for 9 warned.

The newcomer rolled his eyes. “Okay, look. How many times do I have to tell you? My name is Spike.”

“That is not the designate you were given,” 2 for 9 said.

“I am an individual, not a statistic,” Spike declared.

“Individuality is frowned upon,” 2 for 9 insisted.

“So’s this.” Spike made an obscene gesture.

“I want to be called Boner,” 0 for 10 said from his seat.

“Don’t you start,” 2 for 9 warned.

Spike said, “Look, just let us use the names we want. No one really cares. It’s a stupid bureaucratic rule no one enforces anyway. Whenever someone wants us to do something, they just say ‘Hey you, get your ass over here’ anyway. ”

2 for 9 held his hands up in surrender. “Fine, Spike and Boner will be your code names for this mission. Not your real names. Code names,” he insisted.

Boner was delighted with his new pseudonym. “I think you would make a cool ‘Rod’.”

“I am perfectly happy with my current designation,” 2 For 9 insisted.

“Anyway, how about those Oni?” Spike asked, turning the conversation back to its original topic.

“They’re too powerful,” 2 for 9 repeated. 

“They’re also stupid,” Spike reminded him.

2 for 9 shook his head. “They’ll lure us into some kind of game, like dodge ball, and somehow they’ll win, like they always do, and then we’ll lose everything.”

“I say we try it,” Spike demanded.

“Got one!” Boner shouted from his seat.

The other two moved closer to the video screen and see what had caught Boner’s attention.

“Here it is. A planet remarkably close to our current location,” Boner explained.

“There’s an inhabited world in that system? It’s so far out of the way, how did anyone discover that?” 2 for 9 said in disbelief.

Boner read more of the information being displayed. “It was stumbled upon forty-five years ago when a search mission similar to our own detected what they thought was a dimensional energy shift in this quadrant. By the time they arrived, the energy signature was gone. They determined that the culture was too primitive to have dimensional travel technology, and that it was probably an erroneous reading. However since they were there anyway, they abducted some of the inhabitants, tested them, and discovered they are genetically compatible with Marzhans.”

“Excellent,” 2 for 9 rubbed his hands together in satisfaction. “We will set course for the same location the previous expedition did. Now we’re certain to find the specimens we need.”

xxxxxxxxxx

It took Ranma a few minutes to spot the target he had been searching for. While he remembered the general location of the locker relative to the hall, he had been in a hurry the last time he dropped by and was uncertain as to which hall he had been in. However, he recognized the person currently opening it and exchanging one set of text books for another.

Ranma strolled over, casually leaned on the locker next to hers, and gave her his cocky grin.

It took Sayuri a moment for to notice him. “Can I help you?” she asked in a tired voice. 

“Hey, I’m Ranma. Ranma Saotome.”

Sayuri stared at him blankly.

That wasn’t the response he was expecting. Maybe he was confused. “You’re Akane’s friend, Sayuri, right?”

The mention of Akane’s name prodded Sayuri’s memory. “Right, you’re the guy that’s her prospective fiancé. We were never formally introduced. I’m Sayuri Mizuhara.”

“Oh, we met before,” Ranma informed her.

Sayuri scratched her head. “We did?”

“Sure, in the lock…” Ranma recalled the details of the encounter. “What I mean to say is, we almost met before, but that’s not important right now. I came by to thank you.”

“For what?”

“For helping my sister, Ranko.”

Sayuri’s eyes took on a far off cast. “Ranko,” she said slowly, savoring every letter as it rolled off her tongue. 

Ranma passed his hand in front of Sayuri several times before it had the desired result of shaking her out of her fantasy. “Anyway, thanks for helping save her from that Amazon.”

“No problem. It was definitely my pleasure,” Sayuri gushed. “I think it’s cool she’s a natural redhead. It’s so… erotic.”

Given the way Sayuri was acting so cute and excited at every mention of Ranko’s name, Ranma could not help picturing doing some erotic things with her. She might not have been built like Shampoo, or as athletic as Akane, but her body was appealing in its own way. And she was attractive as well. 

Sayuri looked at Ranma curiously. “Wait a minute. I thought she said she was your cousin.”

It took Ranma a moment to recall the exact conversation in the hall. He laughed nervously. “Ah, she is. But we’re so close, it’s like she’s my sister.”

“I see. What did you want to talk to me about?”

That relaxed Ranma. He had wondered how to broach the subject, and Sayuri had done it for him. “I’d like to repay you for helping my sis… cousin out of a tight jam.”

“Give me her number,” Sayuri blurted out.

That caught Ranma off-guard. It took him a moment to come up with, “She doesn’t have a phone.”

“Where does she live? I’ll accept her gratitude personally then,” Sayuri persisted.

Ranma found the conversation spiraling out of his control. “She’s a very… private person.”

“How about her measurements?” Sayuri caught herself. “That is, I noticed she seemed short on underwear the last time we met. I might want to pick her up something. So I’ll need them.”

That made Ranma scratch his head. “You know, I’m not sure what they are.” Now that he thought about it, he sure wouldn’t have minded being able to look at his female body from an outsider’s perspective. And he’d definitely have to measure himself. “I know for sure it’s one hell of a nice rack. No doubt about that. Nice firm butt too. Hips are just right.” 

“So true.” Sayuri sighed as she stared off into space. 

Ranma wondered just how spaced out the girl usually was. She’d have to grill Akane about it later. “Anyhow, I thought I’d repay you by asking you out on a date. On me, of course.”

That shook Sayuri out of her fantasy. She gave Ranma a once over with her eyes, than laughed. “I don’t think so.”

That was expected. Nabiki had warned him to the girl’s true nature. Persistence was the only way to persuade Sayuri to go out with him. And if he was tenacious enough, it would be all the pussy he could handle. And he could handle a whole lot for certain. He wanted to make up for all the lost opportunities he had suffered. “Come on. I know you’ll have a great time.”

“Hardly.”

“Give me a chance. Once you get to know me, you’ll see I’m a great guy.”

“Yes, well, that is the crux of the problem, isn’t it?” Sayuri stated dryly.

That was an odd statement. She didn’t like great guys? Was she one of those S+M girls that liked being smacked around and treated like dirt? Ranma didn’t think he was into that. He could probably fake it, but he wasn’t so sure he’d enjoy it. He liked beating up his enemies, not his romantic interests.

He was about to ask her what she meant when Sayuri’s eyes nearly lit up. 

“Actually, maybe spending some time together wouldn’t be so bad. But it won’t be a date,” she said clearly. “We would be going out as a platonic, casual acquaintance kind of thing. I insist I pay for everything I get.”

“Sure,” Ranma said eagerly. While she said it wasn’t a date, he was going to treat it as such in his mind. Once they went out on a few of these ‘platonic’ meetings, he just knew his natural charm and charisma would win her over. And if they were ‘officially’ platonic, Akane wouldn’t have a reason to get mad at him or anything for dating one of her friends. Things were going to work out for certain this time.

“How about after school today?” Ranma asked.

“Sure,” Sayuri started to say, then slapped her hand to her forehead. “Damn! I forgot. I have detention after school.”

“How about tomorrow?”

“Detention.”

“Day after that?”

“Double Detention.”

“What? Do you have detention until the end of the week?” Ranma asked.

“Until the end of the month,” Sayuri admitted bitterly. “Apparently, the vice principal objects to being called a garishly dressed midget with bad hair and having that bulbous nose of his honked like a clown’s prop. I probably would have gotten detention until the end of the year, but he seemed to enjoy the lap dance I gave Miss Takashiro,” Sayuri muttered. “Could have sworn the whole thing was a damn dream.”

Ranma was about to ask just what in the hell she was talking about when a pair of hands fondled his rear end. His whole body went rigid at the unexpected caress, though he made no action to remove the appendages. 

A soft, feminine voice cooed in his ear, “How’s it going, Ranma?”

Recognizing the voice, Ranma give a yelp and darted out of the fondling grasp. He spun and kept the girl in his line of sight. It was Akane’s other friend, that Yuka girl. It figured that the man hater would fixate on him, and pretend she was interested in him, all for the express purpose of kicking him in the nuts. He was an icon of manliness, after all. It only made sense he would be her primary target.

“Got to go. We’ll arrange a time to have our date,” he said to Sayuri quickly and ran off.

“It’s not a date!” Sayuri shouted at his departing form.

Yuka stared at her friend, aghast. “He runs for the hills whenever I come on to him, but wants to date you? What kind of mad world is this?”

“It’s not a date,” Sayuri insisted. “We’re getting together in a platonic acquaintance kind of way. We’re just going to talk about things. School. Akane. Ranko. Ranko’s favorite food. Her favorite color. How old she is. How open minded she. What she likes in a woman.”

Yuka left as Sayuri continued to rattle off all the questions she intended to ask Ranma. Sensing no danger from her friend snatching the current target out from under her, Yuka considered how to go about seducing Akane’s potential fiancé again. He was the first guy to resist her advances, which made her want him all the more. She was just going to have to try harder in order to get Ranma to sleep with her. Perhaps she could nail him in the bathroom when his pants were already down to his knees…

xxxxxxxxxxx

It was in the middle of the school yard that a trio of columns of rainbow energy, shot through with white motes of lights that twinkled like miniature stars, appeared out of nowhere. Within moments dark shadows formed within the columns. With each passing second the shadows congealed, becoming more substantial as details began to become clearer. Eventually the light faded and three figures stood there as though they had been present the entire time.

2 for 9 looked straight up. “Stealth mode is operational. No one can see the spaceship, save ourselves.”

Spike pouted. “I wanted to buzz the primitives. I love it when they point and scream and we force the regional governments to come up with things like ‘It was a weather balloon’, to explain what we were.”

“We are on a mission, not a joyride,” 2 for 9 reminded him. He turned to Boner. “Readings?”

Boner read the small datapad in his hand. It was covered with a number of blinking lights and made eerie whining noises as he operated it. “This is the highest concentration of females in the area. Once we set up the mass transit system and it powers up, we’ll be able to beam aboard every woman within a half kilometer radius.”

Spike fingered his clothing. “Are you sure this is what the inhabitants of this planet wear?”

“Yes,” Boner said. “According to the ‘Aimless Wanderer’s Guide to the Universe’ all alien males visiting the planet should wear black suits, black ties, black shoes, and black sunglasses. Be very stilted, formal, and emotionless in your speech, and repeatedly insist you’ve never seen aliens and they don’t exist, and you’ll blend right in.”

“Okay.” Spike stopped fingering his clothing.

2 for 9 took charge of the situation again. “We need set up the mass transit system. We’ll need a large open area with a roof over it to accomplish that.”

Boner looked over his flashing, noise-making instrument again. “Readings indicate there is such an area in that structure there.” He pointed to a large building that was attached to the school. 

“Let’s go,” 2 for 9 said. 

The trio walked in perfect unison toward the gymnasium. 

Xxxxxxxx

Ranma was relaxing against a set of parallel bars as his phys-ed class separated into two groups: guys on one side, girls on the other. Today they were going to be doing gymnastics, a feat Ranma excelled at better than the whole class combined. Actually, he excelled at any sport (save those that relied on instruments of skill, like kendo and archery), even if he hadn’t played it before. His physical attributes allowed him to more than make up for any lack of proper training, and in phys-ed, the activities were toned down so that everyone could participate, even those that weren’t particularly athletic. 

Despite the ease of the class, Ranma wasn’t bored. On the contrary, unlike classroom work, he was very much interested in phys-ed, especially today’s. Since it was a class focusing on gymnastics, all of the girls were dressed in tight-fitting leotards. Seeing the way the cloth fit over so snugly over their bodies riveted his attention the way few things could. Even now some of the girls began stretching out, striking all sorts of poses that made Ranma drool in Pavlovian response. 

Ranma’s musing were interrupted as Hiroshi and Daisuke plopped down next to him amicably. He sort of liked them and they were fast becoming friends. They seemed to have a lot in common, especially when it came to members of the opposite sex.

Daisuke’s eyes were fastened to the group of girls. “Wow! Look at the way they fill out those leotards.”

“We’ve probably got the hottest class of girls around,” Hiroshi agreed.

“We are definitely lucky,” Ranma said. 

Daisuke’s eyes were practically blurs as they tried to look at every girl at the same time. “It’s amazing to see how much further they’ve developed since last year.”

“Especially Kozue,” Hiroshi said.

Daisuke nodded, though whether it was in agreement, or because the girl in question was jumping up and down, was difficult to say. “Yeah, she went from a B Cup to a C, easily, and is still going. I bet she hits D by next year. She’s gotta be the hottest girl in our class.”

Ranma picked out the girl they were talking about. “Ah, I don’t know. Her chest is big, but the rest of her ain’t so hot. She’s not in very good shape.”

Daisuke shook his head. “With tits like those, what else is there to look at?”

It was Ranma’s turn to disagree. “I ain’t really fixated on a girl’s chest. I mean, I like a nice set of tits, but they don’t have to be huge knockers, and them being big doesn’t make them inherently better than a girl that’s a size smaller. Just so long as they ain’t training bra material. I mean, I want something to grab onto. Outside of that, anything is okay with me.”

“I agree with Ranma. Breasts aren’t that important,” Hiroshi seconded. 

“That’s because you’re an ass man. I’ve seen the way you check out girls as they go past,” Daisuke pointed out.

Hiroshi shrugged. “Everyone has some body part they look at first. So do girls, even if they don’t like to admit it.”

Daisuke poked Ranma in the ribs, “So what body part do you look at first?”

The question surprised Ranma. He had never really considered it before. After pondering the matter, he decided. “The face.”

Daisuke and Hiroshi exchanged looks of disbelief. 

“Get out of here,” Hiroshi said.

“Yeah, that’s an answer a girl wants to hear,” Daisuke teased. 

Ranma didn’t like the kidding and became defensive. “I didn’t say that was all I look at. I check them all the way out. It’s just the first thing I like to look at is a girl’s face. Although, you can’t tell how good-looking there are until they smile. Nothing makes a girl look prettier than having a cute smile.”

Daisuke and Hiroshi laughed so hard they nearly fell over one another.

“Geez, you’re really practicing your pick up lines, aren’t you?” Hiroshi guffawed. 

“So which girl has the cutest smile?” Daisuke asked.

Ranma considered that. “Well, in our class, of all the girls I’ve seen smile, Akane probably has the cutest one.” The martial artist gained a lascivious grin of his own. “She also has the cutest ass.”

Hiroshi smiled knowingly. “Got that right. I had her picked out as the best since she was fourteen.”

“Despite my breast fetish, I am inclined to agree,” Daisuke said. 

The trio laughed heartily. The reaction drew attention from most of the class. 

Kozue, who had noticed most of the boys staring at her chest since she had emerged from the girls’ locker room, place her fists on her wide hips and turned to Coach Tamiya. “Hey, Coach?”

Coach Taimya said, “Yes, Ms. Kiryuu?”

“How come we girls have to wear leotards but the guys can wear their normal gym clothes?” Kozue asked.

Because I like staring at girls in tights, he did not say since he rather liked his job, which entailed watching many cute high school girls in tight gym outfits exert themselves physically. “It’s a school policy.” One that he had put forward and the vice-principal had agreed to.

Kozue moved closer to the coach, defiance in every step. She paused in front of him. “I think it’s sexist,” she said in open challenge, daring him to contradict her.

The coach began to sweat. This was bad. His scheme to see attractive girls in tights, stretching and bending their nimble bodies in sexy poses, was coming undone. Leotards were what made gymnastics his favorite class to teach. Swimming probably would have been his favorite, except he didn’t know how to swim, so it fell to Mrs. Ohtani to instruct the students in that subject. He desperately tried to come up with some compelling reason why it wasn’t sexist, but nothing came to mind.

Reluctantly, he said, “You’re right, Ms. Kiryuu.”

“Of course she is,” Akane chimed in.

Kozue smirked. “Thanks, Tendou.”

“The guys should have to wear tights, too,” Akane said satisfactorily. 

Kozue turned on Akane. “That was not what I was getting at.”

Yuka raised her hand. “I second the motion.” Tights would make sizing up her next potential boyfriend after Ranma easier.

Kozue turned in Yuka’s direction. “What I meant was it’s sexist for us—“ 

“I approve as well!” Sayuri said quickly, agreeing for the same reason Coach Tamiya had come up with the leotard plan in the first place.

Suddenly, Ranma was among the girls as well. Gallantly, he said, “The ladies are absolutely correct. It is sexist for us guys to not be wearing tights. We should.” Especially since he had the best body among the guys and was proud to flaunt it. 

“And I agree with the recommendation. There is little more sensual than a man adorned in raiment that displays his manly physique, highlighting the differences between the genders, especially that of Ranma-kun’s.”

Ranma nodded in appreciation of the approval. “See, even Kunou agre… Kunou? What the heck are you doing here?!” he said to the upperclassman that had somehow appeared next to him.

Kunou dramatically brushed back his brown locks, making many of the girls swoon. “I heard tales of this outlandish, sexist policy regarding the separation of required gym apparel and came to demand to the coach that he set things right.” Lightning quick, the kendoist’s hand lashed out and gently clasped Ranma’s. “It is wonderful to see that our two great minds think alike. It is as though we are already one.”

A kick met Kunou’s face. “Set things right my ass! You just wanna check me out in a pair of tights!” Ranma spat.

A pommel horse landed on Ranma 

“Stop picking on, Kunou-chan!” Akane demanded. A chorus of girls agreed with her sentiment. 

Kunou recovered instantly, threw the pommel horse off Ranma’s body, and embraced him. “As you can see, Ranma-kun, the female of the species truly bears an ill temperament when regarding men. It is only another man that can understand the hardships one such as you or I go through.”

Ranma gave Kunou a body toss, sending him somersaulting through the air only to land on his head. “Would you quit grabbing on to me, you fairy?!”

Before the fight could begin in earnest, the doors to the gymnasium were thrown upon, sending a loud boom echoing throughout the cavernous room. All eyes turned to locate the cause of the disturbance. 

A trio of men, identical to one another, from their black suits to their black briefcases to their black sunglasses stood in the doorway. Light emanated from behind them, silhouetting their forms in dramatic fashion.

Everyone in the gymnasium looked at them in confusion. 

Hiroshi leveled an accusatory finger at them and said in a frightened voice, “I know who they are! My grandmother used to tell me tales of how she belonged to a secret organization called AEGIS that fought them several decades ago! I never believed her until now, even if she was capable of inhuman feats of strength after she cried out ‘Gate Open!’ But now I know and accept the truth. We’re under attack by ‘Invaders’!”

Daisuke smacked his friend in the back of the head. “Don’t be ridiculous. Haven’t you read the newspapers, like ‘The Star’ and ‘The News’? Haven’t you searched the Internet and read about the black helicopters and secret government conspiracies? Those aren’t Invaders. They’re here to erase our memory because of something we’ve seen we’re not supposed to have seen. They’re Men In Black!”

Sayuri shook her head. “No way. They’re even worse. I can tell by the shifty look in their beady little eyes they want what’s not theirs, but intend to take it anyway. They can only be one kind of people. The lowest of the low. The true dregs of society. Those that line their pockets in gold. They’re tax men. They’re probably here to audit us!”

Kunou said, “Whatever their origin, I can make one statement that is unequivocally true about their nature.” He paused dramatically.

When the pause lasted too long, the entire class finally asked, “What is it?”

“They have wretched taste in clothing. I mean, the triplet look is so out, it’s painful.” Kunou held his fingers to his brow in obvious irritation.

2 for 9 took command of the situation. “In truth, we are none of those things. We have come from Marz. We need your women. I shall explain now, and get it out of the way since you undoubtedly have questions. Due to an unfortunate genetic mishap, all Marzhans are now born male. Therefore it is necessary to procure genetically compatible females from other planets in order to reproduce. We have determined that the female species of human from Earth fits the necessary genetic profile. We’re going to abduct all the females from this school, and then we’ll be on our way.” He paused a moment to wait for the inevitable panic, as always happened when they announced their intentions of species raiding. 

“Aw, who’s gonna believe a story like that?” Ranma said dismissively.

Hiroshi was just as incredulous. “It’s a cover story. They’re really Invaders that are going to take over the Earth.”

“Men in Black!”

“Taxmen!”

“Enough!” 2 for 9 shouted. To his partners, he said, “Set up the mass transit device. We’ll show them. Once they’re captive on our ship, they’ll have to believe us.”

Boner and Spike began moving away from 2 for 9, each walking along in an arc in opposite directions. The pair had gone about two thirds of a circle apart from their leader before stopping, each one exactly the same distance apart from the others. Satisfied they were positioned correctly, they sat their black briefcases down on the ground, standing upright. Once their hands left the handles, the briefcases opened up of their own accord. The sides fell away to reveal a mass of sophisticated electronic devices whose technology was hundreds of years beyond that of Earth’s. Again, acting on their own the contents unfolded themselves, spreading out far beyond the edges of the cases they had been confined within. Arrays rose from the masses of machine parts, pointing outward and upward in a bizarre, technological parody of a flower blossoming.

“Umm, maybe these guys are for real,” Akane worriedly suggested.

Ranma raised his arm to the sky and struck out with his fist. “Then it’s up to me to stop them!”

In an instant, Kunou was next to him, bokken at the ready. “And I shall be fighting at your side as we strive to protect those unable to defend themselves, as befits those of our nobility. We will be an unstoppable force, synchronized in perfect harmony with one another on both the battlefield of the body as well as the spirit.”

“Quit making it sound like we’re going out on a date and fight!” Ranma snapped. “I’ll take the guy on the right. You take the one on the left. Whoever finishes their opponent first gets rid of the last one.”

“My foe shall fall like wheat before the scythe, my shining warrior of virtue.” Kunou drew back his bokken and rushed to the attack.

“I’m gonna kill that weirdo when this is over,” Ranma muttered under his breath as he went after his own target.

Before Ranma had closed half the distance to his foe, Spike pulled a gun from an interior jacket pocket and aimed it in the martial artist’s direction. 

Ranma smiled inwardly. He knew how to deal with opponents using guns. All he had to do was make sure he wasn’t where the barrel was pointed. He focused his concentration on where the alien was aiming, but much to his surprise, the barrel was not pointed at himself, but rather at the floor in front of him. The weapon didn’t change its target as the alien shot at the floor.

“You Marzhan guys sure are crappy shots,” Ranma taunted as a black sphere hit the floor a full meter in front of him.

However, as the shell impacted on the floor, it did not go through the wood. Rather it burst like a giant bubble, throwing an impossibly large quantity of a thick-looking black, liquid substance in a wide circle, creating a puddle of it directly in front of Ranma. 

Before he could react, Ranma stepped in the puddle. Instantly, his feet stuck to the substance like it was a combination of resin and tar, with some glue thrown in for good measure.

“Threat has been neutralized,” Spike said in a calm voice. He then made a ‘V’ for victory sign and shouted, “Boy, can I kick ass!”

“I shall free you in a moment, Ranma-kun!” Kunou called out. He silently vowed to dispatch his opponent efficiently, rather than showing off his fighting prowess to impress Ranma, like he had originally planned. 

Boner pulled a small, jet black, metal sphere from his jacket that fit in the palm of his hand. He held it out in front of him and took no other action.

A smile spread across Kunou’s face. The fool had thought his bokken was only effective at close quarters. The kendoist promised to show him otherwise as he drew back his weapon and unleashed a hard air strike.

The attack was true as it flew through the air and headed directly for Boner. However, as it was about to strike him, the wind shear seemed to hit an invisible wall, one made of rubber, as the attack not only failed to connect with the alien, but bounced away and returned to its master.

Kunou was caught off-guard by the reflection, and suffered the full force of his own attack. His body was sent sailing through the air until he landed hard on the floor several feet away.

“Neutralized with an even more minimal amount of fuss,” Boner bragged. 

2 For 9 nodded in approval of his subordinates' actions. “Excellent. With the primary attackers dealt with, the rest of these Earthlings will cower before our obvious might.” He turned to observed the terror the rest of the crowd would be in.

Instead, all of the females turned a lethal gaze upon both he and his companions, one full of such savagery that even a rabid beast insane with hunger would have paled before it.

Akane shouted, “He nearly killed poor Kunou-chan! Tear them limb from limb!”

She led the crowd of crazed women right at the nearest target of their ire: 2 for 9 himself.

He nearly fumbled the purple and pink striped rod he pulled from his jacket. He aimed it directly in front of the girls and pushed the stud near the back. A slender beam of white energy shot out and struck the ground right in front of Akane. A two meter area of the floor in front of them disappeared. 

2 for 9 aimed it at the girls. “All right, you inferior primitives, listen up! This…” he held the slender rod for all of them to see. “Is my Disintegrate Stick! With it, I can dissolve the cohesion between molecules. Any molecules. So if you try getting out of line again, what happened to the floor will happen to you.” He saw his threat had the desired effect of making the group cringe. 

Boner spoke up. “Um, sir. Your Disintegrate Stick only has a one shot firing capacity. It’ll take you an hour to recharge it, and even then you have to do it on the ship.”

2 for 9 slapped a palm to his forehead. “You idiot! These backwater aliens wouldn’t have the faintest idea of that!”

“Oh, that’s a relief,” Boner sighed.

“But they do now since you JUST TOLD THEM!” 2 for 9 panicked as the girls had run around the hole and had nearly closed the entire distance to him. He ineffectually hit the stud on his depleted weapon again and again in the vain hope that there was enough energy left to save him.

Just as the group was about to fall upon him, a featureless white box landed at his feet. It emitted a low wail, and instantly the group of girls cried out, holding their heads in pain. Slowly, they feel to their knees, then slumped to the floor. They went from writing in pain to going limp. A second later, the wails from the box ceased and the room went silent.

Spike smiled at his leader. “Now who’s the best?”

“What did you do to them?” 2 for 9’s brow was creased in worry. “These were part of the lot we need to take back with us.”

“Relax,” Spike soothed. “It was just a Neuralizer. I recently purchased it. It works on interfering with brain wave activity. It’ll just put anyone within four meters to sleep for a short while.”

“Then they’ll still be functional for reproduction?”

The suggestion offended Spike. “I know my job. We can have them knocked up at any time.”

As the exchange continued, Ranma, who had been just outside the radius of the Neuralizer, became enraged. Seeing the girls go down at the hands of those alien bastards was more than he could bear. He would save those girls from the dire fate the Marzhans had planned for them no matter what! 

Ranma pulled desperately at his legs, which refused to detach themselves from the sticky substance that pinned him so effectively to the floor. None of the other guys were making a move to help the girls, too frightened at what happened before. In a way Ranma couldn’t blame them. While not trying to help was cowardly, if someone of Ranma’s prowess could be taken out by the aliens, the rest of the guys in the class wouldn’t stand a chance. 

“Ranma!” Kunou cried out.

Unable to turn, the martial artist was forced to pivot in anger at the unwanted interruption to his rescue plans. “I don’t have time for none of your—“ Ranma stopped as he saw Kunou draw back his bokken and unleash a windshear in his direction. Helplessly pinned to the ground, the attack was sure to be fatal. For perhaps the first time in his life, Ranma was helpless. An eerie calm seemed to settle over him as the attack headed toward him. Maybe he shouldn’t have called the bokken wielding twit a fairy after all.

The attack cut through the flooring, rather than flesh, striking at Ranma’s feet. It sheared both the wood and bizarre tar-like substance and part of the basement below the gymnasium. 

Ranma grinned. Maybe Kunou wasn’t a total waste. “Right.” With the floor weakened, he tensed up his legs and hurled himself upward with all his strength. For a moment, Ranma thought he would remain held fast. Then there was a creaking, then snapping of wood as the part that remained clinging to his legs ripped upward. Ranma was hurled up in the air, his balance slightly off with a large semicircle of jagged flooring still attached to him. Using his impressive aerial skills, he adjusted his leap and aimed right for his intended target.

Spike was too awed at the spectacle to react as the huge circle of wood shattered upon impacting with his head, burying him under the kindling it had been rendered into. 

Much to Ranma’s delight, his legs were freed with the breaking of the wood. True, he had lost his shoes and his pants had torn somewhere above his knees, but he was liberated from the trap the alien had used to ensnare him. 

Ranma noticed Kunou had fully recovered and was facing off against his former opponent. Boner kept the reflecting sphere between him and the kendoist, but made no offensive moves. It was a stalemate that was up to Ranma to break.

Sensing something unusual about the way Boner was standing, Ranma ran around until he was heading directly towards the alien’s back. 

Having spotted Ranma’s move out of the corner of his eye, Boner was obviously torn between pointing the sphere in the newcomer’s direction and leaving it right where it was. “I need help, Sir!” he cried out to his superior.

2 for 9 pulled out what appeared to be a gun of some kind. He aimed it at Ranma and wasted no time in firing. The weapon emitted a pencil thin, bluish-colored beam. 

Ranma refused to allow the attack to distract him from his target and plan of attack. He flowed through the air like water, leaping and rolling with an ease and grace that would have insured him an ‘A’ ten times over for his gymnastics class. The stray shots struck the ground and walls of the gym, but had no visible effect on anything they touched. 

Boner gave out one brief cry before Ranma punched him in the gut, doubling him over and making him release the sphere. It bounced like a rubber ball, despite the metallic sound it made when hitting the wood. Kunou was quick to take the initiative and thrust his bokken onto the top of Boner’s head, dropping his foe to the ground.

Kunou posed gracefully. “In perfect harmony, we—“

“We still got one more to take out,” Ranma warned.

“He is but one to our two, and we have already dispatched his comrades. He will be little more than a momentary distraction,” Kunou boasted.

Not bothering with a speech, 2 for 9 simply opted to shoot several times in the pair’s direction. Ranma dodged the four blasts aimed at him. Of the three aimed at Kunou, one was off target, he side stepped the second, and brought his sword up to deflect the final shot. However, rather than deflecting the bolt harmlessly away, the beam went through the bokken, only stopping once it struck the kendoist in the shoulder. Immediately the weapon fell from nerveless fingers and Kunou’s arm dangled uselessly at his side. 

“Ranma, beware! His weapon has the ability to fire through non-living matter and paralyze what he shoots.”

2 for 9 laughed. “You’ll never get close enough to attack me. No matter how quick you are, I’m too fast and accurate to be dodged at point blank range. 

Ranma considered the statement, which was as much a boast, seriously. There was a real chance the alien was telling the truth. Most of his shots were already coming close, and there was still a lot of ground to cover before Ranma could draw close enough to kick the would-be abductor’s sorry behind. Ranma was considering trying his luck with a frontal assault anyway when the perfect solution to the problem came to him. He turned to Kunou. “I need your help.”

The kendoist stared lovingly into his eyes. “Anything for you, my tiger of courage.”

“Great!” Ranma embraced Kunou, lifting him up in a bear hug.

“Oh, Ranma-kun,” the kendoist cooed. “I knew you could not resist my manly charms.”

Ranma then thrust Kunou in front of him and charged toward 2 For 9. Ten times the alien fired his gun, each shot hitting a different part of Kunou, but his body stopped every shot and prevented anything from hitting Ranma.

“This is bad,” was all 2 For 9 could say before Kunou’s limp body was slammed into him, knocking the alien to the ground, senseless.

Having laid his opponent low, Ranma dropped his human shield and stood triumphantly over the fallen alien. To the fallen kendoist, he said, “Thanks. Couldn’t have done that without you. I guess we do work well as a team.”

Kunou lay there limply; a marionette whose strings had been severed. He couldn’t even speak, his jaw slack from being struck in the mouth by one of the blasts. Only his eyes moved, and they stared imploringly at his ‘partner’.

Ranma was about to walk over to check on the girls when he heard a scuffing noise. He turned to see that the alien who had lobbed the tar bomb at him had crawled along his stomach until he was next to the one Kunou had fought. The pair lay there, too weakened to stand up.

“It’s time to use our final and most potent attack,” Spike gasped to his comrade. “Initiate the Omega Hellion Device.” 

Ranma felt a chill run down his spine. It wasn’t himself he was concerned about, it was those that lay helpless around him, even the somewhat useful, though usually annoying, Kunou. Any device that had a name like that was sure to take out not only them, but the entire school. “Don’t do it!” he cried out.

Wordlessly, Boner stuck out his index finger and pointed it in Ranma’s direction. “Device armed.”

“Noooo!” Ranma wailed as he ran like never before, praying he could reach them in time but knowing it was impossible.

Boner’s eyes widened as Ranma was nearly upon him. “Quick, pull my finger!”

Spike did so.

There was a loud, hissing sound from Boner’s rear end. 

Ranma came to a dead stop right in front of the pair, leg tensed up as he was about to kick the prone Spike in the head. “You’ve got to be kidding me. Your ultimate attack is a fart?”

“Ha! Spike glared at Ranma in triumph. “Now you and your annoying friends will be subdued, and we will succeed in our mission.”

Ranma shook his head in disbelief. “I feel so cheated. Here I was thinking you and your buddy were going to blow yourselves up, and kill everyone, but all you did farted. I mean, it was rude, but nothing to get excited about. I should kick your butts just for… getting me… so… worked… up?”

Ranma found the room spinning. Suddenly, the floor seemed to pull at him with some strange force, and he fell to it, unable to move.

The rest of the men in the gym, who had been standing around, torn between wanting to see the situation resolved, helping, or escaping, had their decision taken from them as they too slumped to the ground motionless.

After several moments, the pair of aliens summoned enough strength to rise to their feet. Their commander also found the energy to move again, and trudged his way to his comrades. 

“These humans have proven far more annoying than we anticipated,” 2 For 9 grudgingly admitted. 

“But in the end, we were able to kick their asses,” Spike boasted. 

“With our asses,” Boner pointed out.

With the opposition dealt with, 2 For 9 turned his attention to the mass transit system that lay on the floor. “I can see the system hasn’t powered up properly. We’ll have to adjust it manually. And make sure it locks on to the double ‘X’ chromosomes. I don’t want a repeat of Lashagua.” 

“Oh, quit whining. All that happened was that I got one little switch reversed. It was no big deal,” Boner complained.

“Dealing with five hundred angry men that are each strong enough to lift five tons is a big deal!” 2 For 9 snapped. Wanting to end things quickly, and to make sure the settings were correct, he started to walk over to the nearest unit when he felt something latch onto his ankle and prevented him from moving. He looked down to see what the nature of the obstruction was. 

“Not you again!”

Ranma stared up at him, unable to do more than attach his hand to the alien’s ankle. “Not… gonna… let….”

2 For 9 stared down at him in disgust. “I don’t have time to listen to you rail ineffectively. Dispose of him,” he ordered the other two.

Boner and Spike pried Ranma’s hand off their leader’s appendage and picked the martial artist up by his arms and legs. They began swinging his limp body back and forth, building up momentum with each swing.

In unison they counted, “One…two… three!” and hurled him hard through the doors they had entered and sent him outside the building. 

The aliens had proven stronger than Ranma would have guessed as they not only tossed him clear of the doors, but well outside into the school yard where he landed hard on the concrete of one of the paths leading to the gym. 

Where the landing might have rendered another insensate, years of training under his father had given Ranma a far greater resilience than most. Despite being glued, gassed and beaten, he was still conscious and clear headed enough to remember what he had to do: rescue the girls from the evil aliens’ clutches. Having only enough strength to crawl, he started to do so, the meters seeming to stretch into miles with how groggy and weak the ordeal had left him. 

Being away from the gas and receiving a healthy dose of sunlight and fresh air helped breathe new life into Ranma. He had recovered enough strength to rise and began a slow, steady walk toward the gymnasium. By his estimation, at the rate his power was returning, by the time he returned, he would have enough strength to finish his foes off once and for all.

Ranma was still fantasizing about his revenge when a sudden cone of light shot up through the roof and into the sky, mysteriously stopping a quarter of a kilometer up. The reason for the beam’s bizarre reaction became apparent as a saucer shaped ship, nearly a kilometer across, suddenly appeared, as if it had been there the entire time.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ranma saw several of the female students walking across the school yard, stare at each other in surprise, then vanish in a twinkling of lights. The men that were visible, including Ranma, remained unaffected.

“No! I’m too late!” Ranma cursed. He might have been a kick ass martial artist, but he sure as hell couldn’t fly. With the girls trapped on board, there was no way he could get up there to save them or bring the craft down and beat the aliens up. Ranma cursed himself for being too weak to stop those bastards from kidnapping Akane and her poor classmates. His failure meant they’d be dragged off as breeding stock for those alien jerks. He’d kick those aliens’ butts, if only he could make them come back down, or make them take him up. But there was no chance of that. They made it clear they only wanted…

“Oh, right.” Ranma hurried off.

xxxxxxxxxx

Boner turned his eyes away from the scanners and informed 2 For 9, “We’ve obtained over three hundred specimens. All of them were teleported perfectly. None of them were turned inside out or merged together or anything.” 

“You’re sure it’s them you beamed up and not just their clothing, like on Markudia?” 2 For 9 asked suspiciously.

“Oh, quit whining. All I got was one little switch reversed. You don’t have to go on about it,” Boner complained. 

“I want another scan, just to be sure,” 2 For 9 ordered.

“I want another scan just to be sure,” Boner said in mock parody as he obeyed. “I told you everything’s… wait, this is odd. I’m getting a double X chromosome reading from right next to where we initiated the teleport.”

“Give me a visual,” 2 For 9 ordered.

The main viewscreen of the command center lit up. Dominating the middle of the screen was a short red-haired girl jumping up and down and waving her hands at the spacecraft.

“Got them all, did you?” The look 2 For 9 shot Boner promised a major chewing out later. “Since there’s only one, we can use the directional teleporter. Once she’s on board, secure the girl. Spike, get us out of here before the planetary forces start harassing us, and do not do any flybys over populated areas. Once we’re safely on our way, swing by the lab to help me. I’m going to check on the samples. I’ll see if I can find a good one and prep it. Now that we’ve accomplished out task, there’s no sense in delaying.”

Not waiting for a response, 2 For 9 made his way to the specimens’ containment cells.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akane did not like the way the situation was developing. The last thing she remembered was she and her female classmates preparing to avenge poor Kunou when it felt like someone had started scrubbing her brain with sandpaper, then all went dark. She and the others had awakened at about the same time. Rather than the familiar surroundings of the gym, she and the girls found themselves confined in a curious prison, one formed of a shimmering field of transparent energy on all sides, including above and below. The texture was similar to that of an air mattress, though its resilience was closer to tempered steel. Akane had made several attempts to destroy the walls, all to no avail. She couldn’t even disrupt the energy for a second. 

The ‘cell’ was one of many in a vast chamber that reminded Akane of a cargo hold on a ship. It and the other cells were spaced evenly apart, with similar numbers of girls confined in each transparent cubicle. All of prisoners were recognizable as having come from the school. Even the female teachers were present. As to men, not a single one was in sight.

Oh yes, and every one of the prisoners was completely naked as well.

“This sucks!” Akane spat.

“Yeah,” Sayuri agreed, though not as enthusiastically as she was barely able to keep from leering at all of the female flesh around her.

Kozue walked up to Akane, nearly knocking her over with her chest given how close she came. “So how do we get out of here?”

“Why are you asking me? You’re the class president,” Akane shot back.

“That’s only in administrative school matters. This is a dangerous situation. You’re the strongest one here. It’s only natural you take charge,” Kozue explained.

Akane was about to protest, but then noticed the looks of fear on many of her classmates’ faces. A number of the more high strung ones were barely hanging on to their wits now that the reality of their abduction was setting in. They needed a leader, if only a token one, to draw strength from.

“Fine, I’ll be in charge,” Akane said reluctantly. 

“And I’ll be your second-in-command,” Yuka volunteered, placing a reassuring hand on her newly elected leader’s shoulder.

Akane nodded in acceptance of her friend’s support. “Let’s figure out how to make these walls disappear. I think we’ll have a free run of the place since there aren’t any guards. Now, who here knows thermodynamics and mechanics?”

She was met with blank stares.

“I dated a college guy who was studying to be an engineer once,” Yuka mentioned. 

“I don’t think that’s going to help.” Akane resisted the urge to throw her hands up in disgust.

There was a hissing sound from a nearby hatch. It irised open to reveal the familiar form of 2 For 9. He immediately headed towards their cell.

The majority of the girls covered themselves and moved to the far side of their prison. Only Akane remained where she was, staring defiantly at the approaching figure and refusing to cover herself in any way. 

2 For 9 looked the girls over, visually inspecting them as best as he could. 

“You’ll never get away with this,” Akane stated.

“We come from a society a hundred times more technologically advanced than yours. With this ship alone we could destroy your entire planet if we so chose. How do you intend to stop us?”

“With love and justice, which always conquers all!” Yuka shouted triumphantly, pumping her fist in the air and jiggling slightly.

Akane shot a glare at her. “You’re not helping things.” She turned on the alien. “Look you badly dressed jerk, there’s no way we’re going to let you use our bodies as your personal playthings.”

“Not even if you treat us to dinner and a movie,” Yuka threw in.

“Sayuri,” Akane said curtly.

In response, Sayuri grabbed Yuka, put her in a hammerlock with one hand and slapped the other over her mouth. 

2 For 9 stared at Akane curiously. “Badly dressed?” He looked down at himself. “Oh, I see. I’m still wearing my disguise.” He removed the sunglasses from his face. 

The black raiment flickered, as though it was a projection from a television screen instead of woven cloth. It flickered one more time, then disappeared entirely, revealing 2 For 9’s true appearance. 

All of the girls save Sayuri “Ooh”d and “Ahh”d, at the indescribably handsome bishonen man standing before them. He was dressed in a skin tight silver bodysuit that was molded to him so tightly it might as well have been painted on. His hair was long and brown, and seemed to move despite there being no wind in the ship’s hold. His muscles were lean and rippled, and there wasn’t an ounce of fat upon him. Although perhaps his most noticeable characteristic was what lay between his legs. The outfit was just as tight in his crotch as elsewhere, and did nothing to hide what was obviously an impressive endowment.

“That’s better,” 2 For 9 said with a flourish. “Now, you were saying something about wanting to leave?”

Yuka broke out of Sayuri’s grasp and ran toward the alien so fast she bounced off the cushioned wall. “Pay no attention to her. She’s insane.” That made Akane frown, but Yuka ignored it. “It’s not right that any race should be forced into extinction due to a genetic abnormality. I will be proud to volunteer to bear your children for you.”

“Oh, you mis—“ A beeping from 2 For 9’s wrist interrupted him. He looked down at it worriedly. “That fight with the Earthling must have depleted my energy stores far more greatly than I thought. Excuse me for a moment while I recharge.” 

2 For 9 walked over to a nearby terminal. He removed a panel that was at waist level, revealing what appeared to be a socket of some kind. He then ran a finger along the material in the front of his crotch. In response it flowed aside, as though he had used an invisible zipper. With the material out of the way, it revealed that what had been outlined by his uniform: an elongated plug nearly a foot in length. With a low whir the plug rose up parallel to the floor. 2 For 9 then buried its entire length in the socket. 

“Ah, that’s better,” he sighed. 

After a minute or so, he removed himself from the socket, reattached his outfit over his crotch, and returned to the prisoners. He noted all of the females were staring at him in a most peculiar manner.

Hesitantly, Yuka asked, “Are all Marzhans like you?”

2 For 9 laughed. “Don’t be silly. I’m not a Marzhan. I’m an All-Purpose Cultural Robot Ukun-Ukun Model 45. I and my fellow units were purchased by our master on RghoerTHYhprLepo’s Used Robot Store on Gnilleps 90210. And at a reasonable price, I might add.”

“I… see.” Tears began to fill Yuka’s eyes. “I suppose it’s too much to ask if your master looks as handsome as you.”

“If I comprehend your standards of attractiveness correctly, then no. He’s not like me or my fellow models at all.”

“That’s what I was afraid of,” Yuka drifted to the back of the cell.

“I thought you were eager to volunteer,” 2 For 9 pointed out.

Yuka laughed nervously. “No. That was my other personality. She puts me in awkward situations like that all the time. You can’t pay any attention to her. I don’t want you to knock me up.” She tried hiding behind Sayuri. 

2 For 9 stared at her crossly. “I require a specimen to work with. You are ideal. You will come with me.”

“No, no! I don’t want to be impregnated by an ugly alien!” Yuka cried, backing away as far as she could, despite being unable to leave the cell.

2 For 9 held up a red pill that appeared as if from nowhere. “I’ll give you a drug that will place you in a state of euphoria so you don’t even know you’re being impregnated.”

“No.”

2 For 9 twisted his arm. The paralyzer gun sprang out of a hidden compartment in his limb and fell into his hand. “You will be just as useful motionless as if you aren’t.” 

“I’ll do it,” Akane said through clenched teeth.

“What was that?” 2 For 9 asked.

“I said I’ll do it. I’ll volunteer.” 

2 For 9 visually examined her, his eyes poring over her body and taking in every detail. “Yes, you look like a prime specimen. We can use you just as easily as her.” He pulled his ear. There was a low hum, and he informed Akane, “You can now pass through the barrier. No one else can, though. It’s only attuned to you.”

Akane kept a smile from forming on her face. She thought she could get close enough to take the robot in one blow, one she wouldn’t be holding back since she knew he was a metal and wires instead of flesh and blood.

As if reading her mind, 2 For 9 warned, “Every inch of this ship is monitored. If you try to attack me or resist in any way, sonic debilitators will disable you, as well as detonating your eardrums and rendering you deaf. You don’t need auditory canals for procreation, after all.”

“Right,” Akane said grimly. She’d have to bide her time and wait for an opportunity to escape. She just hoped it was before she was a mother several times over.

Xxxxxxxx

It didn’t take long before 2 For 9 led her to a lab of some kind. Waiting there was another of the aliens, one that appeared identical to 2 For 9. He was adjusting the dials on one of the machines standing along the wall. 

2 For 9 led his prisoner to an odd device that dominated the center of the room. Its long padded seat reminded Akane of a jet ski, though there were indentations along the length of the device to place the arms and legs in, and there was no sort of steering column. Drawing closer, Akane noticed that the seat’s rear portion was upraised slightly, which would leave the rider’s ass thrust upward.

2 For 9 motioned she should sit on the device. Having no other choice, Akane did so. Once she was properly seated, the apparatus emitted a low hum, and a force seemed to bond her arms and legs to the metal of the device. She wasn’t paralyzed; she could still feel everything. It wasn’t painful; there was no pressure on her flesh. It was like she was a lodestone that was pulled against a magnet with just enough force to hold her in place, rather than causing her any discomfort.

“Specimen is secure,” Spike said.

“Time for your physical,” 2 for 9 picked up a cylindrical object, about 20 centimeters in length. One side was tapered to a small, round end, while the other was wide and flat. The flat end had a readout of some kind. For just a moment, Akane was reminded of Dr. Tofu when he used to examine her when she was younger. 

Then 2 For 9 moved behind her and placed the rounded end next to her sphincter, and she was reminded of when Dr. Tofu used to examine her when she was older.

“What are youuuuuuuuu?” Akane’s eyes nearly crossed as she felt the object forced up her rectum. “Ow, you bastard! Couldn’t you have used something to slide that in easier?”

2 For 9 snapped his fingers. “Darn! I always forget to add lubricant. Oh well, too late now.” He forced more of it in.

Grunting in discomfort, Akane said, “I always heard stories about people being abducted by aliens and being on the receiving ends of anal probes, but I never believed them.”

2 For 9 said, “Oh no, they’re true. Anal probes are the standard way of administering physical examinations. Unless one’s species doesn’t possess a anus, of course.”

“They never did this sort of crap on ‘Star Trek,” Akane complained, finally feeling the alien cease jamming the probe up her backside. Now she remembered why she almost never let guys take her in the ass. It always left her sore and feeling like she had passed a bowling pin. 

Akane remained as motionless as she could manage with about ten centimeters of cold metal sticking in her bottom. 

Spike scratched his chin in thought as he looked at the readout. “Hmm. Interesting anomaly.”

2 for 9 walked to where he could look over Spike’s shoulder and read the information. “What is it?”

“You see that reading there? Comparing it with records from previous specimens, that’s three times more active than normal. Of course, that actually plays in our favor.”

“What? What’s three times more active?” Akane said, unable to see a thing other than Spike’s back.

Spike acted like he hadn’t heard. “Don’t really need to correct that. We’ll leave it be.”

“Leave what be?” Akane said.

Spike continued ignoring her as he spoke to his leader. “Uh oh. Problem. This reading indicates she’s ninety percent likely to develop a highly aggressive form of cancer in her pancreas within the next twelve years. Possibly sooner.”

Akane felt her heart seize up. That disease was what had taken her mother from her. There had only been a month’s warning between diagnosis and death.

2 For 9’s voice was filled with concern. “That’s no good. We can’t have our specimens dying on us. Is it correctable?”

“Oh, sure.” Spike hit a button.

Akane noticed a clear tube connected to the bank of computers Spike was using. It began filling with a brightly colored substance that reminded Akane of pink lemonade. Once it was filled to the brim, it began sloshing as the contents were spun around, like a blender set to ‘puree’. After a minute, the gurgling ceased.

2 For 9 detached the now sealed tube. He then attached a plunger on one end and a long wicked-looking nine centimeter syringe on the other.

Akane’s goggled at the sight. “What are you planning to do with that thing?”

“Inject you with it, of course.”

“How can you call yourselves an advanced race if you still use needles?!” Akane shouted as the syringe was plunged into a different area of her rear end. No wonder when people were abducted by aliens their memories were always blotted out. If humanity knew this was the way extraterrestrials treated people, they’d shoot down every flying saucer on sight.

After 2 For 9 finished with the injection, he removed the needle, then the anal probe, much to Akane’s relief. He patted her delicately on the bottom. “There you go. A couple of hours from now the fluid will permeate your body and alter your genetic code in that area so the cancer never develops.”

Akane said, “Not that I’m ungrateful for you making sure I don’t die at a young age, but if you guys are able to alter genetic codes, why can’t you just use that stuff to create children in test tubes instead of kidnapping women and making them bear children directly? I mean, anal probes and needles notwithstanding, you guys do seem pretty technologically advanced.”

2 For 9’s voice took on a lecturing tone. “While the technology to create offspring through genetic engineering, bypassing natural childbirth, is certainly a practical solution to the reproductive problems Marzhans suffer from, they do not use it due to religious reasons. No mechanical or artificial means can be used in procreation.”

“Doesn’t their religion have a problem with kidnapping woman and forcing them to have their children?”

“No. It does seem rather convenient, doesn’t it?” 2 For 9 observed. 

“Not for me,” Akane grumbled.

2 For 9’s wrist beeped. The robot twisted it. Akane could just make out something deep and guttural, almost like growling, eliminate from it.

The sound stopped. “Right away, Sir.” 2 For 9 twisted the wrist back to its former position. To Spike he said, “The Master wants us to prep the first specimen.”

“I’ll get on it. I believe I have the proper attachment for Earthlings” Spike moved over to a different console and began adjusting a few dials. 

There was a movement towards the rear of Akane’s seat. It took nearly dislocating a few vertebrae, but she managed to twist her head back far enough to locate the source of the disturbance. From a concealed compartment near her pussy, a large dildo had emerged, It was colored just like a man’s and was a healthy eight inches in length. It glistened with some sort of clear substance that coated the length of it.

So this was what they meant by prepping. With resolve, Akane let her body go limp as the dildo began to emit a humming sound that she realized was it activating some sort of vibrating function. She could hear it get louder as it moved closer to her sex. She didn’t remain limp for long as the vibrator began playing along her outer lips, rubbing itself against her rather than plunging right in. Unable to move her arms and legs, she was left with only her torso to writhe as she found herself against her will slowly becoming aroused by the stimulation. It didn’t feel cold and slimy, but rather warm and alive, almost like a real cock. Obviously the aliens did have highly advanced technology in some more esoteric areas. It was so lifelike, she could almost envision it being a real man that was touching her with his rod, teasing and taunting but never actually entering her body.

The vibrator proved itself far more dexterous than any normal vibrator, or even a real cock, could manage as it played itself against her slit, threatening to go in before going back to caressing her most sensitive outer regions. She began to moisten so quickly that even she was surprised. True, she had been abstaining for somewhere close to an eternity, at least to her perception, but this setting was possibly the most unromantic, sterile situation she could envision. Yet despite that, her sex-starved body was reacting as though it was the most intimate of scenes with a man she was attracted to.

The machine seemed to sense this as the teasing stopped and the head of the vibrator slid itself past Akane’s lower lips and inside. She sighed in appreciation, and even felt a touch of guilt at enjoying what was basically rape. She couldn’t help herself. Masturbating was one thing, but this was far more enjoyable from a physical perspective than that. In the past, Akane had never played much with vibrators or their ilk. The fact it was plastic, even soft plastic from the ‘life-like’ ones, had always been a major turn off for her. She opted to use her own fingers when she was forced to go it alone, like the many lonely nights she had suffered during her pursuit of Kunou. Now she was finding her opinion changing as the long, warm, artificial cock shuttled its way deeper into her body with a steady skill and precision that made her realize whatever was running the thing sure knew how to treat a girl’s body right.

There was another reason she was taken aback by her reaction. Akane had never been one for exhibitionism --like Ranma seemed to enjoy-- yet here she was getting worked over in front of two people, and she wasn’t distracted by the attention in the slightest. Except they weren’t really people, she reminded herself. They were just robots. They might have walked and talked like human beings, but the reality was they were just artificial constructs, no more alive than the thing that was working its way into her fleshy sheath. By their own admission that had been sold off at the intergalactic equivalent of a used car lot. She couldn’t even become properly angry with them; it was like getting mad at a wrench or hammer. Looking at them, she could tell neither was the least bit aroused by a sight that would have had real men whipping out their dicks and beating off. The robots were executing a program, and didn’t care. They might as well have been stuffed animals watching her for all the ‘voyeurism’ she felt. Even P-Chan would have shown more excitement than the other two occupants in the room. 

The vibrator hit a sensitive spot, driving those other distractions right out of her mind. More than ever Akane found herself wishing she could move her hips in response to the machine. Its tempo was just perfect. She had never met a guy that could establish such a perfect rhythm, moving at just the right speed at just the right moment. The machine had to have some sort of sensor giving it feedback of how to maximize its manipulation of her body. Not that Akane was complaining. Even when she brought herself off manually, it never caused a build up in passion like this. It had been way too long since she had a real man inside her. While this wasn’t the real thing, it was close enough to remind her of what she had been missing.

“Oh, god, I’m almost there! More, more!” Akane begged. 

“She’s just about ready,” Spike said as he stared at a monitor.

“Do it,” 2 For 9 commanded.

Spike flipped a switch, and the vibrator pulled itself out. Her sex tried to the cling to the intruder it had wanted so badly, but it was to no avail as it retracted, making slurping noises until it had pulled free of her.

“No, don’t stop, you stupid tin cans!” There was an edge of panic in Akane’s voice. She was right on the verge of a much needed orgasm, and these bastards were holding back instead of properly finishing her off. What kind of culture condoned this sort of inhumane torture?

“Don’t worry. There’s a replacement coming that should satisfy your requirements,” 2 For 9 assured her.

The door in the direction Akane’s head was pointed toward slid open. The metal disappeared to reveal a tall creature, nearly three meters in height and a full meter across. It was coated in thick, brown, shaggy fur that covered its entire body. Despite the hairy hide, huge muscles could be seen bulging from beneath its coat. It had a huge brow that was more like an overhang on a mountain than a facial feature. Two long fangs, each at least five centimeters long and perfect for tearing into the things, protruded from the lower jaw and over its upper lip. Its red-rimmed eyes seemed to bore holes in Akane. It was like a mutant ape that had been raised on a healthy regimen of steroids and then beaten with an ugly stick until it broke.

It bent close to Akane’s face, sniffed her once, and snarled.

It was then Akane realized why they had removed the oh so magnificent vibrator from her. They intended to let this… pet of their master’s ‘prepare’ her as well. There was only one thing she could do.

“Ahhh!” Akane screamed at the top of her lungs. 

The creature recoiled in obvious pain, covering its ears and reeling backward. Once Akane stopped, it shot 2 For 9 an angry look and bellowed something. It then waved its arms at Akane, leaving her worried it was going to rip her head off or something equally unappealing.

“Perhaps if you turned on your translator, things would go much smoother,” the robot suggested. 

The creature brushed back its hair, and Akane could see what looked like two elaborate earrings dangling from its ears. It adjusted one of them, and said something again. 

“I say, surely you can’t expect me to mate with this repulsive creature,” it complained in an effeminate voice. 

“You can talk,” Akane said in slack-jawed wonder.

“Of course I can talk,” the Marzhan snapped. “I am fluent in five different languages, including Lazoolu. You, on the other hand, can’t even speak decent Intergal. Everyone speaks Intergal, except the most stupid primitives on backwater worlds. In the name of Shirai and Makoi, why must I be subjected to this sort of torture?” It held one of its massive hairy paws to its oversized brow in consternation. 

“Oh come now, Sir. It’s not that bad,” 2 For 9 said reassuringly,” She’s a healthy specimen. Very proper for breeding stock.”

The Marzhan unleashed a look of disbelief at him. “Take a good look at her. She has no hair. She’s tiny. Where are her teeth? Harak! She barely has a brow. It looks like someone smashed her face in with a ramhammer. She won’t do at all.”

“Hey, you’re nothing great to look at either, you giant hairball!” Akane shot back.

The beast brought his fanged maw close to Akane’s face. “My name is Felix, and I’ll have you know I am regarded as an incredibly attractive person. I’ve made a great deal of money modeling in many fashion programs and placed One Hundred and Ninety Eighth in the Mr. Universe Pageant.”

“One Hundred and Ninety Eighth. That doesn’t sound like such a big deal.” Akane smiled smugly.

“That was out of thirty-five thousand contestants,” 2 For 9 mentioned. “It was the Mr. Universe contest. As in the whole universe, not just one planet.”

“Oh,” Akane said quietly, then recovered. “Well if you’re so hot, why don’t you mate with someone that’s actually willing to do it?”

“If it was that easy, I wouldn’t be combing backwater worlds trying to find genetically compatible beings, now would I?” Felix shot back. 

“You just said the universe is a huge place. There have to be some out there.” 

“Oh, if it was just a matter simple genetics, yes,” Felix said. “But there are a number of limiting factors. I am Sholoari.” He puffed out his chest in obvious pride.

Akane nodded her head knowingly. “I see. I suppose that would explain everything. That is if I knew WHAT IT MEANT!”

2 For 9 cleared his throat and tried to play mediator. “Being from a backwater world, you’re unaware of how the universe works. Sholoari is the religious order to which all Marzhans belong. You do have religion on your world, don’t you?”

“Yes, many.”

The information seemed to delight 2 For 9. “That will make things easier to explain. Sholoari is a somewhat restrictive religion. No members of it may mate with any species that celebrates any of the branches of the Vycotian Legacy belief systems. Has to do with a bit of genocidal war one of the VL’s got into with the Sholoari a millennia or so ago.”

“So?” Akane asked.

“98 percent of the civilized galaxy worships some variation of the VL.”

“Oh.”

“Of the remaining ones that don’t, only a handful are genetically compatible with Marzhans. Most of them are regarded as… undesirable for a number of reasons. For instance, the female Syvialain kill males they mate with. Marzhans have a violent allergic reaction to the Motegrans. Lactafads, while not being part of the VL, believe in Moshala, and thus will only mate if one coverts to that religion.”

“There’s the Oni,” Spike mentioned.

“Which is self-explanatory. No other race in the universe wants to mate with them either,” 2 For 9 said. “In any case, abducting denizens of civilized worlds is frowned upon, which is why we resort to abducting females from primitive worlds, like your own. Mind you, we are careful. We never take more than we need. And we’ll treat you in lovely accommodations for the rest of your life even after your reproductive capacity ends.”

“How nice, a retirement package for brood mares,” Akane said dryly. “I don’t see how I can mate with him. We don’t look a thing alike.”

2 For 9 nodded. “Yes, there had been a great deal of contention as to how so many different species are genetically flexible enough to mate with each other despite obvious differences. There are lots of theories, but no one knows for certain. All we know is, it works.”

“Sholoari provides,” Felix made some sort of elaborate sign with his hands, then sighed. “If this is the best you can come up with, I might as well get this over with.” He ingested a pill 2 for 9 offered him. 

Akane watched in shock as from between the Marzhan’s legs emerged what was unmistakably a large cock that had been hidden under the thick mat of fur. It was a jaundiced color, and had a number of tiny, repulsive sore-like bumps along its length. She watched in disbelief as the thing grew, increasing in stature until it reached a length of fifteen inches and had swollen until it was almost as wide around as a can of soda.

“Are you insane!? You can’t put something that big in me!” Akane screeched.

2 For 9 said, “According to our examination of your physiology, he can. It just won’t be very… comfortable. But don’t worry. The average number of times intercourse must take place before successful impregnation is only thirteen.”

“I have to take that monster thirteen times?!” Had Akane been made of less stern stuff, she would have simply passed out at the prospect. Even if it wasn’t so big, it looked horrifying. Men’s cocks weren’t supposed to come in that shade and have bumps that resembled deformed sores along their length.

The Marzhan looked like he was about to vomit. “Believe me, I would prefer not to do this myself. But my race would become extinct without this form of conception. I’d better get on with it before I completely lose the mood.” 

The alien moved around Akane so he was directly behind the helpless girl.

Akane forced her eyes forward so she didn’t have to watch that huge member actually approach. She felt like crying. It just wasn’t fair. She had been a good girl. Mostly. She didn’t deserve to be nearly ripped in half by some smelly ball of fur and knocked up so she could produce a litter of puppies for him. Akane prayed to all the gods above, promising she would do anything if they would deliver her from the awful situation she had been placed in. 

And then Boner entered the room with a nude prisoner in tow.

“We’re here!” the robot declared happily.

Ranma-chan waved at Akane. “Hey there, how are yo… Holy shit! Is that thing for real?!” she cried out as she saw the large ball of fur, and what it had been about to do with what it had.

“What’s the meaning of this?” the Marzhan asked.

“That final Earth girl we almost missed. I brought her in to be examined,” Boner answered. 

Tears filled Akane’s eyes. “Ranma, get me out of here before this idiot Marzhan puts that thing in me and leaves me stretched out forever!”

“Right,” Ranma-chan said with a smirk. She posed seductively for the alien. “Hey there, big, and I mean really big, boy. How about taking a real woman on for size?”

The Marzhan stared strangely at the girl. He looked toward 2 For 9. “Is it in pain?”

“I think it’s attempting to court you,” the robot answered. 

Felix looked Ranma-chan over. Unenthusiastically, he said, “Well, I do like the color red, and it doesn’t seem to make as much noise as the other. Fine. I’ll mate with it instead.” He moved toward the martial artist. 

Ranma-chan gasped and backed away. “Now hold on there.”

“What?” Felix said impatiently.

Regaining her composure, Ranma-chan cooed, “I’d like a little hot water.”

“Why?”

“To… wash my hair. It’s a little ritual I undergo before I get it on with… hairy men.”

“Fine.” Felix ordered his robotic minions to do as the redhead requested. Using the same machine that had produced the cure for Akane, they produced a quantity of hot water.

“Thanks.” Ranma-chan accepted the container and dumped the contents over her head.

“Now I’m ready for you,” Ranma said, pointing his regained member in the Marzhan’s direction.

It was Felix’s turn to back away. “What is the meaning of this?!” 

Ranma stared at him innocently. “What, didn’t you know? There was this magic curse that affected all the women on Earth. Now we change into guys about once a day. All girls do.”

Akane’s head fell limply against the table. There was no way the aliens would believe such a weak and improbable story. She was doomed.

“I’ve heard of something like that on Somera 4,” Boner whispered to Spike.

“So did I,” Spike said, 

“It’s not unheard of,” 2 for 9 confirmed.

“Is it contagious?!” Felix began to back away from Ranma.

“Could be,” Ranma said, and deliberately moved closer to Felix, exhaling frequently in the large alien’s direction.

2 For 9 asked, “If you females change genders, how does your race reproduce?”

Ranma stopped in mid-stride. He even stopped exhaling. 

Akane’s head bounced off the device she straddled.

Slowly, Ranma said, “How do those guys from Sombrero 10 reproduce?”

“That’s Somera 4,” Boner corrected.

“Cloning,” Spike said in answer to the question.

“What a coincidence. We do the exact same thing here,” Ranma said.

Akane started ramming her head against the device again and again.

“Evidently they are so depressed about their condition they engage in acts of self-mutilation,” Boner noted as he watched Akane bouncing her head repeatedly off the device she was straddling.

Felix announced, “Then this species is doubly useless to us. Sholoari cannot commit the sacrilege of mating with those created through technological means. Send all of them back!” He turned on 2 For 9. “You forced me to waste my time and nearly made me engage in an act of heresy! That is unforgivable! You and your idiot compatriots are out of here!”

“What about a severance package?” Boner asked.

Felix moved forward, grabbed the robot by the arm, and ripped it off. The alien threw the still sparking limb across the room, where it imbedded itself in the wall. 

“There, you’ve been severed!” Felix snarled.

“How very generous of you, Sir! We’ll beam those Earthlings back down and be on our way!” 2 For 9 told him quickly as he and Spike released the force that had confined Akane to the machine, grabbed their now motionless companion, and hurried out of Felix’s sight before he increased the dubious benefits of their severance package.

xxxxxxxxxx

“This sucks.”

“Sorry, Ranma. After what you did for me, I wouldn’t make you do this, but most of the others just aren’t comfortable with it.”

“It’s not fair.”

“I know, I know, but the vote was almost unanimous.”

“But I saved everyone’s lives, basically.”

“And believe me when I say everyone appreciates it.”

“Then why can’t I?”

“Because you can’t. You’ll just have to suffer through it until we get teleported back to the school.”

“But I don’t wanna have to wear a blindfold.” Ranma stomped his feet like a petulant child. Every single girl in the school, naked, and he wasn’t allowed to see it. It was almost as bad as that alien threatening to knock him up.

“I don’t know, I think it’s kind of cute with you helpless like this,” Yuka whispered in his ear.

“Ah!” Ranma cried out, reflexively backing away from the source of the voice until he bumped into another warm body. He blindly grabbed for a handhold, groping something round, soft, and that identified the being it belonged to as a well-formed female.

“Hey!” Sayuri cried out at the handling of her breasts.

“Sorry,” Ranma said, then used his hold to maneuver around so that Sayuri was in-between him and Yuka. “I’m sort of shy,” he explained in what he thought was the man-hater’s direction.

“Better leave Ranma alone. He’s had a rough day, too,” Akane said in Ranma’s defense.

Ranma’s head suddenly jerked. “I feel funny. Are we teleporting?”

xxxxxxx

Thanks to their elaborate sensor systems, the three robots were able to stare up through the ceiling of the gymnasium and past the cloaking system of the ever dwindling disc of their previous place of employment.

“Great. Now we’re stuck on a backwater world whose technology is so outdated we’re not even going to be able to find a properly sized transistor to power my music player,” Spike said mournfully.

“Or a new arm,” Boner stared longingly at the wires that stuck out from his shoulder.

Spike turned to his leader. “Now what do we do?”

2 For 9 tried keeping things upbeat. “Look on the bright side. We’re free of any masters. Free from any restraints. We have no responsibilities. Many robots would give their right arm to be in our place.”

“I’d be happy to take those arms,” Boner stated in cold, despondent tones. 

“Actually you seem to be forgetting one small detail,” a voice from behind them said.

“What would that be?” 2 For 9 turned around and stared into the eyes of an angry mob of naked women. “Oh, yes, I did forget about that, didn’t I?”

There was little more disturbing to a robot that to see its impending dismantling at the hands of angry humans. 2 For 9 started to go for his inbuilt weapons, then remembered he and his compatriots had been stripped of them before being exiled to the planet. “Now wait a minute, you can’t hold us responsible for what happened to you.”

“Right. We were just doing our job.” Spike matched his leader’s action by also backing away from the increasing ire of the mob until his back hit the wall of the building.

“It was all their idea!” Boner blurted out, though the effect of his accusation was somewhat muted as he tried to point at his comrades with his missing appendage.

Akane didn’t break her stride. “Well I have an idea of my own.”

“Oh?” 2 For 9 asked hopefully, despite now being surrounded by the mob.

“Yes, we’ll help you fit into your new environment in a manner befitting robots like you.”

“You will?” Boner asked in disbelief.

“Yep. It’ll be a very… creative role you’ll be filling.” Akane cracked her knuckles. 

The rest of the girls used that as a signal and descended upon the automatons. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vice Principal Mitaka walked through the school courtyard, enjoying the summer air. He couldn’t believe the audacity of those impudent female faculty. Imagine, taking the afternoon off without permission. And then they had the audacity to claim they had been abducted by aliens. It was so terribly transparent. Couldn’t they at least have come up with a story that was at least believable?

He paused in his stroll when he came upon a new statue. He paused to admire it. Whoever had created it was an absolute genius. It displayed the sense of hopelessness that permeated mankind and the ruin of society in a subtle, yet forceful way. And the gods knew it was a thousand times better than those ridiculous busts of the principal that seemed to decorate every corner of school grounds. 

Mood improved considerably, Mitaka walked on with a bounce in his step and a pleasant tune on his lips.

Three robotic heads, attached to one fused, limbless body, swiveled to follow the motion of the man. 

“I think he rather liked us,” Boner said. 

“He looked like a pretentious snob to me,” Spike stated haughtily. 

“I don’t think we’re properly appreciated in our new position,” 2 For 9 sighed. 

“It beats scouring the universe for women,” Spike mentioned.

“There is that,” 2 For 9 admitted, and just accepted his new role as modern art for a primitive society.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[End notes]

There we go. Ranma finally had a chance to play hero, Akane got a little attention and lemony action, and we got a break in the way things were going as we settled in with some of the characters that had been popping up rather than introducing new ones. While this was a touch on the filler side, and light on the lemon, it accomplished the things I wanted to do and laid a hint or two for future reference as to what happened to cause all the changes. Thanks for reading.

Special thanks to TH Tiger for looking this over.

DB Sommer


	6. Chapter 6

Prologue

The figure rose from the bed, hand lingering on the firm bottom of the romantic partner picked up the previous evening. It wasn't anything serious, just a distraction found in a bar that served as a meeting ground for those with mutual desires. Their bonding was successful in appeasing the figure's ever present appetite

Now that the long-awaited plan was in motion, it made the figure eager. Eagerness meant an increase in the desire for partners. Luckily, there were many that could serve to fulfill the role in a city as large as Tokyo. There was no shortage of playthings.

Curious as to how events were proceeding, the figure walked to the dresser and removed the black stone box that was so highly treasured. There was no fear of the new acquaintance awakening. The new lover's strength had been drained sufficiently that awareness would be some time in coming without encouragement.

The box's traps were bypassed and the five bloodstones stood revealed in the magical symbol they were embedded into. Much to the figure's delight, four of the stones now had pulsing streaks of blue coursing through them. Outstanding! The first step had been taken on several fronts. Events were moving apace. In time the colors would change again, and again, and again until one of them, if not all, would indicate the goal had been achieved.

A tear formed in the figure's eyes. So many years, so many plans, so many sacrifices. A lifetime of devotion to see the day that was rapidly approaching. It was so thrilling, seeing several lifetimes of manipulation come to fruition.

Feeling aroused at the success of the grand plan, the figure moved to the bed, intent on rousing the partner and forcing up a little more satisfaction from the tired form. There were some techniques that could be employed to coax a little more out of them. True, the partner would be exhausted for a week, but satisfied. And in the end, wasn't that what sex was all about?

xxxxxxxxx

Ranma: Sextacular  
Chapter 6

Any and all C+C is appreciated. You can contact me at  
sommer@3rdm.net

All of my fics are stored at the following:

Larry F's new address at:  
http://www.rakhal.com/florestica

Or R+C books at:  
http://dbsommer.rcbooks.org

And also Angcobra is now storing all but my latest fics, at  
http://dbsommer.web1000.com/dbsommer.html

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the Ranma 1/2 characters. They belong to Takahashi and whomever she sold the rights to.

Revision date 4/10/04

Special thanks to TH Tiger for looking this over.

Since this is a lemon, no one under eighteen should read this for fear of having your eyes burn out of your head.

Throughout the series I will be using the 'Ranma-chan' appellation to denote female Ranma due to gender being important to this, despite the fact it is technically improper.

Forward: This starts out going back to events in Chapter 4, after Ranma had dumped Ryouga in the alleyway after the fight with Shampoo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryouga woke up. With the return of consciousness, he became aware of a dull, lingering ache in his balls. His fogged mind wondered just what woman had ridden him so hard that it could cause that sort of lasting agony when he remembered exactly what had happened.

"That jerk, Ranma, setting me up by putting my cock between her breasts just so I'd back off and fall victim to that crazy Amazon lesbian's kick. That's another one I owe him."

Ryouga tried to get out of the trash can, but found himself unable to rise. He had been jammed rear first into the can, his arms and legs sticking straight up. There was no leverage to be had in such a position. Yet another thing that was owed to Ranma. How dare the bastard stick him in a garbage can and treat him like... like garbage. Oh, how that jerk was going to pay. Ryouga would come up with something appropriate. He'd just have to figure out what. It might take time, but he'd pay Ranma back for ruining his life and humiliating him for the eighty-fourth time. And this time, he'd get it right, not failing miserably like he had the other eight-three times.

Using all of his tremendous strength, Ryouga flexed his muscles. The metal sides of the can buckled with a groan from the strain, and Ryouga was able to widen the opening. Finally able to reach down with a hand, he hoisted himself up and out of the can. Unfortunately, his pants, and the band of his underwear, caught on something sharp and heavy in the bottom. As he raised himself up and out, there was a tearing sound, and both garments were ripped in half, rendering them useless.

"Crap!" Ryouga hissed at the ruined remains of his clothing. His shirt had already been torn at some point, and it all reeked of garbage. Very fetid garbage. Perhaps someone had emptied a septic tank in it.

Unable to handle the smell clinging to his clothing, Ryouga removed the tattered remains of his shirt as well. A quick search in the alleyway revealed nothing that could be used to cover himself up. Why couldn't he have been abandoned next to something useful, like a clothing store? There wasn't even a drop of water around that could change him into a piglet.

A choice had to be made. He couldn't remain in the alley; someone would spot him, and he doubted naked men were so common a sight in Nerima that no one would call the police. He had no way of transforming or covering himself. He had to get back to the Tendou residence. He was fairly certain he knew the direction. It was probably to the left. Having had an involuntary (due to his direction sense) extensive tour of the local neighborhood, he knew most of the houses had closed off backyards and tended to be lined up in rows. He could just hurdle over the fences along the backyards until he encountered the Tendou home. Then he could ask Kasumi to get him something to wear, then he would kill Ranma. It was the perfect plan.

The now naked Ryouga decided to jump over the fence to the right of him, firmly convinced that was the direction the Tendou home lay. It was unlikely Ranma dumped him far from the residence; he couldn't see his arch-nemesis being so choosy. Most likely he had disposed of Ryouga as soon as he was out of sight of the house. Surely it would take less than a dozen hurried leaps before Ryouga reached his goal.

Leaping over the first fence, he easily cleared it, landing in a backyard...

...And in the midst of a group of men that were milling about in a circle, beers in their hands. They wore identical uniforms, black pants with beige tops. Shiny golden badges were pinned prominently to their chests. Each wore mirrored shades that reflected Ryouga's fear-filled visage back at him. Their most important features were their belts. They contained a wide array of equipment that could be used to incapacitate a person, from pepper spray to nightsticks to stun guns. Seeing Ryouga land in their midst, their attitudes went from good-natured joviality to anxious irritation.

The largest of the lot, a man whose barely restrained fat hung over his belt like a mountain of flab, smiled viscously. "Whal, whal, whal. Lookie here, boys. Here we are, minding our own business and having a little picnic, when some gen-u-wine pre-vurt comes dropping by thinking he can flash his goods at us. Whal, Sheriff Heero T. Justice has a thing or two to say about that." Stun sticks were suddenly in each of the men's hands.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Ryouga insisted.

"You mean you're not standing naked in my backyard?" Heero rapped the stick against his open palm.

"If I say no, claim it's a mass hallucination, and agree to pretend it never happened, will you let me go?"

"No, but we'll only beat on you for five minutes since you had the decency to come up with an original excuse."

"Crap," Ryouga muttered under his breath. If they had been women, they'd have let him go. Then again, he was naked, so that meant they probably wouldn't. although he wouldn't end up beaten. Just exhausted.

Further thought ended as the group fell upon him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryouga sat on the cot in his cell, releasing a tired sigh. A week had passed with him in the Nerima jail, and he was annoyed. It wasn't at the accommodations, which were spartan but far from intolerable. It wasn't at the food, which was mediocre, but edible. It wasn't at his cellmates, who had long since learned the hard way that regardless of what the local authorities thought, Ryouga was not a pervert and had no desire to have cock either in his mouth or his bottom and could provide a convincing argument with his fists. It was out of boredom, and being tricked out of his opportunity for revenge against Ranma, which was all but bubbling out of control with the new situation Ryouga found himself thrust into. That Ranma, truly he was a genius of the highest caliber, his ability to avoid Ryouga's righteous fury with this latest insidious plan clearly showed that. Soon, though, Ryouga would have his opportunity for revenge. Once his sentence was up.

While Ryouga could have broken out of his jail cell at any time, he had no desire to become a wanted man. He'd wait for his trial like a good citizen, explain his situation, and be found not guilty. Then he'd go out and kill Ranma because, frankly, Ranma had it coming. Any judge in the world would see that once Ryouga explained all of the heinous acts his enemy had perpetrated upon him.

An officer appeared keys in hand. "Congratulations, Pervert #1452. Someone posted bail."

Ryouga stared at the officer in confusion as to door to his cell was opened. How could that be? Ryouga didn't know anyone that could afford the sort of money necessary to post his bail.

The officer led him to the front desk of the small building that served as police headquarters. The instant he emerged into the office a figure jumped onto him, hugging him tightly and gyrated her body suggestively against him.

"Ack!" Ryouga shouted, seeing the face before nearly being blinded by the brown ponytail that smacked him across his face. Keiko Izumida. This was... not good. The cell would have been safer than having her spring him. He was tempted to do something to get arrested again, but he had no desire to return to his cell. Besides, maybe she had changed her mind concerning what she wanted from him.

She stood back from him for a moment, allowing him to look her over. Yes, it was Keiko. She was wearing the same high school uniform she had worn back in high school, though she filled it out even better. She was still incredibly cute and perky, with a tall, lithe body and attractive face that would have drawn the eye of any man. In fact she was a very nice girl. There was only one real drawback to her that ruined everything, as Ryouga had found out very early on. One that made everything else irrelevant.

"I've missed you so much," Keiko said in a high-pitched voice that only enhanced her appeal.

"How did you find me?" Ryouga should have seen the last of her nearly a year ago.

Keiko pouted. "You disappeared without warning me or anything."

That had been intentional. She was one of the major reasons Ryouga had gotten off his rear end and finally sought out Ranma. The heat at school had grown too hot for him to bear, and Keiko was the straw that broke the Hibiki's back. Revenge was the perfect excuse to get the heck out of there and save his ass.

"I'm sorry," he said, trying to sound sincere and knowing he failed miserably. He just couldn't lie worth a damn.

Despite his fear, Keiko didn't seem to notice. "Anyway, I was having the boys keep their eyes and ears open for you. Eventually your name turned up as having been arrested here. So I came to post your bail."

"Thanks," he said, grateful for being out of jail, dreading the fact that she was still fixated on him just as much as before.

"And you don't have to worry about the trial. We have connections with the district attorney here. I'm already getting the charges thrown out."

"Thanks." Ryouga's worry increased. Now he was becoming indebted to her. This was not a good thing.

"Why don't we leave this yucky place and let you breathe the fresh air of freedom?" She snaked her arm through his and led him out of the police station and toward a waiting limousine.

Unfiltered sunlight met Ryouga's face, and he bathed in it. The smell of freedom was sweet indeed, although he wasn't quite free just yet. The way Keiko was looking at him, he was suddenly very, very worried. It was a look he had seen on far too many women in his lifetime. "It was nice meeting you again," he tried to hurry away.

The grip on his arm remained firm. It tugged him in the direction of the car. "Now, now, we haven't seen each other in almost a year. Let's catch up on old times."

Ryouga felt his stomach knot up. He had a bad feeling of what was going to happen, but at the moment, he had no cause to flee, and she had done him a favor. He allowed himself to be led to the car.

The chauffeur, an attractive woman in her late twenties, got out of the driver's side and opened the door for the pair. When Ryouga hesitated next to the door, Keiko all but shoved him inside.

The chauffeur said in worried tones, "Mistress, is this really such a good idea?"

"Be silent!" Keiko hissed.

The chauffeur did as she was ordered, closing the door behind the pair.

Ryouga sat on the long seat, enjoying the air conditioned comfort of the interior of the vehicle. It really did have just about everything. A wet bar with plenty of alcohol. A television. Even a computer. It was like a small home on wheels. All of it reminded him of why he had to fear the girl.

Rather than sitting across from him, Keiko sat next to Ryouga, moving her body close enough to rub against his side. "So, what have you been up to?"

Thoughts of the humiliations Ranma had heaped upon him blotted out Ryouga's fear of his current situation. "Revenge."

Keiko pouted. "Oh phooey. Revenge is no fun. Why don't we do something entertaining?" Her hand drifted to his lap and began fondling his crotch.

A familiar sensation began to overcome Ryouga.

With an audible pop, the familiar figure of Chibi-Lust appeared on Ryouga's right shoulder. The six inch figure ran a hand through his slicked back hair and straightened the tie on his tuxedo. "All right! It's about time we got some after spending so long in 'da joint fending off fag boys trying to park their cocks in our ass," he said through the toothpick dangling from his mouth as he leered at Keiko.

A second pop came from Ryouga's left shoulder as the Chibi-Chaste version of him, decked out in his simple, unadorned monk's robes, appeared. He shouted to Chibi-Lust, "Are you insane?! You know who this girl is! Do you really want to deal with the consequences of messing around with her?!"

A look of frustration passed Chibi-Lust's features. "But she's so cute."

"Cute enough to die for?" Chibi-Chaste prodded.

Chibi-Lust seemed to reconsider. "Good point. No piece of tail is worth 'dat. For once, youse and I is in agreeance. Let's get the hell out of here and find some other sweet thing. How about the Kasumi girl? She could really handle parking the sausage, if youse know what I mean."

"Your taste in metaphors is total crap." Chibi-Chaste made a disgusted face before disappearing. Chibi-Lust did likewise.

"Sorry, have to go!" Ryouga bolted past Keiko and out the door before she could stop him.

"Ryouga!" Keiko wailed out the door, but Ryouga had already run out of earshot. She hammered on the glass separating the driver's compartment from the passenger's. "You asshole! Why didn't you lock the doors?"

"Sorry, Mistress."

"I'll deal with you later," she snarled, all trace of cuteness gone.

"Shall we pursue him?" the chauffeur asked, quivering slightly.

"No, the limousine is too bulky. I shall do it. Maneuverability is what's required now, not force." She exited the vehicle and went to the trunk. It popped open for her. From within the vast confines, she brought out a Vespa, one with several obvious modifications, including a large engine and several extra exhaust pipes sticking out of the back.

It took Keiko only a moment to don a tiger striped helmet on and start up the engine. She revved up the vehicle, filling the air with a roar. She signaled to the driver. "Meet me at the hotel later."

Keiko shifted into gear, causing the Vespa to do a wheelie. She headed in the direction Ryouga fled and shouted out, "Ryouga-kun, come back here and let's talk for a while! There's something I need you to do for me!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryouga fled across the rooftops as fast as his legs could carry him, no longer concerned about what direction he took. He had to get away from Keiko. After a dozen rooftops came and went, he thought he might have escaped when he heard the familiar roar of a nitro fuel injection system fill the air. He knew all was lost as the sound became louder.

So much for getting away. Keiko was a demon on wheels when it came to her and her modified Vespa. She could probably outrun a few race cars if she had to. Ryouga's freedom was now measured in moments instead of days.

He decided to hit the ground running and prayed he could find somewhere she couldn't follow. Possibly a drainage pipe somewhere? Or maybe if he found some water he could turn into his cursed form. Yes, that was it. She'd never recognize him as a piglet. He could be safe. It was the perfect plan. All he had to do was find some cold water.

That proved to be more difficult that he imagined. While in times past water seemed to seek him out in an effort to live out the rest of his days as a pig, now that for only the second time in his life he wanted to change, he couldn't fine any. What sort of mad world was it when everything worked against him no matter how hard he tried?!

Ryouga was running through a park, just about to give up hope on finding the fountain he had spotted just the other week during a search for a bathhouse, when he literally ran into a familiar face. His head cracked against the other, and Ryouga fell backward to land hard on his ass.

He rose to his feet, holding his nose and stammering out, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to-"

"You!" Ranma snarled, cutting off Ryouga's apology. He balled up his fist. "You stupid bastard. Didn't you know well enough to run for it when you had the chance? I'm sick and tired of you sticking your nose, and cock, into my life and making it hell. Now I'm really going to make you pay!"

Ryouga cried out, "I'm the one that wants revenge for all the wrongs committed upon me!"

"If having sex with hot chicks is something terrible, I want to suffer endlessly!" Ranma drew back his fist.

Ryouga started to do the same, then the sound of a moped that was drawing closer reached his ears. He didn't have time for this. Soundly defeating Ranma meant nothing if Keiko caught up to him. She'd just end up ensnaring him, forcing him to have sex with her, and then he'd be....

The words Ranma had uttered finally reached Ryouga's brain. A sly smile found its way to his face. He could solve his two immediate problems in one move. Life was finally proving good. And to think, he had Ranma and his stupid mouth to thank for it.

Ryouga held his hands up in surrender.

Ranma hesitated for a second. "Like that's going to help."

"I want to make things up to you," Ryouga spoke quickly, hoping his offer would be accepted before Ranma hit him.

Ranma, unused to an opponent giving up so easily, said, "Bleeding all over me might help a little."

"How about having sex with a hot girl instead?"

Voice filled with suspicion, Ranma said, "Well, yeah, that could do it too. But why should I believe you'd set me up with some hot chick instead of you trying to set yourself up with her? Oh, wait, this is you we're talking about. I guess you might do that."

"I just want a meaningful relationship!" Ryouga shouted, then regained control over his emotions. "Anyway, I just ran into this girl that wants to have sex with me, only I'm not interested in her. So I thought I'd try to talk her into sleeping with you as a way of making up for all the wrongs I've done to you." But since Ryouga had done no wrongs, he had nothing to make up for. Of course that twisted Ranma wouldn't think that way. It was a carefully worded half-truth, and the horndog would hear what he wanted to.

Despite Ryouga's seeming sincerity, Ranma remained suspicious. "What's wrong with the girl?"

"She wants to have sex with me. She saw what I looked like without my pants on and wants to treat me like a piece of meat." All of which was true, and enough to make him not want to be around her. It was just the other aspects of her that really frightened him.

Ranma stared at him through half-lidded eyes. "You are so set upon, I don't know what I'd do in your situation." Seeming to finally accept Ryouga's explanation, Ranma put an arm affectionately around his shoulders. "I'll tell you what, Hibiki. If this chick is as hot as you say she is, and she does end up having sex with me, and she's not screwed up in the head or has something else going against her, I'll forgive you for everything you've done."

Ryouga could barely contain his rage at the implication. He was only able to keep from removing Ranma's arm from both his body and Ranma's by the consolation that after today, he'd have his revenge. Oh yes, Ranma was going to get exactly what was coming to him, and he'd only have his own lascivious nature to blame.

The increasingly loud noise generated by the moped finally reached a crescendo as the relative calm of the park was shattered irrevocably by the din coming from the clamorous machine. A delighted smile could be seen under the tiger-striped helmet as the driver bore down on Ryouga at full speed.

Ranma had enough sense to move out of the way, but Ryouga found himself rooted to the spot as the vehicle raced toward him at speeds inconceivable for a mere moped. He could even see a target reticle on the top of the steering column, his body lined up perfectly with it. Apparently Keiko had had enough and was planning to run him down. It was just his luck to become involved with lustful, homicidal women.

Just as Ryouga was sure it was over, the Vespa came to a stop, as though it had hit a patch of glue and was stuck to the spot. Keiko's body went flying over the handlebars, her arms open and outstretched.

Rather than two hundred pounds of engine and metal ramming into him, it was one hundred pounds of flesh that struck, bowling him over and knocking him flat on his back. It felt like every breath he had taken had been knocked out of him. Ryouga's breath came in ragged gasps.

Keiko straddled the gasping youth below her, unhurt by the impact. She started smothering him with kisses, "Oh Ryouga-kun, you do so love playing hard to get, don't you? Now it's time for getting down and serious."

Ranma walked over and asked, "Do you think you could remove your helmet?"

Keiko stopped her osculation and examined him curiously. Intrigued, she did as he requested, removing her helmet, and allowing her long brown hair to cascade down her back.

Ranma grinned appreciatively. "You'll do."

"I'll do what?" she asked.

Ryouga, finally having recovered some of his wind, eased Keiko off him so they could stand. Ryouga cleared his throat. "You see, Keiko, it's impossible for us to sleep together."

Keiko looked at him in confusion. "I've seen you naked before. I know how the mechanics work, and we both have the right tools to get the job done correctly."

Ranma cleared his throat in interruption. "What Ryouga means to say is, he's not just impotent, but he's gay as well."

"Hey!" Ryouga shouted.

Ranma placed an arm affectionately around Ryouga's shoulder. "It's true. He can't get it up and doesn't really want to around girls. It just wouldn't work out between you two. He never told you so he didn't hurt your feelings. However, due to his caring about you, in a strictly platonic way, he decided you shouldn't be without some great guy, so he met me and asked me to ask you out. Ole' Ryouga knows what a great, caring guy I am, and thought I'd make the perfect boyfriend for a great looking gal like yourself."

Keiko stared at Ryouga in shock. "Is this true? You're really gay and impotent?"

Veins bulged out of Ryouga's forehead, pulsing like they were alive, as he desperately tried to reign in his anger at Ranma's slander. He had to stop biting his tongue long enough to get out a barely audible, "Yes."

"You sound ashamed of it. It must be true. What a waste," Keiko sighed.

Ranma sidled up to her and placed his arm around her shoulder instead. "But you can still have me, who's a lot better catch than Ryouga would be even if he was straight and could get it up." He unleashed his most winning smile.

Keiko considered that. "Hmm. You are attractive, in great shape, and aggressive. I like aggressive in a guy."

"All true," Ranma said. "And I'm not gay and impotent, other useful traits."

"Hey!" Ryouga shouted.

Keiko scratched her chin in consideration. She looked at her watch, and then off in the distance. "Sounds good. I'd better, that is, we'd better get going."

Even Ranma was taken aback by how quickly she had accepted his offer. "Cool."

"You're giving up on me pretty fast." There was pain in Ryouga's voice. "And you were looking everywhere for me."

"I might be a virgin, but even I know a cock like yours comes around once in a lifetime." Keiko sighed wistfully. "It's a pity it's too limp to be any good, and you only want to screw guys. What a waste."

"Yeah, he's a waste, all right." Ranma agreed.

It took everything Ryouga had not to attack. His revenge would come even more readily if he didn't do a thing. But he wasn't able to take Ranma's tone anymore. One more nasty little comment and he'd explode.

Excusing himself, Ryouga wandered off, content in the knowledge that it would all be over very soon.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"So, where do you want to go first? Movie? Dinner?" Ranma asked.

"Love hotel for a long and lingering fuck."

Ranma's prayers had been answered: She was the perfect date. He couldn't believe his luck. All was square with Ryouga now. He really had made up for ruining Ranma's entire dating life back in junior high.

"Let's go." Ranma knew the location of a love hotel. It wasn't the nicest or the cheapest, but it was the closest, and right now, that was its most important and endearing trait. Walking past it, he had fantasized about having an attractive girlfriend to take to it, like everyone that entered it did. At last, the fantasy would become reality. It was like a dream come true.

Keiko seemed as eager as Ranma, the two all but racing to the hotel. When they burst through the door headed to the front desk, they spotted a seedy-looking man who was reading a 'Popular Mechanics' magazine behind the counter. Before Ranma could pull money from his pocket, Keiko slapped down enough to pay for an all day stay. The man didn't even look away from the magazine as he accepted the money and handed them the key to a room.

Ranma was all but dancing on air as they made their way up to the second floor to their room. It was about time he got lucky, and in every sense of the word. It was hard to believe he had Ryouga to thank for insisting he take a hot chick off his hands for a hard fuck. There was no doubt the boy had his priorities messed up, but that was typical Ryouga. A little weird, but basically a good guy deep down inside.

They entered the room, a nondescript thing that could have been any room in a love motel from anywhere in the country. Despite its plain status, Ranma etched every aspect of it forever in his mind as the first place he would get some. As a guy, he mentally clarified, since he had gotten a nice piece of ass from Shampoo as a girl. A pity about her "All men are yucky" hang up. He'd keep working on it and eventually help her come around if things didn't work out with Keiko.

He turned his mind back to the matter at hand. He asked Keiko, "So, how about some cuddling?"

She pushed him backward until the bed hit the back of his knees, making him sit on it. "How about we cut to the chase?" She began removing her school uniform.

It was so perfect, Ranma wanted to cry. He immediately began to strip, tossing his clothing about the room. Within seconds, they were both naked as they day they were born.

Ranma looked her nude form over. She was slender, but with a well-toned body that showed she worked out, though to stay in shape rather than an athlete's physique. Her breasts were on the smaller side, but definitely something he could handle and suck on. Her pussy was framed by a well-trimmed, noticeable brown patch of hair. Her bottom was on the small side too, but pert, and her long legs made for the perfect package. He was rendered instantly hard at the sight.

"Let's get warmed up, shall we?" Keiko moved forward until she was on her knees in front of him.

Ranma knew what was to come. A stupid grin appeared on his face as Keiko held her face poised above his lap. Her hand, dainty in appearance, came up to feel his rod. Ranma trembled as her slender fingers moved up and down his shaft experimentally. The soft feel of her fingers was in stark contrast to the iron hard rigidity of what her hands played with. She moved her hand up and down a couple of times, never building up much momentum or tempo. It was as though she was studying the piece of meat she was handling. Eventually, her thumb drifted up and lightly touched the head, turning it a deeper shade of purple. Ranma noted how much better it was when a girl handled him rather than seeking relief himself.

Her thumb continued circling the small slit at the top of his rod, and was rewarded with a glistening drop of pre-cum. As though that was the signal she had been waiting for, her mouth descended, completely engulfing the head and a couple inches of shaft leading up to it.

Ranma was temporarily rendered insensate. He had never experienced a feeling like this in his entire life, not even when Shampoo ate him out as a girl. There the feeling was more diffuse, affecting "her" in several places all at once. Now everything was centered on one spot. Not that one was superior to the other, just that it was different. It was an unusual feeling.

A sucking action was added to the licking, making Ranma curl his toes. That was nothing like he had ever experienced before. Manual handling of his rod could only do so much. This was outstanding. He resisted the urge to grab Keiko by the back of the head and force more of his cock down her throat. She was moving at her own pace, though with the quick ascent Ranma found himself being taken toward, he knew he'd be at the top of the mountain soon enough. Then it would only be a matter of plunging from the precipice.

As she sucked down more of his shaft down her throat, her head began bobbing up and down with a regular motion. Every time she went back up, she left a coating of saliva behind, adding to the sensations he was experiencing. After taking down nearly all of his shaft, she stopped sucking and instead employed only her tongue. She started swirling around the tip of his cock, paying special attention to the slit at the top. That was more than Ranma could handle. Gently but firmly, he placed his hands on the back of her head. While not forcing it back down, neither was he going to let her remove it completely either.

Keiko seemed content to allow him to do that, and alternated between tonguing and sucking. Eventually she established a rhythm that had Ranma moaning in pleasure. His fingers reflexively began tightening and loosening, playing with her hair as he resisted the urge to simply hold her in place while he pumped his hips back and forth to seek relief in her mouth at his own tempo.

Then the sucking stopped. Ranma was so shocked at the loss of that talented tongue caressing his love handle that the hold on her hair loosened. Keiko used the opportunity to pull away, a small touch of spittle briefly connecting her mouth to his cock before it broke.

Ranma was barely able to keep from grabbing her and forcing her back down, he was so close to popping. He had to repeat to himself he wasn't going to force her to continue, no matter how badly he wanted to. "Why did you stop?"

"Now it's time for the main event." Keiko stood, removing fingers from her pussy. Ranma had been so caught up in the oral treatment he was receiving that he hadn't noticed her playing with herself. He saw her fingers were wet and lips red and dripping, like Nabiki's had been when he watched her masturbating in the bath.

Before Ranma could react, Keiko moved forward to straddle him. She grabbed his cock and lined it up with her lower lips. She slowly sank downward, allowing the head of his member to enter her body.

Ranma's eyes rolled into the back of his head. While the blow job had been incredible, it was nothing to the tightness of her box. And it was even wetter and tighter than her mouth, which was becoming increasingly evident as she lowered more of herself onto him.

It was everything Ranma had fantasized about and more. There was no sensation in the world that could compare to this. The pleasure centers in his mind were reveling in the new experience Keiko was unfolding upon him. This was what men and women were meant to do with one another, just like his mother had always told him. She was oh so right. Nothing that felt this good could possibly be wrong.

Keiko was in complete control, which was fine with Ranma. He wasn't sure he could concentrate enough to do anything. It allowed him to sit back and be the passenger on this ride of a lifetime.

She continued moving up and down on his cock, sighing in contentment as increasing amounts of him entered her body. With each downward stroke she loosened up and more of his meat slid into her, and the more that was inside, the more she craved. Her breathing increased in tempo until she was fully impaled on his rod, grinding her pelvis with his.

It was then Ranma sensed a problem that had cropped up. The earlier blow job had gotten his engine far too revved up to control, and it was close to "blow out" already. Worse, Keiko had only just finished getting all of him inside. He could tell from his earlier experience with Shampoo that Keiko was nowhere close to orgasm herself. While a lesser man probably would have been only concerned about his own pleasure (of which Ranma was experiencing a great deal of) his pride was second to none. He wanted to make her climax at least once before he came. After all, if he didn't put in a good performance, he might not get a chance to perform in "Act II."

Ranma tried thinking of things to calm him down. Baseball! Yes, baseball was good. Using bats to slam a ball... Maybe not baseball. Roadwork, using jackhammers to pound... No again. The nice tight fit of velvet gloves... No. that didn't help either. He had visited a park once. It had these hot spring geysers....

It was too much. Ranma tried with all his might to hold off, but he was wound too tight, and the feel of her snatch gripping his tool too much. Ranma grabbed Keiko's hips and forced her down, leaving her impaled on him. He erupted, spewing his seed deep into her body, coating her insides with the results of two weeks of male abstinence.

Eventually the pump went dry, and Ranma removed his hands from her hips and fell backward on the bed. A part of his mind noted the mattress was lumpy. It was the only part that didn't linger on the pleasant sensations of having received his very first sexual experience as a guy. It was way better than anything he had imagined. Locker room talk of other guys and their girlfriends hadn't prepared him for what it actually felt like. It was like being given a slice of heaven on Earth.

Now that he had finally had sex with a girl and blew his load in her, he compared it to when he came as a girl. Surprisingly, the experiences were comparable, if very different. This time might have felt a touch better since he had been thinking about doing it this way most of his life. He hadn't considered doing it as a girl until it actually happened to him.

Either way, he was a winner. This Keiko was definitely a keeper.

Keiko pouted slightly as she ran her hands along his chest. "Oh darn, I guess I shouldn't have blown you beforehand."

"Don't worry. I'll be back up in no time," Ranma was quick to assure her. Already he could feel his cock twitching as it remained embedded in her tight passageway. He wasn't sure which would make him hard quicker: her giving him a blow job, or remaining right where he was.

Before he could tell her which he wanted, there was a knock on the door.

"Who the hell could that be?" Ranma wondered aloud. The person must have gotten the wrong room. Ranma had no intention of answering it in any case. He was about to do something important, like prepping for another round with Keiko.

There was a second series of knocks, harder than the one before.

The sound was too loud to ignore, and the idiot too persistent. His (or her) continued presence was ruining the mood. Unmindful of his sloppy state, and eager to get rid of the unwanted company, Ranma threw on his boxers and went to the door, intent on giving the moron a piece of his mind, and maybe a fist or two, before sending him on his way.

He threw open the door and snarled, "What the hell do you-"

The rest was cut off as a black umbrella met his skull. It was followed lightning fast by a follow up shot to the gut with the pointed end, making Ranma wince in pain and back away.

The door fell open. As Ranma rubbed at the sore spot, he was surprised to see his attacker was a distinguished-looking European gentleman in his early thirties. He wore an impeccably tailored tuxedo that smelled of money, a black bowler on his head, and held a black cloth umbrella in his hand as though it was a sword. Ranma could tell in an instant that despite the gentleman's subdued appearance, he was a high caliber fighter.

Seeking some room to maneuver, Ranma backed up against an interior wall in order to regain his breath and evaluate the situation.

A fist smashed through the wall, striking Ranma solidly in the back, despite having to go through several centimeters of brick and plaster. The young martial artist went sailing toward the outer wall of the room, bouncing off but somehow remaining on his feet.

The rest of the person attached to the fist emerged from the wall, going through it as though plaster and brick had the hardness of paper. Now Ranma found himself confronted by someone who was the opposite of the first intruder. The man was huge, nearly six feet in height and weighed three hundred pounds if he was an ounce. The man was nearly as large around as he was tall. Muscles upon muscles bulged underneath a leather outfit that stretched tight across both the huge torso and lower half of his body . The face of the large opponent was like that of an ape that shaved, with a large oversized brow and a lantern jaw. One unibrow stretched nearly from one side of his hairline to the other. He was easily one of the most repulsive beings Ranma had ever laid eyes upon, not counting his recent encounter with the Marshan.

The first guy had been bad enough, but now the threat more than doubled with this powerhouse joining the fray. Needing more space than the hotel room could provide, Ranma made for the nearby window. Once outside, and given a chance to catch his breath, he could formulate the best strategy to take down the pair whose styles so sharply contrasted with one another.

Just as he was about to emerge into daylight, a foot delivered by someone outside on the fire escape drove Ranma back into the room, sending him crashing on the bed, nearly colliding with Keiko.

The third attacker entered through the window with an acrobatic leap and landed as gracefully as a hunting cat. Unlike the other two, this man appeared normal; Japanese and in his early twenties. He was dressed in silken forest-green Chinese robes with a golden Tengu embroidered on the front and back. He made as though he was brushing off invisible dust off the front before standing dramatically, emanating satisfaction at his handiwork. Ranma would have taken an instant dislike to the man even if he hadn't been attacked by him.

Three skilled opponents made things infinitely more complicated than just two. While Ranma would normally feel the close confines of the room would work to his advantage when dealing with three opponents, he had a feeling it was no coincidence all three had dropped in at once. If they were used to working as a team and coordinating their efforts, he couldn't think of how he could win this one.

Ranma heard Keiko gasp, then mentally scolded himself at his behavior. He had reacted instinctively from the moment the first blow struck him, and forgot the fact there was also an extremely attractive girl, without a stitch of clothing on, at risk as well. How could he possibly have considered running, leaving her in their insidious clutches? What kind of man was he? Had he left, there was no telling what the three animals would have done to her very hot, and very naked, body. Probably things Ranma wanted to do to it, only tripled.

Ranma pushed Keiko protectively behind him. "Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you."

The man with the bowler said in crisp tones, "Don't be silly, old boy. We have no intention of harming Miss Keiko. On the contrary, we're here to protect her."

"Protect her?" Ranma asked, completely at a loss.

"Yes. You see, we're her bodyguards."

"But she not in any danger," Ranma insisted.

The gentleman shook his head. "While she might not be, her integrity is. We are under strict orders that she be as abstinent as possible for her wedding day, no matter how hard she might try to make it otherwise." He gave the girl a look of consternation, one that held the weight of having been delivered many times before.

Keiko let the blanket she had been wrapped in fall to the floor. She pouted, and stomped her foot like a petulant child, one with an incredible build. "Damn it! I am so sick and tired of you three jerks scaring off or breaking every guy I screw into little pieces."

"You mean you were expecting these guys and didn't warn me?" Ranma nearly shouted.

"Most guys get afraid when they find out what might happen if we go all the way, so I find it best to save that detail for afterwards. Not that I ever get a chance to enjoy the afterwards!" Keiko spat.

"Nor will you now," the man in the bowler said. "Oh, but where are my manners? It would be highly uncivilized for us to break your legs without formerly introducing ourselves. I am Sir Arthur Lawrence, formerly of Her Majesty's Secret Service. I'm afraid I was dishonorably discharged when gambling difficulties compromised my job. Now I find myself employed as a mercenary to make ends meet." He stuck the umbrella under his arm, removed his hat, and bowed low.

The largest of the intruders slammed a fist into their chest and bellowed in a deep voice, "I'm Tiny Tomoko."

Ranma gasped. "Tomoko? You mean you're a girl?"

"Of course, it's obvious. Just look at my big chest." She thrust her chest out.

It was indeed big, one of the largest Ranma had ever seen. And composed entirely of muscle. He wagered he could break bricks on it with a sledgehammer, and 'Tiny' would take as much notice of it as flies buzzing around her head.

The third bodyguard said, "And I am Shinjiro Maeda. A master of Judo, Karate, Tae Kwon Do, and several more esoteric martial arts." Each word was delivered with a smugness that made Ranma really want to cave the arrogant man's face in.

Ranma turned to Keiko. "If they're your bodyguards, why don't you tell them to buzz off?"

Keiko crossed her arms under her bosom. "It wasn't my idea to have them. Daddy hired them and ordered them to bug me wherever I go. They chase away any guy that I try to get close to."

"As per our instructions," the Britisher said. "Miss Keiko's father is justifiably concerned about her chastity until her wedding day. Shinji and I are the only men allowed near her. All others are... persuaded to leave Miss Keiko alone."

Shinjiro nodded. "It's true, and don't call me Shinji."

"Why does her dad trust you two? She is pretty hot, and you guys seem mostly normal," Ranma said.

Keiko answered for him. "The Limey's as limp-wristed as they come and Shinji had a little accident that resulted in a certain part of his anatomy having to be...." She made a snipping motion between her legs.

Ranma winced. Maybe the guy was an asshole, but he wouldn't wish that on anyone.

Sir Lawrence placed the bowler back on his head and held his umbrella at the ready. "In any event, it's our job to see to it you're punished for your actions with Miss Keiko and dissuaded you from trying it again. This will entail permanent damage, I'm afraid. Sorry, Old Boy."

Ranma sneered in defiance. "I don't care who her father thinks he is, he's shouldn't be trying to tell his daughter how to run her life. If she wants to sleep around with a great guy like me, that's her business, not his. Besides, he can't hire guys to beat the crap out of anyone that tries to talk to her. It's against the law."

The Britisher said, "I'm afraid her father is somewhat infamous for defying laws. You might have heard of him. Mr. Tamon Izumida?"

Ranma held his hand to his chin in thought. "That name does sound familiar."

"You might know him by his more familiar nom-de-guerre: The Codfather. It's from the fact he got his start in business by his total control of the Western seaboard's fishing industry, as well as his propensity to consume mass quantities of the fish in question."

Ranma's attitude went from that of total confidence to sheer terror. He stared in shock at Keiko. "You mean your old man is one of the most powerful Yakuza crimelords in all of Japan?!"

Keiko shrugged. "I guess."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"It tends to drive potential boyfriends off. Those that stick around are only interested in his money, rather than me, and then the Dynamic Trio there scare them off as well." She pointed to her bodyguards.

"I'm not interested in money or becoming some Yakuza prince or whatever they call someone that marries one of their daughters," Ranma insisted as he tried backing away from the trio.

Sir Lawrence said, "Sorry, old boy, that's not going to be enough. We need to make an example out of you as a message to others that might try to take advantage of Miss Keiko's... giving nature."

The trio picked up their attack where they left off. Ranma evaded both an umbrella thrust and a meaty fist aimed at him. He fell victim to a powerful kick to his abdomen courtesy of the martial arts eunuch. He managed to block the backfist that followed it.

"I'd say you got real balls fighting me with two other people, but even I ain't rude enough to make a crack like that," Ranma taunted.

Shinjiro snarled and unleashed a flurry of kicks and punches. Ranma blocked and dodged out of the way of the first five, but received a kick with the sixth attack. It struck fully, driving him backward and out the window.

Ranma's flight came to an abrupt stop as his hand lashed out and gripped the railing of the fire escape. Using the velocity built up from the blow, as he had planned, he used it to hurl himself over the side and into the street. The moment his feet made contact with the alley between the hotel and the warehouse next to it, he began running. The strategy might have cost him some sore ribs, but it was worth a little pain to get out of the room and make a break for it.

There was no sense in staying around. Keiko's life wasn't in any danger, and good lay or not, there was no way he was becoming involved with the Yakuza in any way shape or form. No piece of ass was worth throwing away the rest of his life.

"Get him!" Ranma heard Tiny bellow. There was a loud thud, and the sound of something indescribably heavy shattering the alleyway. It appeared the trio took their job seriously. Ranma was going to be in for a fight, unless he could outrun the bodyguards. Affording a look over his shoulder, he saw that while Tiny and the Britisher were falling behind, Shinjiro was gaining on him. It appeared something as simple as flight was not going to decide the fight after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryouga wandered around in bewilderment. His earlier amusement of what was probably Ranma's last day on Earth had since departed as he tried desperately to locate a familiar landmark to guide him to the Tendou residence. Once he arrived there, he'd hang around as P-Chan until the others learned of Ranma's fate. Once it was confirmed he was no longer a bane to the lost boy's existence, Ryouga could get on with his life by trying to find a girl that would value him for who he was instead of the size of his dong.

Ryouga was wandering between two buildings when he heard a cry from above. He looked up to see two figures fighting directly overhead, silhouetted by the sun. He thought he could make out one of them in green and gold robes, while the other was only wearing a pair of boxers.

The figures maneuvered out of the sun, momentarily blinding Ryouga. The next thing he knew, a pair of bare feet landed on his head, driving it into the ground. He sputtered in the street for a moment, the taste of concrete on his tongue. Swearing under he breath, he saw the two figures were fighting next to him, so deeply involved in battling one another, they were unaware of his presence. They would pay for that.

Slowly Ryouga returned to his feet, trembling in rage. It only took a second to figure out which of the pair had used him as a landing pad. Only one of the fighters had bare feet. At the moment, the guy in boxers had his back to Ryouga. Since the half-naked jerk had blinded him, then assaulted him, Ryouga had no compunction about returning the favor.

Ryouga drew back his fist, aiming for the spot right above the half-naked guy's pig-tail. It was a good choice of targets, as it reminded him of Ranma, and beating on Ranma was always fun. Ryouga unleashed a savage blow that would knock the offender unconscious. And if the guy in green complained, Ryouga would serve him a helping of fist as well.

As if sensing the attack, the half naked warrior ducked. Ryouga's fist continued onward, striking the man in green and catching him off guard. The blow landed squarely in the jaw. Ryouga could feel the man roll reflexively with the blow, mitigating the damage, but he still went sailing backward into the side of a building. He hit hard, then slumped to the ground, landing on his bottom. Enough of his senses remained that he rubbed his jaw, but was momentarily out of the fight.

The half naked guy turned around. "Thanks, Pal. Not that I couldn't have handled him on my own, but he's got two buddies that-" Ranma trailed off for a second, then leveled an accusatory finger at Ryouga. "You!"

Ryouga was equally surprised. And angry. "Ranma, you jerk! You're supposed to be taken care of by now, but instead you're sneak attacking me from behind!"

Ranma smiled grimly, now much more eager for a fight than before. "So, you did know that chick was some Yakuza leader's daughter. You set me up. I should have known better than to trust you."

Ryouga tensed up as well. The aura Ranma was giving off was similar to the one when they had first dueled with Ryouga's return. But before their fight could truly begin, one of the nearby walls shattered in an explosion of metal and brick. A cloud of dust was kicked up by the debris, momentarily obscuring the cause of the destruction. By the time the dust settled, both martial artists could see the hulking figure of Tiny Tomoko emerge from the carnage, eager for a fight.

Staring in confusion at the sudden appearance of the stranger, Ryouga was momentarily speechless. Ranma wasn't as he said, "Ryouga, how can you say someone as sweet as Tomo looks like she fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch, then went up and fell a second time?"

"Huh?" Ryouga said.

Tiny's response was somewhat angrier. "How dare you say that about me?"

"Huh?" Ryouga said again, wondering if Ranma's 'she' comment meant the hulking goliath really was a female. It didn't seem possible. Women didn't come in that shape and size.

Ranma slapped Ryouga on the back. "Okay, buddy, have it your way. She is all yours, but you're underestimating her. There's no way you can beat her in only two blows. She's much stronger than that."

"Beat me in two blows? No one can beat me in two blows! I'll break all of your limbs for saying that!" Tiny charged.

Finally understanding he had been set up, Ryouga turned and shouted, "Ranma how dare you-" But it was too late. Ranma had fled the instant after delivering 'Ryouga's ultimatum.'

Ryouga turned just in time to meet a powerful fist to his face. This time he was the one sent flying into a wall, and at a much greater speed than the man in green had met it. There was enough force and velocity that he went clean through the wall before his momentum was killed enough to land in the middle of the empty warehouse.

Ryouga was only starting to shake the cobwebs in his head free when Tiny rammed through the hole his body had made, enlarging it by a considerably degree.

"I swear I will never accuse anyone of hitting like a girl ever again," Ryouga said as three hundred plus pounds of enraged woman bore down on him like a bull on a matador that had decided to use a handkerchief instead of a cape.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma barely ducked under the umbrella aimed at his skull. Two more thrusts missed his body, and he retaliated with a two-hit combination to the Britisher's skull. While it made the foreigner back away a moment to regain his wits, Ranma was unable to press an advantage as Shinjiro had finally returned to the action with a leap kick, driving Ranma away from his weakened opponent.

The duo lay back for a moment, creating a lull in the action. Both sides assessed the situation. With the hulking brute of Tiny out of the fight, at least until she (hopefully) killed Ryouga, Ranma was left with only two foes. Either one alone, he was confident he could defeat. However, together he had his doubts. The pair seemed to function effectively as a team. Even now they were encircling him, stopping as they reached sides opposite each other. Ranma was left without the ability to keep an eye on them. If he went after one, the other would attack him from behind. He could keep track of them with his peripheral vision if he stared between them, but that meant not being able to attack effectively, something he had to do if there was to be any hope of victory.

Even as Ranma considered how to turn the battlefield to his advantage, the pair attacked in perfect synchronicity, charging in at the same time. Ranma was instantly on the defensive, parrying sharp jabs from the umbrella with his left and kicks and fists with his right. It went on like that for almost a full minute.

It was Sir Lawrence who broke the stalemate by unexpectedly lashing out with a knee. Not expecting an attack from that quarter, it met Ranma fully in the stomach, winding him and doubling him over. An elbow met the back of his unprotected skull, and then a kick sent him to the ground.

The two men backed off for a moment, confidence on their features. The Britisher spoke. "Well, Shinji, it seems we finally have the advantage."

"He'll be finished in no more than five minutes at the most. And don't call me Shinji," the martial artist agreed.

"Let's end it quicker than that, shall we? I have this hot date with a stock broker and I promised I'd invest in his... portfolio."

"As though I care," Shinjiro said neutrally.

The pair circled from opposite sides and charged again even more quickly than the last time, having taken some measure of Ranma's skill.

Ranma was uncertain of what to do. Their attacks came at him too quickly and from different directions. He could only hold them off for so long before they had the advantage again, and he might not be lucky enough to have them back off when the gained the upper hand a second time. There was nothing he could do but brace himself for the attack.

Just as Sir Lawrence was about to lash out with his umbrella, a wave of force came from up the alleyway, slicing through concrete and leaving only destruction in its path, and aimed directly at him. The Britisher brought his umbrella up and blocked the majority of the wave, but the force in it drove him backward and away from Ranma.

With no attack coming from that direction, Ranma was free to fully concentrate on his remaining attacker. Shinjiro, unprepared to attack alone, had his own defenses hammered through in a heartbeat. A quartet of blows landed, and Shinjiro was driven back.

The eunuch wiped at his mouth with his sleeve, and was surprised to discover blood upon it.

Rather than resuming his attack, Ranma hesitated, trying to discover who had come to his defense and why.

His questions were answered as from further up the alleyway, the form of a familiar kendoist came into view. He strolled casually, bokken lazily resting against his shoulder. "So, again we meet, Ranma-kun."

Ranma stared at Kunou in disbelief. "How the heck did you know where I was?"

Kunou brushed back his long hair. With the way the sunlight struck it, it seemed as though sparkles of light sailed away, like drops of dew from the morning grass. "Is it not obvious, Ranma-kun? Whenever you are in need, I shall appear at your side. Can it be otherwise, for when True Love is involved, nothing is impossible."

A trash can lid whizzed through the air, catching Kunou in the face.

"I ain't your True Love, ya' fairy! So quit calling me that!" Ranma was about to use more colorful metaphors when he spotted a small man hidden in the trash can. He was dressed in black ninja style outfit, and appeared very mouse-like, for lack of a better term.

Ranma picked him up by the scruff of the neck. "I take it you're another one of these Yakuza freaks trying to get the drop on me?"

"Actually, I'm with him." He pointed in Kunou's direction. "I'm Sasuke. Master Kunou's faithful ninja servant. He asked me to keep an eye on you and let him know if you got into trouble. Or any woman tried to get you in a compromising position."

Ranma shot Kunou a flat stare. "True Love told you, huh?"

"There is nothing in True Love that precludes the use of faithful ninja servants," Kunou pointed out.

"I don't need some ninja lurking around cramping my style!" Ranma shouted, kicking Sasuke in the direction of Kunou.

Rather than batting him aside with his bokken, Kunou caught the diminutive man, plucking him out of the air by the back of his belt. He placed Sasuke carefully on the ground.

"Are you all right?" Kunou asked.

Sparkles of adoration appeared in Sasuke's eyes. "Yes, Master Kunou."

"Best you be off then. Your fighting skills are lacking, and I would not have you following beloved Ranma-kun anymore. He has made it known he is uneasy with prying eyes other than mine perched upon him."

"I don't want your eyes on me either!" Ranma shouted.

During the course of the conversation, the two Yakuza bodyguards had fully revived.

To Shinjiro, Sir Lawrence said, "This newcomer is mine. Most definitely mine." He licked his lips hungrily.

Kunou smirked. "While I see you follow the path of the true man, and my countenance meets with your approval, I fear my heart already belongs to another."

The Britisher pointed toward Ranma with his umbrella. "This silly boy? He's unworthy of your notice. He's crude and crass, and lacks the slightest in manners."

"I ain't crude and I got manners!" Ranma declared.

Kunou shook his head sadly. "It is not so much the manner in which he conducts himself, but rather the heart that lies behind his actions. I would choose a thousand Ranma-kun's over a primped up popinjay like yourself."

Sir Lawrence sniffed disdainfully. "Very well. Let us wager in the duel. If I defeat you, you must spend a fortnight with me. If I lose, you can have the boy."

"I am not a piece of meat to be bartered around!" Ranma shouted.

"Have no fear, Ranma-kun. I will not fall into this vile gaijin's clutches. I will remain loyal only to you," Kunou assured him.

"That's not what I was complaining about!" Ranma shouted. Further accusations were cut off as Shinjiro attacked Ranma once again.

The battle between the two was intense from the instant the first punch was thrown. Their pitched battle took them away from the clash of umbrella meeting wood as Kunou and Sir Lawrence began their own duel.

The battle was mobile until Ranma landed a hard blow to Shinjiro's lower leg, reducing his mobility. The attack was not without cost of its own, as a hard punch reduced Ranma's left arm to uselessness.

Ranma was surprised to discover his opponent holding his own in battle. Earlier, it seemed he should have had the advantage with the skill level Shinjiro was demonstrating, but now the eunuch seemed better, moving faster and more fluidly.

Shinjiro seemed to read Ranma's thoughts. "I was holding back before. When functioning with others as part of a team, one sometimes has to reign themselves back to allow lesser fighters to keep up. The British Dandy might be spokesperson for the team, and Tiny the outward projection of strength, but I'm the true power in our ranks."

"Yeah, yeah, you're the true pussy, Shinji." Ranma began attacking.

"Quit calling me Shinji!" The older martial artist went on the attack as well.

With both warriors forsaking defense for offense, a greater number of blows landed. Each warrior was quickly reduced to lumps of bruised and bleeding flesh. Unable to maintain their level of attack with the damage they were sustaining, the ceased fighting one another for a second to reassess the situation.

Ranma gasped as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "You don't completely suck."

"Neither... do you," Shinjiro reluctantly admitted through a busted lip that dripped blood on his outfit, which had a number of tears throughout. "In fact, I think you're dangerous enough for me to use my most awesome attack."

Ranma watched as the man went silent, closing his eyes as he regained control of his breathing. Suddenly, a blue aura surrounded his body, moving about him like a thing alive.

Shinjiro opened his eyes, both glowing with embers of blue flame. "Prepare yourself for my most fearsome and awe-inspiring attack: The Bellowing Tiger Strike!" The blue about him took on the shape of a tiger preparing to leap.

Ranma smiled. "Oh yeah, well I have an attack of my own that's the perfect counter for your Mewling Kitten Strike, Shinji"

"That's Bellowing Tiger Strike, and don't call me Shinji!"

Ranma crouched down, tensing as though he was about to leap. He shouted out, "Saotome Secret Technique!"

Shinjiro prepared to counter the attack with his own, plowing through whatever pitiful blast Ranma was about to hit him with.

Ranma brought back his arms...

... then turned around and fled down a side alley.

Shinjiro was left staring in disbelief. It took him a moment to understand what had happened. "You coward! That's no attack! That's just running away! Come back here and fight like man!" The blue glow surrounding Shinjiro dissipated as he gave pursuit.

The chase didn't last long as Ranma ran into a dead end. He paused with his back to the wall, smiling casually at the older man.

"Now you'll pay for deceiving me like that!" Again the blue aura built up around him. "Bellowing Tiger Strike!"

Ranma leapt through a nearby window, shattering the glass around it, and ended up inside the building.

"You coward!" Shinjiro shouted as he too leapt through the window. Again the chase was on. Shinjiro ran after Ranma, his sore leg slowing him down until Ranma was out of sight.

The race went through the entire building, going up floor after floor. Shinjiro was left gasping for breath as at last, he burst through a door that led to the roof of the building.

Ranma was sitting casually on a lounge chair, bathing himself in the rays of the sun. He rose to his feet, smirking. "Took you long enough to get here."

"You bastard!" Shinjiro gasped out. "Now you pay." Before Ranma could leap away and force the race to continue, Shinjiro summed the aura once again. Through heavy intakes of air, he shouted, "Bellowing Tiger Strike!"

The tiger leapt forward from Shinjiro, heading right toward Ranma.

Ranma tensed up, bracing himself for the attack. It fizzled a handful of centimeters before reaching him.

Ranma stood back up, posture the epitome of relaxation as he smirked at his stupefied opponent. "Just like I thought. You used up most of your chi summoning those attacks, but I moved out of the way before you could use them on me. Each time you fired up, it just drained more. By the time you dragged your sorry ass up here, you ran out of gas."

Shinjiro tried summoning the Bellowing Tiger Strike, but he could barely manage a flicker. "I can still take you out with my skills alone." Despite the boast, there was a hint of exhaustion in the man's voice.

The exhaustion wasn't in his voice alone. As he tried to attack, he found himself slower than before. Ranma easily deflected his attacks, landing blow after blow all over Shinjiro's body. He tried defending himself, but the earlier beating, the exhausting run, and his chi reserves being depleted, made him easy prey for Ranma's relentless strikes.

Within a minute, it was over, as Ranma finished his foe off with a hard left right between the eyes. Shinjiro fell to the ground, clutching Ranma's jockey shorts.

Ranma smacked his hands together, as though dusting them off from a minor undertaking. "That takes care of that, Shinji."

"Don't... call... me... Shinjjjj..." The rest was lost as Shinjiro collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

"Fine, you're 'Balless Jerk' from now on," Ranma said before leaving Shinjiro's body behind as he reentered the building once again.

xxxxxxxxxx

By the time Ranma returned to check on the fight between Kunou and the Britisher (only because if the Limey won, Ranma would have to deal with him, and not because he was concerned about his unwanted paramour), it was over. Kunou was winded, and his hakuma torn in several places, but he was upright and conscious. The same could not be said for his opponent.

Ranma looked at the fallen man's pants, seeing how the rested on his body. "You didn't do nothing funny with him while he was unconscious, did you?"

Kunou appeared shocked at the accusation. "Do not be silly, Ranma-kun. I would never take advantage of a helpless opponent. My heart belongs solely to you" He rushed forward and embraced Ranma's hand. "Come, let us away from here. There is a hotel nearby where we may revel in each other's company. Already you are dressed for the occasion." He pointed meaningfully at the boxers, the only piece of clothing Ranma had on.

Ranma punched him in the face. "Quit saying perverted stuff like that!"

Before Ranma could launch into a proper diatribe, a panting Ryouga appeared. His top was in shreds, and his pants in not much better shape. Upon seeing Ranma, he leveled an accusatory finger at him. "You bastard, you did this to me!"

Recovering instantly, Kunou placed himself between Ryouga and the object of his ire. "Lies, all lies! Ranma would never tear the clothing from your buff body when he could run his hands affectionately across my own lithe, yet muscular form."

A second fist met Kunou's face.

"I'm not feeling up any guys!" Ranma turned his attention to Ryouga. "And this whole fiasco is your fault. You're the one that tried to set me up with that girl when you knew she was a Yakuza princess whose thugs would kill me if I look cross-eyed at her. I'm going to kick the crap out of you."

"Bring it on," Ryouga urged.

The two were about to square off when a trio of limousines came down the road toward them. They came to a screeching halt in front of the trio of youths. A dozen men, all of them large and rough-looking, issued forth from the first two vehicles. Each of them was dressed in identical dark suits with black sunglasses masking their eyes. All of them threw aside their jackets and pulled forth revolvers, pointing them at the youths. Ranma, Kunou and Ryouga immediately held their hands up in surrender.

The door to the last car in the procession opened. A huge man, weighing five hundred pounds if he was an ounce, squeezed himself from out of the back. Unlike the others, he was dressed in a white suit that could have doubled as a tent given the size of the individual wearing it. His pudgy hands were adorned with rings, each bearing a gemstone large enough to buy a house. In one hand was a heavily reinforced cane to help support his tremendous weight. In the other was a large bun with an even larger fish sticking out from the ends.

A slender man exited from the other side of the vehicle. He exhuded a businesslike demeanor, unlike all of the other men who reeked of violence. He walked over to the side of the car the big man was on and stood deferentially at his side.

"Whumgh amoug amouth hmoeht," the large man mumbled incoherently at the youths.

The trio looked at one another in confusion.

The slender man translated. "The Codfather wants to know which one of you rabid animals dared to lay a hand on his little girl."

"It was him!" Ryouga jumped up and down excitedly as he pointed at Ranma.

"My Ranma would never engage in such lascivious behavior with the weaker gender!" Kunou insisted.

Ranma slipped his hand into Kunou's. "It's true. My Kunou-chan means the world to me." He stared deeply in Kunou's eyes.

"Oh, my Ranma-kun," Kunou said lovingly.

The guns began drifting in Ryouga's direction.

"Lies, lies, all lies!" Ryouga insisted.

"Margle arghtl, ahd oyu." The large man intoned, then took a bite of his sandwich.

The slender man translated. "Since there seems to be some disagreement, The Codfather wonders if perhaps it would be best to take no chances and simply shoot you all."

"It would be a pleasure to die in my true love's arms," Kunou proclaimed.

"I disagree!" Ranma shouted.

It was at that moment a roaring noise reached everyone's ears. Within moments the girl in question appeared on her Vespa. She pulled to a stop next to her father, removing her helmet. She stared defiantly at him.

"Komre, amaur thgo ahgjem," the Codfather said in authoritative tones.

The slender man said, "He said-"

"I know what my father said!" Keiko said sharply. She shot him a nasty look. "If you must know, I had sex with all of them."

The youths were struck speechless.

The Codfather turned a deeper shade of red. "Keian, atjeor hert ghdg!"

Keiko began roaming her hands all over her body posing sexily. "They had their way with me like I was some back alley whore, and I enjoyed every second of it. They filled my pussy, mouth, and ass all at the same time. They used me in every way imaginable, and even in way the girls in the brothels you own haven't come up with. Cum was streaming out of every one of my orifices until I thought I would drown. It was the best sex I've ever had. In fact, I'm not even on the pill, so if I get pregnant, and I probably will, we won't even know which one the father is."

The Codfather looked as though he was about to have an epileptic seizure. His face turned purple and tremors shook throughout his whole body. "KRILL NEM!" he shouted at his men.

The henchmen needed no translation this time as they drew a bead on each of the three youths.

Ranma looked up at the sky. "Damn it, if I'm going to die this way, at least you could have had the decency to have actually done all those things she says. I'd have loved to take her in the ass. A one time fuck is not worth this!"

Just as the men started to squeeze their triggers, loud sirens blared from behind them. Suddenly the street was filled with police cars. All of them roared to a stop, and twice as many police as there were gunmen exited the cars and leveled their weapons at the gunmen.

All of the suited men threw down their weapons and raised their hands.

Sheriff Heero T. Justice stepped to the front of the pack of officers. Like a bull elephant, he strode up the Codfather, as though he owned all he surveyed. The Sheriff looked the large man over, thumbs hooked in his belt. Through the cigarette dangling from his mouth, he postured before the Yakuza leader. "Whal, whal, whal. It looks like that little tip was right on the ball. If it isn't one of Japan's most wanted criminal crimelords, the Codfather himself, caught red-handed with a bunch of gunmen that he was about to order to fire on some innocent bystanders." Sheriff Justice snatched the sandwich out of the large man's hands and took a contemptuous bite out of it.

Keiko began crying, grasping the Sheriff's arm. "Oh, Officer, it was just horrible. That awful man was going to force those three young men to have sex with him."

The Codfather looked at Keiko in shock, he turned an impossible shade of purple, and his trembling increased.

Sheriff Justice's nightstick slid from its place on his belt. He began tapping the end of it in his open palm, producing a thud from the impact on his flesh, invoking the imagination of all that could hear it of what sound it might make if it was unleashed with actual force on a person. "Is that so? He's a pre-vert too. Whal, we know how to treat them pre-verts, don't we boys?"

All of the officers began laughing in sinister agreement.

"I'll be happy to testify to everything," Keiko said.

The Codfather made a gurgling sound, then clutched his chest and fell over. His tremendous weight made the ground vibrate under everyone's feet. He remained motionless.

While most of the officers, and some of the crimelord's foot soldiers, tried to roll him over and give him CPR, Keiko looked away, sniffling. After ten minutes of unsuccessful attempts to revive him, the men gave up.

Keiko turned Sheriff Justice. "I guess having a bad heart, morbid obesity, the world's highest blood pressure, combined with the shock of being arrested, was too much for him to take." She stared mournfully at the corpse.

Sheriff Justice nodded. "Saves money on a trial, not that he was ever going to get out of jail with all the crimes he committed. Too bad. I would have liked bringing the big man down, and getting the names of all of his associates." He returned to business, helping arrest the rest of the gunmen.

No longer needed for anything, Keiko began walking away. The trio of youths, who had so recently been staring down the barrels of her father's guns, followed her.

Ranma placed a comforting arm around Keiko's shoulder as she rubbed her red-rimmed eyes.

Kunou placed one on Ranma. He batted it away.

Ranma said to her, "I'm sorry about your old man passing away like that, even if he was about to kill us for something we didn't do. Well, what I mostly didn't do, since I didn't take you in the ass."

"I sure as hell am not." Her eyes suddenly seemed less teary, and the defeated slump in her shoulders disappeared. A maniacal gleam was in her eyes.

"But he was your father," Ryouga said.

"He was walking scum. He's had more people killed than even I can count. He drove my mother to an early grave. I'm glad he's gone. I didn't know what I was going to have to do to push him over the edge."

"Push him over the edge?" Ranma asked, now fearful of what the answer would be.

"Hell yeah. Why do you think I've been so desperate to get laid? The old piece of crap was a prude, and couldn't stand the idea of his little girl being a slut. That's why I lied back there, and why I called the cops. I knew he'd show up and try to blow you away if you beat the trio of idiots that were always dogging my trail. I was planning to use someone tough like Ryouga to do it, but when I sensed how powerful you are, Ranma, I knew I could make use of you."

"You used me?" Ryouga and Ranma gasped out as one.

"It is the way of women," Kunou said philosophically.

"Your friend is right. Women will use you to get what they want. It's genetic. Go shopping with us and we'll make for your wallet faster than a card shark grabbing the deck at a poker table," Keiko agreed.

"I feel so dehumanized," Ranma said.

Keiko looked at him thoughtfully. "Well, if you want, we can still have sex."

Ranma instantly perked up. "We can?"

"Sure, I'll include Ryouga in it too. After all, I'm going to need bodyguards even more powerful than the previous ones once I assume control of the Old Man's organization."

The situation was becoming worse by the second, Ranma thought. "Inherit control? I thought you hated him. Don't you want to take his organization down?"

Keiko snorted in derision. "Get real. And give up all that money and power? As his only heir, and not being married, I'll be calling the shots from now on. I can use boys like you, tough guys who are on my side, since female crimelords aren't all that plentiful and a lot of guys will try usurping me. And sex is a great way to keep you loyal to me. Of course, I'll want you to do little side jobs, like operate as leg breakers for people that don't pay their debts to be and stuff."

That she spoke of such acts so casually chilled Ranma to the bone. It was like watching a shark size things up. The image was so disturbing that Ranma envisioned her biting his dick off if he let her mouth near it again.

"Ah, thanks but no thanks," Ranma said as fast as he could.

"I'm not interested either." Ryouga was quick to add.

"I have neither interest in women nor mobs." Kunou made the vote unanimous.

Keiko pouted, then ran her hands around Ranma's lower anatomy. "Are you sure? I can make it worth your while."

Ranma removed her hand. He found the action surprisingly easy. "That's okay. I actually have this whole honor thing where I have to marry one of my old man's friend's daughters. I don't think they'd understand my working for the mob and sleeping with you."

Keiko shrugged. "Well, if you're certain. In any case, I owe you one for helping me out today. If you need a favor, give a holler. And if you change your mind..." she patted Ranma's cock one more time.

"That's all right." The finality in his voice was clear.

Keiko surrendered, waving good-bye to the guys as she departed.

"That was one scary girl," Ranma said once she was out of earshot.

"I had no idea she was like that." Ryouga shuddered.

"I am not surprised in the slightest." Kunou said. He then embraced Ranma. "Now let us pick up where we left off when the foul girl dared accuse us of the ignominy of sleeping with her, when it was obvious we were meant for one another. Even you agreed we should be one."

"I agreed so I could save my ass, not do you in yours!" A stiff uppercut met Kunou's jaw, sending him far away.

Ryouga watched Kunou's form dwindled into the distance. "It's your fault for encouraging him." He turned back to Ranma, and suddenly found himself wishing he was still in jail as the look of pure hatred directed toward him was enough to take even Ryouga aback. "Ranma, why don't we take a moment to think things through?"

Ranma nodded his head. "Yes, I agree Let's settle this like men... by using our fists on one another." Not waiting for an answer, Ranma laid into Ryouga.

Mercifully, Ryouga was relieved of his consciousness by the tenth blow.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Head hurting worse than anything he had experienced since Minamo laced his a drink with Viagra and sedatives in order to render him immobile and erect in order to sleep with him, Ryouga finally came around. After remaining motionless for five minutes that felt like an eternity, he tried to rise. However, he found he couldn't move anything aside from his head. It took nearly a minute to discover that he was once again stuffed in a trash can and rendered immobile with how he was jammed in it.

It as yet another thing that was owed to Ranma. How dare the bastard stick him in a garbage can and treat him like... like garbage. Oh, how that jerk was going to pay. Ryouga would come up with something appropriate. He'd just have to figure out what. It might take time, but he'd pay Ranma back for ruining his life and humiliating him for the eighty-fifth time.

And this time, he'd get it right, not failing miserably like he had the other eight-four times.

Xxxxxxxxx

[End notes] Sorry for the filler like nature of this chapter. But it got some things I needed done, and it was fun to write another bit with Ryouga, Ranma, Kunou interactions, and laid some groundwork for things I might do in the future. And Ranma finally got some, as some people pointed out he hadn't been as lucky as some others in the series. Next chapter will have a little more information on what's really been going on and why.

Thanks for reading.

DB Sommer


	7. Chapter 7

Prologue

It was a dark and stormy night.

Well, that wasn’t exactly true. It was an overcast and drizzly afternoon, but that seemed too mundane for the seriousness of the mission. So Pink mentally took literary license to make the situation more dark and foreboding to set the proper mood. After all, she wanted people to read her memoirs, and at least one chapter was going to be devoted to her and Link’s journey of revenge against that awful Joketzusoku who had dared to ambush Link and disgrace her in front of the whole village. The cowardly bitch had the audacity to attack Link for no reason, strip her naked, tie her up, leave her in the middle of the village, and write on her backside “Professional slut taking on all comers. Enter here,” with arrows pointing to her pussy. While everyone had better sense than to take advantage of the situation, someone had taken pictures of her predicament. Despite the twins’ efforts, the photos were circulating everywhere. Everyone whispered behind Link’s back, and would shut up whenever she came around. Already she was talking about moving to another village once their mission of righteous vengeance was complete. 

Pink still had no idea why that bitch Joketsuzoku had done such a thing to Link. Okay, maybe it had something to do with Pink ambushing Shampoo first, knocking her out, then dumping her unconscious body over a nearby waterfall, leaving her for dead. But she had it coming. When Pink had found her boyfriend, Li sporting two black eyes and sore ribs, she demanded to know what had happened. He informed Pink that the Amazon had come onto him, and when he politely explained that he already had a girlfriend, she beat him up for resisting her advances. Such an action could never be forgiven. Pink was perfectly justified in her actions.

Although for some bizarre reason, Link insisted that it was Li who had come on to Shampoo (inconceivable, since Li was so in love with Pink), and that when the Joketsuzoku had refused his advances (inconceivable, since Li was the most handsome man on the face of the planet) he had tried harder to win her over. It was only when he felt her up (inconceivable, since Pink was giving him the best sex of his life) that she beat the crap out of him. Obviously Link had taken a blow to the head which addled her memory of the events. It was another thing Pink would wreak vengeance upon the bitch for.

Link spoke up, shaking Pink out of her reverie. “There it is, just like the tourist map said.”

Pink saw that they had come upon a small wooden building at the base of their destination: Mt. Terror. This wasn’t their final goal, though. Their original plan had been to simply locate Shampoo and dispatch her. That had proven extremely difficult, much more so than they had thought it would. It turned out Shampoo had left her village, not bothering to tell anyone where she had fled. It had taken them a while to track her down, discovering the Joketsuzoku had fled to Japan to escape the twins wrath (although Pink wasn’t sure how she knew they were coming, since they hadn’t told anyone about their plan of vengeance), but there could be no evading their righteous vengeance. They would track her down to the ends of the earth, should the need arise.

During their search, they came upon information claiming Mt. Terror held some sort of strange exotic plant. Since many of their attacks involved the use of plants, the pair decided to locate a specimen and see if they could incorporate it in their plans. A tourist brochure indicated this hut was the tourist center of Mt. Terror. Judging by its rundown condition, Mt. Terror was not the vacation hotspot the brochure implied.

Link was about to open the door when Pink placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. “What?” Link snapped.

“We have to make a good first impression.” Pink whipped her black cloak around her body, shrouding herself from view. She pulled the hood low so only her mouth was visible. 

“Oh please. Not more of this memoir crap,” Link groaned. “No one is interested in your life except you. Let’s just get this over with.”

“It’s all about imagery,” Pink insisted. 

“Fine.” Link mirrored her sister’s actions. Once shrouded in the cloak, she was about to knock when Pink once again restrained her.

“What now?”

“We need a good gust of wind to make a loud howling noise when we enter. That will instill the proper dramatic effect.”

Link snarled and simply opened the door and walked in. 

The inside of the tourist center looked suspiciously like a normal, somewhat run down, house. An old man looking up from the meal he was eating helped with the effect. 

The old man put down his spoon. “Oh ho, yet more mysterious strangers have found themselves drawn to Mt. Terror, have they?”

Pink and Link pulled their hoods back, revealing their faces. Pink acted as spokeswoman. “Indeed. We have heard rumors of strange plants in this area. We need to know where to find them.”

The old man scratched the stubble along the edge of his jaw in contemplation. “Plants, eh? That, my dear, is a long tale. Lucky for you I know it, and shall inform you of its origins. 

“It all started forty years ago, when a terrible battle raged on the mountaintop. A demon of tremendous size and voracious appetite tried to destroy all of Japan. But such great evil ever draws great heroes. He was contested by the champions of five clans. Each was a powerful fighter that could fend off a small army single-handed. It was perhaps the greatest concentration of power in the history of Japan. 

“For five days and nights the battle raged, but the forces defending our homeland were not to be defeated. After much pain and suffering, they beat back the demon and cast him into the burning pit from whence he came. It was one of the greatest moments of our country, for the demon had been the leader of an invasion force that would have surely overrun our proud nation, and eventually, the world. 

“However, just as the demon was being hurled back to his dimension, one of the champions taunted him. It was more than the demon could take. So, at great personal risk to itself, the demon unleashed the last of his energy and linked it to a curse of revenge. It is not said what this curse was, for legend has it the various champions wanted to bear this burden alone. All that is known is that what was done to the champion who had dared to belittle the demon affected them all. 

“To this day there is still a fire in the crater which served as the gateway to the demon’s hellish lands, though that particular gate is sealed forever. But where the mountaintop had been scorched in the battle, only strange and twisted plants grow.”

“So basically, you’re saying there *are* strange plants up there,” Link said.

“Well, yes,” the old man admitted. 

“That’s really all you needed to say,” Link said in a huff. She turned and headed for the door leading back outside.

“Wait!” the old man cried out. “You don’t want to go up there. It’s incredibly dangerous. They don’t call it, ‘The Mountain of No Return’ for nothing, you know.”

“We’re the most dangerous things around here.” Pink’s eyes brightened. “Oh, that’s a good one. Let me write it down.” She pulled out a pen and paper and began copying what she had said. 

“Well, if you’re determined to go, let me get you something?” He walked over to a nearby desk and began rummaging around in a drawer. 

Link rolled her eyes. “What is it, a magic charm to ward off evil spirits?”

“Heck no. That wouldn’t do you any good.” The old man gave a triumphant cry. He began producing tee shirts, caps and books. On the shirt could be clearly read, ‘I went to Mt. Terror and all I got was this lousy tee shirt and death.’ “How about buying some souvenirs and sending them to your loved once so they’ll have something to remember you by, seeing as how they won’t have bodies to bury?”

“That would prove I was really here. All I need to do is put the photograph in my memoirs.” Pink pulled out her wallet. “I’ll take one of the shirts and the one of the baseball caps.”

The old man quickly pocketed the money. 

The girls turned to go again, when the old man said, “Wait, at least let me get your names.”

Pink boldly proclaimed, “I am Pink, the Lovely Warrior of Our Time, and this is my sidekick, and twin sister, Link.”

“Quit saying I’m your sidekick! We are partners! Partners!” Link exclaimed. 

“You’re just trying to muscle in on some of the royalties,” Pink huffed. 

“I am not!” 

“Are too. And you’d better watch yourself, or the only presence you’ll have in my book is as a footnote.” 

The two continued arguing as they exited the tourist center.

The old man shook his head sadly and pulled out a ledger. He turned it to the next blank space and wrote down the girls names in it. The Pink girl had been certainly fascinated by memoirs. He supposed what he was doing was writing a memoir of sorts, and the only one she would be getting. Her entry would be the same as that of the previous hundred people that had gone up the mountain and never returned. 

Xxxxxxxxxxx

“Wow! The old man wasn’t kidding about there being weird plants up here. I haven’t seen any of these species in my life.” Link whistled appreciatively. Apparently the old man knew at least partially what he was talking about. There was indeed a crater at the top of the mountain; a really deep one whose bottom couldn’t be seen. The only evidence there was a bottom was the evil-looking red glow that emanate from somewhere deep in its depths. If Link had been irrational, she could honestly believe it led into some demon’s realm. Except there was no such thing as demons. But if there were, they’d probably come from a place with a red glow like that.

The rocky ground surrounding the crater was mostly bare, but where vegetation did grow, it tended to be exotic and of a variety Link had never seen before. Some of them were kind of familiar, as if one took some regular plants into a hall of mirrors, and decided to grow the distortions that had been reflected from the surfaces.

“This is probably some corporation’s illegal dumping ground for toxic waste, and they use the old story for a cover,” Link mumbled to herself. What she wouldn’t give to be an attorney at this moment.

Link was still mulling over class actions law suits, and becoming aroused, when Pink shouted out, “Hey, look here. Doesn’t this plant remind you of Li?”

“What, it’s a lying Casanova that can only trick deluded morons into believing he’s faithful to them?” Link said.

“How could a plant be something like that?” Pink asked.

Link rolled her eyes. “What is it anyway?” She asked drew close enough to see what her sister had been talking about. She had discovered a plant that had a very, very phallic shape to it. From the helmet shape, to the veins running down the sides of its extremely thick stem, to the slit at the top, there was no mistaking what it looked like.

“Creepy,” Link said.

“Hey, there’s another one!” Pink pointed behind her sister.

Link turned and sure enough, there was a second plant behind her, identical to the first, save it was even bigger. It was then an errant thought occurred to her. She had walked over that exact spot, and hadn’t seen it. She was certain she’d have noticed a plant shaped like that.

A sudden feeling of dread overwhelmed her. Link looked around, discovering that there were suddenly a number of identical ‘flowers’ all around them. Sensing the terrible danger, Link was going to tell her sister to not make any sudden movements when Pink bent down, hand going for the stem.

“What are you doing?” Link gasped.

Pink stared evilly at the plant. “I’m going to see if I can’t use this thing on Shampoo for when we capture her. The slut wanted something shaped like this inside her, so I’m going to give her what she wants.”

“Don’t touch it!” Link cried out.

It was too late as the plant extended itself, wrapping itself around Pink’s wrist several times. She tried drawing it back, but impossibly, the plant resisted her attempts to remove it by pulling it out of the ground, despite her impressive martial artist’s strength. 

Link’s hand went to her belt knife. She had only just cleared the blade from its scabbard when several of the plants shot out of the ground, wrapping themselves around her wrists and her ankles. Panicked, Link’s hold on the knife slipped. She watched in dismay as it fell to the ground. Frantically, she tried pulling, but the plants seemed to defy the laws of nature by remaining wrapped around her. She saw that Pink was in a similar predicament as other plants had wrapped themselves around her limbs, immobilizing her as well.

“What are we going to do?” Pink wailed.

“We’ll think of something,” Link promised.

It was then the plants revealed the source of their strength as the roots began to pull up from the ground. They ripped through the buried earth in long lines, as though they were vines. The ground tore up in violent upheavals until all of the plants revealed that had originated from a common source: a large plant that was easily two meters thick and five high. It was capped by a large head, shaped like a Venus fly trap.

“Oh shit!” Link swore as the head opened up. However, rather than sharp rows of teeth, the lines of its jaws were devoid of anything. Link wondered if it was an old plant whose teeth had fallen out and all it could do now was gum things to death.

Her relief was short lived as from its throat burst forth even thicker vines that all ended in bulbous heads identical to the ones gripping all of her limbs. Link’s horror doubled as she was picked up off the ground and brought closer to the monstrous plant, her legs being forced wide open. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that the damnable thing was up to. It was like a Venus flytrap, only it used something else as bait to draw its prey close enough to grab. After years of using plants for her own ends, now one was going to use her. 

As Link felt the plant’s stems start to play across her pussy through her panties, one thought overwhelmed her mind: This thing would have been perfect to use against Shampoo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Ranma Sextacular  
Chapter 7

Any and all C+C is appreciated. You can contact me at  
sommert@connecttime.net

All of my fics are stored at the following:

Larry F’s new address at:  
http://www.rakhal.com/florestica/d_b_sommer/index.html

And also Angcobra is now storing fics, at   
http://www.hostultra.com/~AngCobraFics/dbsommer.html

At fanfiction.net:  
http://www.fanfiction.net/

Lemons and some others at  
http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/

Warning: Lemony contents inside. Anyone under 18 should not be reading this. 

Standard disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Ranma ½ characters.

Special thanks to TH Tiger, HK Miller, Michael Chase, Nugar for looking this over

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Early morning light shone through the window as Genma sat alone at the breakfast table, wringing his hands in a mix of nervousness and agitation. He removed the bandanna from the top of his bald scalp and used it to wipe the thin sheen of sweat that had trickled down to his eyes. His gaze shifted furtively back and forth, not focusing on any one thing despite the fact he was obviously seeking something. Finished with removing the sweat, he placed the bandanna back on his head. Unable to sit still, he began squirming at the table, playing with the crotch of his gi, where a projection could be clearly seen through the white of the pants, and winced.

A sound from the doorway made Genma sit stock still. He looked up to see the newcomer was Soun. The owner of the house waved warmly to his friend and sat down beside him.

Genma tried to calm himself outwardly, but failed at the effort. His eyes darted around the room again. Satisfied by what he saw, or more appropriately what he didn’t see, he turned his full attention to Soun. “Say, Tendou, do you still suffer from that little… problem, we have around this time of the month?”

“Of course,” Soun said, adjusting the crotch of his own gi and showing that he, too had a tent present.

Now that Genma looked at him, he saw that Soun, while not squirming as much as him, appeared equally anxious about something. 

“I assumed that problem was why you were up so early,” Soun said. “I can never get a decent night’s sleep leading into this ordeal.”

Genma nodded. “No training today, especially since the boy has his condition. Too much potential for something bad happening.”

“It’s terrible what the master did to us.” Soun sniffled. 

“You’d think after all these years things would have returned to normal, but no, we’re still in our out of control states. I think we have to face facts. What he did to us was permanent, the little bastard.”

“And so inconvenient for us,” Soun agreed. “Sometimes I wonder how I’m able to function at all.”

“It’s like that problem women have once a month, only worse.”

“Ten times worse,” Soun agreed. “It wasn’t even this bad when we were teenagers.”

Genma was about to say more when he saw a motion at the door. He made a shushing motion to Soun just as Kasumi entered the kitchen, dressed in only a bathrobe and slippers. She was in the middle of a deep yawn, and didn’t notice the men until she was halfway to the stove. “Oh, you two are certainly up early.”

Soun said, “Yes, Daughter, we get decided to wake up early enough to enjoy the sunrise.”

Kasumi opened the door to the refrigerator and bent over, removing some of the ingredients needed for breakfast. “No training today, Mr. Saotome?” she asked with her head still in the door.

“Nuh uh.” Genma’s grunt was barely intelligible enough to be considered a response. 

Since Kasumi’s head was still in the refrigerator, she was unaware of the fact his eyes were glued to her bottom as it shifted under her robe. 

Soun noticed, and responded by punching Genma solidly in the ribs. That shifted his friend’s attention away from Kasumi’s bottom. Barely. 

Scowling meaningfully at his friend, Soun whispered in his ear, “That’s my daughter, Saotome.”

Genma whispered back, “Yours, not mine. She’s a healthy girl, just like her mother was. Attractive face. Long legs. Firm ass. Outstanding rack. I bet she’s great in the sack.”

Soun elbowed him in the side again. “Be that as it may, don’t get any ideas,” Soun said in a low hiss.

Genma nodded, though it took effort. He mopped the sweat from his brow again.

By that time Kasumi had finished grabbing what she needed and closed the refrigerator. She placed the items on the counter and began rifling through the drawers, pulling knives and other cooking implements out. As she moved back and forth, the tie on her robe got caught on the handle of a drawer. The tie, which hadn’t been tight to begin with, came undone without her realizing it. As she moved away from the counter to face the men, her robe came open just enough to show a long line of flesh that started at her neck and plunged past the valley of her bosom finally stopping below the neatly trimmed triangle at her loins. “So, what would you two like for breakfast?”

Genma’s eyes glazed over and a line of drool trickled from his mouth. He rose to his feet, almost shambling forward as he said, “I’d like a piece of your—“

“Toast!” Soun completed as he grabbed Genma in a tight headlock, clamping his jaws shut. “However, there is something Saotome and I must do this morning, and we will be forced to miss breakfast.” To emphasize his point, he began dragging Genma toward the door leading to the hallway. 

“Oh,” Kasumi said, turning to watch the men go. The movement caused her robe to fall open even more. Now she showed a bit of areole from her left breast, making both men pause.

Soun gulped and dragged Genma away even more forcefully, leaving Kasumi to stare at them in confusion.

Soun didn’t stop until both he and Genma were out the front door.

“Control yourself, Saotome,” Soun urged. 

“But she was so close. All I need is a little something to take the edge off for a little while. Just let me spend some time with her for an hour or two,” Genma wailed. 

“There are other recourses,” Soun assured him, keeping a tight hold on his head.

Genma’s struggles ceased. “There are?” 

“Of course! I told you I still suffer from the same problem, didn’t I? Normally I visit some of the lonely housewives in the neighborhood around this time of the month. It’s one of the advantages of not being a salaryman: I have a pick of unattended women.”

Genma stared enviously at his friend. “Lucky. Being on the road meant taking what I could find. And it wasn’t always easy. There were problems on one or two occasions. I don’t think the boy ever knew about it, though. He doesn’t need to know the sordid details of our past.”

Soun nodded in agreement. “In any case, I know an adventurous lady whose husband is on vacation. She was the one I was planning on visiting. I think we can talk her into a three-way.”

“Won’t we wear her out pretty fast? I mean, she’s not as energetic as our wives were, is she?”

Soun scoffed. “She hardly has that kind of stamina. I just use her in the morning and into the afternoon. For the evenings, I visit Ayumi’s old place of employment.”

“Celestia: The Source of Heavenly Bodies.” Genma grinned lasciviously.

“She’s still spoken of in awe there,” Soun confirmed. “All the girls know I’m her widower and comforting me in my times of need. I’m sure I can talk them into helping you as well.”

Genma slapped his hand affectionately across Soun’s shoulders. “That’s my Tendou. I should have known you’d have a plan. Lead on. I shall be close behind.”

The two raced down the street toward their destination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Benki Kojima yawned at the sheer boredom of it all. Being a security guard for a conservatory was possibly the dullest job on earth. Before he started working for the horticulture center, such tedium had been inconceivable. He was literally watching grass grow. Still, it was a paying job, and while starving wasn’t as boring, it was considerably less desirable. One more year of college, and he’d be able to write his own ticket. Then he would kiss this miserable greenhouse goodbye.

Benki continued railing at his fate as he patrolled the exterior of the grounds. It was still an hour before the conservatory would open to the public. Too bad none of the female staff were interested in him. There was more than enough time for a quick screw just about anywhere, except on top of a bed of cactus. Actually, it had been so long since he had a woman that having a bunch of needles embedded in his ass wouldn’t be too bad if it meant getting some.

The patrol path had taken Benki to the docking bay, where the truck deliveries of fertilizer arrived, when he spotted a moving truck pull up to one of the bays. That was curious, since there were never deliveries on Tuesdays. 

Since ignoring the unexpected arrival meant a return to sheer boredom, Benki decided to check things out. He walked down to the bay and toward the cab of the truck just as it backed up to the rear of the building. He saw there were two people in the cab, both young women that appeared barely old enough to own a license. As he approached, the driver rolled down the window.

Benki said, “Excuse me. There aren’t supposed to be any deliveries on Tuesdays.”

The girls looked at one another. As he drew close, he saw they were identical twins, and cute ones too. Not at all the typical dyke female truckers he was used to. He sure wouldn’t mind fertilizing these two cuties. 

The driver acted as a spokesperson. “It’s a special plant delivery.”

Benki noted a faint Chinese accent. That was doubly curious. “I didn’t hear anything about it. I’d better call it in.” 

He started to go for his walkie-talkie when the girls exchanged another glance. This time it was the one on the passenger’s side who reacted. She opened the door to the truck and walked toward Benki. He had just hit the transmit switch when he saw the girl unbutton the Chinese style blouse she was wearing. He stood transfixed as she opened the top, showing off a pair of breasts. They were a touch on the small side, but extremely perky. They were easily the most magnificent pair he had seen all year, largely because he hadn’t seen any the entire year.

“Perhaps we should discuss this in the back of the truck?” she suggested, grabbing him by the hand and leading him toward the destination in question. 

Benki allowed himself to be led. If she was going to bribe him with her body, who was he to deny the young girl the opportunity to corrupt both his and her morals? He’d demand the other twin do the same, of course. It wouldn’t be fair to make her sister put out and for her to not do so as well. 

She opened the door to the back and rolled it up into its housing. Walking backward, she curled her finger, indicating he should follow her inside. Transfixed by the sight of her breasts, Benki was unaware of anything else as he walked into the darkness of the truck.

There was a scream a moment later, then silence. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ranma hummed happily to himself as he finished touching up his appearance. High school bathrooms might not be the best place to make oneself look good, but he could manage. Not a hair was out of place. No zits. No signs of injury from his last fight with Ryouga. He did heal fast, luckily. He was his usual, handsome, suave self. He was going to knock his date dead. 

As Ranma emerged from the bathroom and into the hall, Nabiki walked past at the exact same moment. She looked at him curiously. “I thought you’d have left already. You don’t usually stick around too long after school. Joining a club?”

“I got a date,” Ranma tried not to preen, but couldn’t help himself.

That caught Nabiki’s interest. “Congratulations. Who’s the lucky girl?”

“Sayuri. You know, Akane’s friend.”

A snort started to escape Nabiki, but she managed to cover it up with a cough. It took a second for her to regain her composure. “I see. And she’s calling it a date?”

Ranma waffled a little. “It’s starting off as just a meeting, but you know how these things go. It’ll be a date by the end of the day.” 

The answer satisfied Nabiki. She began grinning. “Well, remember what I said about being persistent with her. Not forceful, just persistent. She only goes for guys like that. She’ll part her legs for you, eventually.”

“Yeah, thanks for the tip again,” Ranma said sincerely. “And don’t mention this to Akane, okay? I don’t think she’d be mad at me for dating one of her friends, but you never know.”

“It’ll be between you and me.” And she meant it. Having Akane tip Ranma off regarding Sayuri’s true nature would ruin Nabiki’s fun, after all. One of the driving forces in her life was the need to keep herself entertained, even if other people weren’t. Besides, if Ranma became truly irritated, she could always fall back to the old stand by and blow him. Guys acted like that was the best form of apology a girl could give. While most people’s mouths got them into trouble, Nabiki’s had gotten her out of more predicaments than she could count.

A voice at the end of the hall cried out, “Ranma.”

Ranma and Nabiki saw the familiar form of Yuka heading toward them. She appeared delighted to see Ranma, waving happily at him as she approached.

Nabiki tilted her head slightly toward Ranma and whispered, “Don’t trust her. She’ll knee you in the groin the first chance she gets.”

“Believe me. I remember. She’s already tried to set me up by seducing me a couple of times,” Ranma whispered back.

Yuka gave a cursory greeting to Nabiki, then turned her full attention toward Ranma. She stared coyly at him as she openly flirted. “I’ve got two tickets to see ‘The Romance of Rita,’ tonight and I thought you might want to come along. I simply love romances. They put me in a romantic mood, especially when I go with a handsome man.” She batted her eyes at him.

Ranma backed nervously away. “Sorry. I have a date with Sayuri tonight, and it would be wrong for me to dump her. I probably won’t see you later.” He turned and ran.

Yuka stared at his retreating form in disbelief. “He’d rather go out with a lesbian that has no interest whatsoever in guys instead of an attractive, agreeable, and very heterosexual girl like me?”

“He’s just playing hard to get,” Nabiki assured her. “You keep on trying to nail him. I’m sure you’ll succeed eventually.” 

“Damn right I will. I’ll one up—“ Yuka stopped abruptly as she finally seemed to realize who it was she was standing next to. “That is, he is cute, and I’d like to get to know him better. Bye-bye.” She trotted off, smiling sweetly on the outside while seething on the inside.

“Sometimes it’s just too easy.” Nabiki grinned to herself. She was in the mood to read something light, like Machiavelli. She always became wet when reading that. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once free of the school, Ranma ran quickly to meet Sayuri at their rendezvous in front of a nearby coffee shop. He was plenty early, and he knew girls were always late. As near as he could tell, it was a test they liked to give to men to see if they were prompt and patient when it came to dealing with the girl. Complaining about their lateness always seemed to anger a girl, though the girl could complain for hours on end if the guy was late. It was such a double-standard. If it wasn’t for pussy, Ranma would give up on the species altogether. 

Ranma was surprised to see Sayuri already waiting patiently for him. He looked at his watch, fearful he had made the cardinal mistake. Much to his relief, he was a bit early. Sayuri’s inexplicable behavior threw him off. What did it mean when a girl was early? Maybe she was so enamored by him she wanted to spend every second she could in his presence. That made sense. He’d be more than happy to do that. He’d be more than happy to do lots of things both for and to her.

“I’m here,” Ranma said as an introduction.

Sayuri smiled warmly to him. “Let’s go inside and get something to drink.”

“Sounds good.” Ranma grabbed her hand, but she pulled it from his grasp. 

“Now, now. I said this was a meeting. Don’t get too friendly,” Sayuri warned.

“No problem,” Ranma assured her. Obviously she didn’t want him to think she was an easy lay, which was fine with him. He could afford to be patient. A nice piece of ass like Sayuri was worth the wait. 

They walked inside. It was a small place, neither rundown nor flashy. Ranma noticed a number of other Furinkan students already seated, since it was a local hang out. The two of them were given a booth in a corner, affording them a small measure of privacy. 

“How about we get something to eat?” Ranma suggested. “I recommend the ‘Mountain o’ Pork’ hamburger. There’s almost as much pig as there is cow in it.”

Sayuri’s attitude became icy. “I am a vegetarian. I do not eat meat.”

“Not even if it’s charbroiled to perfection with barbeque sauce slathered on it?”

“No.” Acid dripped from Sayuri’s voice. “I believe in animal rights and would never murder some poor, defenseless animal.”

Rather than backing off, Ranma’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Ever have a Doberman use you as his personal chew toy?”

“Ah, no,” Sayuri said.

“Been thrown into a pit of starving cats?”

“Can’t say I have.”

“Swam through shark infested water while having an open wound?”

“I can’t swim.”

“Been buried in sand up to your neck and have crows try to poke your eyes out?”

“No.” Sayuri looked like she was ready to bolt.

“Just as I thought. You don’t get out much. Take it from someone that’s actually been out in nature, the only right animals are interested in is getting something to eat, and frequently that means eating another animal. Not only do I respect that right, but I follow their example. Let me assure you that the next time you go to the zoo and pass by a Bengal Tiger in a cage, remember, while you may look at him and think of him as a proud and noble beast, he’s wondering if he could start dining on you by ripping your leg off, or if it would be easier to start gnawing on your ankle and work his way up.”

It was hard to argue things when he put it that way. Unwilling to concede his point, Sayuri said, “I’m still a vegetarian.”

Ranma shrugged. “I think they have a tofuburger on the menu.”

“Sounds good.”

With the matter settled, Ranma decided to try setting up the proper mood with a little small talk. “Thanks again for letting me repay you for helping my sis… cousin out. Ranko means a lot to me.”

With the mention of Ranko’s name, Sayuri brightened up considerably. “She means a lot to me as well in the short time I’ve known her.” 

Ranma noticed Sayuri’s cheeks redden slightly. So, she was feeling turned on by his presence. He couldn’t blame her. He was quite the catch, and she had his full attention. Obviously it was a bit much for her. “She’s a heck of a gal.”

Sayuri pulled out a pen and a notepad. “So, what’s her blood type? Her favorite color? What music does she like? Measurements? Does she usually not wear underwear, or is it something she only does now and then?”

The questions, and the speed with which they were fired off, caught Ranma off-guard. “Why don’t we forget about her for now and talk about us?”

Sayuri’s eagerness disappeared as though it had never existed. She looked at her watch. “Shoot, look at the time. I have to go shampoo my carpet.” She put away the pen and pad and rose from her seat.

“It’s type AB.”

Sayuri sat back down, whipping her writing implements out again. “Tell me more.”

Ranma sighed and began to tell her all about ‘Ranko’, wondering why the hell she was so interested in his alter ego anyway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“And that’s all I know,” Ranma insisted as the two of them strolled down the street. The date had not gone as he had hoped. Sayuri was proving an incredibly tough nut to crack. About the only thing that kept her interest was the background Ranma was giving her regarding Ranko. He had wanted to pump Sayuri up with something other than information, but he was making little headway. Nabiki hadn’t been kidding about her being damn near impossible to seduce.

The worst part about it was, Sayuri seemed to become increasingly interested in Ranko. Ironically, everything Ranma told her about the ‘other girl’ was the truth, other than the whole gender issue. Applying his own background seemed to be the easiest way to answer Sayuri’s questions. How unfortunate he couldn’t show her his curse, but he had no desire to be treated like a freak. He’d never be able to score with the chicks if they knew he lost his balls with a little cold water, Shampoo being a notable exception. It was his guy half she didn’t care for. It was remarkable how that curse was complicating his already complicated life.

Ranma wasn’t out of ideas yet. Dating women wasn’t all that different from a fight. Preparation was half the battle. It was time for the next part of his plan, one that the interrogation could only throw off balance for so long. A little legwork regarding Sayuri had turned up some interesting things. Now was the time to use them and get on her good side: lying right on top of it, to be specific. 

Sayuri was so busy taking notes that she actually bumped into Ranma’s back when he came to a stop. She looked up from the writing and asked, “What’s going on?”

“I wanted to take you here.” Ranma pointed to the building. 

“Why did you want to take me to the conservatory?” Sayuri asked warily.

“Akane mentioned you liked flowers, so I thought you might want to check some out. I called ahead and they said they got some new displays in just last week.”

“That’s actually very thoughtful of you,” Sayuri admitted. From what girls said, they were lucky if a guy bothered to find out their last name, which further convinced Sayuri that her sexual orientation was for the best. Girls treated each other far better than guys treated them. However, Ranma was proving a bit different. How unfortunate he wasn’t a girl, or maybe they could go out on a real date. 

Ranma waved a piece of paper in the air. “I even found a ‘buy one admission get the second free’ coupon.”

Then again, maybe the thoughtfulness was just an aberration. “By all means, lead on, you big spender you,” she said dryly.

Inwardly, Ranma smiled. Women liked it when a guy showed some attention to their interests, and showing her he had good monetary sense would impress her as well. He’d get into her pants by the end of the night. 

The pair walked up to the admission’s booth. The girl behind the glass was incredibly pale and emaciated. She stared off into the distance, her eyes focusing on nothing, not even the two people in front of her.

“Two, please.” Ranma said as he showed her the coupon. He hoped she wasn’t high or something. He never approved of drugs that affected one’s mind. They weren’t healthy, and a good blow to the head had much the same effect. He never suffered from lack of those. 

“Admission… is… free,” the girl said slowly, not the slightest bit of emotion in her voice.

“Nice.” Maybe Ranma could forgive her for flying as high as a kite if it meant not having to pay. 

Sayuri paused in front of the booth. “Excuse me, but you wouldn’t happen to be related to someone named Gosunkugi, would you?”

“No.”

“Oh, I was just wondering since you look so much like him,” Sayuri explained.

The attendant said, “Make… certain… you… visit… the… center… of… the… conservatory… where… the… master… awaits… you.”

Ranma asked, “Master?” 

“Oh… did… I… say… master? I… meant… the… masterpiece… display. Yes… the… masterpiece… display… waits… for… you.”

“Got it,” Ranma left, made uneasy by the encounter.

Sayuri hurried to Ranma’s side, moving close enough to violate his personal space, which delighted him to no end. 

“Creepy girl,” Sayuri said.

“I guess the flowers aren’t the only thing around here that needs a little sun,” Ranma quipped.

Sayuri couldn’t help laughing at the joke. Now Ranma was satisfied the proper mood had been achieved. It was about time. She was going to be like putty in his hands by the time he was through charming her. 

Entering the first area revealed a number of brightly colored flowers in carefully maintained rows that were very aesthetically pleasing even to Ranma’s eye. Sayuri seemed captivated by them, admiring them as she read each placard that was bolted to the railing lining the pathway they walked on. Each sign was dedicated to one of the species of plants in the room and had a great deal of information on them.

Ranma waited patiently, letting Sayuri’s mood become increasingly delighted. He thought the time was right, and was just about to casually put his arm across her shoulders, when a man in a uniform appeared from a door that led to a different plant-filled room. Like the girl in the booth, he too was pale and emaciated, his eyes showing as much focus as hers. 

“You… must… go… this… way.” He indicated the path he had just come from.

“Actually, I wanted to go that way.” Sayuri pointed to a different doorway to the left. Beyond it one could just make out a desert scene and several cacti standing tall.

The uniformed man stared in the direction she was pointing, then looked back at her. “It’s… closed.”

“Why?” Ranma asked.

“A… wild… coyote… problem.”

Ranma and Sayuri looked at one another. Ranma whistled. “Wow, you guys sure go for realism here, don’t you?”

“This… way.” The man ushered them into the next chamber, remaining behind, as though to make sure they didn’t try to slip out and go into one of the other rooms.

Ranma ignored him. Now he and Sayuri found themselves in a miniature rainforest. The lush, dense, foliage made visibility poor. He could barely make out the stone pathway that cut through the center of the room. 

“Pretty impressive,” Ranma admitted. “I can see why they wanted us to check this out.”

“I’ve always liked rainforests. I…” Sayuri suddenly trailed off.

Ranma looked at her curiously. For some odd reason, she was staring at something in the forest. “What is it?”

“I thought I saw somebody back there.”

Ranma shrugged. “It was probably just a gardener.”

“For just a second, I thought they were naked.”

Ranma almost followed up with a “I’d better investigate,” then reigned himself in. Showing an interest in the possibility of someone naked, other than Sayuri, might make her angry.

Sayuri turned away from the forest and laughed. “Some imagination, huh?”

There was no way Ranma could pass up that opening. “Having an active imagination is a healthy thing.”

“Not when it lands you in detention for a month,” Sayuri grumbled. She shook herself out of the doldrums. “Let’s keep checking things out.”

“Good idea.” 

They walked down the pathway a couple of meters when Sayuri stopped to read another placard. “Hmm. A Yellow Lily. Interesting. I didn’t think they grew in the rainforest.” She tried looking for it, but her eyes alighted on something else first. Something that made her recoil in disgust.

“What is it?” Ranma asked.

“Look.” Sayuri pointed at the plant.

“Double yuck,” Ranma agreed. “It looks like someone’s dick.” He wondered if he should throw in a boast about his being larger.

“It must be someone’s idea of a joke, and not a very funny one, at that.” Sayuri tried walking away, but found that she had somehow ended up with a vine wrapped around one of her legs. She cursed as she tried to unwrap it. “These guys really need to trim the bushes around here. The overgrowth is getting ridiculouAAAAAAAH!” 

Sayuri found herself lifted into the air by the vine. Her skirt and top, which had not been tucked into the skirt, obeyed the laws nature lay down before them and adjusted to their new center of gravity by falling downward. She now showed off the lacy bra and white see-through panties she had chosen to wear in case Ranko had come along on the meeting with Ranma. 

Upon seeing Sayuri pulled into the air, dangling on the end of the vine, Ranma’s first instinct had been to grab her. Noticing what she was wearing underneath her skirt, Ranma instead froze, staring at the dark patch of hair whose outline was visible through the nearly transparent material.

“I knew she was hot to trot,” Ranma said to himself. Chicks didn’t wear see-though underwear on a date unless they were looking to get some. 

A second scream of fright snapped Ranma out of his reverie. His date was being dragged off into the bushes by someone other than him. That was unacceptable! Even as she disappeared through the foliage, he ran off the path and through the forest, following hot on her trail.

They emerged simultaneously into the center of the arboretum. His eyes bulged at the bizarre plant that was on display. It appeared to be a Venus Flytrap, one five meters tall and six meters thick. A massive number of vines radiated outward from the base of the plant, all of them ending in long, thick, phallic shapes, creeping out Ranma to no end. He saw that Sayuri wasn’t the only captive of the plant as at least a dozen other men and women had fallen victim to the vines as well. They seemed to be from all walks of life, from the skinny to the obese, from the tall to the short, from the attractive to the ugly. The one thing they had in common was that the vines had inserted themselves in every available orifice they could find, pumping in and out of them vigorously. That was just wrong. Plants were not supposed to go in places like that.

It was at that moment that the vines withdrew from one of the people. Ranma saw that fallen man was incredibly emaciated and pale, just like the other two people working in the conservatory. Now it all fell into place.

“Seems like a guy can’t go for a little walk in a park without some damn tentacle plant going around and raping everything in sight.”

“Ranma, save me!” Sayuri shouted at the top of her lungs as several other vines whipped out from the base of the plant and toward her.

What a perfect opportunity to impress his date. Saving her from a rapist, even one of the botanical kind, would get him bonus points like nothing else could. Boldly Ranma proclaimed, “Have no fear. I’ll rescue you from this deviant plant and its perverse plans.” He leveled a finger at the plant and said, “Get ready for some Saotome Style DDT, you overgrown weed.”

Ranma leapt into the air, drawing his hand back in order to cut through the vines with a vicious chop, when he sensed an attack. He twisted his body into a ball and used one of the more difficult techniques of the Anything Goes School to change his path in mid-air. It was more a case of sensing rather than seeing the weighted steel net flash past him and land on top of one of the plant’s victims, snaring him helplessly within its metal embrace.

Landing acrobatically on his feet, Ranma tried to locate the origin of the attack. Nets didn’t seem like the plant’s motif, which implied it had some assistance of the human kind. His guess proved accurate as a figure darted from out of its cover and toward him. He saw it was a girl, roughly his age, dressed in a Chinese dress which accentuated her slender yet sexy figure. She was a good-looking girl, the kind that, while not of supermodel proportions, would still make a man look twice as she walked past. Also of note were the two wooden sticks in her hand, which he identified as tonfa. From the look of anger on her face, she was ready to use them on him. 

With a surprising burst of speed she lunged for him. He was barely able to deflect the first couple of attacks aimed at his head. Her speed seemed to double for a moment, and she landed a blow to his side. He winced in pain. Not only was she fast, but she was deceptively strong as well. Ranma wondered if she wasn’t a long lost relative of Ryouga’s.

For the moment, Ranma gave up trying to counter-attack in favor of gauging the prowess of his foe. He went completely defensive, trying to get an accurate feel of what the strange girl was capable of. While he disliked retreating into a defensive shell, he accepted that the fight would end a lot quicker if he demonstrated some patience. He wasn’t a hot-tempered Hibiki, after all. 

Ranma ascertained that while the girl was unquestionably fast and strong, her actual skill level was inferior to his. Adjusting his tactics to compensate for her raw physical abilities, Ranma found an opening in her defenses and launched his long awaited counter-attack. He landed a pair of fists into her mid-section, then followed up with a kick that sent her flying into some of the flora, momentarily concealing her from sight. 

“Ah, you ain’t so tough,” he boasted and cautiously headed toward the shrubs she lay behind.

It was at that moment that Sayuri screeched, gaining Ranma’s attention. He mentally chided himself for forgetting about her, even for a moment. He looked up to see that a number of vines had wrapped themselves around her limbs, not only suspending her in mid-air, but spread-eagling her at the same time. It made for quite the sight. 

The momentary distraction cost Ranma as a blur came from the greenery at his left. His reflexes were such that he probably could have warded off the attack, but he became distracted a second time in as many seconds as his brain processed who was attacking him: the exact same girl that had done so moments before. The only problem was, she had been tossed into some shrubs to the right, not the left. 

The impossibility of the situation cost Ranma as the girl hit him hard in the lower back with her tonfa, sending intense waves of pain along his entire spine. A second blow hit him solidly on the shoulder. While it wasn’t enough to dislocate it, Ranma knew he would be feeling that one in the morning. 

Reflexes borne of his father attacking him on a daily basis served Ranma well as his body took over where his conscious mind had fallen behind. He evaded the next three attacks, and only suffered a glancing blow to one of his ribs from the fourth swing. That blow had left the girl overextended slightly, a mistake Genma would never had made in such a situation. Ranma struck back with a hard palm strike to the chin, making her jaw snap shut with an audible crack as her lower teeth collided with the uppers.

The blow must have hurt her as she unleashed an off-balance kick. Ranma easily evaded and showed her the proper way to deliver the same kick, connecting with his own into her solar plexus, causing the breath to be knocked out of her. Rather than pressing things, she feinted another punch, making Ranma back off for a split-second, than ran into the cover of the rain forest.

“Oh no you don’t.” Ranma ran after her, intent on finishing the fight, and rescue Sayuri. No matter how frigid a girl might act, they all melted into a puddle when some brave guy risked life and limb to come to their rescue. She’d be dropping her panties for him in no time.

His foe darted behind a tree, making him momentarily lose sight of her. Rather than following in her footsteps, and perhaps running into a trap, he chose to run around it in the opposite direction. With any luck, he’d be able to set an ambush up for her, and end the fight.

Ranma hadn’t made it three steps when something hit him in the back so hard it caused him to somersault through the air, landing hard on his back. For a moment, he thought he must have sustained a concussion as his attacker came into his vision. Somehow that girl had done the impossible again, appearing from the exact opposite direction she had run in. Whatever technique it was, Ranma vowed he would learn it. With something like that, he’d be nearly unbeatable.

But there was time enough for that later. Right now he had to survive. Prone as he was, he was a sitting target. The girl was coming at him in the direction his head lay, arm behind her as she prepared to unleash a powerful swing that would at least render him unconscious, if not worse. 

But that was only if it connected. Ranma twisted his head to the side, allowing the weapon to hit the piece of the pathway he lay upon. Concrete cracked and a single shard cut Ranma’s cheek, drawing blood. A second twist of the head barely kept his skull from following suit as more of the pathway was damaged by the powerful blow. 

The girl had made a mistake on her second attack, leaning too far forward in order to bring more force to bear. In a show of remarkable flexibility, Ranma kicked upward with his foot. Despite being on his back, he brought it up high enough to connect with the top of her head. While there wasn’t a lot of power behind the kick, it was enough to make the girl back off as she shook her head free of the pain.

Ranma used the opening to leap up to his feet. The girl lunged at him, but Ranma was quicker, leaping high and backward into the rain forest. The girl tensed her feet and followed suit with a leap of her own. 

As Ranma sailed backward, passing the apex of his leap, his hand went out to snag the very top of a young sapling, grabbing it firmly. Unable to bear his weight, the sapling bent downward and back. Ranma landed on the ground, nearly bringing the top of the tree low enough to touch the earth as well.

The girl was still hot on Ranma’s trail, now at the apex of her own leap. Ranma waved at her, then released his hold on the sapling. Like an uncoiled spring, it whipped upward back toward its original position. The girl’s eyes widened in horror as the sapling caught her full in the chest and face, not only arresting her flight, but reversing it. One of her tonfa fell to the ground with a clatter as her body was sent sailing into the foliage once again.

Sayuri’s voice caught Ranma’s attention again as she cried out, “Stop it, you perverted thing! I’m not a plant, so quit trying to pollinate me!”

Ranma turned his full attention to Sayuri’s plight as the plant’s phallic vines, which up to that point had been content to merely rub themselves against their victim though her panties, decided that was sufficient foreplay. Forcing themselves into the waistband, the vines effortlessly tore the undergarment to shreds off, leaving Sayuri splayed wide open for Ranma to see.

“Nice.” Ranma whistled appreciatively. It was definitely wrong for a nice pussy like that to be clamped shut as tightly as Sayuri kept it. Like Ranma’s mother always said, the gods made a woman’s pussy to be fucked, and they designed guys to do the fucking. It was only natural. Of course, Sayuri had every right to choose who would be doing the fucking, but she ought to choose, rather than remaining so frigid.

Again Ranma’s libidinous thoughts cost him as an attack came from an unexpected quarter once more. Despite the back of his mind being prepared, it was the head between his legs that was doing most of the thinking at that moment. Thus, when the girl came at Ranma from the opposite direction she had flown of in, she again landed a couple of blows as he tried vainly to defend himself. 

Suffering multiple blows from Ryouga had toughened up Ranma’s endurance far beyond anything his father had taught him. Rather than the tonfa incapacitating him, the blows only hurt like hell. Ranma still had enough sense to put up a partial defense. He halted one tonfa aimed at his head, but was unable to block the second weapon as it impacted on the shoulder that had been hit before.

It was then Ranma noticed the discrepancy. Willing to risk another blow landing, he allowed his attention to wander for just a split second as his eyes scanned the ground, searching for something. It took only a second to spot what he had been looking for. Now the nature of the fight took on a whole new light.

“Very tricky,” Ranma said aloud as he ducked under a hard swing that was so fast it whistled through the air. He brought back his fist even as the attack missed, landing an uppercut that sent her reeling backward. Rather than pressing the advantage, Ranma remained where he was, his eyes challenging her to attack again. 

The girl shook off the blow, and began swinging her tonfa in flashy, extravagant patterns. She feinted twice, just little shrugs meant to make Ranma jump back.

Had she done that display several seconds earlier, Ranma would have been mystified at their purpose, since, while it looked impressive, it was wasted motion, useless in actual combat. Now that he figured out the true nature of her ‘special attack’ he knew she was trying to capture his full attention. He feigned interest in what she was doing, waiting for the inevitable.

Then he heard it just as the girl in front of him lunged forward. He lashed out with a reverse thrust kick that caught his other opponent, the one that had flown off into the bushes courtesy of his sapling, in the stomach. The blow halted her attempt to knock him out from behind. Lightning fast he returned his attention to the girl charging him, grabbing her by the wrist and using her own momentum to send her careening into her twin, bowling them both over.

Ranma stood back, smirking at the pair. “Like I couldn’t see through something as transparent as a couple of identical twins acting like they were only one person.”

“It worked the first few times,” Link said.

“I’m sure you did something to tip him off,” Pink said in accusation. 

“It was because you continued attacking him with two tonfa after I dropped one of mine. I was hoping you paid close enough attention to only attack with one, but as usual, you weren’t watching anything.”

“It’s your fault for dropping the tonfa in the first place!”

Ranma cleared his throat, gaining their attention and ending the argument. “Now, now, ladies. I would have beaten you anyway. This just means I’ll win even quicker.” He considered the girls for a moment. “Since you seem so much healthier than anyone else, I’m assuming you’re the masterminds behind this plot to use this giant asparagus to rape everyone. Why don’t you go ahead and brag to me about what your plans are, since I’ll be ruining them in a few seconds anyway?”

“It is not our plan, rather, it is a plan of the master.” Pink pointed at the plant. “We were captured and forced to do his bidding,” 

Ranma was bewildered. “You’re taking orders from that?”

The plant’s mouth suddenly began moving, uttering a series of bizarre noises.

Link translated, “The master says that your disbelief is typical of the racism against plants and highlights his purpose for coming to civilization.”

“Racism against plants?” Ranma asked, completely bewildered.

The plant made more noise.

Pink translated. “Yes, the master said he is tired of you depraved mammals ignoring plant rights and treating them like they are unworthy of life. You sick creatures murder billions of plants every year, even breeding them to be eaten when all they want is to be left alone. Is it not enough that they create the oxygen you need to survive? And you repay them by eating or cutting them and displaying their dead bodies for decoration. It is unacceptable. Therefore the master has come to the city to enlighten your population and make you accept plants as your equal.”

“He’s raping everything that moves.”

The plant babbled again.

Link took her turn. “The master says this is symbolic of the rape you humans have inflicted against plants across the world.”

“It ain’t symbolic! He’s actually doing it! And this ain’t about no plant rights. He’s trying to take over the world by sucking off the energy he gets by screwing people and then enslaving them so he can lure more people here.”

The plant spoke again.

Pink said, “Obviously you are unwilling to listen to reason, therefore your mind will be opened just as the others were.”

“Quit acting like it’s a spur of the moment decision! You were going to do that anyway!” Ranma shouted.

The discussion finally broke Sayuri down as the vines hovered menacingly at her orifices. “Please, Ranma, get me away from this thing! I’ll do anything, even go on a date with you!”

“You got it!” Ranma felt like jumping for joy. Admittedly, this wasn’t the way he would normally go about securing a date, but he was hardly stupid enough to refuse to take the opportunity presented to him. 

Pink laughed. “In order for us to better serve the master, as well as binding us properly to him, he has shared some of his vast energy with us. We are more powerful than ever, and our reflexes are even quicker. You might have been able to beat us individually, but together we’ll kick your ass in seconds.”

“Hardly, I’ll… what’s that behind you?” Ranma urgently pointed behind them.

“Like anyone falls for that,” Link said.

“I thought I saw something near that tree,” Pink said, her attention focused on something behind her.

Link screeched, “You idiot! He’s tricking you!”

Unfortunately for Link, screaming at her sister’s naiveté meant focusing her attention on her. Ranma ran forward, grabbed the girls by the sides of their heads, and then brought them together with a resounding thud. Both of the twins hit the ground, stunned.

Ranma took a moment to admire his handiwork. “That takes care of that.”

While Ranma finished off the pair, Sayuri’s predicament grew more dire as one of the phallic shaped vines had drawn up near her face. “No, don’t do it! I’ll respect plant rights. I’ll swear off being a vegetarian and only eat meat!”

Unimpressed by her declaration, the vine forced its way into her mouth, making her cries turn into muffled gags. Another was quick to follow, forcing its way up her backside while the largest one of all jammed itself up her pussy.

Ranma winced. “Ouch! That looks seriously uncomfortable. I’d better save…” Ranma’s heroic speech ended suddenly as vine rose up before him. Unlike the others, this was large and round, almost the size of a beach ball. “What the heck?”

The ball burst suddenly, sending a cloud of spores his way. Ranma stopped breathing, not even taking a deep breath. He tensed up to leap, but just as he was about to do so, two hands grabbed onto his ankles, preventing him from going anywhere other than face first into the ground. The impact made him take a deep breath, catching a lungful of the spores. Instantly, he became senseless as the spores acted as a sedative, nearly rendering him unconscious.

Pink and Link rose to their feet, unaffected by the spores due to their connection to the plant. 

“I told him we’d kick his ass,” Pink said smugly. “I think for this chapter, I’ll write, ‘The loudmouth braggart fell before my outstanding prowess’.”

“The master had more to do with his defeat than we did,” Link pointed out. 

“So it was a team effort. Since I’m the quarterback, I should get the main credit.”

“The master would be the quarterback in this case.”

“The master has no interest in being in the public spotlight, so he won’t mind if he’s reduced to a minor role in my book.”

“The master intends to take over the world, I don’t think that leaves much of a market for your book.” 

“Quit pestering me with minor details,” Pink said huffily. 

While the twins argued, the plant in question hoisted Ranma’s senseless form up in the air, just like it had Sayuri. The vines wasted no time in forcing their way into the waistband of Ranma’s pants, ripping both them and his boxers to shreds. Immediately one of the phallic shaped heads position itself next to his anus. The moistened head drew back like a serpent, then surged forward, forcing its way past his sphincter and into his bowels.

It rested like that for a moment, then the plant roared out in pain.

The effect on Ranma was instantaneous as he felt a surge of energy flow into him, burning the spores out of his system. His eyes opened wide and he jerked at the sudden influx of power surging through his body. His cock instantly turned into a bar of iron.

The plant writhed in obvious pain, casting all of its other victims aside as it withdrew its vines from them. All save the one in Ranma, which, while it jerked back and forth, unable to remove the vine from his opening. Instead the plant continued howling as its energy was drained off, withering badly.

Feeling the intruder shifting around in his bottom helped Ranma concentrate on what had happened, and was happening to him. “You jerk! You’re going to pay for ramming your stem up my backside!” Ranma tried using the newfound power that was flowing through him. Ever since his fight with Keiko’s eunuch bodyguard, Shinji, Ranma had been trying to duplicate the ‘Bellowing Tiger Strike’, but to no avail. He just didn’t know how to manipulate his chi for external attacks. But now, with the power coursing through him, he had more than enough to do with as he pleased. A moment’s concentration was all it took to send the power to his hands, causing a nimbus of blue to form around them.

The light glowed brighter as Ranma built up the charge by waving his hands in a circle. “This is it, pal! Anything Goes School of Martial Arts Final Attack: It’s Only An Exit, Not An Entrance!”

Ranma unleashed an indigo beam of energy nearly three meters wide. The ray hit the plant squarely in its head. The whole plant, right down to its roots, burst open like an overripe tomato, splattering one side of the room in floral gore. It was like a tornado had torn through a garden. 

All of the remaining vines went limp. Ranma grunted as he removed the one dangling from his ass. He felt his stomach roil as he stared at it. “I ain’t never eating a salad again as long as I live.” He looked down at his hands. While he knew he was powerful, he had never been capable of anything like that before. Moreover, he still felt the odd energy flowing through his body, though not in as large a quantity as before the blast. Aside from making his skin tingle, it was turning his rod hard like never before. As rigid as it was, he probably could hit a nail through a two by four with it. His need to get off was so great, he thought he’d explode. He was going to need relief, and soon.

Concerns about his groin’s agitated state were derailed as identical cries of pain came from Ranma’s left. He turned and saw Pink and Link writhing on the ground in agony.

“What is it?” Ranma asked as Sayuri, walking bow-legged, joined him at his side. 

Link gasped out, “I’m… I’m not sure. The master, I mean that damn plant, kept us under its control by continuously feeding us energy when it had its way with us. Every time we orgasmed it would simultaneously drain us and fill us with some of the stuff it stole. Now that it’s dead, I think we’re suffering from withdrawal. Oh god it hurts.”

Ranma felt bad for them. No one deserved to be manipulated by vegetation bent on global domination. “What can I do to help?”

Pink’s hand slipped under her dress and she began to finger herself. “We need another dose of that energy. I think if we get one more dose, without it draining us at the same time, we’ll be all right.”

Ranma looked at his hands, the ones that unleashed his chi attack. “I think I absorbed some of its energy when it tried to take mine. I’m not sure how, but I am a kick ass martial artist. No leafy vegetable can beat me in a straight on fight.”

As Link began fingering herself, she gasped out, “If that’s true, then you can give us the energy and cure us.”

A grin split Ranma’s features, “And you’ll want me to deliver you this energy by…?”

“Having sex with us,” Pink finished.

Ranma looked to the heavens, tears running down his cheeks. He cried out, “Yes! There is a god, and he loves me.” Ranma was about to live out every man’s fantasy: having sex with hot twins. It was the best day of his life, being sodomized not withstanding. There was only one tiny problem.

Ranma turned to Sayuri. Melodramatically, he said, “I’m sorry, but I have to help these two poor victims of that awful plant’s evil machinations, and there’s only one way to do it. If there was any other way.” He paused, mostly to keep from continuing with, “I’d ignore it and fuck them anyway.”

Sayuri nodded in understanding. “Of course, you have to help these attractive, nubile, sexy girls. I’d never forgive you if you didn’t.”

Her quick acceptance took him aback, but only momentarily. “You’re so understanding.”

“I cannot ignore their plight,” Sayuri said sagely. “In fact, while you’re helping one, I’ll keep the other’s motor running.”

Ranma’s head jerked in confusion. “Keep her motor running?” And he could have sworn she said something about “Never having eaten Chinese before” under her breath.

Rather than explaining things, Sayuri demonstrated her intentions by grabbing the writhing Pink’s legs and prying them apart. She forced her head between them, grabbing the girl’s hand and removing her fingers from her pussy. Pink’s moans of frustration were eased as Sayuri lowered her head and began to enthusiastically lick her mound. Her tongue pierced the soft folds, delving deep with expert skill.

Ranma stared, dumbfounded. While Akane had assured him Sayuri was a nice girl, he had no idea she’d be willing to go to such great lengths to help someone in need, and a complete stranger at that. Truly she was a good person, and a talented muff-diver, if Pink’s moans were any indication.

There was another cry of pain from Link, much louder and sharper than before. The girl appeared to be in even worse shape than her sister. It was Ranma’s solemn duty to jump her bones and deliver her from the pain she was in.

Raising the hem of her one-piece Chinese style dress, Ranma was delighted to discover a lack of underwear. Perhaps that wasn’t really a surprise, given her statements about the evil plant having its way with her on a regular basis, and the fact it seemed to consider undergarments an impediment to be destroyed. 

Being so close to a girl that was in essentially in heat drove Ranma into a frenzy, thanks to the excess sexual energy that still coursed through his veins. He freed his now painful hard on from its confinement in his pants. His cock sprang to life, its head purple and so sensitive even the warm, humid air excited it.

Wasting no time, Ranma grabbed Link by the ankles and held them high in the air. Roughly he pulled her body to his, her dress riding up to her hips as she was dragged along the ground. He pulled her closer until their groins touched. As his cock brushed up against her hand, Link seemed to sense that it held the cure to all her aches, and removed her hand from her pussy. She grabbed his manhood and pulled it to her opening. Ranma pushed his hips forward, only managing to get the head and an inch into her before encountering stiff resistance.

“That’s it! Keep going!” Link moaned as her writhing began to shift from pain to pleasure. 

Ranma backed his hips up slightly, and pushed forward again, barely getting another inch inside. He couldn’t believe how tight her pussy was. 

“More. More. I need it all!” Link groaned. 

Since she asked so nicely, she would receive. Ranma shifted his grip from her ankles to her hips so he could gain some real leverage. He pulled back, a little bit of the pink of her inner lining showing as it tried to keep him inside. Again he shoved forward with more force than he would normally use. This time he rammed a bit more than an inch inside. Again and again he repeated the motion until finally his hairy groin mashed up against hers. 

Ranma paused for a moment, savoring the sensations. Link was much tighter than Keiko had been. With a pussy that felt as nice as this, he could understand why the plant had wanted her as a slave. He couldn’t condone its actions, but he could understand them.

With needs of his own to take care of, Ranma began moving his cock back out, her insides clinging tightly to him, not wanting him to go. The wet warmth of her depths was too much for him to resist, and he only pulled halfway out before thrusting in again. Link cried out in approval at his action. Ranma repeated it, faster and harder this time. 

“It’s so good! Fill me up! I need it bad,” Link cried out, her Chinese accent becoming more pronounced. 

“It’s coming, babe,” Ranma grunted as, with her blessing, he forcefully took her, driving his hips back and forth, impaling her on the ground with his shaft. As full of pride as Ranma was, and wanting her tight snatch to hold on to his rod for the next five hours or so, even he could tell he wasn’t going to be able to hold off for long; he was running way too hot. At least he had the consolation that his stamina was being affected by the plant’s energy, and not due to some shortcoming on his part. 

Ranma tried thinking of anything to distract him. While jackhammers and pistons didn’t seem to work, envisioning his father naked went a great deal toward solving his problem. But even that vision of horror couldn’t hold his torrent of passion for long. Ranma’s thrusting lasted just under five minutes before he erupted as hard as he ever had. He released his pent up ardor in a veritable gusher, transferring both seed and energy into Link. His eruption triggered a climax of Link’s own, and Ranma groaned in pleasure as her tight insides coaxed even more sperm out of his shaft. It was like a hand was massaging his cock inside her. 

After several seconds, both youths were left panting in a sweaty heap. In the back of Ranma’s mind (about the only higher function that wasn’t relishing the sensation of having screwed a hot girl) he noted that Link’s previous discomfort seemed to have diminished, though despite her cries of pleasure, she still didn’t appear completely comfortable. He could sympathize as, despite having come so hard, he still felt sexually aroused, and the unmistakable flavor of the plant’s energy remained in his body.

Once the climax passed, Ranma reluctantly disengaged himself from Link’s inviting depths. His job was only halfway done. As he pulled free of her now thoroughly drenched pussy, he noticed that his cock, while not as sensitive as before, remained hard, and wasn’t the least bit in danger of going soft, not with the ardor he was still feeling. Seeing his proud soldier still standing rigidly at attention made him grin. He had anticipated on having to fist himself back to hardness in order to take care of Pink. That he was still so aroused meant he could take care of her immediately. 

Turning his attention away from Link (only because he had another girl equally as inviting and beautiful waiting for him) he checked in on how Sayuri was doing with her ‘foe’. He saw his date that wasn’t a date was still hungrily lapping away at Pink’s loins, much to the prone girl’s pleasure. However, Sayuri had not been content to leave things at that, having taken the time to pull Pink’s outfit off her, leaving her completely nude on the ground. Ranma noted that her breasts were on the smaller side, like Akane’s, but still delightful, and certainly the perfect accompaniment to her athletic form. The intense scene of one hot girl eating out another stoked his flames of desire again as Ranma felt the familiar agitation in his groin. 

Ranma walked over to Sayuri and tapped her on the shoulder.

She didn’t respond.

Ranma tapped her again. 

She continued lapping away.

He shook her by the shoulder.

Sayuri turned on him and viciously snapped, “What?! Can’t you see I’m eating?”

“I have to take care of her with the excess energy I have.” Ranma grabbed his cock and moved it up and down to remind her. 

The glazed look left Sayuri’s eyes. “Oh, right.” She pouted slightly.

Ranma pointed over his shoulder. “There’s another one you can take care of if you really want.”

Sayuri looked at the still heaving Link. Her face scrunched up. “Leftovers. Better than nothing, I guess.” More eagerly than her words might have indicated, she went over to Link’s side. After a moment’s indecision, she fell to her knees and picked up where she had left off with Pink.

That was some girl, Ranma thought to himself, then remembered there were more important things to take care of, namely his cock and the naked girl in front of him. She looked up at him in longing, Sayuri’s absence finally registering. 

Ranma mounted her, amazed as, unlike her sister, he managed to sink his entire length into her in one thrust. He was easily able to shuttle back and forth, a wonderful, if different sensation than her twin. Taking Link had been like storming a castle with archers at the walls and a moat filled with piranha surrounding it. Pink was like an open air arena with the doors wide open and a marching band inviting him in. It made things easier as he was able to ‘get to work’, and began shuttling back and forth into her. 

The differences in the girls were more than just the tightness of their pussies. While Link had been content to lay there and urge Ranma on, Pink was for more proactive. She wrapped her legs around his back and her arms locked around his neck in a tight grip, ensuring he couldn’t escape, not that he wanted to. Even Ryouga wouldn’t have been able to pry him off this eager fuck and her loose but comfortable pussy. She rose her hips up, trying to keep his cock in her as long as she could. The difference between the girls was night and day. Not that one was better than the other, just that he assumed since they were twins they would be identical in every way. He supposed this was turning into an educational experience in more ways than one. 

The two continued like that for some time. Ranma would have liked to try a different position, but Pink remained clinging tightly to him, intent on never letting go. He more than satisfied himself by continuing to pound away. Due to her heightened sensitivity, courtesy of her former enslavement, his actions triggering a number of orgasms in the girl. Since he had come once already, Ranma had plenty of endurance this time around. He continued with a steady, continuous rhythm that held equal amounts of tempo and strength. It seemed to be exactly what the girl wanted as she came in five minute intervals, crying out in delirious joy each time and telling Ranma to keep going.

They continued that way for nearly a half hour, but eventually even Ranma couldn’t hold off any longer. As he pounded away, he warned, “I’m about to come.”

“Wait,” Pink gasped out. “Let me get off one more time, and I’ll dedicate a chapter to you.”

“Huh?” Ranma asked. 

Surprisingly, the offbeat nature of the question distracted Ranma enough that he was able to hold off his climax until Pink came once more. As she tightened on his shaft again, it sent Ranma over the top, and he erupted for the second time of the night. The remaining energy purloined from the plant flowed out of him and into Pink as well. She cried out at the top of her lungs, then went limp, lying motionless on her back with a blissful smile on her lips.

At first Ranma was afraid she had climaxed too hard, that the plant energy had some horrible side effect, but a quick check showed she was merely resting. The influx of energy (undoubtedly in conjunction with his talented lovemaking) had left Pink with that petite morte stuff he had read about in one of Kasumi’s Harlequin romance novels.

With the edge taken off his own ardor, Ranma decided he needed a breather. He looked over to check on how Link was doing. Evidently she was fine, as she was moaning under the assault she was receiving courtesy of Sayuri’s fingers. Ranma was amazed to see four of them jammed into the girl’s tight little snatch, with Sayuri perched on top of her, playing with the prone girl’s breast through her outfit. 

“Never had a pussy licking as good as that, have you?” Sayuri asked, a hint of cockiness in her voice.

“No, never!” Link cried out. 

“I’m better than some stupid plant, aren’t I?” Sayuri said. 

“Yes, yes!” Link cried out. 

“Tell me who your Big Sister is.” 

“You are!” Link cried out as her whole body shook in what was an obvious climax. 

Once it had passed, with a smirking Sayuri admiring her handiwork, licking Link’s juices from her fingers, Ranma cleared his throat.

Sayuri jumped, as though she had been nudged with a cattle prod. She laughed nervously as she turned in Ranma’s direction. “Looks like I got carried away in the heat of the moment.”

“A little,” Ranma admitted. 

“Don’t let Ranko know about it, okay? I wouldn’t want her to get the wrong idea. It was… the plant. Yes. It affected me when it forced its way into my body. Normally I’m not that… forceful. Unless Ranko likes the idea of having a ‘Big Sister’, of course. Then it would be okay.”

“Uh, I’m really not sure.” Ranma had this horrible feeling he was missing something. 

Further thoughts on the matter were killed instantly as a familiar voice said in a Kansai drawl, “Whal, whal, whal. Lookee here, boys. It looks to be like we’ve dun stumbled upon discovered bunch of pre-verts engaged in an orgy. And we got the paint boy on the scene as well, applying a basecoat to a bunch of these here people, no doubt.”

Ranma winced upon seeing the now altogether too familiar figure of Sheriff Heero T. Justice and his posse of deputies, looking disdainfully upon the scene through his trademark mirrored sunglasses. 

Sheriff Justice surveyed the scene, toothpick in his mouth. “Judging by the way so many of the participants look pale and thin, I bet there were drugs involved.”

“It could be a cult, Chief,” one of deputies provided. 

He spit the toothpick on the ground. “The only thing I hate more than a pre-vert is a bunch of pre-verts hanging around together being pre-verted.”

“It’s not our fault!” Ranma shouted. “It’s because of that plant…” He started out pointing at the blasted remains, then stopped. His shoulders slumped in defeat. “Never mind. You wouldn’t believe it anyway. Just lock me up.” He held his hands out, wrists close together. 

Sheriff Justice slapped the handcuffs on him. “Round ‘em up, boys. Jail’s going to be full tonight.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“I’m home!” Ranma called out as he entered the Tendou domicile.

Genma, the Tendou girls, and Shampoo all came running up to the entryway. 

Genma said, “Where have you been boy? It’s almost eleven o’ clock. I was getting worried about you.”

Akane said, “Nabiki told me you were with Sayuri, but when I called her place, no one was there either. Is everything all right? Is she all right?”

“It’s all right. Everything is fine. Sayuri’s fine,” Ranma said, assuaging everyone’s fears. 

“What happen, Airen?” Shampoo asked. 

“I went on a date that wasn’t a date. Got raped by a tentacle plant. Got arrested. Luckily, there was a videotape of the plant attacking everyone and me killing it, so Sheriff Justice let me go on the basis I wasn’t ‘pre-verted’ enough to arrest. He went back to burn the plant to ashes, and is going to deport the girls responsible for bringing it into his jurisdiction. He really doesn’t like perverted things, does he?”

Akane nodded. “It’s his personal crusade. He sees perversion around every corner.”

“And has been successfully finding it of late,” Nabiki added with a grin.

Ranma shrugged. “It’s been a long night.” 

“There’s some leftover eggplant parmesan,” Kasumi informed him.

Ranma shook his head. “No thanks. I’ve had enough vegetables for the rest of my life. I’m going to bed.” He bid the others good night and headed to bed. Soon he was asleep, though his dreams were plagued by giant plants with the face of Kunou pledging their undying love for him while trying to ram their tentacles up his backside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[End notes]

Special thanks to all who helped C+C this thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Ranma Sextacular  
Chapter 8

Any and all C+C is appreciated. You can contact me at  
[sommert@connecttime.net]

All of my fics are stored at the following:

Larry F’s new address at:  
http://www.rakhal.com/florestica/d_b_sommer/index.html

And also Angcobra is now storing fics, at   
http://www.hostultra.com/~AngCobraFics/dbsommer.html

Non lemons at fanfiction.net:  
http://www.fanfiction.net/

My lemons and some others at  
http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/

Warning: Lemony contents inside. Anyone under 18 should not be reading this. Special thanks to TH Tiger for looking this over.

Standard disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Ranma ½ characters.

Forward: It’s a lemony alterverse where something happened in the past that changed the adjusted the fates of many of the characters. Last chapter Ranma and Sayuri went on a ‘not a date’ and encountered a possessed Pink and Link, and a tentacle plant whose attempt at global flora emancipation met with failure thanks to Ranma. With mammalians still in control of the planet, our tale continues…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take long for Yuka and Sayuri to spot Akane. She was hiding behind a tree in the schoolyard, peering around the corner as though trying to locate an enemy sniper while keeping from being seen herself. It would have been an unusual sight save for two things. One was that a half dozen girls were scattered about the schoolyard in similar positions, one even going so far as to have some branches of a tree tucked under a headband as she hid in a bush. The other factor was the lone figure who lay in the direction the girls were staring. A person sitting out in the open, lost in his own thoughts.

The pair walked up to Akane, seeking cover as well even if they didn’t know why. Yuka was the first to speak. “What’s up with Kunou now?”

Akane continued looking, as though fearful Kunou would disappear if her eyes left him. “I can hardly believe it. For the first time I can remember, Kunou is actually angsting. It makes him twice as sexy as before. I’m getting wet just thinking about him.”

Sayuri rolled her eyes as she saw that Akane was indeed squirming, rubbing her legs together. “Geez, Akane would you just give up on him? He is gay.”

Akane finally turned to look at her friends. “He just hasn’t realized his heterosexual potential. I’m sure if he goes out with the right girl, he’d see we’re great to fuck… I mean not all that bad.”

“Don’t listen to her, Akane,” Yuka said. “You go for it and keep trying to win Kunou. If you really care about him, you won’t give up just because the going gets tough. That’s when you have to try harder.” And with Akane out of circulation pining away for Kunou, Yuka could continue to make headway on her friend’s reputation as being the best fuck in school. 

Sayuri rolled her eyes a second time, directing it at Yuka. “Take it from me, homosexuals get annoyed with straights that won’t take no for an answer.”

“I heard Ranma say you were going out with him,” Akane said. 

“Only because I owe him a favor,” Sayuri nearly snarled. “And don’t tell anyone about it. I don’t need any other guys thinking they can score with me.”

Akane returned her gaze to the object of her affections. “I’m going out there to see if I can help Kunou out.” She abandoned her cover and headed to where Kunou sat in the shade of tree. 

“Good luck,” her friends said, using Akane’s former cover and watching events unfold from afar. 

Akane walked casually up to Kunou. Unleashing her friendliest smile, one that had won over dozens of guys she had ended up sleeping with, she said, “Hello, Tatewaki.”

Kunou tore away from his musings. “Akane Tendou, how many times must I remind you to address me as ‘Kunou-sempai’?”

“Sorry.” Akane deflated slightly, then firmed up her resolve. “You seem to be a little down. What’s the matter, and is there anything I can do to help?”

Kunou once again stared off into the distance. “I am troubled by my Ranma-kun’s behavior. I did suggest to him that today would be an ideal time to date. He then proceeded to pummel me into unconsciousness.”

Akane was torn between wanting to pummel Ranma herself for laying a hand on Kunou, and thanking him for rejecting Kunou’s advances. Maybe she could do both.

The amount of angst pouring from Kunou increased. “I know it is the fault of that red-haired harridan who has poisoned his mind against me.”

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s not that it at all. He’s exclusively into girls. He talks about them all the time,” Akane said. 

Lost in his fantasy, Kunou heard none of Akane’s advice. “Oh Ranma-kun, why can you not see that men need women solely for procreation? The genders are too unalike to understand one another. It is only another man, who knows what hardships a man must undergo, that can provide the physical and emotional aspects that complete us. True happiness can only be achieved in the arms of one of our own. One like me.” Tears formed in Kunou’s eyes. 

Akane was incredibly moved by the pure, heartfelt emotion behind the speech, wishing it was her he was referring to. “I’m certain if you found the right girl, she could fulfill those needs, too.”

Kunou shook his head sadly. “No, Akane Tendou, that is an illusion falsely created by society. It is one Ranma-kun has embraced far too deeply, scarring his psyche. In any case, I am so distraught I cannot concentrate on my studies. I will away from this school and ponder a solution to my dilemma.”

Akane resisted the urge to tell him all he needed was some pussy to convert him. She decided to let the matter drop for today. At least there were no worries about Ranma giving in to Kunou, no matter how irresistible he was. All she could do was bide her time and wait for an opening to make Kunou see reason. Then he’d be hers at last. 

Hopefully it would be soon. She needed to get laid as badly as ever in her life. When she had been dating, she was on the receiving end of cock at least three times a week and sometimes as many as six (she always took Thursdays off to catch her breath). But now she had abstained from all men, focusing her attentions solely on Kunou for the last two months, which had felt like two years. She might even be forced to do something about it if things didn’t turn around with Kunou soon. Not that she was giving up on him. It was just that she needed something to satiate her physical needs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

School was over, but rather than rushing home for some relaxation and fun, Sayuri found herself staring at her watch intently as she waited by her locker, wishing the second hand would move faster. She had promised to meet Ranma on their… date at the end of last class. Sayuri was of the school of thought that it was best to get unpleasant things finished as quickly as possible and put them behind her. She had agreed to meet him at three fifteen, and if he was even one second late, she’d claim she was stood up and not have to go out with him again. 

Still, the last time they had spent time together had been… interesting. She’d have been probably been more freaked about the whole monster plant molesting her if she hadn’t had sex with hot twins to counterbalance it. In all her life she hadn’t thought she could be that lucky. Too bad she hadn’t brought along any of her toys, then she could have taught those Chinese hotties a thing or two about how good a girl could give it to another girl. Her ‘Bump ‘N Grind’ strap-on would have done the trick. They’d have been eating out of her hand, and her pussy, if she had used that one.

Her thoughts about Pink and Link’s tasty twats were rudely interrupted as Ranma came into view, racing down the hall toward her. Sayuri looked at her watch and saw he was ten minutes early. It figured.

Within seconds he arrived at her side, all but preening. “You look ravishing.”

“I’m in a school uniform,” she said. 

“And you look ravishing in it. Not many girls can pull it off, but you can.”

Well, he was good with flattery, Sayuri had to admit. Now if only he was a dozen centimeters shorter, had red hair, a large rack, and was his cousin, Ranko, he’d be perfect.

“Ready for our date?” Ranma asked.

Sayuri snarled, “No holding hands. No kissing. Accidentally brushing against me qualifies as a home run, as far as today goes.”

“No problem.” Ranma said it as though she had commented on the time. 

Sayuri gave up. Maybe acting like an ice cube on the date would cure his ardor. At least he never tried to grope her. Way too many guys had tried that thinking they could win her over somehow. Like a cop to the ass could make her like dick. It was pathetic.

Ranma said, “You’ll be happy to know I picked out a restaurant with an extensive vegetarian menu.”

“I’d prefer meat,” Sayuri said quickly. “I’ve been filled… I mean had my fill of plants for a while. Eating some meat sounds good to me.”

“Sounds good to me, too.” Images of Sayuri sucking down his ‘meat’ danced through Ranma’s mind. He mentally acknowledged it was probably just a fantasy, god knew she was as standoffish as Nabiki had warned, but maybe her subconscious was hurling sexual innuendos his way so he might make a pass at her. He’d play it by ear and see what might happen. Hot sex might be in the cards, if he played them right. 

Xxxxxxxxx

Tatewaki Kunou continued wandering randomly about Nerima, like a land bound Ulysses, but without a destination in mind. All his capacity for thought focused on one thing: how to convince his beloved Ranma-kun to see the light of reason so that they could finally consummate the relationship God put them on this Earth for.

A shout of anger snapped Kunou out of his reverie. Turning to the noise, he saw that someone had roped off a small section of the park for some sort of display. A line of people led up to curious sight: a stone that had a sword protruding from it. It was only embedded enough so that half the blade and the hilt stuck up. Kunou’s expertise with swords told him it was a well-crafted katana that had been driven into the rock. 

The shout of anger had come from a large, burly man who was looking down at the sword and rock in disgust. “Let me try to pull it out again,” the man insisted to two others who flanked the rock, dressed as attendants.

The older of the pair said, “Sorry, Sonny, only one pull per person. The sword knows if the same person tries to draw it more than once and will give you a powerful shock, so it would be pointless to try it again.”

“Crap!” The man stomped off in anger.

Kunou walked up next to the final man in line. “What transpires here?”

The man turned and looked at Kunou. “That’s the Wishbringer sword. It’ll grant whoever pulls it from the stone any wish he wants. But there are only three wishes in the sword, then it becomes worthless.”

“What criteria are there for drawing the sword? Must one be the future king of the land, and how the king goes so too shall the land go?”

The man shook his head “I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure anyone can try it.”

Kunou pondered that. “What a grim portent. Should one of evil disposition draw the sword, much chaos and havoc could be wreaked. It is the responsibility of one of my noble stature to prevent such power from falling into the hands of another who would misuse it.”

“I won’t misuse it,” the man assured him. “I just want to rule the world.”

“And would you wish for the wisdom to rule wisely?”

“And waste a wish? Heck no. I’d just wing it.”

Kunou shook his head sadly. Yes, it would be best for the sword to fall into his possession if louts like this sought its power. He would use it for the betterment of all, rather than himself. It was the right thing to do.

The line moved quickly, each person giving it their all to remove the sword and failing to budge it a single centimeter. Soon it became Kunou’s turn. Boldly he walked up to the stone, rested a single hand on the hilt, and pulled upward. Effortlessly the sword came out of the stone as though it was a sheath rather than a piece of mineral nature had taken thousands of years to create while some idiot had jammed the sword in there. 

Kunou held it high above his head. “Bear witness to he who possesses the nobility of a true man, and the only one who could master the sword.”

A banner unfurled itself from above and proclaimed. “Congratulations! You are the one millionth person to try to pull Wishbringer. You are the winner!”

“Luck falls to those of noble virtue as well,” Kunou said profoundly. Hefting the sword over his shoulder, he began walking around, pondering what he should use his wishes for. He was granted but three, so he would have to use them wisely. Perhaps he should wish for an end to disease. Surely that would be a good thing. No one liked being sick, and it was unlikely anyone would complain about it. Except the entire pharmaceutical industry and the tens of thousands they employed, but sacrifices had to be made. 

Perhaps an end to famine. That would be fairly noble. No one going hungry. But what form would a relief from food take? A world overgrown with plant life? Everyone’s mouths removed since they didn’t need to eat anymore? There was little more satisfying than a well-crafted meal. And what about oral sex? He loved it, and lacking a mouth would really suck. Or more accurately, nothing would suck.

An end to war might be better. But would that end any and all forms of violence? He liked kendo, and wasn’t that violent? Would he be able to engage in such activity again?

“Hmm. Truly this responsibility is a far greater burden than can be imagined,” Kunou muttered to himself. 

Several hundred meters passed underfoot as Kunou continued pondering. He paused in his musing in front of a restaurant, wondering if he could think better on a full stomach. As he stared at the restaurant, he spotted a familiar figure seated at a table next to the window. All thoughts of responsibility disappeared as in an epiphany, Kunou understood that achieving one’s dreams was the wish of all men.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sayuri was working on her second ham and bacon cheeseburger, trying to remember what she had been thinking in giving up meat. The feel of the substance danced on her tongue and tantalized her palette the way flavored shrubbery never could. And it wasn’t like humans were the only carnivores around. Animals were going to get eaten no matter what, even if every human became a vegetarian. Animal deaths weren’t her fault. Nature was to blame for creating an eco-system that relied upon animal carcasses to help perpetuate it.

The only thing to sour the mood slightly was the way Ranma looked at her. There was no question of what he wanted, and it wasn’t a bite of her burger (and even if it was she wouldn’t give him one, it was her sandwich). Actually, he was an okay guy, except for him being a guy. Although it was only one thing, it was a major stumbling block in a relationship as far as she was concerned. Sort of like being dead was.

“Want to go to a movie after this?” Ranma asked.

And drive my tongue down your throat as we make out was written all over his face. Sayuri tried to figure out how to politely decline, realizing it wasn’t likely since she had agreed to the date, when Kunou came charging into the restaurant. 

“Ranma-kun!” Kunou shouted in delight.

“Damned fairy won’t leave me alone,” Ranma grumbled. “I’ll take care of this.”

Sayuri resisted the urge to make a comparison in Kunou’s pursuit of Ranma’s being the same as his interest in her, but without the pontificating.

Rather than blindly attacking, Ranma tried to use reason to diffuse the situation. He couldn’t remember it actually ever working except in books, but he figured it would be worth a shot. And his attempt at reason should score points with Sayuri. Ranma spoke in an even voice. “Can’t you see I’m on a date?”

Upon noticing it was a girl that had been sitting next to Ranma, Kunou recoiled in horror. “Truly I have arrived just in time before you made a horrible mistake.” 

“Funny, I was thinking you arrived just in time to make a horrible mistake.” Ranma cracked his knuckles. 

In response, Kunou pointed the sword at Ranma. “I wish you would go out on an enjoyable date with me.”

Ranma stopped cracking his knuckles and gave a casual “Sure.” 

“Ah, at last, you have listened to the voice of reason.” Kunou offered his arm to Ranma. The martial artist accepted it with a smile on his face, patting Kunou’s hand affectionately. Kunou all but genuflected in Ranma’s presence.

Sayuri couldn’t believe her eyes as she watched the pair exit the restaurant. Ranma’s instantaneous turnaround defied explanation. It also meant Sayuri’s date was over. It was the first time she had ever been delighted in being dumped by her date in favor of a guy. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akane strolled through the shopping district, out on a mission to find a new dress at a decent price. Ideally it would be a number that could catch Kunou’s eye. Something with a reasonable cut at the top that accented her athletic frame while not being too conservative or slutty. Guys seemed to really like seeing her in something like that. Of course, given Kunou’s preference, maybe dressing up like a guy could help. She had short hair, and if she strapped her chest down, maybe she could look enough like a man to turn him on.

She was considering which store to hit next, men’s or women’s, when she spotted a delighted Sayuri skipping along like a child that had just been given her parent’s credit card to go to the candy store.

“Hey, Akane,” Sayuri chirped.

Sensing her friend’s good mood, Akane said, “I thought you were on a date with Ranma.”

“I was, but Kunou showed up and he went off on a date with him.”

Akane nearly fell over. She grabbed Sayuri by the shoulders and shook her, as though that might reverse time and change what she had said. “Did you say he dumped you to go out with Kunou? It was to a fight or something, right?”

Her friend’s concern couldn’t ruin Sayuri’s mood. “No, Kunou was specific in asking him out on a date, Ranma accepted, and they walked off arm-in-arm, looking all lovey-dovey. There’s no mistake. Ranma was eager to go out with him. I guess he swings both ways, huh?”

Akane shouted, “I have to stop Ranma before he makes a terrible mistake that could kill him.”

“I don’t think going out with Kunou is that bad. Ranma could end up enjoying things and the two could become an item.”

“And that would be a terrible mistake since I’d have to kill him.”

Akane felt her stomach leap into her throat as she considered the situation. Whatever reason Ranma had in agreeing to go out with Kunou was ultimately irrelevant. He had to be stopped before he seduced Kunou and they became inseparable. Right now they were in the earliest stages of the relationship, the part where it was most fragile. She had to locate them and do something to break them up somehow. The main problem with that course of action was that she had no idea of where they were. It was probably close by, she couldn’t imagine Kunou waiting to take Ranma out somewhere far away this late in the day, but where was the question.

There was no way she could cover every date spot alone. She needed help. Akane turned to ask Sayuri to lend a hand, but saw that while she had been panicking, her friend had disappeared. Now she had to find someone else would be interested in helping separate Ranma and Kunou, but who?

One person leapt forefront: Akane’s reluctant roommate, Shampoo. She had designs on Ranma. True, they all revolved around Ranma being a girl rather than a guy, but that would suffice. Kunou and Ranma becoming an item would ruin everything for her. Also going in her favor was Akane knew exactly where she was at the moment: close by. 

True to her word, Shampoo had landed a part-time job bartending in a dance club called ‘Monikers’. It turned out Shampoo loved the work, and it paid well. With her steady income, she helped pay for her food and lodging, and waved around a large amount of cash whenever she felt like bragging to Akane (and led to Nabiki suggesting to her she’d be willing to go out on a date if she was treated right, though Shampoo refused to rise to the bait). The Amazon would drop what she was doing in a heartbeat to try to keep her ‘airen’ from running off with a guy. Between them they could keep Ranma and Kunou apart. She was certain of it.

Akane raced to the club, knowing exactly where it was since she had helped Shampoo find it in the first place. It took less then ten minutes to get there. Upon arriving, she wasted no time in rushing inside. Almost instantly she found herself surrounded by a crush of humanity gyrating wildly to deafening music. She had forgotten how bad it was in here. Monikers was a meat market where one went cruising for a piece of ass under the auspices of dancing. The previous time she had been here, Akane had been hit on more times in fifteen minutes than in the previous month at school, and with her reputation, more of the male student body had hit on her than not. The situation in Monikers had gotten bad enough that she had to leave or she would have punched out the next person that came on to her.

For a brief instant, Akane considered turning around and leaving. Maybe she could find Ranma and break him and Kunou up on her own, but then reality set in. Risks had to be taken if she wanted to succeed. “For Kunou-chan”, she told herself and started to work her way across the floor. 

The press of bodies was tight, and the air reeked of sweaty flesh and barely caged desire. No one could mistake this place for anything other than what it was, a sexual version of a watering hole for those whose thirst was carnal rather than liquid in nature. Akane found herself jostled endlessly among the dancing bodies. Someone of lesser strength might have even been bounced around like a giant ping-pong ball, but she waded through the sea of humanity with a martial artist’s resolve.

The bar had just come into sight when it finally happened. Someone slid through the dancing people so gracefully they might as well not as well existed. They stopped directly in front of Akane, halting her forward progress. Surrounded on all sides by dancing bodies, she was essentially trapped on the dance floor. 

The human roadblock gave a suggestive wiggle disguised as dancing and said, “Hey there, you’re definitely my type. I absolutely love the hair. Want to come back to my place and get to know one another?”

“I am not a lesbian,” Akane snarled at the girl. This was what always happened whenever Akane went anywhere that was considered a lesbian hang out, and Monikers was by far the worst. Girls hit on her all the damn time, and it was usually the pretty ones, like this one. She was as feminine as they came in a white dress and long flowing brown locks, attractive enough to give any guy a hard on. So what was it about Akane that drew them to her?

“No way,” the girl said in disbelief. She shouted off to her right, “Hey, Miyuki, come here!”

A moment later a somewhat well-muscled girl with a pageboy haircut similar to Nabiki’s appeared. She looked Akane over with a lascivious gleam in her eye. “Oh yeah, we’ve got our threesome.”

“She’s a straight.”

“You’ve sure wandered into the wrong place,” Miyuki said, smile still in place. “Ever thought about experimenting a little? You might be surprised at how enjoyable it is. You’ve got ‘dom’ written all over you.”

“No!” Akane snapped. “I’m just here to meet a friend.” She muscled her way past the girls and toward the bar, gaining some angry glares as she nearly caused some of the dancers to fall. 

Eventually she made her way to the front of the bar, but found herself in another quandary as it was packed tighter than the dance floor. Pressed for time, Akane forced her way into a small spot that was about half her size, barely fitting in, though she could swear someone made a grab for her ass as she squeezed in.

Akane spotted Shampoo behind the counter tending bar. She was dressed in a white tank top and seemed to have forgotten her bra somewhere along the line since her hardened nipples were clearly visible beneath the material. She wore a leather mini-skirt with a set of interlocking rings as a belt. The skirt dipped low enough to show the ‘T’ of her thong underwear in back. A number of yen notes were stuffed in the rings of her belt, leaving few of them empty. 

Currently the Amazon was close by, mixing a drink as she talked with a thickly built woman with a close-cropped haircut and military fatigues that didn’t do much to hide her impressive bust. The woman was obviously flirting with Shampoo, holding out a yen note with plenty of zeros on it. As she put it in a ring on the belt, she pulled down just enough to cause Shampoo’s skirt to dip lower and show more of her thong. Rather than admonishing the woman, the Amazon smiled coyly. Akane wagered Shampoo had to pull that skirt up at least once every fifteen minutes, or else it would end up on the floor around her ankles.

Having no time to waste, Akane leaned over the counter and waved to get her attention. “Hey, Shampoo!” 

The woman flirting with Shampoo turned in anger on Akane, “Hey, bitch, I’m talking with China Doll. Find someone else to hit on or else.” The hand that had been on the bar formed a fist, muscle and sinew making noise as she flexed it. 

Akane felt her spine stiffen at the threat as well as being referred to as a bitch, but let it pass due to the seriousness of the situation. “I’m not trying to pick her up. I’m her roommate.”

A girl next to Akane whistled. “You sure are lucky. I know if China Doll was my roommate I’d never let her out of bed.” That was met with a few toasts and laughs.

The muscle woman appeared unimpressed. She said to Shampoo, “I can tell that flat-chested bitch doesn’t appreciate you. Why don’t you move in with me? I sure as hell wouldn’t be charging you room and board.”

Shampoo smiled teasingly, “Silly Misao, Shampoo already have airen. But thanks.” She trailed a hand along Misao’s jaw, then walked over to Akane. “What up?”

“Ranma’s in trouble. He went out on a date with Kunou.”

The statement had the predictable effect on Shampoo. “Aiya! Is very bad. If Ranma fall for boy, then Shampoo not stand a chance of making sure airen prefer being girl with girl.”

“Nothing worse than when one of us swings toward cock.” Others surrounding the bar shouted out their agreement.

There was no way Akane was going to explain what Shampoo had really meant to the group. They’d have been there for days. It was easier to let them believe the more reasonable explanation, even if it was the wrong one.

“Shampoo have to go,” she called out to one of the waitresses to get someone to cover for her, and hopped over the bar. 

As she and Akane left, they passed by Misao. Akane held back for a second and whispered to the woman, “By the way, she sleeps in the nude and has the cutest little birthmark on her scrumptious backside. I can’t resist the urge to swat it whenever she walks past.” 

The glass in Misao’s hands shattered and the veins began to pop out in her forehead, but Akane had already disappeared into the crowded dance floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The sun was brighter than usual. The clouds were in the shape of carousals and puppy dogs. The air didn’t smell particularly heavy with pollution. Truly the world was a better place when walking alongside the man of one’s dreams, Kunou thought to himself. 

The date had gone well. Only the best of restaurants for his beloved Ranma-kun. The price of the meal was the equivalent of a month’s pay for a normal salaryman, Ranma had a hearty appetite, but it meant nothing to one of Tatewaki Kunou’s resources. He’d have purchased every dish on the menu, had Ranma asked. 

After partaking of the victuals, the pair watched a movie in a small out-of-the-way theater that specialized in films that emphasized the propriety of romance between men. Ranma had enjoyed it, as he had everything, and so had Kunou. Truly Wishbringer was a gift from the gods. 

Now they strolled hand-in-hand through the park, savoring the feel of nature surrounding them. They drew stares, how could they not, for they were the most handsome couple around. Truly they were the envy of all that bore witness to the fruition of their relationship.

Envy. That jogged Kunou’s memory. He had temporarily forgotten about one who might stand in their way, especially as their relationship evolved to the state it would need to be in. Why, at any moment the red-haired harridan might appear and try to break him and Ranma up, and Ranma might become confused at the trollop’s ramblings. Action had to be taken to ensure the success of his and Ranma’s conjoining. 

“Excuse me, Ranma-kun. I need to make a call.” Kunou slid his hand out of Ranma’s and called up his home. Sasuke answered by the third ring. “Sasuke, I am coming over in a short while with my soul-mate. I am expecting trouble from a bothersome girl.”

“Do you wish me to set up the traps, Master Kunou?”

Kunou considered that. “They might prove insufficient. The girl is powerful enough to give me pause. I wish for you to hire the best bodyguards money can buy. Upon my arrival, lockdown Kunou Manor. No one is allowed in until my date with Ranma is compete.” 

Kunou hung up the phone and returned to Ranma’s side. “I believe it is time to return to my domicile.”

“Is the date over?”

“Not exactly,” Kunou raised the sword up once again. “I wish for us to return to my home so that we might have an enjoyable make out session.”

“Sure,” Ranma said amicably.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nodding in approval, Sasuke looked the trio of men over. He had called ‘Thugs R’ Us’ for a number of bodyguards, price being no object. The three men that had answered the call in time appeared most powerful indeed. They had arrived just after Kunou and his boyfriend had, meaning these were the only three that would be coming in, since the manor was in lockdown mode. No one could enter the grounds of the Kunou estate until the master ordered otherwise. 

It was time to assess the trio. Sasuke approached the first to arrive. He was a tall man in his twenties with a powerful build. He wore a leather jacket with the sleeves torn off, revealing bulging biceps. No shirt was worn underneath, and a series of seven scars was evident on his rock hard abs. 

“And you are?” Sasuke asked.

“Shiroken,” the man said simply. 

“And your combat abilities?”

In answer the man gave a cry as he was surrounded by a battle aura so bright it nearly blinded Sasuke. His jacket was shredded in the conflagration, leaving him bare-chested and impossibly a third bigger than he had been before. His eyes had turned white and a snarl of animal ferocity escaped his lips. White images that appeared to be the souls of the damned danced in the aura that surrounded him and unleashed a cacophony straight from the pits of Hell.

“You’re hired! You’re hired!” Sasuke cried out in terror from his position beneath a table. He was going to have to change his shorts now.

The man’s aura died off to a slow trickle, then disappeared. Calmly he reached into a bag he had brought with him and donned another leather jacket, identical to the first. “Replacing leather jackets counts as one of my expenses.”

“Done.” Sasuke gathered his courage for Kunou’s sake. He’d brave crossing the river Styx for his master. He turned to the second man. He was smaller than the first, and wore skin-tight brown and white body suit with golden bracers on his arms. He wore an aura of danger around him like a more common man might a shroud. “And what are your qualifications?”

“I am a certified member of the Fukamichi Rankings with over twelve victories to my name,” the man said simply. 

Sasuke whistled in surprised. The Fukamichi Rankings were renowned in the underground fighting circuit. Some of the upper level fighters were considered among the best in the world. If this man had twelve victories, he must be able indeed. There was no need to have him demonstrate his abilities. Sasuke didn’t feel like wetting himself again.

The ninja walked up to the remaining bodyguard, who was by far the largest of the lot. He wore a simple gi, and appeared somewhat bulky, rather than possessing the sculpted muscle of the others. Sasuke was about to ask for his resume when his eye widened in recognition. “You’re him, aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“You’re hired.” That settled that. Kunou Manor was now secure enough to repel a small army. 

Xxxxxxxx

“He has to be here. We’ve looked everywhere else,” Akane insisted as she stood outside the ostentatious wrought-iron gates of the Kunou Estate.

“Maybe,” Shampoo reluctantly considered. “All right, we go inside, but if Ranma not there, we try docks, like I suggest.”

“Kunou is not the type to go fishing,” Akane said in a tired voice. She turned her attention to a speaker located on the wall next to the gates and pushed a button, looking at a nearby security camera as she did so. “Excuse me, I’m looking for Kunou-chan.”

A voice crackling with interference asked, “You’re girls, aren’t you?”

Shampoo shoved Akane out of the way and stood directly in front of the camera, holding her breasts through her shirt. “What these look like? Secret way of carrying melons?”

“Master Kunou isn’t seeing any girls today,” the voice answered primly, then went dead.

“Well, we know he’s in there,” Akane said. “I wonder how we get in.”

“Stupid Akane, gate is right here.” She wrapped her fist against the metal.

“In case you didn’t notice, you bimbo, it’s a little locked.”

Shampoo smiled. 

A few seconds later, the gate hit the ground. 

“No, Shampoo not notice.”

“Technically, it’s still locked. You just cracked the hinges.” Akane stepped over the fallen gate. 

“Whine, whine, whine. Shampoo bet Akane pussy hurt, too.”

The moment they stepped onto the grounds, warning klaxons blared to life and air raid sirens filled the air. After hesitating a moment, the pair continued onward to the main house. They had cut the distance in half with a tall man in a sleeveless leather jacket emerged from the house and walked toward them with a slow, methodical pace. The pair waited for him to approach. 

He stopped about five meters away from them. “I am Shiroken, the first and last obstacle you shall face today.”

“That means he’s the only guard they have,” Akane said to Shampoo.

“No! It means you will advance no farther as I shall defeat you.” He fell into a fighter’s stance. 

Shampoo stared to answer the challenge when Akane darted in front of her. “This one’s all mine.”

The Amazon was about to protest when a battle aura flared to life around Shiroken, vaporizing his jacket instantly.

“He all yours,” Shampoo assured her roommate and took a step back.

Akane gulped. She knew she was outclassed. She knew she should run away, but she couldn’t leave Kunou in Ranma’s clutches. Or at least leave Ranma around for Kunou to clutch. She tensed, bringing her fists up and shifting her weight between her feet. “Okay, let’s do it.”

The aura died off. “Wait a second. Didn’t you see what I just did?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you do that?”

“Only with a large quantity of lighter fluid and a match.”

“Obviously you’re horribly outclassed. Why aren’t you fleeing?”

Akane firmed her resolve. “I have to save Kunou-chan.” She took a step forward.

“Hold on a second!” The man shouted. “Here, let me show you again what I’m capable of.” He donned another identical jacket, then promptly shredded it with his battle aura again. “Now are you going to leave?”

“No.”

“Use your head. I don’t want your blood on my hands!” he pleaded.

“That makes two of us,” Akane admitted, then advanced again.

“Wait, let me do it again!” The man repeated his gesture.

The tension started to leave Akane’s body. “That’s all you can do, isn’t it? You can throw off a shiny battle aura that can shred clothing.”

“That’s not true! I can drive spikes into metal with my bare hands.”

“You can?”

“Um, well, maybe a hammer helps a little bit,” Shiroken admitted.

Akane lunged forward, landing a punch on Shiroken’s jaw and knocking him unconscious. She nudged his prostrate form with her toe. “Geez, that was easy.”

“Shampoo hate posers.” She spat at the unconscious man, then walked alongside Akane into the house. 

Inside the entryway they encountered a second defender, dressed in a skin-tight white and brown bodysuit and golden bracers. 

“This one Shampoo’s,” the Amazon said, muscling Akane out of the way and taking the lead. 

The man smirked. “Unlike that last fool, I’m the real thing. I’m a certified member of the Fukamichi Ranking. I already have twelve victories under my belt.”

“What rank?” Shampoo asked.

“One hundred and seventy three.”

“Out of?”

“One hundred and seventy five.” 

“That stinks,” Shampoo declared. “Why you only one hundred and seventy three if you have twelve victories?”

“It’s balanced out by twenty-three losses,” the man admitted. “But I can feel my luck turning. Once I beat you two, I’ll challenge the one hundred and seventy second fighter. And after I beat him, I’ll challenge the Air Master herself and be number five or something.”

A kick to the stomach sent the man to his knees, making him heaving as though he would throw up.

“This turning too, too disappointing,” Shampoo said as she and Akane passed by the doubled over foe. 

The search for Ranma and Kunou began as Akane and Shampoo started going through the rooms of the vast mansion. They had only made it through a half-dozen rooms where their search was cut abruptly short as a third foe presented himself. He was huge, his head nearly scraping the ceiling. He had large eyes, almost fishlike, and was completely bald. His posture indicated he had no intention of allowing either girl to pass. 

“Another speed bump in search,” Shampoo complained.

“This one’s mine. After I take care of him, I’ll be ahead two to one,” Akane boasted.

The Amazon crossed her hands under her bosom in irritation. “Shampoo still much better fighter than Tiny Tits Girl.”

Akane let the comment slide, intent on taking her irritation out on her foe. She walked up until she was right in front of the man. Looking at him from only two feet away, she was suddenly aware of just how incredibly tall he was. Curiously, he didn’t seem the least bit concerned at Akane’s close proximity.

“What’s your name?” Akane asked.

“I am the Dojo Destroyer.”

“Let me guess. Your techniques are designed exclusively to destroy dojos, and since I’m not a dojo, they’d be ineffective, right?”

The Dojo Destroyer shook his head. “Not at all. While I have a number of techniques that are intended to destroy dojos in an efficient way, I always defeat the owner of the dojo first before destroying it.”

“Uh, I see,” Akane said, suddenly concerned. “And how many dojos have you destroyed?”

“About twenty.”

“That’s not so impressive.”

“Since last week.”

“That’s impressive.” Akane suddenly lashed out with a fist, sending it crashing right into the Dojo Destroyer’s midsection. He simply stood there, looking down at the fist.

She laughed nervously. “You sure can take a punch.”

“Yes, I can. How about you?” The Dojo Destroyer punched her with a meaty fist of his own. There was a dull thud from the impact of flesh on flesh, and Akane went flying backward, landing next to Shampoo. 

Shampoo smirked as Akane painfully rose to her feet. “Too, too sloppy. Now Shampoo show you how it done.” Shampoo charged forward.

A second later, she flipped through the air, only to land painfully on her backside next to the now standing Akane.

“Yep, you sure showed me how to land on my ass more gracefully,” Akane stated. “Now that I have an idea of how tough he is, I can take him.” Akane approached again, this time mindful of the large man. She had a plan, and thought she figured out the best way to slip past his guard and really knock him for a loop. What she had to do was make an opening by letting him try to attack. After watching him swing twice, she had a good idea of what his reach was. She’d stay just out of reach by four centimeters or so, then sneak in under his guard after he tried to hit her.

Akane rushed up, as though she was going to immediately launch an all out attack. As she hoped, the Dojo Destroyer drew back his hand, preparing to unleash a mighty blow. Then she stopped abruptly, just as the fist was coming down well short of its mark. 

But with a flick of the wrist, a dojo sign appeared in the large man’s hands. With its much longer reach, Akane was an easy target. A loud hollow sound filled the air as the sign hit Akane, sending her sailing through the air and back toward Shampoo again.

“Ow,” Akane moaned as she rubbed her sore jaw. It didn’t feel like he had knocked any teeth loose, but it had been close.

“Shampoo know how to take him out now!” Shampoo rushed forward, much as Akane had. The Dojo Destroyer unleashed another sign laden blow, but Shampoo brought her fist up, lashing out at the sign rather than the man. She shattered the wooden board into kindling.

“Now Fish Head Man defensele—“ 

The rest of her boast ended as a flick of the wrist of his offhand produced another board, which clubbed Shampoo over the head. While he attacked with that, he discarded the broken board and produced a second one with the same gesture he had the first time. The second board stuck right after the first catching Shampoo under jaw. Then he stuck a third time with the other sign, swatting her like a professional batter dealing with a little league pitcher. 

Shampoo landed next to Akane again.

“That’s what we call a perfect combo,” Akane said.

“Give… Shampoo… second,” the Amazon said as she tried to reorient herself. 

“Enough of this wasting time!” The Dojo Destroyer returned his signs to his sleeves and brought his hands high above his head. He then brought the flats of both palms down on the floor.

Akane wondered what was going on when she felt the floorboards under her feet shift unnaturally. With only a split second to react, she shoved Shampoo out of the way as hard as she could. She was delighted to see the Amazon sent sprawling a good distance away. 

Then the floor gave out under Akane and she was falling. Off balance as she was from the shove, she started to plunge headfirst toward the floor below. Had it been of normal height, she would have landed on her head, possibly injuring herself seriously. Instead there was a large amount of space between floors which gave her enough time to reorient herself. Like a cat, she twisted in mid-air, getting her feet under her and landing in a room illuminated only by a soft purple glow. 

Akane looked around. She was in what appeared to be an art gallery of some kind, though curiously the artwork was not on display, but rather spread out in small piles here and there. The room itself, it being two stories in height, was very small, no more than ten feet by ten feet. It was like being in a large broom closet with a high ceiling. Why it was here, Akane couldn’t fathom.

As she looked around, she saw several art pieces that seemed familiar to her, though she was uncertain why. She was never into art, and had no eye for it. A nameless street painter could be as talented as Van Gough, and she couldn’t tell the difference. There were also some rather large looking jewels scattered about, while others were encrusted in elaborate gold settings, like a chalice to her left and a crown near her foot. 

She started to ponder the mystery when a voice from above cried out, “Akane!” 

Akane looked up to see Shampoo leaping down from the hole in the floor two stories up. Deftly the girl landed on her feet right next to Akane. 

Akane was taken aback. “Shampoo, you came down to check on me?”

“Of course,” Shampoo said. “If Akane get hurt, she can say to Ranma ‘Oh, look, Akane get hurt protecting Shampoo, is she not heroic?’ That get big time brownie points on Ranma for sure. No way Shampoo let Akane do that.”

“Wow, saw right through my scheme, did you?” Akane said in a flat voice. 

“How we get out?” Shampoo said.

Akane looked around until she spotted a doorway that was nearly flush with the wall to her right. She saw that rather than a handle, there was some sort of lever that was used to open it. She pulled up, the door sliding soundless back. Beyond the doorway there was normal light. She and Shampoo walked through it, and found themselves in a gymnasium with a large number of gymnastics equipment around. As they cleared the aperture, ending up next to a pommel horse, the door slid shut behind them, blending in seamlessly with the wall. 

Before Akane could ponder the meaning behind the secret door, the ceiling in the gymnasium came falling inward and the Dojo Destroyer landed on the far side of the gym. 

“I knew you would try to set an ambush if I came after you, so I came in from a different area.”

Akane turned to Shampoo. “Since this guy’s so tough, why don’t we put aside our rivalry for a while and combine forces to kick his ass?”

“Two people fighting together much better than two people fighting individually,” Shampoo agreed.

Akane considered a strategy. “Let’s see if he can deal with both of us attacking at once. You hit him high, and I’ll hit him low.”

“Fish Head is dead meat,” Shampoo boasted. 

Both girls lunged for him, but before they had cleared half the distance, the Dojo Destroyer reached into his gi and shouted, “Sign Storm Fury!!” 

Suddenly the room was filled with a whirlwind of hundreds of dojo signs that flew wildly through the air as though they were trapped in a hurricane. The sheer number of signs was impossible to dodge. Numerous times they struck the girls, nearly as hard as the Dojo Destroyer's earlier individual blows. Each suffered over two dozen hits before being laid low. The storm abated just as they hit the ground, signs littering the length of the gym.

“Not fair,” Akane groaned. “We patched up our differences and agreed to work as a team. The bad guy always gets beaten when the good guys do that.”

“Is standard operating procedure,” Shampoo agreed.

“I don’t like clichés,” the Dojo Destroyer announced. “Now to finish you off with my final attack: Bringing the House Down!” He chopped his arms through the air. Akane felt a whoosh of air pass over her head. She became aware of the fact that there now seemed to be a line through the wall of the gymnasium, as though someone had taken a very large scalpel to them.

Then the walls began to slide away from one another.

The Dojo Destroyer ran to a wall. “Now to get out while the dojo, I mean house, comes down around your heads.” He drew back a fist and shattered the wall.

And found himself confronted with a view composed of solid earth.

“Oops. Forgot I was in the basement. This might be a problem.”

Then the walls came tumbling down.

The destruction filled the air with tons of construction material failing down, with nearly a third of the house collapsing thanks to the Dojo Destroyer’s attack. Much of it fell directly on top of him, since that was where the wave of destruction had originated. Then, when everything from above had fallen, there was silence. For five long minutes, the dust settled. Then the calm was disrupted again by a resounding boom as a fist disintegrated some of the debris.. Slowly, painfully, the Dojo Destroyer dragged himself to the surface. Only one of his arms and legs still worked, the other limbs disabled from the collapse. His chest hurt. His back hurt. Muscles he didn’t know existed hurt. He made a mental note to never fight in a basement ever again.

As his head poked the surface, he was surprised to see Akane and Shampoo standing over him, waiting patiently, each holding one of the signs from his dojo whirlwind storm. While both looked dusty and a number of scratches lined their forms, neither looked very injured. Enraged, but not injured.

The Dojo Destroyer stared at them, in disbelief. “How could you have fared better than me? I’m much larger and more durable than you little girls.”

“We work together,” Shampoo said.

“Just as the ceiling started to fall, Shampoo grabbed a pommel horse while I kept the larger pieces from hitting her. We then ducked under it, using it to protect us and bracing it up so it wouldn’t buckle from all the weight.”

“It make excellent shield,” Shampoo agreed.

The Dojo Destroyer laughed nervously. “Well, since I was injured in the collapse, I guess we can say the fight’s over and you guys won.”

Akane smacked the sign she was holding in her palm, glaring at him the entire time. “No, I don’t think so. You still look threatening to me. Right, Shampoo?”

“Like cornered, ill-tempered tiger,” Shampoo agreed.

“Yep, better make sure you’re good and properly beaten.”

“Can’t we talk about this?” the Dojo Destroyer cried out.

“We can do it while we’re beating on you.”

The girls drew back their boards.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

[Earlier]

Kunou lay back in his bed, savoring the sensation of having the missing part of his heart showering kisses upon his body like drops of rain, covering every inch of his flesh. After returning to his home, he and Ranma had sought the privacy of Kunou’s room, where their make out session had turned hot and heavy. Soon their clothing had ended up on the floor, and they had ended up as natural as new born babes. Ranma was everything Kunou thought he would be, except hung like a horse, but what was there would be more than enough to pleasure one another with. Kunou couldn’t wait for things to go to that step. 

Kunou began fondling Ranma’s bottom and his finger began playing with his rosebud. That got a reaction as Ranma darted out of his grip. “Whoa, slow down.”

“I have lubricant over here,” Kunou reached for his nightstand where a variety of tubes awaited them. 

“Making out doesn’t include back door action, you know,” Ranma told him.

It took Kunou a second to realize what Ranma was saying. Of course, the previous wish had only been for the two to kiss, not have sex. It was a problem easily rectified. He went for Wishbringer, which had been left next to his and Ranma’s clothing.

Ranma scooted over to the far side of the bed. “Geez, can’t you take ‘no’ for an answer?”

Kunou held the sword above his head this time. “I wish for us to have enjoyable sex together.”

Ranma visibly relaxed. “Oh, well, that’s cool. Gimme some of that ‘Luscious Strawberry’ lube. Strawberry’s my favorite, if you know what I mean.”

“Oh, Ranma-kun.” Kunou could feel the bed trembling in anticipation for what was to come. In fact, it was groaning as well, and he hadn’t even started to pound on Ranma’s back door yet. Truly the upcoming event was of cataclysmic proportions if the furniture itself was looking forward to things.

Then the floor gave way, causing the bed and its occupants to fall to the floor below.

Kunou cried out in alarm as he saw the indoor pool that housed his sister’s pet, Mr. Green Turtle, rose up from below. Worse, said pet was directly below Kunou’s landing point. The kendoist had no time to react as his face plowed right into the back of the giant turtle’s shell, knocking him senseless. 

Raining debris finally stopped falling and the pool became still. Kunou lay on the edge of the turtle, his lower half in the water, dazed to the point he could not move. Instead he drifted on the back of the carefree turtle, who seemed unimpressed by the piles of debris now lining his pool.

Kunou became aware of a voice saying, “There you are! Thank god! For a second there, I thought you drowned. Hold on. I’ll get you to shore.”

Kunou felt himself being lifted and carried to the edge of the pool and placed on his back on solid ground, staring up at the sky, not able to concentrate on his savior. 

A loud “Oooo, you’re still hard,” came from his lower half. “Good, I can sure put that to use.” A moment later, he felt a warm, wet sensation as a mouth engulfed his cock and began giving him head.

“Ranma,” Kunou breathed, closing his eyes as he savored the warm wet sensation of his cock receiving a healthy coating of saliva. The blow job was fast and wild, with Ranma acting like an overeager child being given a popsicle on a hot summer day. Also he was taking nearly the whole thing in, quiet the feat given Kunou’s impressive size. Obviously Ranma was so eager for their joining he could barely restrain himself from attacking his lover’s cock. Their relationship was cemented. There could be no doubt any longer. 

Kunou recovered more of his senses, though most of them locked on to the wonderful event that was happening between his legs. He was becoming so excited, there was a threat he would pop off now. Wanting to warn his lover to expect something warm and wet splashing down his throat, Kunou opened his eyes and raised his head. 

And saw the top of a crown of red hair bobbing up and down on his cock.

“Wh… What?” was all Kunou could gasp out. 

Hearing him speak, Ranma-chan removed her mouth from Kunou’s member and shot him an impish grin.

It couldn’t be. It was impossible. How, how did the fiery-haired she-devil substitute herself for Ranma? And what was her mouth doing affixed to the spot that belonged exclusively to his Ranma-kun? It was impossible. How could the gods be so cruel?

“What are you doing here?” Kunou asked.

“Getting ready to have sex with you. And since you seem pretty warmed up to me.” Ranma-chan rose to her feet, then walked up so her loins were directly above his jutting manhood. Slowly she began to bend at the knees and lower herself onto his groin.

Kunou wanted to rise up, find a sword, and dismember the girl for ruining the most perfect moment of his life. What Kunou ended up doing was remaining exactly where he was. For some odd reason, he could not rise to his feet. He would have been worried about some sort of spinal injury, but he could feel every part of his body (especially the sensations coming from his cock), and could tell there was no lasting damage. It was almost as though some other force was keeping his body motionless, allowing the girl to take advantage of him in a most despicable way.

“Foolish girl, you must not do this.”

The girl was squatting so the bar of iron was poised right at her pussy. “Don’t be silly. We have to. Besides, this equipment is better built to take yours.” And she proceeded to slip the head of the cock into herself. Her eyes widened and she released a hiss of breath as she managed to make the entire head and an inch more disappear from sight into her body.

Kunou was amazed at the sensation. It was… enjoyable, something he would have thought impossible with a girl. He had no interest in them, and had never once become aroused in their presence. By all rights his cock should have gone as limp as a noodle. But instead he remained as stiff as his bokken. 

Ranma-chan eased more of herself on his rod, and the enjoyment heightened as she stimulated more of him. That it was a girl having this effect on him should have been doubly impossible since Kunou had specifically wished to have sex with Ranma. Yet somehow this girl had not only managed to arouse the kendoist, but substituted herself for his beloved.

And then Kunou understood the truth. Somehow this harridan had warped the magic to apply to her instead of his pig-tailed god. She was a sorceress, capable of weaving dark, powerful magicks that he was incapable of defending himself against. Truly she was a terrible woman, especially since she had taken in nearly his entire rod, and she was making him want to sink all of it into her. It was taking everything he had to not lift his hips up and fully impale her on his shaft. 

The matter was taken out of his hands as, with a look of determination on her face, Ranma-chan thrust her hips down on him, burying him up to the hilt in her. “Oh god, I’m so full!” she cried out.

Due to the magic making him enjoy the act, Kunou could not help but preen. “Like my character and looks, I am most impressive in endowment as well. There are few in school that rival my combination of size and girth.”

“Oh yeah,” Ranma-chan cried, wiggling on the end of his rod like a worm on a hook. 

While the back of Kunou’s mind was offended at the idea of a woman being impaled on his manhood, the more forward parts of his mind that were affected by the magic, including his ego, were stroked by her flattery. That he was so manly with other men naturally meant women would be impressed by his attributes as well. While this wench was impudent, at the same time, she was acknowledging Kunou’s proper place as being a superior lover. It eased his distaste, somewhat. 

On Ranma-chan’s part, the experience of taking a man for the first time wasn’t as physically painful as it might have been. Her hymen had been torn within the first week, thanks to her physical training regimen. Shampoo’s probing tongue and digits during their encounter had let the martial artist experience what it meant to have things go up her channel. With the ice broken by their tryst, Ranma-chan had grown curious about her female side, and had masturbated frequently, discovering one thing girls had over guys was the ability to climax frequently. Four times in an hour was her record so far, and she was certain with some more practice she could improve on that. 

Despite her sexual experience, nothing could have prepared her for the effect an honest-to-goodness cock was having on her body. It had fingers beat hands down. She left herself impaled, wiggling on his manhood as she felt him touch her in places she didn’t know existed. After savoring the sensations, instincts told her to rise up. As she lifted her hips her pink inner lining pulled out slightly as her body tried keeping him inside her. Stopping when he was only halfway in, she plopped back down, her pelvis making a slapping sound as it impacted with his. She cooed in pleasure at how much easier it was to have him reenter her than it was the first time. She rose up again, the plopped down harder, making Kunou groan against his will at the sensation. Soon Ranma-chan had a tempo going, riding him like a cowgirl on a bronco. Her breasts bounced up and down like she was in the middle of an earthquake with how quickly she was moving, and still she tried to move faster.

Then on a down stroke Kunou grabbed her hips, forcing her to stay put. An instant later, she felt his cock seem to get bigger, then became aware of the discharging of his seed inside her, dousing the fires in her loins with his hose. The sensation of his fluids mingling with hers was enough to send her over the edge, and she too came along with him, wailing like a wolf at the moon. 

All too soon the sensation passed, and Ranma-chan slumped against his chest. Kunou panted as well, and the small redhead felt herself move in accordance with his deep breaths.

Against his will, Kunou found a smile creep across his face. He had enjoyed the coupling, as much as he believed it impossible. While he had always acknowledged he would have to copulate with a woman at some point in order to have children, he had regarded it only as a necessary biological function, like going to the bathroom, and about as desirable. However now he wondered if perhaps it was not so repellent a thing after all.

Ranma-chan rose her head up off Kunou’s chest. She stared at him and smiled sweetly, “I certainly enjoyed that, and judging by your smile, you did, too.” She rose the rest of the way up, his now flaccid cock slipping from her as she stood, straddling his sweaty form. “Good, that means the wish has been fulfilled, and it’s always better to die happy.” The smile disappeared as the martial artist balled her fists. 

Aura of satisfaction gone in light of the threat, Kunou said, “Now see here, trollop, I was the one defiled by your grotesque body.”

“Defiled? Defiled? I’ll show you defiled!” The gleam in Ranma-chan’s eye turned manic as a fist rose above her head.

xxxxxxx

Ten minutes later, Ranma-chan stopped, satisfied at her handiwork. Looking down at the mass of welts and bruises that was once a young teenager, she said, “Just be glad I enjoyed the thing, or I’d have really let you have it.”

Having extracted her pound of flesh, Ranma-chan decided getting dressed was a good idea. After some scrounging around, she found a leotard in a changing room. Deciding it was better than wearing something of Kunou’s (especially since she had ‘worn’ his cock already), she dressed, then tried to find an exit. It was harder than entering the manor was, since about half of the house had collapsed. “Must have been some earthquake.” She had been so fixated on Kunou she hadn’t even been aware of what had happened. 

Upon thinking about the matter, she came to a startling conclusion; the sex hadn’t been that bad. Not that she had a thing for guys, but her body was sure accommodating when it came to them, and derived some pleasure from fooling around with them. She was more repelled at the idea of having made out with Kunou as a guy than having sex with him as a girl. Maybe that ‘enjoyable’ stipulation with the wish had something to do with it, or maybe having a plant pump his male half in the backside had desensitized his sense of propriety. In any case, he wouldn’t be beating on Kunou for what happened today. He’d probably beat on him for some other reason, it just wouldn’t be for this one.

As Ranma-chan considered what had happened today, she was surprised to come across Akane and Shampoo, who were moving through some of the wreckage of the building as well. Each looked the worse for wear, as though a building had dropped on them. For some reason they were picking at their hands. 

Akane said to Shampoo, “I hit him so hard so many times, I got a bunch of splinters in my hands from all those signs shattering.”

“That happen to Shampoo, too. Next time stick with bonbori.”

Ranma-chan asked, “Hey guys, what are you doing here?” 

Both girls looked up, startled. Shampoo shouted out, “Airen, you girl now, and look too, too sexy in leotard.” She grabbed the Ranma-chan in an embrace, rubbing her body against the smaller girl in interesting ways.

“Where’s Kunou?” Akane asked.

“Back there,” Ranma-chan said as she enjoyed the way Shampoo was showering her with affection. “He won’t be coming to school for a couple of days.”

“How come?”

“He came down with a bad case of wish fulfillment.”

“Huh?” 

“Nothing,” Ranma-chan said, distracted though she was by Shampoo nibbling on her ear.

Akane watched the way Ranma-chan reveled in the Amazon’s attention. “You aren’t interested in Kunou, are you?”

“Think careful about answer, Airen,” Shampoo whispered in his ear, her hand slipping from behind the smaller girl’s head to around her throat.

“Interested in beating the crap out of him, but that’s all,” Ranma-chan assured them

“Right answer. Now Shampoo give award,” she returned to rubbing her body against him again.

Akane’s eyes fists unclenched and her demeanor brightened. “Maybe I can nurse Kunou-chan back to health.”

“Make sure you take lots of ice packs,” Ranma-chan recommended. “I gotta get going. Shampoo’s going to help me reinforce my masculinity.”

“While you’re a girl?” Akane asked.

“Life’s kind of ironic, that way,” Ranma-chan said as she was dragged away by Shampoo.

Akane shrugged. She was being given a golden opportunity to woo Kunou, Ranma wasn’t interested in her future boyfriend, and she had showed off her martial arts talents by beating up that stupid Dojo Destroyer (with an assist from Shampoo, she reluctantly admitted.) All of which was thanks to Ranma’s presence. She had to admit, having him around was pretty nice. If she wasn’t interested in Kunou, she might even have considered him as a romantic option.

Akane pushed the distraction aside. It was time to play nurse for Kunou, and maybe give him the type of physical girls gave boys they were interested in. But as she went in search of him, she had the feeling she was forgetting something important.

Xxxxxxxxx

As Akane left the area, a figure detached itself from some shadows. It moved silently, nimble quick and toward the area that had first been destroyed by the Dojo Destroyer. Moving with purpose and haste, as though it knew exactly where it was going. It disappeared from sight a moment later, as though it had never been.

Xxxxxxxxxx

[End fic] 

Yes, things are getting accomplished toward the end, though it won't be evident just yet. Also had a lot of fun teaming Akane and Shampoo up


End file.
